Une semaine d'enfer!
by Snape Girl1
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé quelle sorte de vie menait notre Maître des Potions favori? Vous vous rendrez compte que sa vie ne se résume pas seulement à fabriquer des potions, effrayer les gens et critiquer. Surtout depuis qu'est arrivée cette femme.
1. Samantha Highfield

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Tous les personnages contenus dans cette histoire appartiennent à la merveilleuse oeuvre de J.K. Rowling, excepté pour Samantha Highfield ; c'est moi qui l'ai créée et je compte bien la garder telle qu'elle est (même si elle prend un malin plaisir à me contrôler et ainsi me faire écrire tout ce qu'elle veut)

AUTRE NOTE: Cette fic a commencé à être écrite avant L'Ordre du Phénix, alors c'est tout simplement naturel si certaines situations peuvent sembler invraisemblables, si l'on prend en considération le cinquième tome. Il faut aussi prendre note que cette histoire se déroule dans la cinquième année de Harry Potter.

---

(Repère de temps: dimanche soir)

---

Severus Rogue se trouvait derrière son bureau à préparer ses cours pour le lendemain. Les 7e années étaient rendues aux Poisons Mortels, les 5e à la potion de Rajeunissement et les 1ères, les premières n'étaient qu'une bande d'imbéciles! Il se leva et quitta les donjons. Il devait se rendre au Banquet et la cérémonie de la répartition allait bientôt commencer.

Quand il fut arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il regarda à la table des professeurs. La seule chaise libre était à côté d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue_. Sans doute le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_, pensa-t-il d'un air sombre. Elle devait être dans la trentaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, avait les yeux bleus et portait une robe qui était également bleue.

Elle était en grande conversation avec le professeur Flitwick et arborait un sourire jovial. Rogue se dirigea vers la table et s'assit à côté d'elle en poussant un soupir et gardant une expression d'indifférence totale.

Il balaya la salle du regard et croisa le regard de Harry Potter. Il lui jeta son regard le plus venimeux et détourna son attention sur le professeur McGonnagal qui se tenait devant la table, avec, à son côté, un tabouret à trois pattes sur lequel elle avait déposé le choixpeau magique.

Il y eut alors un silence total et le choixpeau chanta sa chanson.

"Quand vous entendrez votre nom," dit McGonnagal quand le chapeau eut fini sa chanson, "vous vous avancerez et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête afin que votre maison vous soit attribuée."

"Ronnie Desruisseaux"

_"Poufsouffle!"_

"Albert Parker"

_"Serdaigle!"_

"Hugo Titanec"

_"Serpentard!"_

"Sylvie Desnoyers"

_"Serdaigle!"_

"Michael Loozer"

_"Gryffondor!"_

(Et ainsi de suite)

Lorsque la répartition fut terminée, Dumbledore prit la parole.

"Voilà une autre année qui commence," dit-il. "Je dois vous prévenir qu'en raison du retour de Lord Voldemort," (il y eut un grand frisson dans la salle) "vous ne pourrez vous aventurer à l'extérieur de l'école après 8 heures du soir. Et pour les 1e années, sachez que la forêt qui entoure le collège est interdite, autant le jour que la nuit, et ça s'adresse à tous les élèves." (Son regard s'attarda à la table des Gryffondors).

"Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aimerais vous présenter notre charmant nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mademoiselle Samantha Highfield." Il y eut de nombreux applaudissements, voyant l'enthousiasme que cette dernière montrait.

"Et pour terminer, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la coupe de Quidditch aura de nouveau lieu cette année." Les applaudissements se firent encore plus bruyants.

"Bon appétit!"

Samantha se tourna alors vers Rogue.

"Très belle soirée n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes?"

"Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions," répondit-il d'un ton plutôt sec.

"Enchantée," répondit-elle en lui serrant la main et en lui faisant un grand sourire.

---

Pendant tout le repas, elle essaya d'engager la conversation avec lui mais il ne répondait toujours que par "oui", ou par "non".

_Elle perd son temps, _pensa-t-il._ Si elle pense que je vais l'aimer, après tous les imbéciles qu'il y a eu avant elle. . . ._

1 heure plus tard, lorsque le repas fut terminé, tout le monde quitta la Grande Salle pour aller se coucher. Samantha s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Rogue tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les donjons derrière les Serpentards.

"Bonne nuit, Severus!"

"C'est ça, bonne nuit," répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Il retourna dans son bureau, rangea ses affaires et alla se coucher.


	2. La potion de Rajeunissement

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Repère de temps: lundi)

---

Rogue se réveilla environ à 6 heures. Il descendit de son lit à contrecoeur ( il n'avait jamais été une personne matinale), enfila sa robe de sorcier et monta dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner . Il repéra Samantha qui lui sourit aussitôt en le voyant. Il tâcha de s'asseoir très loin d'elle, c'est-à-dire à l'autre bout de la table, à côté du professeur McGonnagal.

"Très sympathique, cette Samantha, n'est-ce pas?" Elle se tourna vers Rogue et nota son expression contrariée. "Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ça, et puis vous enseignez déjà les potions."

"Eh bien," répondit-il, "peut-être que j'aimerais enseigner quelque chose qui intéresse les élèves, pour changer."

"Je vous conseille de vous concentrer sur votre équipe de Quidditch. Il vous faudra désigner un nouveau capitaine. . . Moi aussi, d'ailleurs," dit-elle pour elle-même, "et trouver de nouveaux joueurs."

"Je sais déjà qui vous allez choisir pour capitaine," murmura Rogue tout en picotant son assiette avec sa fourchette et fixant la table des Gryffondors.

"Seriez-vous jaloux?"

"Moi?! JALOUX!" S'emporta-t-il. (Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur eux). "Et pour quelle raison serais-je jaloux, dites-moi? À ce que je sache, vous n'avez eu qu'une seule victoire depuis plusieurs années, incluant celles ou Potter était dans votre équipe!"

"Vous savez très bien que c'était dû à des circonstances ou notre Attrapeur n'était pas en état de jouer!"

"Peu importe," répondit-il. "Bonne chance à l'avance." Ajouta-t-il en se levant.

"Bonne chance également. . ."

Il sortit de la salle en gardant le plus de distance possible entre lui et le professeur de Défense Contre le Forces du Mal.

---

Quand il arriva devant la porte du cachot où avait lieu les cours de potions, les 1res années attendaient déjà. C'était les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Certains reculèrent lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux pour ouvrir la porte. Quand tout le monde fut installé, il dit son habituel discours d'entrée en la matière.

"Je ne tolérerai aucun jeu de baguette ni d'idiotes incantations dans cette classe, compris?" Dit-il, d'une voix forte et claire. Il adorait l'effet que ça faisait sur les élèves. "Je ne m'attends pas," (sa voix s'abaissa à un murmure) "à ce que beaucoup d'entre vous apprécient la délicatesse et la subtilité de la fabrication de potions. Cependant, pour ceux dont c'est le cas, vous êtes les bienvenus."

"Je vous enseignerai comment embouteiller la Renommé, distiller la Grandeur, et même, enfermer la Mort dans un flacon. Mais puisque vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une bande de simples d'esprit, vous vous en tiendrez donc à la potion d'Amnésie. Quelqu'un peut me dire les ingrédients qui entrent dans cette potion?" Personne ne leva la main et tous fixaient leur bureau.

"Quelqu'un peut-il me dire, alors, quels en sont les effets?" Personne ne réagit. Rogue commençait à perdre patience. Il regarda ses nouveau élèves les uns après les autres et s'arrêta sur un garçon avec les cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière par du gel. "Monsieur Titanic?"

Il y eut plusieurs rires. Rogue jeta un cou d'oeil à la liste et vit son erreur. "Silence!" Tout le monde se tut aussitôt. "Monsieur TitaNEC?"

Ce dernier leva la tête et prit une grande inspiration comme si ça lui demandait un effort ultime. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche. "Heu, ça fait perdre la mémoire?" Dit-il, d'une petite voix.

"Mais encore?. . . Monsieur Loser?. . . heu. . ." Il regarda une nouvelle fois sur sa liste. . . "Monsieur Loozer?"

"Heu, ça fait pousser des furoncles?" répondit-il. Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Pa-thé-tique," murmura Rogue en détachant chaques syllabes. "5 points à Serpentard."

Le reste du cours se passa un peu comme il l'avait imaginé: les élèves posèrent des questions stupides qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être répondues, et il réussit à enlever 10 points à Gryffondor sous prétexte qu'un élève avait abusé d'un ingrédient que Rogue fournissait lui-même.

---

Avant son autre cours, il décida d'aller voir le directeur Dumbledore. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête il y a bien quelques jours de cela.

_Quel est le mot de passe, déjà?_ Se demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la Gargouille de pierre qui dissimulait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur. _Ah, oui._

"Pantoufles de laine," dit-il en roulant les yeux. La statut laissa le passage libre et il commença à monter les marches. Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, il heurta quelque chose de solide et tomba à la renverse, déboulant jusqu'au pied des marches. Il releva la tête et écarta les mèches de cheveux noirs qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux. "Vous! S'exclama-t-il."

C'était Remus Lupin.

"Bonjour, Severus!," dit celui-ci comme si il lui était familier de renverser quelqu'un dans les escaliers et de le saluer ensuite.

"Que faites-vous ici?"

"Oh, Albus m'a très gentiment invité," répondit Lupin en souriant et lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Rogue la regarda d'un air dédaigneux, puis se releva par lui-même.

"Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous fabriquez ici," insista-t-il.

"Eh bien, je me tiens au courant des nouvelles," dit-il d'un ton dégagé. "Oh, et en passant. . . puisque je me trouve ici et que la pleine lune est dans trois jours," poursuivit-il," le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous accepteriez sûrement de préparer ma potion Tue-loup."

"Ai-je le choix?" demanda Rogue d'un ton glacial.

"Heu, en fait c'est votre choix si vous préférez laisser un loup-garou déchaîné dans l'école et de vous réveiller le lendemain en trouvant les donjons sans dessus dessous avec, peut-être, un ou deux corps par-ci, par-là." Rogue blêmit légèrement.

"Parce que vous restez ici?!"

"Exactement. Et pendant mes transformations, je vais être enfermé dans un cachot."

"Dommage que ça ne dure qu'une nuit, "murmura Rogue. Lupin fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

"Oh, et ma chambre est quelque part dans les donjons, si vous me cherchez." Lupin passa devant lui et la statue referma le passage derrière lui.

Rogue resta un moment là, immobile, à fulminer en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre._ Lui, rester à Poudlard, et dans les donjons en plus!_ Mais une autre chose lui vint à l'esprit: l'année dernière, Dumbledore avait dit à Sirius Black de rester chez Lupin pour l'instant, alors ou allait-il aller?

À ce moment, la porte en bois du bureau s'ouvrit et Dumbledore en sortit, suivit d'un gros chien noir. Lorsque Rogue vit ce dernier, un grognement se fit entendre, mais on ne saurait dire si ça venait du chien ou de Rogue.

"Ah, bonjour Severus!" Dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. "Vous vouliez me voir?"

"Non, ça va. Merci, monsieur le Directeur," répondit Rogue en fusillant le chien du regard. Et il sortit à son tour.

---

Il retourna dans sa classe et vit que les 5e années étaient déjà installées. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il avait 5 minutes de retard.

"Sortez vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 23," aboya-t-il. Les élèves s'exécutèrent et Neville, qui était tellement nerveux, déchira la moitié de sa page.

"Aujourd'hui," débuta Rogue, vous allez étudier la potion de Rajeunissement et vous allez

également avoir le temps d'en préparer une." (C'était un double cours de potions). "Quelqu'un peut-il me dire, sans regarder dans son livre, les principaux ingrédients requis?"

Hermione leva aussitôt la main. Elle était la seule, d'ailleurs. Rogue résista l'envie de rouler les yeux.

"Très bien," dit-il, les dents serrées. "Miss Granger?"

"Les principaux ingrédients entrant dans la potion de rajeunissement sont le chrysanthème, le fusain, des pétales de roses et du muscari. Mais il faut prendre garde de ne pas mettre trop de muscari car sinon, même si un antidote est ingéré, cela va prendre plusieurs heures, pouvant aller jusqu'à une journée complète, tout dépendant de la quantité, avant de faire effet." Elle avait dit tout cela sans avoir repris son souffle.

"Rien à ajouter?" Demanda Rogue, d'un ton glacial. Tout le monde regardait Hermione, bouche bée.

Durant les trois premiers quarts d'heure, ils prirent des notes sur la potion de Rajeunissement et Rogue, s'adressant surtout à Neville, les avertit que la potion avait même effet si une trop grande quantité entrait en contact avec la peau. Après, il se tourna vers le tableau et y écrivit les ingrédients.

"Oh, une petite parenthèse," ajouta-t-il. "L'une de vos potions sera testée sur l'un de vous." Dit-il, tout en fixant Harry. "Je vous conseille donc de ne pas dépasser la quantité de chrysanthème nécessaire, car si ce n'était qu'un seul gramme de trop, celui qui la boirait se retrouverait à rajeunir de plus de cinq ans," finit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Les élèves commencèrent donc à préparer leur potion tandis que Rogue passait entre les tables en cherchant des excuses pour enlever des points à Gryffondor. La potion de Neville avait tourné au rouge. Or, elle était supposée être verte. Rogue en déduit que Neville avait ajouté trop de chrysanthème.

Hermione se pencha sur la potion en question et le lui fit remarquer, ce qui lui valut de faire perdre cinq points à Gryffondor. Neville essaya maladroitement de 'réparer' sa potion en rajoutant du muscari. À présent, sa potion était orange.

"Neville!" Lui chuchota encore une fois Hermione. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! Avec la quantité de muscari que tu as rajoutée, si ta potion est testée, l'antidote va sans doute prendre plus d'une journée avant de faire effet!"

Elle se tut de peur que Rogue n'enlève encore des points, mais ce dernier était en train de parler à un élève de Serpentard à la table voisine. Soudainement, de la fumée s'échappa de la potion de Neville.

"Baissez-vous!" Cria Hermione.


	3. L'incident

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Repère de temps: lundi)

---

"Baissez-vous!" Cria Hermione.

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion mêlé à un seul cri de surprise. Après quelques instants, les élèves se relevèrent. Il y avait encore de la fumée dans l'air.

"J'ENLÈVE 50 POINTS À GRYFFONDOR!!!" S'écria une voix furieuse.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent. Devant eux se trouvait un garçon d'environ 16 ans, avec des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux noirs plissés par la colère et il portait une robe de sorcier noire trop grande pour lui et qui était tachée de potion. Cela prit un bon moment aux élèves pour comprendre que ce garçon était en fait le professeur Rogue, avec, au moins, 20 ans en moins! Il y eut quelques chuchotements, puis toute la classe éclata de rire.

"DEHORS!!!" Cria Rogue d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Les élèves ne bougèrent pas et rirent davantage.

"DEHORS!!! DISPARRAISSEZ DE MA VUE!"

Cette fois, les élèves se turent et sortirent du cachot avec vitesse, mais redoublèrent de rire rendus dans le corridor. Rogue resta là, sans bouger, à fixer la porte, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire et se mit à la recherche de l'antidote. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il en avala quelques gouttes et attendit.

"Mais combien de muscari cet imbécile a-t-il mis?!" S'écria-t-il.

"Professeur, voulez-vous bien me dire ce qui se passe ici?" Minerva McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Rogue. "Se-Severus?" Dit-elle avec inquiétude.

"De qui ça a l'air?" Répondit-il d'un ton furieux. Elle savait très bien que c'était lui. Quand il était rentré à Poudlard une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, elle y enseignait déjà.

"Que vous est-il donc arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant la version plus jeune de Rogue.

"Figurez-vous donc que la potion de rajeunissement de Londubat a explosé, et avec la quantité de muscari qu'il y a mis, j'en ai pour une journée comme ça. Peut-être même deux!" Dit-il entre ses dents. McGonagall ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle," dit-il. "Il n'est pas question que je donne des cours dans cet état!"

"Eh bien pour ça, il va falloir que vous vous arrangiez avec Albus. Vous venez?"

Rogue hésita un moment, puis se décida à la suivre mais au troisième pas, il posa un pied sur sa robe trop longue et poussa un juron quand il tomba au sol. Il se releva avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur ses vêtements en murmurant: "_Reducto_".

Ses vêtements rapetissèrent aussitôt et s'ajustèrent à sa taille. Il sortit alors du cachot en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Il espérait de tout son coeur que personne ne le verrait ainsi, mais de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Toute l'école serait au courant sur l'heure sur l'heure du déjeuner. Parvati Patil s'en donnerait à coeur joie de raconter ça à tout le monde, la sale pie! Fort heureusement, ils arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore sans anicroches. McGonagall frappa à la porte.

"Entrez," dit la voix plaisante de Dumbledore.

Minerva entra dans le bureau la première.

"Professeur, heu. . . Severus a un. . . léger problème."

"Parce que vous appelez ça un LÉGER problème?!" S'exclama ce dernier en entrant dans le bureau à son tour.

Dumbledore resta pendant un moment à le fixer silencieusement, puis fondit en larmes. "Ha ha ha, mais qu'est-ce qui. . . qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?!"

"Incident de potion, et l'antidote ne va pas faire effet d'ici au moins une journée et – voulez-vous bien arrêter de rire ?! – je voulais vous demander si ce serait possible de ne pas m'obliger à être humilié durant mes cours."

"Vous voulez dire par-là que vous refusez de donner vos cours tant que vous ne serez pas retourné à normal?" Demanda Dumbledore en reprenant immédiatement son sérieux.

"Exactement," répondit Rogue, l'air déterminé.

"Eh bien, Severus, j'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible. Il n'y a personne qui puisse vous remplacer et je suis sûr que vous ne voudriez pas que vos classes aient du retard," dit-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

"Bon, c'est d'accord," répondit Rogue en détournant le regard. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau quand Dumbledore l'arrêta.

"Oh, et Severus, je veux que vous soyez à la rencontre des professeurs sans faute après le dîner."

"Comme vous voudrez," dit Rogue en sortant de la pièce d'un pas furieux.

"Je crois que la rencontre va être des plus. . . intéressante," remarqua McGonagall en quittant à son tour, un sourire encore aux lèvres.

---

Rogue s'enferma dans son bureau en cherchant une façon pour se défouler. Il donna un coup de pied dans la corbeille à papier qui heurta brutalement une étagère. Les ingrédients qui y étaient entassés vacillèrent dangereusement, puis quatre bocaux se fracassèrent sur le sol.

Il poussa un nouveau juron et s'assit à son bureau. Il saisit un parchemin, une plume d'aigle et une bouteille d'encre et se mit à écrire furieusement.

_Monsieur Londubat,_

_Suite à votre incompétence lors du dernier cours de potions, vous écoperez d'une retenue. Elle consistera à _(il s'arrêta pour réfléchir et ses yeux se posèrent sur la vitre cassée au pied de l'étagère) _nettoyer TOUTES les étagères d'ingrédients. Votre retenue aura lieu mercredi soir à 9 heures. Vous me trouverez dans mon bureau. Ne soyez pas en retard._

_Professeur Severus Rogue_

Son écriture était quelque peu illisible, dû à sa rage, mais il n'y porta aucune attention. Il déposa sa plume, roula le parchemin et se dirigea à la volière.

---

Grâce à Merlin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans les corridors car c'était la fin de l'été et il faisait un temps superbe. Néanmoins, il mit son capuchon. Il se rendit à la volière sans avoir été trop remarqué. (D'accord, les élèves se demandaient ce qu'un étudiant faisait avec sa cape et, par-dessus le marché, son capuchon sur la tête quand il faisait 25º C à l'intérieur, mais c'était mieux que de se faire rire en pleine figure, tout de même!).

"Maccabey," appela-t-il lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui. Un grand corbeau avec un plumage d'un noir de jais s'envola aussitôt vers lui en lui jetant un regard intrigué. Rogue s'approcha de lui et s'apprêtait à attacher le parchemin à sa patte gauche mais le volatile recula.

"Imbécile, ce n'est que moi," dit-il d'un ton rude en rejetant son capuchon en arrière. L'animal reconnu aussitôt les yeux de son maître et Rogue attacha la lettre à sa patte.

"Tu porteras cette lettre à Londubat sur l'heure du dîner, d'accord?" Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux tout en caressant son plumage. Sur ce, l'oiseau prit son vol. Rogue resta un moment à regarder la forêt et entreprit de retourner dans son donjon. Il pensait avec appréhension au dernier cours qu'il aurait cet après-midi.

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir enseigner en sachant que les élèves riraient de lui intérieurement? Peut-être, espéra-t-il, qu'ils seraient assez intelligents pour comprendre qu'il serait sans merci pour les points. Cette dernière perspective le fit presque sourire. Oui. . . il pourrait se servir de cette circonstance comme excuse. . . heu, non. . . comme raison, se reprit-il, pour être de très mauvaise humeur et de n'avoir aucune patience. (Enfin. . . moins que d'habitude).

Son fil de pensées fut interrompu par un groupe de filles de Serdaigle qui gloussèrent et rougirent en passant à côté de lui en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. _Merde!_ Il avait oublié de remettre son capuchon! Il le remit aussitôt et se retourna.

"J'enlève 5 points Serdaigle pour se promener dans les corridors sans raison sur l'heure du déjeuner."

Il fut soulagé de croiser un elfe de maison sur son chemin, même si ce dernier eut du mal à le reconnaître.

"Tu pourrais m'amener le déjeuner à mon bureau?" Lui dit-il. L'elfe le regarda d'un air perplexe et répondit:

"Nous ne servons pas les élèves, Monsieur. Et depuis quand les élèves ont-ils un bureau, Monsieur?" Rogue rejeta en arrière son capuchon et lui jeta un regard noir.

"Suis-je obligé d'expliquer à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton furieux. "Si tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis, je te donne un indice: mon bureau est dans les donjons, siffla-t-il." L'elfe le reconnu enfin.

"Oh! Slinky est désolée Professeur Rogue, Monsieur. Je vais tout de suite aux cuisines, Monsieur."

Sur ce, l'elfe se précipita vers l'escalier mais avant de l'atteindre, trébucha sur Miss Teigne, le chat de Rusard. Slinky déboula douloureusement sur chacune des marches, tel un véritable slinky.

"Bien fait pour toi, sale bête!" S'exclama une voix.

C'était Rusard, le concierge de l'école qui, suivant son habitude, était sorti de nulle part. Il ne s'était pas adressé au chat, en disant "sale bête", mais à Slinky, qui s'était relevée et qui, à présent, fuyait au bas de l'escalier en titubant. Rusard s'approcha de Miss Teigne et la prit dans ses bras.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien ma jolie? Tu n'as rien? Cette créature devrait être renvoyée. Elle aurait pu te tuer!"

Rogue roula les yeux et descendit l'escalier à son tour.

"Eh attends un peu toi!" Lui dit Rusard. "Tu n'es pas un nouvel élève, toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? N'empêche que tu me dis vaguement quelque chose. . ."

"POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL RUSARD! VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, VOUS ET VOTRE IMBÉCILE DE CHAT?!!"

"Professeur? Qu'est-ce-"

"Si vous voulez savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, veuillez vous informer auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, merci!"

Il regagna son bureau et déjeuna en silence.


	4. Poison et cauchemar

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield. Bilbo le Hobbit, quant à lui, appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.

---

(Repère de temps: lundi et mardi matin)

---

Quand le cours de Rogue avec les 7e années arriva, ils entrèrent dans la classe en trouvant Rogue déjà assis derrière son bureau. Apparemment, la nouvelle s'était déjà répandue car les élèves ne parurent pas trop surpris. Certains chuchotaient à l'oreille d'un ami en jetant un coup d'oeil au jeune Rogue, mais s'arrêtaient net en voyant l'expression que leur professeur arborait.

Il avait l'air de très mauvais poil.

En fin de compte, le cours était moins pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Même que les élèves semblaient porter plus attention que d'habitude. _Dieu seul sait pourquoi_, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. Tant mieux ; ils devaient préparer un antidote contre un poison à base d'arsenic. Pourtant, certains élèves étaient quelque peu distraits lorsqu'ils durent préparer leur potion, entre autres Melgane Feltish, qui regardait davantage Rogue que sa potion.

"Mademoiselle Feltish," dit-il, toujours assis derrière son bureau. "Je vous suggère de garder vos yeux sur votre potion."

Elle détourna vite le regard pour cesser son examen visuel de Rogue et se concentra sur sa potion qui, maintenant, débordait abondamment sur la table. Mais Rogue ne s'arrêta pas là.

"Votre antidote sera testé," dit-il, le regard flamboyant.

À la fin du cours, Rogue s'approcha de Melgane avec une fiole à la main. Toute la classe se tourna vers lui et Melgane.

"Ceci," dit-il en tenant la fiole au-dessus de sa tête pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, "est un poison appelé _Narcolic_. Il est fait à base d'arsenic, un autre poison déjà très puissant. Lorsque le _Narcolic_ est ingéré, il s'infiltre dans le sang et par conséquent voyage dans tout le corps. Le poison s'attaque tout d'abord au foie et le brûle de l'intérieur très, très lentement, causant une souffrance atroce. Il s'en prend ensuite aux autres organes internes. La victime souffre ainsi pendant environ 45 minutes et cesse de vivre après 3 quarts d'heure d'agonie."

Tout le monde déglutit avec peine.

"Et c'est mademoiselle Feltish qui va ingérer le _Narcolic_ et son antidote sera testé. Avalez ça," lui dit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

Elle prit la fiole entre ses doigts tremblants et regarda Rogue dans les yeux d'un air implorant. Il fronça les sourcils, lui faisant ainsi signe qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas de cette situation. Elle porta alors le poison à ses lèvres et l'avala d'un trait. Rogue reprit la fiole en la regardant d'un air intéressé. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle devint très blême et laissa échapper de sa gorge un bruit de surprise.

Rogue prit alors une louche, la trempa dans la potion de Melgane et la lui fit avaler précautionneusement. Il la regarda attentivement pour distinguer un quelconque signe de l'effet escompté. Elle s'écroula alors sur le sol du cachot en se tordant de douleur, entourant ses côtes de ses bras. Rogue sortit vite une autre fiole d'une de ses poches et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

"Calmez-vous, Miss Feltish," lui dit-il d'une voix calme en lui faisant boire l'antidote.

Après quelques instants, les couleurs revinrent dans son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux. Rogue se releva d'un air satisfait.

"Eh bien, ça m'a tout l'air que vous allez passer le prochain cours à faire un autre antidote jusqu'à ce que celui de Mademoiselle Feltish fasse effet," les informa-t-il avec un rictus.

---

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, tout le monde sortit en hâte de la classe. Rogue avait quelque peu retrouvé sa "bonne humeur" quand il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment foutu la trouille à ses élèves. Il avait encore 1 heure et demie de libre devant lui avant qu'un elfe de maison ne lui apporte son dîner.

Il alla retrouver ses quartiers personnels et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré auprès de la cheminée en commençant un livre de J.R.R. Tolkien, intitulé '_Bilbo le Hobbit'_. Eh oui! Severus Rogue, Directeur de la maison de SERPENTARD se retrouvait parfois à lire des ouvrages de moldus (mais ses élèves n'en savaient rien, bien sûr).

Un jour qu'il était à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre, il était tombé sur '_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_' et il l'avait bien aimé. C'est pourquoi il avait recherché d'autres livres de cet auteur moldu et qu'il avait découvert, il y a deux jours, '_Bilbo le Hobbit'_. Mais il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait en lisant ce livre. C'était beaucoup moins obscur que le '_Seigneur des Anneaux'_.

Lorsqu'il fut rendu à la page 10, il eut un sourire en coin. C'était au moment où Bilbo rencontre Gandalf. En voici un extrait:

_"Bonjours!" dit Bilbo._

_Et il était sincère. Le soleil brillait et l'herbe était très verte. Mais Gandalf le regarda de sous ses longs sourcils broussailleux qui dépassaient encore le bord de son chapeau ombreux._

_"Qu'entendez-vous par là? Dit-il. Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou constatez-vous que c'est une belle journée, que je le veuille ou non, ou que vous vous sentez bien ce matin, ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon?"_

_"Tout cela à la fois dit Bilbo."_

Rogue arrêta sa lecture pendant un bref moment en réalisant que Dumbledore ressemblait fort bien à Gandalf sur le point qu'il pouvait parfois sortir des absurdités de la sorte.

---

Après son dîner tout seul, en silence dans ses quartiers, Rogue se prépara à sortir pour aller à la rencontre des professeurs.

_Non. Mauvaise idée_, pensa-t-il quand il mit sa main sur la poignée de porte. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et y pointa sa baguette.

"_Incendio_," dit-il. Aussitôt, un grand feu ronronna dans la cheminée. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette qui était dans un vase non loin et la lança dans le feu. Les flammes prirent une teinte verte. "Salle des professeurs," articula-t-il clairement.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs. La plupart d'entre eux étaient sans doute encore en train de dîner, car les seuls personnes présentes étaient McGonagall – qui avait détourné la tête quand elle avait croisé son regard et qui trouvait maintenant un soudain intérêt à la tapisserie de la pièce, – Chourave, qui émit un bruit bizarre qui se transforma en une violente toux quand elle le remarqua, Hagrid, qui se tournait maintenant les pouces tout en les regardant, Samantha Highfield, qui sortit rapidement de la pièce en murmurant qu'elle avait oublié je-ne-sais-quoi, et Lupin qui. . . mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là celui-là?!

"Ah! Bonjours Severus," le salua-t-il avec, comme à son habitude, un sourire étampé dans le visage qui donnait toujours à Rogue le goût de le frapper. En y repensant, il décida de l'ignorer et de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce pour essayer de passer inaperçu à ceux qui allaient bientôt entrer, _contrairement_ aux autres, qui occupaient la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les conversations reprirent. Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'écouter d'une oreille distraite ce que disaient Chourave et McGonagall.

"Comme je vous le disais, ce week-end j'ai été à Londres côté Moldu," disait McGonagall. "J'étais allée faire un tour à la campagne pour admirer le fabuleux paysage, quand une famille de Moldus m'a demandé où était le verger Texco. Je leur ai répondu que je n'en savais rien

et. . ."

Rogue roula les yeux et suivit des yeux Madame Bibine et Trelawney qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. _Oh non, _pensa-t-il avec alarme,_ elles se dirigent par ici._ Elles s'assirent de chaque côtés de lui. Après un moment de silence, Trelawney commença son discours prévisible. Elle regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux et déposa sa main sur la sienne.

"Vous savez, Severus, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu," dit-elle. "Mais je ne puis me permettre de perturber mon troisième oeil en vous révélant le destin que vous auriez pu changer. J'ai lu dans les feuilles de thé le contraire de: petit deviendra grand. Visiblement, l'axe de Saturne défavorise votre bonne étoile en cette période. Je vous donne cependant ce conseil inestimable: soyez heureux malgré votre destin."

Rogue n'était plus capable de la supporter ; il savait qu'elle passait toutes ses journées dans sa tour avec l'atmosphère assoupissante qui y régnait, mais qui aurait pu penser des vapeurs de thé pouvait faire de tels ravages au cerveau?

Il se leva subitement et alla s'asseoir, à sa grande surprise, à côté de Lupin. _Un joyeux luron est toujours mieux qu'une libellule détraquée_, pensa-t-il. Néanmoins, il fit tout pour éviter de faire conversation avec lui. Il se contenta de regarder les professeurs remplir la pièce. _D'autre part, peut-être pas, _pensa-t-il.

Lupin avait commencé à fredonner joyeusement à ses côtés et Rogue avait l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui coller son poing à la figure. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tous ces regards furtifs qui allaient dans sa direction ? Il songea donc intérieurement à toutes les horreurs qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Quand Dumbledore fut enfin arrivé, il débuta la réunion.

"Bonne soirée à tous. J'espère que la première journée de cours s'est passée à merveille pour tout le monde."

Rogue toussota.

"Je vous ai convoqués," poursuivit-il plus rapidement après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Rogue, "pour vous annoncer que le Professeur Binns sera parti pour un temps indécis. Donc, c'est M. Remus Lupin qui va le remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour." Rogue faillit tomber de sa chaise.

"Pardon?!" S'échappa-t-il.

"Remus va enseigner les cours d'_Histoire de la Magie_, Severus," reprit Dumbledore. Il savait très bien que Rogue avait comprit. "Oh, et je crois que M. Rusard voulait nous faire part de quelque chose. Allez-y, je vous prie."

Rogue posa les yeux sur le concierge. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué depuis les 20 minutes qu'il poirotait là.

"Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Je voulait vous faire savoir qu'un elfe de maison a fait une tentative de meurtre sur ma pauvre Miss Teigne, aujourd'hui," dit-il avec hargne. "Le Professeur Rogue en a été témoin. Je suggère qu'on renvoie cette créature sur-le-champ, n'est-ce pas Professeur? Quel est son nom, donc? Kinky? Pinky? Snoopy? Granny?…"

"Slinky, Rusard, Slinky," intervint Rogue avec impatience. "Avec le nombre de fois qu'ils disent leur nom dans une seule phrase, difficile de ne pas s'en souvenir. Et je ne me mêlerai pas à cette histoire idiote."

"Et il est vrai que cette chatte n'est jamais au bon endroit," renchérit McGonagall, les lèvres pincées. "De plus, elle a déjà essayé de m'attaquer alors que j'était sous ma forme Animagi." Rusard se mit immédiatement sur la défensive.

"C'est simplement parce qu'elle est capable de savoir quand il y a quelque chose d'anormal, et elle a tout de suite vu que vous n'étiez pas un chat normal."

"Euh, j'ai une suggestion," s'interposa timidement Lupin. "Pourquoi Slinky ne travaillerait-elle pas _seulement _aux cuisines ? Comme ça, elle ne pourra nuire à personne, ni à Miss Teigne. . . À moins que cette dernière n'aille faire des tours dans les cuisines et ne goûte les plats avant que les elfes ne les envoient dans la Grande Salle," ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois, Rusard resta silencieux.

"Bon, alors cette histoire est réglée," dit enfin Dumbledore. "C'est tout, vous pouvez quitter. Bonne nuit." Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Sevie!"

Rogue figea sur place et fit volte-face. Il fusilla Lupin du regard. C'était le nom que Black lui donnait généralement pour le provoquer quand ils étudiaient à Poudlard.

"N'oubliez pas ma potion Tue-loup, j'ai besoin de ma première dose ce soir," dit Lupin.

"Vous voulez une potion contre les puces, avec ça?" Demanda Rogue d'un ton glacial.

"Heu, non, je ne crois pas," répondit Lupin en se grattant la tête. "Je vais passer dans votre bureau dans une heure et demie, environ."

Rogue ne répondit point et sortit de la pièce. . . non sans avoir remarqué le sourire en coin qu'affichait Samantha Highfield lorsqu'il la croisa.

---

Rogue prépara la potion distraitement. _Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il donc choisi Lupin pour remplacer Binns?_ Pensa Rogue avec colère._ Comment pouvait-il donner ce travail à un homme qui, très probablement, dormait sur les leçons du fantôme quand il était étudiant?_ Cela le surpassait. Ce n'était pas qu'il aurait voulu que Dumbledore lui donne ce travail, loin de là mais il aurait pu prendre quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Il se frotta les yeux, versa la potion dans un gobelet et se dirigea dans son bureau. Il y déposa la potion ainsi qu'une note disant à Lupin de prendre la potion et de lui foutre la paix. Il avait hâte d'aller se coucher ; il avait eu une journée épuisante.

---

Cette nuit-là, Rogue fit un rêve comme il n'en avait jamais fait depuis au moins une bonne quinzaine d'années. . .

_Il se trouvait dans ce qu'il lui semblait être un trou perdu. Tout ce qu'il voyait était de la pelouse verte à perte de vue et le soleil était éclatant. Oh! Et MISÉRICORDE! Il était habillé dans des vêtements de Moldu!_

_Il regarda son accoutrement avec dégoût: il portait des pantalons noirs (c'était déjà ça), un chandail à capuchon vert (tolérable, c'était la couleur de Serpentard), et une veste noire. _Je devrais me compter chanceux_, pensa-t-il,_ ça aurait pu être rose ou violet.

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta net. Il avait les cheveux courts. Il ferma les yeux._

Par pitié.

_Il resta ainsi pendant quelques instants. Il lui sembla alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, à côté de lui se trouvait Minerva McGonagall. Elle était vêtue de sa robe de chambre écossaise ainsi que de son bonnet de nuit. Rogue se tourna vers elle._

_"Pouvez-vous me dire où est le verger Texco?" Demanda-t-il. _

_Il ne savait foutrement pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Il savait, cependant, que ce nom lui était familier. McGonagall se contenta de lever le bras et pointer derrière lui. Il se retourna vers elle pour la remercier mais ne put le faire. Elle changea soudain de forme. C'était assez flou, tout d'abord, mais après un moment, l'image s'éclaircit._

_McGonagall s'était transformé en un chien brun avec un kilt, qui se tenait sur deux pattes arrières et qui jouait de la cornemuse. Rogue afficha une expression qui voulait clairement dire : 'Je crois que je viens de perdre la boule' et commença son chemin vers le verger._

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, l'obscurité semblait s'épaissir autour de lui tout comme les arbres qui avaient maintenant l'air de se pencher vers lui. Après avoir parcouru un chemin interminable, il arriva dans une clairière où il s'arrêta. _

_Il frissonna. Le vent s'était soudain levé et il était glacial. Quelque chose siffla près de son oreille. Rogue fit volte-face et laissa échapper un bruit d'horreur. Devant lui se trouvait le Saule cogneur. Il évita une branche qui lui érafla l'épaule. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un hurlement._

_Pas le simple hurlement d'une personne effrayée, mais le hurlement déchirant d'une bête déchaînée. Il connaissait bien ce cri. C'était ce même cri qui avait hanté ses rêves après avoir échappé à la mort dû à une farce qui l'avait conduit face à face avec un loup-garou. Que devait-il faire ? S'il restait là, il allait se faire massacrer par un arbre fou et s'il s'en allait par derrière, il allait se faire déchiqueter sauvagement par un loup-garou. _

_Le Saule cogneur répondit à sa question. Une branche s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le souleva dans les airs juste avant que Rogue ne se fasse happer par le loup-garou. D'autres branches s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et de son bassin. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Malgré cela, les branches resserrèrent leur étreinte. Ses côtes n'allaient pas tarder à briser. . ._

---

Rogue se réveilla avec un cri. Il était trempé de sueur et il avait toujours du mal à respirer. Il ne tarda pas à savoir pourquoi; il avait retrouvé sa grandeur normale et sa chemise et ses boxers trop petites l'empêchaient de respirer convenablement.

Il passa une main devant ses yeux, comme pour chasser la vision du rêve et se releva avec peine et avec des bruits de déchirement. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et prit une bonne bouffé d'air. Il enleva ensuite (avec énormément de difficultés) ses boxers et les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une douche froide pour se réveiller l'esprit et oublier son cauchemar.


	5. Rogue ne se sens pas très bien et BILBO ...

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Repère de temps: mardi)

---

20 minutes après sa douche, Rogue monta dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de Madame Bibine. Il se servit une tasse de thé mais ne remplit pas son assiette. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit à manger et perdit complètement son appétit lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles que Lupin avait prononcées hier soir. _'. . . À moins que Miss Teigne n'aille faire des tours dans les cuisines et ne goûte les plats avant que les elfes ne les envoient dans la Grande Salle.'_

". . . bien?" La voix de Bibine le sortit de sa rêverie.

"Pardon?" Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

"Je vous demandais," reprit-elle, "si vous alliez bien. Vous êtes aussi vert qu'une asperge. Peut-être devriez-vous aller voir Pompom, je doute que vous vouliez que les élèves vous voient faire l'exploit de vomir sur toute la table."

"Oh. . . j'ai seulement fait un rêve de fou." Il n'en dit pas plus de peur qu'elle ne le répète à Trelawney, qui lui dirait sûrement que c'est un rêve prémonitoire. _Comme si McGonagall se changerait en un chien qui joue de la cornemuse, _pensa-t-il.

"Ah, vous aussi? Moi j'ai rêvé qu'un elfe de maison coupait la tête de Miss Teigne avec une hache et que Rusard se cassait le cou en essayant de suivre l'elfe pour le tuer alors qu'il volait au-dessus d'un escalier. J'avoue que c'était assez troublant."

Rogue commença à remplir son assiette. Il avait retrouvé son appétit. Il eut un soudain mouvement de recul involontaire quand Lupin s'assit à côté de lui. Et il avait prit sa première bouchée lorsque sa présence lui fit souvenir son rêve. Il avala avec peine: la nausée lui avait repris. Il déposa sa fourchette et prit de grandes respirations.

"Je vous remercie pour la potion Tue-loup," lui dit Lupin tout en se servant du bacon.

Ne recevant aucune réponse ni de remarque insultante, il tourna la tête pour trouver devant lui un Rogue qui avait considérablement pâli et qui respirait avec exagération tout en fermant les yeux.

"Severus? Vous allez bien? Vous voulez que je vous conduise à l'infirmerie?"

Rogue ne répondit pas de peur que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il vomirait pour de bon sur la table. Devant tout le monde. À présent, tous les professeurs étaient tournés vers lui avec une expression d'inquiétude et avaient arrêté de manger, ainsi que quelques élèves qui affichaient une certaine appréhension.

Rogue sentit un surplus de salive lui monter dans la bouche et il se leva brusquement, faisant basculer sa chaise par terre, et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Cette fois, tous les élèves le regardèrent sortir le la salle avec une expression perplexe.

---

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et Lupin entrèrent dans les toilettes des professeurs pour trouver Rogue assis par terre, un coude accoté contre la cuvette d'une toilette. Il avait maintenant le teint aussi blanc qu'un drap et il tremblait légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers eux.

"Monsieur le directeur," dit-il d'une voix faible, je ne me sens pas en. . . en état d'enseigner, aujourd'hui.

"Bien sûr que vous ne l'êtes pas, Severus," répondit Dumbledore d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude. "Je vais me charger des cours de potions, aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

"Vous croyez que c'est un effet secondaire de la potion de Rajeunissement, Albus?" Lui demanda Lupin.

"Non," répondit Dumbledore. "Cette potion n'entraîne pas ce genre de réaction." Il s'agenouilla auprès de Rogue et mit une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Il la retira doucement et le fixa dans les yeux pendant un moment. "Je dirais plutôt que c'est un virus. Venez, Severus, nous allons vous conduire à l'infirmerie."

Il entreprit d'aider Rogue à se relever mais ce dernier eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et vomit une fois de plus. Lorsque ses spasmes furent terminés, Dumbledore passa précautionneusement un bras autour de sa taille et le remit tranquillement sur ses pieds.

"Remus," dit-il, "vous voulez bien m'aider à l'emmener?"

"Bien sûr, Albus," celui-ci. Lupin se mit de l'autre côté de Rogue afin que ce dernier puisse s'appuyer sur lui et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

---

"Gastro-entérite," conclut Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle eut fini de l'examiner. Elle écarta les mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant les yeux de Rogue et les fixa une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient terriblement vitreux.

"Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour la fièvre," commenta-t-elle. "Il vaut mieux la laisser faire son travail et combattre le virus. "Je vous conseille donc de rester au lit et de ne pas trébucher en courant vers la salle de bain, car ce n'est pas moi qui vais ramasser le dégât. D'ailleurs je vais mettre une bassine à côté de votre lit."

"Dans ce cas, je peux aller dans mes quartiers," tenta Rogue, "ça va être mieux que de – "

"Oh que non! L'interrompit Madame Pomfresh."

"Pompom," intervint Dumbledore, "je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela pourrait nuire à Severus."

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance, voilà tout. Vous le connaissez; il va sortir du lit aussitôt qu'il sera capable de tenir debout, c'est pourquoi je veux que quelqu'un veille constamment sur lui," lui expliqua-t-elle.

"Voilà ce que nous allons faire," proposa Dumbledore. "Severus va retourner dans ses quartiers et je m'arrangerai pour que quelqu'un soit toujours avec lui pour le. . . heu. . . surveiller. Et vous pourrez venir le voir pour être au courant de son état quand vous voudrez," termina-t-il. Madame Ponfresh considéra ses paroles pendant un moment.

"Très bien," finit-elle par dire. "Mais j'insiste pour que quelqu'un veille sur lui 24 heures sur 24, Albus."

"Vous avez ma parole, Pompom." À ces mots, Rogue grogna. L'idée de quelqu'un le surveillant 24 heures sur 24 ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

"Allons, allons, Severus," dit Dumbledore. "Ça pourrait être pire, vous auriez pu rester toute la journée dans cet endroit monotone," (ahem, fit Madame Pomfresh) " heu. . ." Dumbledore chercha ses mots pour se racheter auprès de Madame Pomfresh.". . . en compagnie d'une charmante infirmière qui ne vous aurait pas quitté d'un oeil, et pris soin de vous." Sur cela, Madame Pomfresh eut l'ait ravi, mais Rogue avait comprit le sous-entendu. S'il restait ici, l'infirmière n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

"Bon, alors, allons-y," dit Dumbledore. "À moins que vous ne vouliez attendre que la prochaine vague passe, Severus. Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas souiller les planchers de l'école."

"Bonne idée," murmura Lupin tandis qu'il observait le visage de Rogue changer de couleur. Comme il l'avait prédit, le Maître des Potions ne tarda pas à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

---

De retour dans ses quartiers, Rogue dû subir l'humiliation d'être aidé à mettre son pyjama car il avait du mal à tenir debout, tant sa tête tournait. Dumbledore et Lupin durent le mettre au lit de force en le menaçant de le retourner à l'infirmerie.

Il coopéra donc à contrecoeur. Il n'appréciait aucunement l'idée de rester toute la journée au lit à ne rien faire et d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa chambre le regardant dormir. Il ne pourrait supporter que quelqu'un soit témoin d'un autre cauchemar et de le voir ébranlé à ce point.

"Remus," dit Dumbledore, après avoir réussi à mettre Rogue au lit. "Si je ne me trompe pas vous n'avez pas de cours ce matin. Pourriez-vous assurer le premier tour de garde?"

_Non! Pas lui_, pensa Rogue. _N'importe qui sauf lui!_

"Aucun problème, Albus," répondit Lupin.

"Parfait!" Répliqua Dumbledore. Il avait l'air quelque peu amusé. "S'il y a un problème quelconque, appelez Pompom. Tâchez de vous reposer Severus!" Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Rogue se retrouva donc seul avec Lupin.

"Vous comptez me fixer longtemps, comme ça?" Remarqua Rogue en essayant de mettre du sarcasme dans sa voix, mais sans succès.

"Eh bien, répondit Lupin, ne suis-je pas supposé veiller sur vous? Alors taisez-vous et dormez." Rogue sentit le rouge lui monter à la figure. Jamais, au grand jamais, Remus Lupin ne lui avait parlé d'un ton sec et autoritaire. Et Rogue n'y pouvait rien.

_Dormir_, pensa Rogue,_ DORMIR. Comment suis-je supposé dormir quand j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et qu'à chaque vingt minutes je me lève pour aller vomir mes tripes?_

Il resta néanmoins silencieux et observa Lupin d'un oeil critique tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

"Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre que des livres de potions là-dedans?" Rogue, têtu comme il était, ne lui répondit pas. Et puis il lui avait dit de se taire, alors qu'il en subisse les conséquences.

La bibliothèque avait cependant une petite section qui contenait autres choses que des livres de potions et Lupin ne tarda pas à la trouver. Il prit un livre et se tourna vers Rogue avec un air soudainement amusé. Il lui montra le livre en question.

"Bilbo le Hobbit?" Dit simplement Lupin en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Rogue se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir.

"Franchement je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous lisiez ce genre de livre," continua-t-il en feuilletant le livre. "Enfin, il faut avouer que c'est une très bonne histoire. Et moi qui pensais que vous n'aviez pas de goût." Lupin fit une pause, l'air pensif. "Mais," reprit-il, "j'ai été assez déçu d'apprendre que c'était un homme de Dale qui tuait le Dragon et que Bilbo perdait ses boutons de veste." Sur cela, Rogue se redressa, furieux.

"IMBÉCILE! Vous venez de me dire la fin et je ne suis rendu qu'au début! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un--"

Il s'interrompit pour se précipiter aux toilettes.

---

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Lupin lut Blibo le Hobbit tandis que Rogue faisait des allers et retours de la salle de bain jusqu'à son lit. À onze heures moins le quart, Dumbledore ainsi que Madame Pomfresh vinrent voir comment Rogue se portait. Ils arrivèrent cependant quand ce dernier venait de s'endormir.

"Comment va-t-il?" Demanda l'infirmière à Lupin qui était toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

"Relativement bien," répondit celui-ci sans quitter des yeux son livre. "Je crois également qu'il a battu un record: quinze fois en trois heures et demie."

Dumbledore s'approcha de Rogue et lui posa doucement une main sur le front pour ne pas le réveiller.

"Sa fièvre n'a toujours pas diminué, Pompom," remarqua-t-il.

"Je peux bien lui donner une potion pour abaisser sa température, à présent que le pire est passé, dit-elle. Mais laissons-le dormir, pour l'instant. Il la prendra lorsqu'il se réveillera."

"Très bien," dit Lupin en refermant le livre et en le mettant sur la table de chevet. "Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais la lui donner; j'ai un cours dans quinze minutes," dit-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore.

"Je vous remercie, Remus. J'ai déjà trouvé une personne volontaire pour les prochaines heures."

"Au revoir," dit Lupin en sortant de la pièce.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Rogue, Madame Pomfresh sortit à son tour.


	6. Les cauchemars continuent

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield. Bilbo le Hobbit appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.

---

(Repère de temps: mardi)

---

_"Rogue, notre Maître désire vous voir", lui vint la voix de Lucius Malefoy._

_Rogue se retourna pour lui faire face. La marque des Ténèbres l'avait brûlé alors qu'il était en train de corriger des devoirs. Il s'était donc hâté d'aller prévenir Dumbledore et de franchir l'enceinte de l'école afin de transplaner à l'endroit habituel._

_En fait, ce n'était jamais au même endroit; c'était toujours la même maison mais elle semblait changer complètement d'endroit chaque fois qu'ils y étaient appelés. "Ils" désignait, bien sûr, les Mangemorts._

_Il contempla Lucius un bref instant pour essayer de discerner quelque chose en lui qui lui dirait pourquoi Voldemort voulait le voir. Seul. Il n'y parvint pourtant pas, son visage étant caché par son masque et ses yeux, invisibles dans l'ombre de son capuchon._

_"Très bien," répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait être détaché. _

_Il passa à côté de Lucius et entreprit de descendre l'escalier qui menait aux donjons. Il s'était soudainement mis à frissonner en entrant dans l'air froid et humide de ces derniers. Il y était pourtant habitué; il y avait vécu les trois quarts de sa vie. Mais le fait que Voldemort veuille le voir seul ne lui disait rien de bon._

_Rendu au pied de l'escalier, il s'arrêta un bref moment pour prendre de grandes inspirations afin de se calmer. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le rat à l'apparence lamentable doté d'une patte d'argent, l'espionner dans un coin humide et obscur. Rogue se redressa et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la porte qu'il cherchait. Il leva une main tremblante, hésita un moment, puis poussa la porte._

_La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était beaucoup plus chaude. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée au fond de la pièce. Rogue s'arrêta à quelques pas du dos du fauteuil qui faisait face au feu. Il entendit un sifflement derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Comme il s'y attendait, un serpent passa à côté de lui et vint s'installer aux pieds de la silhouette assise dans le fauteuil qui siffla quelque chose au reptile._

_"Mais voyons, ne soit pas timide, Severus. Viens donc devant moi, que je te vois," dit la voix glaciale de Voldemort._

_Rogue s'avança lentement et à contrecoeur devant le fauteuil. Après un silence oppressant, Voldemort reprit la parole._

_"Retire ton masque, Severus."_

_Rogue n'aimait pas ça. Il était habitué à ne montrer aucune expression faciale, mais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était une toute autre chose. Il l'enleva néanmoins et retira son capuchon. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort le scrutèrent intensément. Rogue n'avait plus froid. Au contraire, il commençait à étouffer de chaleur._

_"Tu dois te souvenir du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, n'est-ce pas Severus?"_

_"Oui, Maître." Répondit Rogue._

_"Tu dois également te rappeler avoir été brûlé par la Marque, par la même occasion."_

_Un lourd silence s'infiltra dans la pièce. À présent, Rogue pouvait sentir la sueur couler à flot dans son dos._

_"Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu lorsque tu as été appelé?!" Cria Voldemort après un temps interminable en se levant de son fauteuil. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Rogue. Ce dernier essaya de garder un visage impassible._

Allez. Vas-y qu'on en finisse, _pensa-t-il._ _Mais Voldemort ne lui jeta pas de sort. Il préférait le tourmenter avant de le faire. Il commença à marcher en rond autour de Rogue. Il pouvait voir une veine battre à sa tempe._

_"Tu me déçois beaucoup, Severus. Toi, et Karkaroff. Pourquoi? . . .POURQUOI?!"_

_"Il m'était impossible de quitter le Tournois, Maître," répondit Rogue en essayant de contrôler sa voix. "Ça aurait été trop suspect," finit-il, la gorge sèche._

_"Tu as pourtant déjà été capable de me rejoindre dans des situations semblables." Cette fois, Rogue ne répondit pas. Il valait mieux ne rien répondre, d'ailleurs._

_"Le silence est sage, Severus," dit Voldemort en continuant de tourner autour de lui. "Dis-moi, comment se porte ce vieux cinglé de Dumbledore?" Rogue, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question, ne sut quoi répondre. Il décida de dire la vérité. Autrement, Voldemort le saurait, s'il mentait._

_"Il se porte bien, Maître. Mais il est en alerte et il a averti le Ministre de la Magie de votre retour. Mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air de le croire."_

_"Quel imbécile, ce Fudge!" Dit Voldemort en riant d'un rire glacial qui envoya des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Rogue. "Il est prêt à nier cela et de mettre tout le monde en danger simplement pour sauver sa réputation de pacotille. Il nous facilite la tâche, ça nous sera plus facile de prendre Azkaban et d'amener les Détraqueurs dans notre camp. Dis-moi, Severus, quels sont les plans de Dumbledore?"_

_Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore ne disait qu'à Rogue que ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'il ait quelque chose à reporter à Voldemort. Il savait bien que c'était trop risqué si le Maître des Potions mentait à Lord Voldemort._

_"Il compte s'allier aux Géants, Maître," répondit Rogue. Voldemort s'avança soudainement pour scruter les yeux de Rogue._

_"Tu ne dis pas tout, Severus." La sueur coulait maintenant sur le visage et le long des cheveux de ce dernier. Ils commençaient à être trempés et adhéraient à son front. Il savait bien que Voldemort se réjouissait de le voir ainsi. Mais que n'avait-il pas dit? Rogue commença à paniquer._

_"C'est tout ce que je sais, Maître." Cette fois, sa voix tremblait légèrement._

_"Tu mens!" Siffla Voldemort. Il fit une pause et Rogue vit une étincelle briller dans ses yeux rouges. "Je vais pourtant te remercier pour ces renseignements." Il pointa sa baguette sur Rogue. "_Endoloris!_"_

_Rogue s'écroula sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. C'était comme si des milliers de couteaux laissés dans la braise brûlante le transperçaient. Il entendit un cri lointain. Il présuma que c'était lui-même qu'il entendait crier en agonie._

_Il subit le sortilège pour ce qui lui semblait être le double du temps que Voldemort faisait normalement subir aux Mangemorts 'désobéissants'. Puis, aussi soudainement que la douleur était apparue, elle disparut. Rogue resta étendu par terre, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Sa vision semblait s'embrouiller et il commençait à perdre conscience, la douleur se faisant moins présente. Voldemort lui adressa la parole mais Rogue ne comprit rien du tout. "_Enervatum!_" Rogue était maintenant plus éveillé que jamais et il gémit lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles protester quand il essaya de se relever._

_"Severus," lui murmura Voldemort. Crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserais sombrer dans l'oubli après m'avoir désobéi? Rogue put voir son sourire cruel avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette de nouveau. Rogue ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui l'attendait. "_Endoloris!_" Prononça une fois de plus la voix glaciale de Voldemort._

_Rogue sentit une nouvelle fois la douleur le frapper et il se mit à crier encore plus fort que la première fois. Dans son agonie et sous ses cris, il pouvait entendre une voix l'appeler. . ._

"Severus! SEVERUS!"

---

Rogue se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa rapidement dans son lit, se retrouvant dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

"Ça va aller, Severus. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar," lui murmura une voix féminine à l'oreille. Rogue ne réussit pas à savoir à qui appartenait la voix, son rêve étant encore trop récent dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'une femme qui lui caressait le dos d'une main tout en essayant de le rassurer.

Rogue n'était pas habitué à cette familiarité. Toutefois, il ne la repoussa pas, sa présence étant rassurante. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, demeurant les yeux fermés. Lorsque ses tremblements s'atténuèrent, il recula pour s'arracher à l'étreinte pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il figea sur place.

SAMANTHA HIGHFIELD.

Rogue sentit la honte l'envahir. _Comment ai-je pu être aussi enfantin devant cette femme?!_ Pensa-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous faites?!" Dit-il d'un ton furieux en voulant dire par-là qu'elle était assise dans son lit et qu'elle venait de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle eut l'air surpris et pendant un moment ne dit rien. Elle le fixa d'un air incrédule, puis retrouva enfin la parole.

"Comment ça, 'qu'est-ce que je fais'?! Vous ne vous entendiez pas crier! On dirait que vous vous trouviez sur le bûcher! Je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre que toute l'école vous a entendu!" Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et continua.

"J'aurais vraiment cru que vous alliez faire une crise cardiaque! Vous vous débattiez comme un dragon enchaîné et étiez en train de tomber du lit!" Elle fit une pause et, un peu plus calmement, reprit. "De plus, vous transpirez comme un hippogriffe et vous saignez de la lèvre."

Rogue porta une main tremblante à sa bouche et constata, en effet, que sa lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment. Il se l'était sans aucun doute mordu dans son sommeil. Du sang coulait maintenant sur son menton ainsi que dans son cou, et le col de sa chemise en était taché.

Il entreprit d'essuyer son menton et son cou avec sa manche mais Samantha protesta sous prétexte qu'il allait souiller sa chemise pour de bon. Elle lui fourra un mouchoir dans la main. Quand Rogue eut fini d'essuyer le sang de son visage, Samantha lui demanda:

"Au fait, ça devait être un sacré cauchemar que vous avez fait. Vous voulez en parler?" Rogue détourna le regard.

"Je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Sa fièvre ne l'avait toujours pas quitté et il recommença à frissonner. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer, mais en vain.

"C'est cela," dit Samantha. "Et moi je m'appelle Minie Fée," dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Rogue lui jeta un regard étrange. "Non mais vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote?" Elle fit une pause. "Enfin, c'est votre choix si vous refusez d'en parler." Ses yeux bleus le sondèrent et elle remarqua qu'il frissonnait. Elle s'approcha et lui mit une main sur le front, ce qui fit sursauter Rogue et il la repoussa.

"Ça va, ça va," dit-elle, vexée. "Vous avez une vilaine fièvre. Pompom m'a laissé une potion pour vous." Elle lui tendit un gobelet qu'il prit en essayant de ne pas le renverser. Ce serait vraiment le comble; il serait obligé de se changer devant elle.

Il en prit une gorgée et grimaça. Les meilleurs remèdes goûtaient toujours les plus mauvais. Il avala le reste et lui redonna le gobelet. Rogue poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Sa migraine commençait déjà à partir. À ce moment, un elfe de maison entra dans la chambre avec un cabaret remplit de nourriture.

"Vous sentez-vous assez bien pour manger?" Lui demanda Samantha.

"Quelle heure est-il?" Lui demanda Rogue en ignorant sa question.

"Heu, une heure et demie, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Avez-vous faim, oui ou non?"

"Non." Être malade devant elle était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

"Eh bien, c'est dommage car Madame Pomfresh a insisté pour que vous avaliez quelque chose." Elle se dirigea vers l'elfe et revint avec un cabaret qu'elle plaça sur les jambes de rogue.

Des biscuits soda et du thé noir.

_Maudite femme,_ pensa-t-il.

---

Après avoir grignoté ses biscuits et son thé, Rogue sortit du lit. Il partit à la recherche de vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Samantha entendit le bruit d'eau courante et ne posa aucune question. Peu après, Rogue émergea de la salle de bain de nouveau habillé de sa manière imposante et menaçante et les cheveux trempés. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Samantha lui demanda:

"Où croyez-vous aller?"

"Je sorts," répondit-il tout simplement.

"Oh non! Vous n'allez nulle part." Elle se leva et marcha vers lui, un regard féroce dans les yeux.

"Essayez donc de m'en empêcher," dit Rogue avec un sourire moqueur. Il sortit sa baguette magique dissimulée dans ses vêtements et la pointa sur elle. "_Petrificus Tolalus."_

Samantha figea sur place et tomba par terre sur le dos, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs. Sur ce, Rogue quitta ses quartiers.


	7. Du rosier au boisé

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, excepté pour Samantha Highfield. Bilbo le Hobbit appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.

---

(Repère de temps: mardi)

---

Rogue avait vraiment besoin d'une marche pour lui faire oublier son cauchemar traumatisant. Il se faufila le long des corridors tel une ombre en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par les autres professeurs ou par Madame Pomfresh, et parvint à sortir de l'école.

Soulagé d'être enfin à l'air frais, il se dirigea vers le lac. Après avoir erré près de ce dernier, il se retrouva à marcher vers les serres. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé près de la serre numéro 2, il entendit des bruits de pas. Rogue se colla contre l'arrière de la serre et tenta un coup d'oeil pour voir qui c'était. C'était Madame Pomfresh et Chourave.

". . . vous remercie beaucoup de m'aider à m'occuper des rosiers. Vous allez voir; c'est fou, comme ils ont grandi!" Rogue regarda à sa gauche et vit, en effet, tout un bouquet de gigantesques rosiers.

_Bon sang!_ Pensa Rogue._ Il faut que je me cache : je ne suis pas censé être ici! _Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva aucun endroit où se cacher. Les pas se rapprochèrent davantage. Rogue se retourna et vit de grandes vignes qui montaient le mur de la serre. Ne voyant aucune autre possibilité, il monta délicatement sur le toit en verre en se servant de la vigne. C'était moins une: Chourave et Madame Pomfresh venaient juste de tourner le coin et commençaient à s'affairer à tailler les rosiers.

"Dites, vous savez ce qui a piqué Severus ce matin?" Demanda Chourave. Pomfresh ne réussit pas à dissimuler son rire.

"Le pauvre avait des problèmes avec son estomac. Il est encore au lit et devinez qui veille sur lui," dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

"Non!" Cette fois ce fut Chourave qui laissa échapper un rire. "Il ne va jamais le pardonner à Albus!"

"Elle a insisté pour rester avec lui," commenta Pomfresh. "Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne, ça va lui faire du bien d'avoir une femme à part moi qui s'inquiète pour sa santé." À cette remarque, Rogue fronça les sourcils.

"Imaginez la tête qu'il va faire quand il va se réveiller!" Les deux femmes s'écroulèrent de rire.

"Si vous saviez comment elle le regarde chaque fois qu'elle le voit," lui dit Chourave. "Je me demande si Severus s'en rend compte. . ."

"Il est tellement grincheux," dit Pomfresh. "Ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir une femme dans sa vie. . ."

Pendant tout ce temps, Rogue était en train de fulminer sur le toit de la serre. _Comment osent-elles parler de ma vie amoureuse?! _Pensa-t-il. Il se redressa et s'apprêtait à leur crier sa façon de penser quand il s'arrêta net. Il regarda à ses pieds et vit que la vitre commençait à craquer sous son poids.

"Quel est ce bruit?" Demanda Madame Pomfresh en relevant sa tête d'un bouquet de rosiers.

"Aucune idée," répondit Chourave.

"On dirait un craquement," remarqua l'infirmière. Elles levèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir le toit de la serre s'effondrer ainsi qu'une silhouette noire pousser un cri et tomber à l'intérieur.

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent dans la serre et trouvèrent Rogue étendu sur le sol. Elles le retournèrent précautionneusement sur son dos et il grogna. Il avait des coupures sur le visage ainsi que sur les mains et ses vêtements étaient également coupés à plusieurs endroits.

"Que faites-vous ici?" Lui demanda Madame Pomfresh, furieuse.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur le toit de la serre, par-dessus le marché?!" Renchérit Chourave.

"Ça vous ennuierait d'enlever votre main de mon bras, Pompom?" Gémit Rogue. Elle retira sa main comme il le lui avait demandé pour voir un grand morceau de verre dépasser de son bras gauche.

"Ne bougez pas Severus," lui dit-elle d'une voix calme. Elle l'examina pour voir s'il avait d'autres morceaux de verre de rentrés dans la peau et lui demanda s'il pouvait se relever.

"Bien sûr que je le peux," répondit Rogue d'un ton sec. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à retirer le morceau de verre de son bras quand Madame Pomfresh l'arrêta.

"Non!" Lui dit-elle, ce qui fit sursauter Rogue et Chourave. "Nous ne savons pas à quelle profondeur il est enfoncé. Vous allez me suivre à l'infirmerie," finit-elle en regardant le sang dégouliner de sa manche.

---

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh fit asseoir Rogue sur un lit et entreprit de relever sa manche, mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers Chourave avec un sourire.

"Merci, vous pouvez quitter. J'irai vous aider avec vos rosiers un peu plus tard." Elle attendit que Chourave ait refermé la porte derrière elle pour relever la manche de Rogue. Très peu de gens savaient qu'il portait la Marque des Ténèbres et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

"Non, ça ne va pas marcher, comme ça" murmura-t-elle. "Essayez d'enlever votre chemise." Elle l'aida à enlever les trois épaisseurs de chandails qu'il portait et reporta son attention sur le morceau de verre. "Ça va faire mal," le prévint-elle avant de le retirer.

Rogue serra les dents et se retint de crier de douleur lorsque Madame Pomfresh tira d'un coup sec le morceau de verre de son bras. Elle se hâta d'appliquer un linge stérilisé sur la blessure ouverte qui laissait le sang couler à flot et commença ensuite à la désinfecter.

"Vous êtes vraiment pire qu'un enfant," lui reprocha-t-elle.

"Pardon?!" S'exclama Rogue, incrédule. "Je ne suis pas celui qui passe son temps à parler dans le dos des autres quand il pense que les personnes en question ne sont pas là. D'ailleurs, je me demande si il vous arrive de faire autre chose que des suppositions sur la vie privée des gens, dans une journée. De plus –" elle le fit taire en faisant une pression non nécessaire à sa blessure.

"Je ne peux pas croire que Samantha vous ait laissé sortir. Que lui avez-vous dit pour qu'elle le fasse?" Reprit-elle avec colère. À ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Dumbledore se dirigea vers eux.

"Severus, voulez-vous bien vous expliquer?" Lui demanda-t-il. On pouvait dire par l'étincellement dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas en colère pour le moins du monde. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air amusé.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore?" Interrogea Madame Pomfresh d'un ton exaspéré. Dumbledore soupira. Finalement, il était un peu réprobateur après tout.

"Lorsque j'ai été dans vos quartiers pour voir comment vous alliez cet après-midi, j'ai trouvé Mademoiselle Highfield étendue sur le sol de votre chambre. . . Pétrifiée." Madame Pomfresh, qui venait de panser le bras de Rogue et fini de guérir toutes ses blessures, se tourna vers lui.

"Comment avez-vous pu? Cette femme ne veux que votre bien! Vous êtes vraiment pire que je ne le croyais! J'aurais dû vous enfermer ici! Albus, raisonnez cet homme, enfin!" Rogue roula les yeux et Dumbledore soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Severus, promettez-moi que vous ne jetterez plus de sorts à Mademoiselle Highfield. Je ne puis permettre le personnel de cette école de se quereller, vous comprenez? Qu'en penseraient les élèves?" À ce moment, on entendit des cris dans le corridor. C'était la voix de Remus Lupin.

"Enfin! Contrôlez-vous Samantha! Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire –"

"EH BIEN, IL N'AVAIT QU'À NE PAS LE FAIRE!" Cria cette dernière à son tour.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Rogue en lui murmurant un '_bonne chance_' et quitta l'infirmerie.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir Remus Lupin en train de retenir le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal et se dirigea dans la direction opposée du corridor alors que Samantha réussissait à se libérer de Lupin en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Elle courut alors d'un pas enragé vers l'infirmerie.

---

Rogue venait juste de remettre sa chemise sur ses épaules quand Samantha entra en trombe dans la pièce, faisant presque avoir une crise de coeur à Madame Pomfresh. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le Maître des Potions et lui décocha un coup de poing à la figure, le faisant renverser de l'autre côté du lit dans un craquement sonore.

Juste comme elle s'en allait le relever par le col de sa chemise non attachée, une paire de bras la saisit de par derrière et l'éloigna de Rogue, qui était étendu par terre et qui tenait son nez ensanglanté avec une expression de surprise et de douleur.

"LAISSEZ-MOI LUI RÉGLER SON COMPTE, REMUS!" Elle lui écrasa les orteils à l'aide de ses talons hauts et, une fois libérée, elle se précipita sur Rogue. Elle le remit sur ses pieds en le tenant par les épaules et le plaqua au mur. Comme coup final, elle lui envoya un coup de genou qui connecta avec une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie. Elle regarda avec contentement Rogue glisser lentement par terre, ses mains recouvrant son entrejambe, et quitta l'infirmerie.

Rogue, une nouvelle fois étendu sur le sol et se tordant de douleur, entendit à peine la remarque de Lupin.

"Quel caractère," dit ce dernier tout en se massant les orteils avec un sourire rêveur et un regard lointain. Les gémissements à demi-étouffés de Rogue le ramenèrent soudainement à la réalité et il s'agenouilla à côté de Rogue.

_Aïe, il doit avoir le nez de cassé, en plus de ça_, pensa Lupin en regardant le sang couler à flot de son nez. L'infirmière, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits après un spectacle assez troublant, s'installa à côté de Lupin.

"Aidez-moi à le redresser," lui dit-elle. Ensemble, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à installer Rogue sur un lit qui, une fois assis, continuait d'essayer d'arrêter ses gémissements (sans succès), et qui était toujours plié en deux. Madame Pomfresh lui mit plusieurs mouchoirs dans la main et lui dit de redresser la tête pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang mais il refusa, étant encore trop occupé à être plié en deux.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" Leur vint la voix de Madame Bibine depuis les portes de l'infirmerie. Elle était figée sur place à regarder le spectacle sanglant, (et tordant, quoiqu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais en face de Rogue, si elle tenait à sa vie). Rogue se redressa enfin en entendant sa voix. Il n'était pas pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre le voir dans une position aussi humiliante.

"Rien," parvint-il à dire avec un énorme effort, quoique sa voix était surélevée. Bibine se retint de se tordre de rire et s'avança vers le trio.

"Heu. . . vous avez besoin d'aide?" Leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

"Non, je crois que ça va aller," répondit Pomfresh, qui venait de se placer devant Rogue. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le nez de ce dernier et murmura un sort. On entendit un autre craquement et son nez fut réparé. "En y repensant, pourriez-vous aller aux cuisines et amener un sac de glace?" Changea d'idée l'infirmière en regardant le nez enflé de Rogue. Avant que le professeur de vol ne sorte de la pièce, Lupin l'arrêta.

"Heum. . . je crois qu'un deuxième sac ne serait pas de refus," lui dit-il en regardant Rogue qui grimaçait toujours. Madame Pomfresh eut l'air confus pendant un moment.

"Quoi?. . . Oh! Quelle sotte je fais!" S'exclama-t-elle en portant une main à son front, comprenant enfin ce que Lupin voulait dire. "Désolée Severus," ajouta-t-elle en le regardant d'un air navré. Rogue lui renvoya un regard mauvais. Bibine jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au Maître des Potions et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Pendant que cette dernière était partie, Rogue réussit enfin à se débarrasser de l'infirmière après lui avoir répété au moins cinq fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle insista cependant pour qu'il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie de peur qu'il ne lui arrive de nouveau quelque chose. Pourtant, avant de se retirer, elle murmura à l'oreille de Lupin de le surveiller jusqu'à ce que son patient s'endorme. Peu après vint Madame Bibine, traînant deux sacs de glace.

"Alors, Severus, vous avez enfin trouvé quelqu'un de votre caractère ?" Plaisanta-t-elle. Rogue grogna comme façon de lui répondre. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et encore moins en état de partir un débat.

"Vous voulez bien rester quelques minutes?" Interrogea Lupin, dont Rogue avait oublié la présence. "Il faut que j'aille lui chercher de quoi pour dîner. . . et aussi son pyjama," finit-il.

"Pas de problème," répondit Bibine. "Prenez tout le temps que vous voudrez," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, prenant plaisir à chaque instant de la situation. Lorsque Lupin fut parti, Bibine s'approcha de Rogue. "Alors, ce n'est vraiment pas votre journée, à ce que j'ai entendu dire," dit-elle en lui tendant un sac.

"Non, en effet," répondit Rogue entre ses dents en mettant le sac contre son nez et, après avoir jeté un regard de 'aucun commentaire' à sa collègue lorsqu'elle lui donna le second sac, mit ce dernier contre son entrejambe. Rogue ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement, essayant d'ignorer la femme qui se tenait devant lui, ou du moins de la dissuader de rester plantée là comme un piquet.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans un grand silence pendant de nombreuses minutes; enfin, c'est ce que Rogue pensait, puisqu'il se sentant affreusement inconfortable. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour lui jeter un regard noir.

"Quoi?!" Demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton clairement agacé. À ce moment, Lupin revint dans la pièce avec le pyjama noir de Rogue, accompagné de deux elfes de maison derrière lui, l'un d'eux portant un cabaret. Comment il avait fait pour trouver son pyjama, Rogue n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il supposa avec irritation qu'il avait dû tourner sa chambre sans dessus dessous pour le trouver, ayant lui-même de grandes difficultés à retrouver ses vêtements puisqu'il les laissant traîner un peu partout quand il se déshabillait. L'elfe au cabaret déposa ce dernier sur la table de chevet.

"Le Professeur Rogue désire autre chose, Monsieur?" Demanda l'elfe en sautillant d'une jambe à l'autre. Rogue se racla la gorge et afficha un sourire malicieux, ayant eu une soudaine idée.

"Non, mais je crois que le Professeur Bibine aimerait bien que ses bottes soient de nouveau propres et cirées," dit-il en fixant les bottes de Bibine qui étaient tachées de sang. L'elfe se mit à sautiller vers le professeur de vol et, grouillant d'excitation, la poussa derrière les genoux vers la porte pour qu'il puisse se mettre au travail le plus vite possible.

"Tu me paieras ça, Rogue !" Lui lança-t-elle en brandissant un poing dans sa direction tandis qu'elle était entraînée à l'extérieur de la pièce par l'elfe. Rogue la regarda disparaître avec un sourire satisfait. . . mais le perdit vite quand il posa les yeux sur la nourriture qui l'attendait: des toasts avec du beurre et de l'eau. _Beurk_.

---

Tandis que Rogue mâchonnait ses toasts sans appétit, l'autre elfe de maison qui était venu avec Lupin nettoyait le sang qui couvrait le plancher par endroits à l'aide d'une serpillière.

"Vous avez pris votre potion?" Demanda Rogue à Lupin en levant les yeux vers lui.

"Oui," répondit-il, "heureusement que vous l'aviez laissée dans votre bureau, sinon je ne l'aurais pas trouvée.

Rogue soupira. _Pourquoi ai-je été si stupide pour la laisser dans mon bureau? _Pensa-t-il. _S'il ne l'aurait pas trouvée, j'aurais eu un prétexte pour m'enfuir de cet endroit abominable. . . _Lupin déposa le pyjama de Rogue au bout du lit et sortit d'une de ses poches. . .

_Oh non! Pas cette horreur! J'aurais du cacher ce maudit livre! _Se dit Rogue.

Lupin s'assit avec un sourire de satisfaction dans la chaise au pied du lit et continua sa passionnante lecture de 'Bilbo le Hobbit'. Rogue se dépêcha de finir son 'repas' pour s'éclipser au moins pendant un moment dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son pyjama. Il se regarda dans le miroir.

"Est-ce que je mérite vraiment ça?" Demanda-t-il à sa réflexion d'un ton désespéré.

"Eh bien, je ne connais pas tous vos antécédents, mais vous l'avez sûrement mérité", répondit le miroir. "D'après ce que j'ai déjà entendu dire, quand on crache en haut, ça nous retombe toujours dessus."

"Oh, la ferme!" Dit Rogue en s'adressant au miroir. "Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis!" Voilà pourquoi le seul objet moldu qu'il possédait était un miroir. Au moins, il ne se faisait pas insulter et il pouvait garder son intimité.

"Vous êtes affreusement pâle, vous savez? Vous devriez dormir plus," continua le miroir.

"Ça va! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une seconde Pompom Pomfresh!" Rétorqua Rogue. Il se hâta d'enfiler son pyjama et retourna au lit.

C'était bien beau essayer de dormir, mais comment était-il supposé dormir quand Lupin ne cessait de lire à voix haute des chansons stupides telles que:

"_Ici, l'elfe et sa soeur _

_Accueillent maintenant ceux qui sont las_

_Par un tra-la-la-lally,_

_Revenez à la vallée,_

_Tra-la-lally,_

_Fa-la-lally,_

_Fa-la!"_

Ou bien il disait des phrases incohérentes comme: "Attention, les gobelins vont vous manger!"

Néanmoins, après un moment, Rogue commença à dodeliner et il soupçonna qu'on l'avait drogué par l'intermédiaire de ses toasts. La raison pour laquelle il pensait ainsi était qu'il commençait à faire un rêve, et non un cauchemar, comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire. . .

---

_Il se trouvait sur la bande d'un petit ruisseau. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter et le soleil brillait de tous ses feux. Une légère brise lui rafraîchissait le visage tandis qu'il marchait paisiblement sans aucun souci dans la tête. Ah, comme il se sentait bien!_

_Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir une biche et sa progéniture entre les fougères. Alors_, pensa-t-il_, ce doit être une sorte de forêt. . . Il continua son chemin sans se préoccuper de rien. Il entendit une truite sortir momentanément de l'eau et y replonger aussitôt. Tout était parfaitement parfait._

_En arrivant dans une clairière remplie de fleurs, il distingua une silhouette vêtue de blanc. Il s'en approcha suffisamment pour la voir entièrement. C'était une femme. Une femme qui portait une robe blanche. Elle portait un magnifique pendentif qui représentait la lune, entourée d'une mince ligne dorée qui épousait parfaitement les contours de l'astre argenté. Ses yeux bleus contrastaient avec ses magnifiques cheveux châtains qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos. _

_Ces derniers étaient décorés d'une fleur dont il ignorait le nom, mais il pouvait cependant dire qu'elle était magnifique, autant la fleur que la femme. Cette dernière, qui était assise sur une bûche, cessa d'arracher les pétales de la même sorte de fleur qu'elle avait dans les cheveux pour se tourner soudainement vers Rogue. _

_Le coeur de ce dernier fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Cette femme était Samantha Highfield! Elle arracha le dernier pétale de sa fleur en murmurant 'à la folie', et se leva. Severus était incapable de bouger. Il était hypnotisé par son regard. Il y avait tellement d'émotion dans ses yeux._

_Elle s'approcha lentement vers lui et lui mit les mains sur les épaules. Rogue déglutit avec peine. Elle contempla ses yeux pendant un moment et lui demanda:_

_"Que voulez-vous, Severus?" _

_Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura, "Un baiser?" Il y eut un silence de plus en plus pesant._

_"Oui," répondit Rogue, la gorge sèche. Il était lui-même surpris par sa propre réponse. Elle recula un peu pour mieux voir son visage, déplaça ses mains derrière son cou, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et. . . _

---

Rogue se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration précipitée.

Son esprit était encore flou par son rêve, quand il entendit un cri étouffé. Il leva les yeux pour voir Lupin, terrifié, les yeux cachés derrière sa main, en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le livre qu'il tenait de son autre main. Il risqua un regard en écartant ses doigts en 'V', mais replaqua aussitôt sa main sur son visage en s'exclamant: "Non, Bilbo! Vous allez perdre vos boutons de manchettes!"

Rogue eut une grimace dégoûtée. _Quel imbécile,_ pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Des images de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit et il grimaça une nouvelle fois. _Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre. . . _

Il rouvrit les yeux. Lupin était toujours aussi terrorisé et tenait toujours le livre à bout de bras en se cachant la vue._ C'est maintenant ou jamais_, se dit Rogue. Il repoussa délicatement les couvertures et se faufila hors du lit jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sorti, il prit la direction des cuisines.

Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'aucun élève ne le croiserait dans les couloirs, mais il ne devait pas se soucier de cela car les élèves étaient depuis longtemps retournés dans leur salle commune. Mais il y avait toujours le risque des professeurs. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Minerva McGonagall si elle le voyait rôder dans les corridors en pyjama et les pieds nus. Quand il arriva à destination, une flopée d'elfes de maison vint l'entourer.

"Le Professeur Rogue désire quelque chose, Monsieur?" L'interrogea un des elfes en s'accrochant presque à sa jambe. Rogue avait affreusement envie de donner un coup de pied à la petite créature verte car il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air.

"Du brandy, vous avez?" Soupira-t-il avec espoir.

---

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, quiconque s'aventurait dans le couloir menant à l'escalier des donjons pouvait voir un Severus Rogue chancelant, s'accrocher aux armures sur son chemin pour éviter de se recasser le nez en tombant en pleine figure sur un plancher de béton.

_Oh, non_, se dit-il dans son esprit flou, tandis qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier. _Pas elle! _Mais il était trop tard ; sous l'effet de la surprise, il mit un pied sur une jambe de son pyjama qui était légèrement trop longue, déboula les marches avec un bruit de déchirement et se retrouva face contre terre au pied des marches. Un grand rire fit éruption dans le corridor.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" (Et c'était le cas de le dire, c'était vraiment un rire de sorcière). "QUI AURAIT JAMAIS CRU VOIR LE REDOUTABLE PROFESSEUR ROGUE DÉBOULER LES MARCHES, DÉCHIRER SON PANTALON DE PYJAMA ET SE RETROUVER EN BOXERS ÉTALÉ PAR TERRE?!" Rugit Samantha Highfield, seulement pour redoubler de rire. Rogue releva la tête et grogna, confus.

"Mmmh? Q'c'est passé?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan?" Leur vint la voix de McGonagall du haut de l'escalier.

"M'nerva?" Murmura Rogue. La pile de livres que McGonagall tenait dans ses bras tombèrent soudain et déboulèrent les marches à leur tour.

"Severus?!" S'exclama-t-elle. "Enfin. . . que faites-vous en sous-vêtements dans les couloirs de l'école?! Vêtissez-vous pour l'amour de Dieu!" Dit-elle en se couvrant les yeux d'une main.

"Quoi?" Murmura Rogue. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que son pantalon de pyjama était tout déchiré et qu'il était, en effet, en sous-vêtements. Il rougit d'embarras. "Bordel. . ." Grommela-t-il. Et il perdit connaissance, intoxiqué par l'alcool et la gêne.


	8. Concours d'insultes et de fixage

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Repère de temps: mercredi)

---

_Aaaah! Qu'est-ce qui se passe. . . ? On dirait que ma tête va exploser. . ._'

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et après un bon moment, il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans son lit. Un mince filet de lumière passait à travers la petite fenêtre en haut du mur de sa chambre, et il découvrit également que la pièce tournait terriblement vite. Il referma rapidement les yeux.

_Bon. . . qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _Se questionna-t-il.

_Heum. . ._

Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas eu de cours hier car. . . car. . .

_Ah oui! J'étais malade._

. . . Et il avait pétrifié Samantha Highfield. Sur ce petit souvenir, il eut un léger ricanement mais s'arrêta très vite en sentant sa tête tourner davantage.

_Et heu. . . _

Il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie et cette femme l'avait frappé dans le visage ainsi que dans les. . .

_Mmmh. . . ça c'est moins drôle._

Il avait aussi été censé passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais après un cauchemar _extrêmement_ traumatisant, il s'était demandé si McGonagall avait toujours ce merveilleux whisky qu'elle avait fait goûter aux professeurs Noël passé. . . Mais au lieu de se faire réprimander par elle, il avait opté pour aller se soûler aux cuisines.

Après ça, c'était assez flou.

_Euh. . . . . . . . les elfes de maison m'ont chipé car ils avaient peur que je tombe sur un rond de feu et que je me brûle au deuxième degré. . . Et. . . heu. . .e. . ._

Rogue jura intérieurement au souvenir d'un autre événement.

_Il va falloir que je détruise subtilement cette armure pour m'avoir poussé dans un mur. . . Oh merde! Je me suis retrouvé en boxers devant Highfield. . . Et puis McGonagall est arrivée. . ._

Peu importe combien fort il essayait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé après cela, il en était incapable. Rogue se résigna à essayer de trouver la suite, sortit du lit et se leva.

"Oooaaah. . ."

Il sprinta jusqu'à la salle de bain.

---

Après s'être débarrassé du surplus d'alcool qu'il avait dans l'estomac, Rogue monta dans la Grande Salle. Ce fut un choc autant pour les élèves que pour les professeurs de le voir non rasé et pas peigné (euh, enfin. . . _qui_ sait s'il ne s'est jamais peigné?).

Il s'assit délicatement en grimaçant légèrement (ses. . . ahem. . . blessures étaient encore quelque peu sensibles), à la seule place qu'il restait à la table des professeurs. Ceci étant, malheureusement, entre Lupin et Bibine. Cette dernière manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé quand elle le vit enfin.

"Vous. . . vous avez une mine épouvantable, Severus." Rogue l'ignora et chercha plutôt le café.

Il grogna: plus de café.

Il se versa donc une tasse de thé. Bibine continua cependant de parler.

"J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir Severus Rogue en boxers débouler les marches et tomber dans les pommes." Cette fois, ce fut Rogue qui s'étouffa presque avec son breuvage. La moitié des professeurs s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il jeta un regard noir au professeur de vol.

"Je vois que les nouvelles se répandent vite," dit-il, cette fois, en fixant McGonagall. Cette dernière rougit, détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur son toast.

"Oh, ce n'est pas cette très chère Minerva qui me l'a dit, mais cette très chère Samantha," dit Bibine en fixant son assiette.

Elle fit une pause.

"Au fait, comment vont vos bijoux de famille ce matin?" Ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle lui demandait quelque chose d'aussi banal que la température. Sur cela, beaucoup de ricanements retentirent à leur table.

Rogue leva les yeux vers le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui était assise à la gauche de Dumbledore. Elle lui adressa un sourire et continua de manger son bol de céréales.

". . . Et d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui vous a reconduit à votre chambre." Rogue se leva subitement de sa chaise, furieux contre Samantha Highfield; c'était sa faute si il lui arrivait autant de malheurs, ces temps-ci !

"Vous n'êtes qu'une. . .qu'une fureteuse!" Lança-t-il à cette dernière. Un grand silence envahit toute la salle. Tout le monde regardait Rogue, bouche bée. Ce fut au tour de Samantha de se lever.

"Chauve-souris géante!"

"Femme au balai!" Sur cela, il y eut plusieurs applaudissements des Serpentards.

"Dites-moi Severus, voulez-vous que je vous prête mon shampooing? Il fait vraiment des merveilles!" La table des Gryffondors retentit d'applaudissements.

"Monocéphale!" Reprit Rogue.

"Rapace!"

"Vielle guenille!" (Autres applaudissements des Serpentards.)

"Vieux grincheux!"

"Vielle sorcière!" Sur cela, McGonagall parut grandement offensée, portant une main au col de sa robe.

"Espèce de moche!"

"Mioche!"

"Misanthrope!"

"Piailleuse!"

"Insignifiant!"

"Râleuse!"

"Crâneur!"

"SILENCE!!!" Hurla Dumbledore. Rogue et Samantha se tournèrent vers lui. "Severus, Samantha, allez immédiatement dans mon bureau. J'y serai dans un moment."

Rogue prit la direction des grandes portes mais, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot, murmura 'Chouchou' à l'oreille de Samantha quand il passa derrière elle.

"Severus!" Dit Dumbledore sur un ton de reproche. Rogue pressa le pas et sortit de la salle, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

---

Assis bien confortablement dans deux fauteuils devant le bureau encore vide du directeur, Rogue et Samantha se défiaient du regard en silence. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'ils se fixaient dans les yeux et Samantha n'avait toujours pas cillé.

_Maudite femme_, pensa Rogue, _d'habitude ils ne durent même pas dix secondes._

Ils ne détournèrent même pas le regard lorsque Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et prit place derrière son bureau. Dumbledore les regarda avec une expression exaspérée pendant un long moment, puis brisa le silence.

"Voulez-vous bien arrêter ce jeu d'enfant?" Ceci n'eut aucune réaction de leur part. Dumbledore soupira, portant momentanément son regard au plafond, puis fit une autre tentative. "Voulez-vous bien arrêter de flirter?" Ceci eut la réaction qu'il attendait. Les deux professeurs tournèrent rapidement la tête vers lui et le regardèrent, incrédules.

"J-je vous demande pardon?" L'interrogea Rogue. Dumbledore sourit enfin et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

"Eh bien, certaines personnes pourraient penser cela, en effet." Il fit une pause. "Bonbon au citron?" Leur demanda-t-il en leur présentant un petit bol de verre remplit de bonbons emballés séparément d'un papier doré. Samantha en prit un volontiers mais Rogue repoussa le bol sans quitter Dumbledore des yeux.

_Il n'est tellement pas subtil quand il change de sujet_, pensa-t-il.

"Je peux vous assurer," dit Rogue, les dents serrées et d'un ton menaçant, "que ces personnes se trompent."

"Bien sûr Severus, bien sûr," répondit Dumbledore qui continuait de sourire, au grand agacement de Rogue. Rogue se cala dans son fauteuil, contrarié, comme toutes les fois où Dumbledore semblait savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait.

"Bon, venons-en au fait," dit enfin Dumbledore après un long silence en perdant quelque peu son sourire. "Je suis terriblement déçu de votre attitude. Je m'attendais à plus de deux professeurs; vous êtes censés montrer l'exemple. Alors maintenant, oubliez vos rancunes et faites la paix." Dumbledore les regarda comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se serrent dans les bras et qu'ils s'embrassent. Rogue et Samantha échangèrent un regard effaré.

"Heum. . . je suppose," dit Rogue sans grande conviction. Il n'arrivait pas à voir pourquoi c'était à lui de s'excuser.

"Bon, ça va, je m'excuse Severus," commença Samantha, "d'avoir ri de vous alors que vous étiez en sous-vêtements et que vous vous êtes presque cassé le cou. . . et aussi de vous avoir cassé le nez et de vous avoir rendu presque stérile et de vous avoir traité de vieux grincheux." Elle lui tendit la main. Rogue hésita à la serrer, contrarié qu'elle ait expliqué en détails à haute voix devant Dumbledore tout de qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

"BON! À présent que ceci est réglé," dit Dumbledore en les faisant sursauter, "il faut absolument que je vous mette au courant de la grande nouvelle que j'ai annoncée à l'école tout à l'heure quand vous étiez en train de flirt-. . . heu. . . de vous arracher les membres par l'esprit," leur annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

"Allons, Albus," dit Rogue avec une touche de sarcasme, "ne nous faites pas trépigner d'impatience."

"Figurez-vous donc, que j'ai organisé un match de Quidditch très spécial." Il y eut un moment de silence. "Ce qui rend ce match si spécial," reprit-il en faisant une autre pause volontaire, "est que le personnel de l'école y jouera." Il y eut un autre silence.

"Et. . . qu'est-ce qui vous a donné cette fabuleuse idée?" Dit Rogue.

"Allons, Severus. Les enseignants on bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. Et puisque vous êtes Directeur de la maison de Serpentard, je m'attends à ce que vous y jouiez."

Rogue grogna.

"OH! Est-ce que je pourrai y jouer moi aussi? S'il vous plaît?" Demanda Samantha.

"Bien sûr que vous pourrez jouer, ma très chère," répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Mais tout d'abord, il va falloir vous répartir dans une Maison." Il se leva, alla chercher le Choixpeau magique qui était sur une étagère, et le déposa sur son bureau devant Samantha. Le chapeau ouvrit sa bouche, mais Rogue plaqua une main sur cette dernière avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot et le déposa sur la tête de Samantha en disant:

"Oh, la ferme! Vous avez chanté il y a trois jours! Et maintenant venez-en donc au fait!" Il était toujours contrarié que Dumbledore l'ait embarqué dans cette histoire de Quidditch sans lui avoir demandé son avis. Le Choixpeau resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis ouvrit la bouche.

"Je vois de très grandes qualités, oui. . . Vous êtes intentionnée, travaillante, dynamique. . . Oh, et vous avez un fort esprit de défi ! Très intéressant. . . cela me fait penser à un certain Serpentard. . .il a tendance intimider les gens. . . ce n'est pas que vous l'êtes autant que lui, bien sûr. Il est très-

"Bon sang!" L'interrompit Rogue. "Vous êtes censé la répartir, pas raconter l'histoire de votre vie. . . ou celle des autres," marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

"Hum, oui," reprit le Choixpeau Magique. "Où en étais-je? Ah oui! L'esprit de défi! Vous êtes également très impulsive et vous avez tendance à faire tout pour faire vos preuves. . . mais j'hésite entre deux Maisons. . . " Rogue commença à se tortiller dans son fauteuil. Quoiqu'il aurait du mal à l'avouer, ce suspense le tenait en haleine et il attendait avec impatience que le vieux chapeau lâche le morceau.

"Mmmh. . . voyons voir. . . je vais vous envoyer à. . . "

Il y eut une pause.

"SERPENTARD!"

---

Surpris? Peut-être pas tant que ça après tout, vu les fois où Samantha faisait payer à Rogue quand il la provoquait. Et WOW! J'ai réussi à faire un chapitre sans massacrer Rogue!!! You-houuuuuuu!

Bon ben, bye bye et comme toujours, merci pour les Reviews!!!!


	9. Ce que de nouvelles recettes de tarte au...

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Mercredi)

---

Rogue était tout simplement bouche bée.

_Impossible!_ Pensa-t-il. _Elle est bien trop joyeuse pour être une Serpentard! Elle est bien trop innocente! Elle s'inquiète bien trop pour les autres!. . . _Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas Dumbledore s'adresser à lui.

". . . Severus?. . . Severus?!" Rogue tourna très lentement la tête vers lui. "Ça va, Severus, vous pouvez refermer votre bouche." Rogue referma lentement sa bouche. "Donc, nous avons déjà dans l'équipe de Serpentard: Severus, Samantha. . . " Dumbledore écrivait ces noms sur un parchemin. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue. "Severus, vous êtes en pouvoir de choisir les autres membres de l'équipe ainsi que leur positions. D'ailleurs, vous êtes nommé Capitaine."

"Hum, je vais jouer au poste de Poursuiveur," répondit Rogue. "Miss Highfield?"

"Poursuiveuse!" Répondit-elle aussitôt. Rogue réfléchit pendant que Dumbledore inscrivait ces informations. Il n'avait pas le choix de garder Drago Malefoy comme Attrapeur : qui sait ce que son père pouvait lui faire lui faire subir s'il ne le gardait pas dans l'équipe?

"Malefoy comme Attrapeur. . . en fait, en dehors des Poursuiveurs, je garde tous les joueurs. Il n'y a que Montague qui reste comme Poursuiveur," finit Rogue.

"Très bien!" Dit Dumbledore. "À présent il va me falloir les équipiers de Gryffondor. C'est vos deux équipes qui ont été pigées au petit déjeuner," les informa-t-il.

"Et quand aura lieu le match?" Demanda Rogue.

"Après-demain," répondit Dumbledore, le nez toujours dans son parchemin.

"Après-demain?!! Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de nous préparer adéquatement!" Protesta Rogue.

"Ne vous en faites pas," lui dit Samantha. "J'étais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de mon collège, avant. Je m'y connais en stratégies!" Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en disant cette dernière phrase.

Rogue frissonna intérieurement. Il commençait vraiment à la trouver bizarre. Elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards furtifs et il avait l'impression qu'elle avait vraiment pris plaisir à faire le concours d'insultes avec lui, tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle. Il se racla la gorge et se prépara à sortir. Quand il se leva de sa chaise, Samantha lui dit:

"Oh, Severus, faites-nous une faveur ainsi qu'aux élèves: rasez-vous et peignez-vous avant d'aller à vos cours. Quoique je ne dirais pas non à vous voir avec une barbe." Rogue frissonna. Il avait une image mentale de lui-même avec une barbe aussi longue que celle de Dumbledore. Ce dernier eut un léger rire, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

"Vous pouvez en être certaine," lui dit Rogue en quittant le bureau.

---

Sur son chemin aux donjons, Rogue croisa Lupin. Il frissonna à nouveau : c'était cette nuit qu'il allait se transformer en loup-garou. Durant le reste de l'avant-midi, ses cours se passèrent relativement bien. Enfin. . . façon de parler. Comment ses cours pouvaient-ils lui être intéressants quand les élèves ne leurs portaient aucune attention et qu'ils s'en fichaient?

Non longtemps après le déjeuner, Rogue décida d'aller payer une visite à Samantha. (Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, il l'aurait évité s'il avait pu). Il avait besoin de se renseigner sur sa supposée stratégie.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Samantha, il prit une grande inspiration et cogna. Il n'eut aucune réponse pendant un moment et il s'apprêtait à retourner aux donjons, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"Severus!" Dit Samantha avec un grand sourire. "Entrez, entrez!" Elle semblait ravie de le voir. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. "Alors? Que me vaut cette visite?" Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Rogue se racla la gorge.

"Je suis venu pour discuter du match," dit-il d'un ton neutre. Il s'assit dans une chaise devant son bureau sans attendre qu'elle l'invite à le faire. Il attendit qu'elle soit également assise pour continuer. "J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous y connaissiez en Quidditch, ayant déjà joué dans une équipe, Miss Highfield."

"Nous sommes collègues, Severus, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom," l'interrompit Samantha. Il y eut un silence.

"Très bien. . . hum. . . Samantha. Il se trouve aussi que j'ai joué dans l'équipe des Serpentards, lorsque j'étudiais ici. Alors, je crois qu'à nous deux, nous pourrions créer une stratégie pour écraser les Gryffondors." Il eut un sourire malicieux. Samantha cligna des yeux, ayant une soudaine étincelle dans les yeux.

"Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent," dit-elle.

"Pardon?"

"Sourire," répondit-elle. "Ça vous va bien." Rogue perdit aussitôt son sourire.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici, Miss Highfield –"

"Samantha," le corrigea-t-elle.

". . . pour écouter vos sottises," finit-il dans un murmure menaçant entre ses dents. Samantha semblait totalement émerveillée et Rogue remarqua que ses joues avaient une teinte rosée.

"Quelle voix!" S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton admiratif. Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré et regarda autour de la pièce comme s'il espérait voir quelqu'un surgir d'un placard pour venir à sa rescousse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une bouteille de cognac qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre.

_Voilà le problème_, pensa-t-il. Il regarda Samantha d'un air critique. "Quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous aviez de beaux yeux?" Continua celle-ci. Rogue poussa un autre soupir et se leva de sa chaise.

"Je vous suggère, _Miss Highfield_, d'être sobre avant de m'adresser à nouveau la parole." Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Samantha se posta devant cette dernière avant qu'il ne puisse sortir.

"Vous partez déjà, Severus?" Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton séducteur.

"Dégagez, Highfield!" Lui ordonna Rogue. Il fit un geste vers la poignée de porte, mais Samantha l'arrêta en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

"Restez, Severus," le supplia-t-elle. Elle porta la main de Rogue à ses lèvres et commença à tracer des baisers sur chacune de ses jointures. Rogue était tout simplement paralysé.

"M. . . Miss Highfield!. . . Samantha!" Parvint-il à dire.

"Mmmh, de si belles mains," murmura-t-elle avant de tomber dans ses bras.

"Bordel!" Souffla Rogue. Il se trouvait maintenant avec une Samantha Highfield endormie dans ses bras. Il ne savait que faire. Il ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser par terre et partir! Dieu seul sait combien de nuits il avait lui-même passées étendu par terre. (Quoique ce n'était pas dû aux mêmes circonstances; c'était plutôt à cause du fait qu'il n'était pas capable de se rendre à son lit à cause de la douleur qui traversait son corps suite aux réunions 'très' amicales de Mangemorts dont il devait assister. . . ) Bref, le lendemain, il n'était presque plus capable de bouger et son dos lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il soupira encore une fois et regarda à nouveau autour de lui. À côté d'une armoire, il repéra une porte entre baillée et dénuée de poignée qui était de la même couleur que les murs. _Une porte dissimulée_, pensa-t-il. Ses quartiers personnels se trouvaient sûrement derrière cette porte. Il prit Samantha dans ses bras et réussit à trouver sa chambre. Une fois qu'il l'eut déposée sur le lit, il décampa le plus vite possible de l'endroit.

---

À l'heure du dîner, plusieurs professeurs se demandaient pourquoi le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était absente.

"J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade," commenta Chourave à Bibine.

"Pourtant, quand j'ai été la voir juste après le déjeuner, elle semblait en parfaite forme," dit McGonagall. "Nous avons même bu un verre ensemble."

_Ah, c'est à cause d'elle, alors_, pensa Rogue.

"Je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée de recommencer cela, Minerva," lui dit Rogue. Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers lui.

"Quoi? Comment cela?" Demanda Dumbledore qui avait entendu une bribe de la conversation et avait décidé de se joindre à eux. Il avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Rogue prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots.

"Parce que. . . Miss Highfield ne tolère pas bien l'alcool et. . . elle embarrasse les gens," répondit-il sans quitter des yeux son assiette.

"Quoi?! Elle vous a _embrassé_!!! S'exclama Chourave, ayant mal compris, se penchant sur la table vers Rogue. Les autres professeurs ne purent retenir leur rire et pouffèrent de rire.

Rogue parut déconfit par ses paroles.

"Bon sang êtes-vous sourde?!" S'écria-t-il, estomaqué. Puis, d'une voix considérablement plus basse, il lui dit très lentement: "J'ai dit _em-ba-rrasse_. Et _non em-brasse_.

"Oh!" Chourave porta une main à sa bouche. "Alors. . . elle vous a embarrassé?" Demanda-t-elle, très intéressée. Rogue reporta son attention sur son assiette.

"Oh, je vois où cela nous mène," dit Bibine avec un large sourire. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec les autres et ces derniers ricanèrent. Rogue leva les yeux vers elle et il y eut un silence.

"Et qu'est-ce. . . que vous insinuez par-là?" Demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

"Oh, vous savez, Severus," répondit Chourave. "Elle vous a sûrement dit quelque chose du genre de :'Oh! Ce que j'aimerais revoir vos jolies boxers, Severus!'" C'était une chance que Rogue n'était pas en train de boire, car sinon, il lui aurait tout craché à la figure. Néanmoins, il échappa sa fourchette malgré lui.

Tout le monde se retenait avec peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Ceci leur valut plusieurs regards étranges des autres professeurs et de quelques élèves. D'ailleurs, Rogue était persuadé que plusieurs personnes avaient entendu ce que Chourave avait dit. Il s'efforça de contrôler le rouge qui lui monta à la figure.

"QUOI?!" S'exclama le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée de l'autre bout de la table. "Vous vous êtes mis en boxers devant Miss Highfield?!"

Il y eut un silence total à la table des professeurs et plusieurs élèves qui se trouvaient proche de leur table avaient arrêté leur conversation et regardaient Rogue avec un mélange d'horreur, d'incrédibilité et de dégoût.

Ce dernier avait envie de se cacher en-dessous de la table. Que pouvait-il bien dire? Il ne pouvait leur expliquer qu'il avait déboulé un escalier et que son pantalon de pyjama s'était déchiré! Il avait une image de professeur stricte et menaçant à maintenir!

"Severus?" S'enquit Irma Pince, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Bien sûr, que je ne me suis pas exhibé devant Miss Highfield!!!" Rétorqua Rogue.

"Enfin. . . pas volontairement," dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent pour trouver devant eux Samantha en personne. "Vous me laissez une place?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle s'installa à côté de Rogue, à la grande horreur de ce dernier. Rogue s'efforça de garder les yeux fixés sur la table et de l'ignorer.

_Faites qu'elle ne leur raconte pas ça_, pensa-t-il,_faites qu'elle ne leur raconte pas -_

"C'est juste qu'il était un peu chaud et qu'il s'est retrouvé sans pantalon," continua Samantha.

"Severus!" S'indigna Mme Pince. "Vraiment! Je ne vous croyais pas de ce genre!" Rogue mit son visage dans ses mains et grogna.

"Franchement Irma!" Objecta-t-il. "Avant de passer tout de suite aux conclusions, renseignez-vous donc auprès de Minerva. Elle était présente, je suis sûr qu'elle se fera un plaisir de vous éclairer sur les détails. . . " Il marqua une pause et regarda Bibine, Chourave et Samantha. "Et vous, vous ne pourriez pas dire quelque chose, au lieu de rester plantées là comme une bande de perruches!"

"Non merci, Severus!" S'exclama la bibliothécaire. "Je ne veux même pas avoir les détails." Ce fut à ce moment que Samantha saisit ce que voulait dire Mme Pince et elle eut la grâce de rougir avant de prendre la parole.

"Oh! Non! Non! Non! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!" Dit-elle en souriant et levant ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes. "Comme j'ai dit, il était un peu pompette et il a déboulé les marches en mettant le pied sur son pantalon de pyjama et il a déchiré. . . et pour la partie que Minerva était là, eh bien elle a seulement échappé sa pile de livres avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Et puis. . . Severus s'est évanoui et je l'ai lévité jusqu'à ses quartiers." Il y eut un long silence, puis toute la table des professeurs éclata de rire.

Tous, sauf Rogue.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Dites-moi Samantha," parvint à prononcer Bibine. "Quelle sorte de boxers Severus porte-t-il? Sont-elles rouges avec des petits bonhommes sourire? HA! HA! HA!" Tout le monde rugit encore plus de rire. Rogue, furieux, se leva de sa chaise et entraîna Samantha par le bras avec lui hors de la Grande Salle.

Il la traîna jusqu'aux donjons et la lança presque dans son bureau. Après avoir refermé la porte en la faisant trembler sur ses gonds, il se retourna vers Samantha et lui vociféra ensuite ce qui avait menacé de sortir de sa bouche dans la Grande Salle.

"PUIS-JE SAVOIR QUEL EST VOTRE PROBLÈME?!" Hurla-t-il.

"Pas besoin de me noyer de postillons, Severus," répliqua calmement Samantha en passant le revers de sa main sur son visage. "Vous n'avez donc aucun sens de l'humour?" Rogue se retint de lui jeter un sort et répondit d'un calme glacial :

"Était-ce nécessaire de m'humilier devant toute l'école?"

"Oh, Severus, ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie, revenez-en."

"NON! JE N'EN REVIENDRAI PAS!" Samantha sursauta au soudain changement de ton.

"On vous a déjà dit, à part moi, que vous étiez vraiment grincheux?"

C'était à son tour de se fâcher.

"Personne ne vous a jamais dit que vous devriez apprendre à respirer par le nez?" Lui dit-elle en enfonçant son index dans la poitrine de Rogue. "Bon sang! Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous ayez ce caractère?"

"Cela seul me regarde," répondit Rogue après un moment de silence en détournant le regard.

"Alors," dit Samantha avec un sourire, "vous admettez au moins cela. Et maintenant, pouvons-nous éclaircir pourquoi vous agissez de la sorte?" Rogue cligna des yeux.

"Et _vous_, pourquoi agissez-vous de la sorte? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous mêliez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas?!" Sa respiration était maintenant saccadée.

"Calmez-vous, Severus," dit Samantha. "Si je fais cela c'est parce que je ne vous prends pas pour le salaud que vous voulez paraître être. Maintenant asseyez-vous, avant d'avoir une crise cardiaque! Je vais vous faire une tasse de thé." Elle poussa Rogue jusqu'à sa chaise derrière son bureau en ignorant ses protestations et fit apparaître un ensemble de thé. Rogue enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les coudes sur son bureau.

"Pourquoi faites-vous cela?" Dit-il. Sa voix était étouffée par ses mains.

"Parce que c'est dans ma nature, tout simplement," répondit Samantha en versant le thé maintenant bouillant dans deux tasses. Elle lui en tendit une. "Je voulais vous remercier," ajouta-t-elle, "de ne pas m'avoir laissée par terre cet après-midi." Rogue leva les yeux vers elle. "Vous voyez? Vous n'êtes pas aussi sans-coeur que vous voulez le prétendre."

À ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez," dit Rogue en se redressant dans sa chaise. La tête de Dumbledore apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien, ici," leur dit Dumbledore d'un ton incertain, comme s'il s'attendait en entrant dans le bureau à voir des fioles voler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

"Oui, tout est parfait Albus!" Répondit Samantha. "Nous nous apprêtions à former une stratégie pour le match de Quidditch de vendredi." Rogue lui jeta un regard, mais masqua sa surprise. Dumbledore pénétra entièrement dans le bureau.

"Fantastique! Je sens que ce match va être des plus divertissant!" Dit-il avec un large sourire. "Oh, et Severus," ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Rogue. "J'apporte les excuses de tous les professeurs, pour ce qui s'est passé, au dîner. Je crois que les elfes de maisons y sont pour quelque chose," dit-il en fixant le plafond avec un regard songeur. "Ils ont essayé une nouvelle recette de tarte au citron." Il fit une pause. "Enfin. . . il faudra que je me renseigne sur les ingrédients qu'ils y ont mis. . . qui sait quel effet cela pourrait avoir sur les élèves?" Il secoua la tête comme s'il venait de sortir d'une transe. "Bon, je vais vous laisser à vos balais," dit-il avant de sortir.

"Alors," dit Rogue avec un sourire en coin, une fois que Dumbledore fût parti. "Je vois que vous semblez être en état pour rediscuter du match."

---

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils réussirent à créer une stratégie excellente.

"Minerva va tomber de son balai," commenta Rogue en sortant sa liasse de devoirs à corriger. Des 'E' et des 'F' y figuraient déjà, mais il ne se mit pas immédiatement au travail, étant toujours en train de penser au match.

"À coup sûr," approuva Samantha." Rogue s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un bruit étouffé. Samantha leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage affichait une expression de douleur et il était aussi blanc qu'un drap. Samantha se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers Rogue. Elle déposa une main sur son bras gauche.

"Severus! Est-ce que ça va? Où avez-vous mal?" Rogue la repoussa avec une grimace et se leva brusquement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublier la retenue de Londubat. Il était neuf heures moins le quart. Sa retenue était dans quinze minutes. Il courut à un chaudron et à l'aide d'une louche, il déversa une quantité de potion dans un gobelet. Il déposa ce dernier sur le coin de son bureau afin que Lupin puisse le voir quand il allait entrer dans le bureau pour prendre sa potion Tue-loup, et se tourna vers Samantha en tenant son bras gauche.

"Pouvez-vous me rendre un service? Dites à Londubat de faire sa retenue même si je ne suis pas de retour à l'heure."

"Quoi?! Mais. . . où allez-vous?"

"Je vais sûrement revenir plus tard, cette nuit," coupa-t-il. Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Samantha resta là, déconcertée.

"Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas où vous allez!" Cria-t-elle, accablée, à la porte qui venait de se refermer brusquement. Elle soupira et écrit une note à Londubat.

---

Rogue, de son côté, se précipita au troisième étage en prenant au passage son masque de Mangemort qu'il cacha sous sa robe. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore que Voldemort l'avait appelé.

"Grillons grillés," dit-il à la gargouille. Il monta les marches trois par trois et frappa à la porte, serrant maintenant son bras d'une étreinte si serrée qu'il y laissa des marques d'ongles.

"Entrez," dit la voix plaisante de Dumbledore. Rogue entra rapidement dans le bureau, encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était il y avait un moment de cela. "Severus?" Dit Dumbledore d'une voix inquiète. Rogue ne lui répondit que par un signe de tête affirmatif. "D'accord," dit Dumbledore, encore plus inquiet. "Prévenez-moi lors de votre retour. Soyez prudent, mon enfant."

Il fallut que Rogue coure jusque dans la Forêt Interdite pour être hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard afin de pouvoir transplaner. Cependant, arrivé là-bas, il était à bout de souffle. Il attendit que sa respiration soit moins rapide, puis transplana.


	10. Le duel

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Mercredi)

---

". . . dans les prochains mois. Ainsi -" Voldemort s'interrompit quand un 'pop' se fit entendre et qu'une silhouette noire et masquée apparut au milieu du cercle que formaient les Mangemorts. Voldemort se tourna vers elle. "Ah, Severus, te voilà enfin. Nous t'attendions tous avec impatience," dit-il avec un sourire glacial.

Il observa Rogue tandis que ce dernier posait un genou à terre et murmurait : "Maître" avant de retrouver sa place dans le cercle.

"Comme je disais avant d'être rudement interrompu, (en disant cela, il posa ses yeux sur Rogue, le faisant réprimer un frisson) durant les prochains mois, les sorciers de tous les coins du monde pourrons revoir la Marque des Ténèbres à nouveau flamboyer dans le ciel. Les Sang-de-bourbes et les Moldus me supplieront pour avoir ma merci et Harry Potter trouvera une mort prochaine. Il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances pour m'avoir privé de mes pouvoirs pendant si longtemps et me suppliera de l'achever, tellement sa petite carcasse souffrira. . . "

Malgré la gravité de la situation et de la sérieuseté des paroles de Voldemort, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Bla bla bla. . . c'est pas vrai; il nous répète le même discours depuis que Potter lui a échappé il y a deux mois et demie. . . _Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne put entendre la fin des radotages du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

". . . et maintenant, un peu de divertissement." Rogue sortit de sa rêverie pour voir que Voldemort était maintenant assis sur son trône, c'est-à-dire sur la pierre tombale de son défunt père, avec les jambes croisées et les doigts entrelacés.

"Lucius, approche-toi." Malefoy fit comme il lui avait été sommé de faire et s'avança en avant de Voldemort. "Retire ton masque, Lucius." Rogue observa avec une certaine satisfaction la peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux du Mangemort aux cheveux argentés.

"Goyle!" Voldemort claqua des doigts et la forme massive de Goyle avança vers Malefoy avec une épée. Il la lui tendit et Malefoy la prit puis la fit tourner expertement avec une seule main.

_Que peut-il bien vouloir que Malefoy fasse de cette épée?_ Pensa Rogue. _Délivrer Goyle de sa stupidité en lui tranchant la tête?_

"Maintenant, voyons voir," murmura Voldemort, ses yeux étincelants tandis qu'il posait ses yeux sur chacun des Mangemorts. Son regard s'arrêta sur Rogue, au grand effroi de ce dernier. "Avance-toi, Severus, et retire ton masque."

Rogue déglutit avec peine._ Oh, non. Ça y est,_ pensa-t-il._ Il a découvert ma traîtrise et maintenant il va me faire couper la tête par Malefoy!_

"Severus!" Répéta Voldemort, qui commençait à devenir impatient. "Fais ce que je te dis!" Rogue s'avança à contre-coeur et retira son masque.

_Non,_ pensa-t-il à nouveau._ Ils ne vont pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement._ Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour tuer le plus de Mangemorts possible, Voldemort reprit la parole.

"Queudver!" Rogue se tourna vers le petit homme laid et répugnant qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'approcher de lui et lui lança à la place une épée que Rogue attrapa de justesse. Il fit presque l'erreur de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait failli bousiller sa couverture en s'attaquant aux autres.

"Je vous ai préparé," dit Voldemort aux autres Mangemorts, "un spectacle des plus exceptionnel: un superbe duel d'épées. Voyons voir comment Severus va s'en sortir."

Quelques Mangemorts ricanèrent.

Rogue eut une vague de sueurs froides dans le dos. Il n'avait jamais manié une épée de sa vie et Malefoy était incontestablement expérimenté dans ce domaine. Voldemort ouvrit largement ses bras et eut un sourire.

"Que le duel. . . _commence!_"

---

Lucius fit tourner une nouvelle fois son épée avec un sourire cruel. Rogue et lui tournaient maintenant en cercle sans se quitter des yeux. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que soudain Malefoy bondissent sur Rogue au même moment ou un éclair accompagnée d'un coup de tonnerre retentissaient dans le ciel.

Rogue évita le coup juste à temps et Malefoy se retourna vivement et pointa son épée vers Rogue. À présent, la pluie tombait à verse. _Génial_, pensa Rogue, qui maintenant les cheveux mouillés tombaient devant ses yeux en obstruant sa vision. _Il ne manquait plus que ça._

Il y eut une pause avant que Malefoy ne bondisse à nouveau. Cette fois, Rogue bloqua le coup avec sa propre épée mais ne fut pas aussi chanceux quand juste après, son adversaire amorça un coup horizontal à la hauteur de ses côtes.

Rogue tenta de l'esquiver en se tournant sur le côté mais la lame déchira ses vêtements et lui lacéra la peau. Malefoy ricana. Rogue se força à ne pas montrer la douleur qu'il ressentait et dissimula sa grimace par un sourire sarcastique.

"Je dois avouer, Lucius. . . je te croyais meilleur que ça. M'as-tu raté par pitié, ou es-tu simplement un peu rouillé?"

Mais intérieurement, Rogue était terrorisé : Malefoy était une incroyable fine lame.

---

_Pendant ce temps, dans les donjons de l'école Poudlard. . ._

Neville, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau de Rogue. Il leva un poing et cogna timidement sur la porte.

"M. . . M. . . Monsieur? Dit-il d'une voix faible. À cet instant, un bruit ressemblant à un froissement de papier se fit entendre. Neville regarda à ses pieds et vit un morceau de parchemin sortir de la craque de porte. Il se pencha et le ramassa.

_Monsieur Londubat,_

_Il est possible que le Professeur Rogue soit absent lors de votre retenue. Il m'a cependant transmis le message de vous mettre au courant qu'il désire que vous l'accomplissiez même s'il n'est pas de retour._

_Professeur Highfield_

Dès qu'il eut fini la lettre, il entendu un déclic. Il déduisit que ce devait être la porte qui s'était déverrouillée. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau. Il était quelque peu soulagé que le professeur qu'il redoutait le plus ne soit pas là, mais perdit toute trace d'allégresse en apercevant les étagères d'ingrédients.

"Quoi?! Il faut que je nettoie tout ça?" Gémit-il à voix haute. Il passa devant le bureau et se dirigea vers les étagères, mais figea quand il entendit un bruit sec derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement. "Oh non!" Avec son sac à dos, il avait dû faire tomber une potion qui se trouvait sur le bureau, car une grande flaque de liquide mauve s'étalait par terre, s'échappant d'un gobelet qui gisait quelques centimètres plus loin.

Neville, pris de panique à la simple pensée que Rogue pouvait surgir à tout instant dans la pièce, décida qu'il valait mieux remplacer le contenu du gobelet avec quelque chose de semblable avant qu'il n'arrive. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte, puis plongea les mains dans son sac. Il en sortit des mouchoirs avec lesquels il épongea le dégât.

Maintenant venait l'opération de remplacer la potion. Heureusement qu'il transportait toujours une petite réserve de nourriture avec lui au cas où il aurait une petite fringale; il sortit du jus de raisin qu'il déversa dans le gobelet. Il se releva ensuite et partit à la recherche d'ingrédients pour épaissir la 'potion'.

---

_De retour à la réunion de Mangemorts. . . _

Rogue faillit se faire trancher la tête pour de bon mais se pencha à temps pour entendre l'épée de Malefoy fendre l'air au-dessus de lui. Il profita de l'opportunité pour se jeter sur Malefoy en fonçant sur ses côtes. Celui-ci eut un cri de surprise étouffé et les deux hommes tombèrent sur le sol. Rogue tint son épée par les deux extrémités en tentant de trancher la gorge de Malefoy qui était plaqué au sol sous lui et qui repoussait l'arme de Rogue en le tenant pas les poignets. Il s'appuya sur Rogue à l'aide de ses deux pieds et le repoussa avec vigueur.

Rogue fut projeté en arrière et tomba sur le dos. Malefoy se releva rapidement et abattit son épée sur Rogue qui roula sur le côté à la dernière seconde. Il se releva avec hâte et chancela sur le côté. Malefoy se servit de sa perte d'équilibre pour s'acharner sur lui avec des coups répétés. Rogue évita la plupart d'entre eux en reculant en arrière, mais plusieurs lui tranchèrent la peau.

Malefoy cessa enfin ses assauts en voyant Rogue se pencher sous l'effet de la douleur et recouvrir son abdomen de ses bras. Avec un sourire impitoyable, Lucius fit pivoter son épée et en enfonça la garde dans le visage de Rogue. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, porta ses mains à sa figure sanglante et retomba par terre dans la boue, sur le dos.

Son nez était cassé et sa lèvre inférieure était profondément fendue. Malefoy posa un pied de chaque côté des hanches de Rogue et posa la pointe de son épée sur sa gorge. Il effectua une petite pression sur le manche avec sa paume et regarda avec contentement les quelques gouttes de sang s'échapper de la nouvelle coupure juste assez légère pour ne pas le saigner à mort.

_Enfin. . . s'il ne perd pas tout son sang de son énorme nez,_ ironisa Lucius.

"Assez!"

Malefoy retira son épée de la gorge de l'homme pantelant à ses pieds au son de la voix de Voldemort. Il eut un dernier sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner de la silhouette ensanglantée et se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Bravo, Lucius, bravo," dit ce dernier en applaudissant légèrement. Les autres Mangemorts restèrent silencieux, fixant Rogue en se demandant ce que Voldemort allait faire de lui. Malefoy s'inclina gracieusement et tendit son épée à Queudver. Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue.

"_Mobilicorpus_". Il souleva Rogue du sol et l'adossa à une pierre tombale en face de lui en une position assise. Il se releva et se planta devant lui. Rogue ne leva pas les yeux. Voldemort mit sa main squelettique sous son menton et lui leva la tête, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Cela ne dérangea pas trop à Rogue car il était aveuglé par le sang.

"Je crois que tu as été un peu trop brutal avec lui, Lucius," dit Voldemort en constatant les dommages de plus près avec un sourire amusé. Avec un mouvement de baguette, il répara le nez de Rogue. On entendit un craquement sonore et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Voldemort se redressa.

"Lève-toi Severus." Ordonna-t-il. Ce dernier se releva avec peine en s'appuyant à la pierre tombale et couvrant d'une main les blessures de son ventre. "As-tu des informations à me donner?"

"Non, Maître," s'efforça-t-il à dire. Sa lèvre fendue lui faisait souffrir le martyre et parler ne l'aidait en rien.

"D'accord," dit Voldemort en se tournant vers les autres. "Vous pouvez quitter." Il y eut plusieurs 'pop' et quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus que Rogue et Voldemort. C'était une chance qu'il pleuve tant car les cheveux trempés de Rogue lui obscurcissaient le visage, cachant ainsi sa peur. "Comment vont tes blessures, Severus?" Demanda Voldemort. Cette simple phrase glaça le sang dans les veines de Rogue.

_Pourquoi me demande-t-il cette question_? Pensa-t-il. Rogue ne pouvait voir aucune émotion dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort.

"Ce n'est rien, Maître. Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures." En fait, Rogue savait bien que c'était totalement faux, mais il voulait disparaître de cet endroit le plus vite possible et jamais il n'avouerait qu'il souffrait. Surtout pas à Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier le regarda de la tête aux pieds une dernière fois avant de dire:

"Très bien. Tu peux partir. Et assure-toi de faire soigner ces blessures." Rogue s'inclina légèrement avant de transplaner.

---

_Pendant ce temps, dans les donjons de l'école Poudlard. . ._

Lupin se hâta d'atteindre le bureau de Rogue et entra en trombes dans la pièce. Il eut une vague de soulagement en voyant le gobelet de potion qui l'attendait bien sagement sur le bureau. Il avait été retenu et, joignant ses deux mains et regardant le plafond, il remercia le ciel pour ses nombreux nuages de pluie qui voilaient la lune. En deux enjambées, il s'empara du gobelet et l'avala d'un trait.

"EEUUURK!!!" Lupin manqua de s'étouffer. "Pour l'amour de Dieu!! Qu'est-ce qu'il a mis là-dedans?! Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle recette!" Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le fond du gobelet et faillit s'évanouir: une dizaine d'yeux de poissons le regardait.

Il s'appuya sur le rebord bureau et s'efforça de ne pas perdre le contenu de son estomac. Il déposa le gobelet le plus loin que possible de lui et alla refermer la porte. S'il était malade, il ne voulait que personne ne le voit au cas où il y avait encore des âmes qui rôdaient dans le corridor. Enfin. . . façon de parler. Il y avait toujours le Baron Sanglant.

Un soudain rayon de lune perça les nuages et vint s'infiltrer dans la pièce par la petite fenêtre.

Lupin s'écroula sur ses quatre pattes.

---

_À ce moment, dans la Forêt Interdite de l'école Poudlard. . ._

Rogue s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa lentement glisser au sol. Il fixa le vide pendant un moment et fut parcourut de frissons. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à la fraîcheur de la nuit ou au fait qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os; il pouvait encore sentir les doigts glacés de Voldemort sur son visage.

Après un moment, il secoua la tête. Ça ne lui servait à rien de rester assis là à penser à cela et en plus, n'importe quelle créature pouvait lui tomber dessus. Il se releva péniblement et débuta son long chemin vers l'école.

---

Enfin arrivé au Hall d'entrée, Rogue s'adossa de nouveau au mur. Il se demandait s'il devait immédiatement aller voir Dumbledore ou s'il devait descendre aux donjons avant. Il avait quelques potions dans son bureau qu'il pouvait prendre pour soigner les blessures les plus superficielles.

_Tant qu'à y être je pourrais peut-être me débarbouiller un peu_, pensa-t-il en regardant ses vêtements déchirés, trempés et maculés de boue et de sang. Il prit donc la direction de l'escalier menant aux donjons du château, des 'flop' l'accompagnant chaque fois qu'il déposait un pied à terre.

Après son long et pénible parcours dans les donjons, il arriva enfin devant la porte de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et figea d'horreur.

Parmi les étagères renversées, les livres éparpillés et déchirés, et les nombreuses fioles cassées qui jonchaient le sol, se trouvait un loup-garou qui lui tournait le dos. Il était occupé à réduire à néant une pile d'examens.

Rogue était incapable de bouger. Il savait qu'il devait au plus vite décamper de là, mais il avait l'impression que s'il faisait le moindre geste, la bête se rendrait compte de sa présence et lui sauterait à la gorge. Il resta donc là, sans bouger, à fixer le lycanthrope s'enrager après la multitude de parchemins.

Après un long moment, une soudaine pensée traversa l'esprit de Rogue: il était recouvert de sang et de sueur. Et les loup-garous avaient un sens extrêmement aiguisé de l'odorat. Comme si ce dernier avait lu dans ses pensées, il releva la tête et renifla l'air. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, Rogue eut des sueurs froides dans le dos. Le loup-garou se retourna lentement et le fixa dans les yeux, ses longues mâchoires dégoulinantes de bave.

Rogue brisa enfin les liens qui semblaient le retenir et fit un pas en arrière, sortant par la même occasion sa baguette. Il la leva mais n'eut jamais le temps de lui jeter un sort car la bête referma ses mâchoires sur sa baguette, la lui arracha des mains et la projeta dans un coin de la pièce.

Le loup-garou resta à quelques pieds de Rogue et le surveilla du regard. Ce dernier, bien décidé à s'éloigner de la créature sauvage, recula précautionneusement de deux autres pas, fit une bref pause, puis fit volte-face et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Jamais dans sa vie Rogue ne se souvint avoir couru aussi vite. Mais où courait-il? Il ne pouvait pas s'enfermer dans un des cachots car toutes les portes étaient verrouillée et puis il n'avait pas sa baguette! Et de toute façon, il lui fallait prévenir les autres qu'il y avait un loup-garou déchaîné en liberté dans le château ; c'était beaucoup trop risqué pour les autres! Il lui restait alors l'option de la salle des professeurs. C'est ça. . . il devait se rendre au deuxième étage.

Un soudain bruit de griffes martelant le sol lui signala que l'animal était à ses trousses. Rogue essaya d'accélérer son allure, mais ses blessures lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elles le ralentissaient. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et vit que le loup-garou s'approchait de lui à toute vitesse. En fait, il n'y avait plus que quatre ou cinq mètre qui les séparaient.

Désespéré, Rogue s'arrêta, se retourna et se prépara à l'impact. Le loup-garou fondit sur lui et le cloua au sol. Rogue porta ses mains à la gorge de l'animal afin de l'empêcher de lui arracher la tête. Ses griffes acérées s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans les épaules de Rogue et la bête tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Rogue, de la bave s'écoulant de sa gueule et revolant un peu partout incluant sur Rogue lorsqu'il agitait sa tête avec fureur en grognant.

Sa mâchoire s'approcha davantage du visage de Rogue. Celui-ci était au bout de ses forces. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se demander si le loup-garou allait en finir vite avec lui, quand il allait lâcher prise, ce qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder. . .

"STUPÉFIX!" Cria une voix.

Le loup-garou s'effondra de tout son long sur sa victime.

Rogue perdit connaissance.

---

OUF! Désolée si j'ai pris plus de temps à envoyer ce chapitre! Très occupée. . . Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre; le duel d'épée s'est révélé être un véritable défi, pour moi! Mais j'ai quand même réussi à le faire, BRAVO Steph!

Wow! Et puis merci pour vos nombreux reviews et continuez d'en envoyer, je me fais un ÉNORME plaisir à les lire!!!

Bisous xxx


	11. Des yeux de poissons ?

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.Rowling excepté pour Samantha.

---

(Mercredi, très tard dans la nuit.)

---

". . . va-t-il, Pompom ?" Dit une voix douce.

"Il a énormément de blessures, mais il va s'en sortir," répondit cette dernière d'une voix également douce. La voix marqua une pause. "Il aurait dû aller me voir immédiatement," ajouta-t-elle. "Ça lui aurait sans doute évité ça. . . je n'ose imaginer sa réaction Albus. . . "

"A-t-il été infecté ?" Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix anxieuse.

"Je l'ignore, pour l'instant. . . il va me falloir un échantillon de sang." Il y eut une pause. "Bon sang ! Heureusement que Samantha est arrivée à temps ! Imaginez si. . ." Madame Pomfresh semblait au bord des larmes.

"Shhh, ça va allez, Pompom, calmez-vous."

Ces voix semblaient lointaines dans l'esprit de Rogue. En dehors de la douleur, il se sentait étrangement relaxé. Lui avait-on administré par seringue une potion Tranquillisante ? Après un moment de silence, l'infirmière renifla et reprit la parole.

"Enfin. . . il a eu de la chance. . . et je n'ai rien vu qui puisse ressembler à une morsure, pour l'instant. . ." Rogue entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose que l'on plonge dans l'eau et sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son torse. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et vit la silhouette floue de Madame Pomfresh penchée sur lui avec une débarbouillette en train de nettoyer ses plaies.

"Ah, vous êtes réveillé, Severus." Rogue tourna légèrement la tête vers la voix pour voir Dumbledore qui s'efforçait visiblement pour sourire. Sans doute quelque chose le troublait : derrière ce sourire Rogue pouvait discerner de l'anxiété. Il ne fut pas surpris non plus quand Dumbledore le perdit presque aussitôt. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Dit-il en s'asseyant dans une chaise à côté du lit.

"Comme si je venais de gagner la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch," répondit Rogue d'une voix rauque qu'il réussit à remplir de sarcasme. Dumbledore soupira. On aurait dit qu'il avait vieilli de cinquante ans.

"Severus," commença-t-il en fixant la table de chevet, "avez-vous eu connaissance d'avoir été mordu ?" Finit-il en le fixant, cette fois, dans les yeux de son regard pénétrant. Soudainement, les événements de la soirée revinrent à l'esprit de Rogue. Ce dernier mit du temps pour répondre, puis hocha la tête et grimaça quand Madame Pomfresh passa délicatement la débarbouillette sur les profondes blessures de ses épaules. Il attendit que Dumbledore en vienne à ce qu'il voulait dire, mais l'infirmière prit la parole à sa place. Elle porta une main sur le côté du visage de Rogue et lui fit tourner la tête vers elle afin qu'il la regarde. Elle déposa ensuite la débarbouillette dans le contenant d'eau et s'adressa à lui.

"Severus, il faut que vous sachiez. . . en dépit de la possibilité que vous n'ayez pas la moindre morsure, il se peut que la salive de loup-garou ait pénétrée dans vos blessures. . . Il se peut que vous ayez été infecté," termina-t-elle.

Rogue ne réagit pas, l'information n'ayant pas encore tout à fait atteint son cerveau. Il sentit la main de Dumbledore se poser sur son bras, puis il analysa enfin ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Si Dumbledore s'attendait à ce que Rogue soit pris d'une crise de panique, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il ne réagisse pas et garde un visage impassible_. Il doit être encore sous le choc de l'attaque_, pensa Dumbledore. Le seul changement chez Rogue fut que sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Pomfresh et Dumbledore le regardèrent attentivement pendant un moment, puis l'infirmière reprit la parole, sa main toujours sur le côté de son visage.

"Severus, ce n'est pas certain à cent pour cent. Il va falloir que je vous prenne un échantillon de sang. D'ailleurs, vous avez beaucoup de boue dans vos plaies, alors les chances son minimes," essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. "Je vais terminer de nettoyer tout ça et ensuite, nous ferons les tests. C'est d'accord ?" Elle avait dit tout cela très lentement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne chaque mot.

Rogue acquiesça, encore trop en état de choc pour parler. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et se dirigea vers le cabinet où elle rangeait ses potions. Dumbledore remarqua que Rogue avait commencé à grelotter : ils lui avaient enlevé ses vêtements trempés, ne gardant sur lui que ses sous-vêtements. Ça ne l'aiderait en rien s'il attrapait une pneumonie. Il sortit sa baguette et la passa par-dessus le corps frissonnant de Rogue en murmurant un charme de Réchauffement. Ce dernier arrêta aussitôt ses tremblements, soupira et se cala dans son oreiller en fermant les yeux.

Non longtemps après, Madame Pomfresh revint avec un gobelet. Inutile de demander ce que c'était : c'était sans doute la potion que Rogue avait pris le plus souvent dans sa vie pour éviter de sombrer dans les cauchemars déprimants de son passé. Elle passa une main derrière sa tête, la leva et lui fit boire la potion de Sommeil en faisant attention à sa lèvre fendue. Très vite, les paupières de Rogue se firent lourdes et il oublia tout.

---

Ce fut un mince rayon de soleil qui réveilla Rogue. Il grogna et mit un bras devant ses yeux pour chasser la lumière qui traversait ses paupières. Ce ne fut que lorsque quelqu'un tira sur ses draps et les ramena au pied du lit qu'il se souvint qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il grogna une nouvelle fois dû à la soudaine fraîcheur qui envahissait son corps.

Toujours avec son bras devant les yeux, il chercha à tâtons les couvertures, mais en vain. Il poussa un soupir de frustration mêlé d'exaspération et consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit qu'on lui avait mis son pyjama. Il sentit des bandages l'étouffer quand il se redressa et vit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à son chevet. Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'adresse de Samantha.

"Pardon ?" Dit cette dernière, sans cacher l'amusement dans sa voix. Rogue fronça les sourcils, contrarié d'avoir à répéter l'insulte qu'il venait de dire à Samantha, mais celle-ci parla avant lui. "Oh, désolée, Severus," dit-elle, "mais vous ne pourrez pas parler d'ici une ou deux heures. J'ai bien peur que Madame Pomfresh vous ait engourdi la lèvre avec un peu trop de vigueur, en la réparant."

Rogue fronça encore plus fort les sourcils et Samantha ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : il avait encore un peu de somnifère dans le système et quand il fronçait les sourcils, il avait un oeil à moitié fermé. Il avait l'air tellement confus !

Rogue grogna, étant la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire convenablement, s'empara des couvertures et se rabrilla en les rabattant jusque par-dessus sa tête. À sa grande frustration, Samantha les lui arracha encore une fois et les laissa par terre à côté du lit.

"Allez ! Levez-vous ! C'est une superbe journée et il faut que vous soyez en forme et très éveillé pour la pratique de Quidditch."

_Comment cette femme peut-elle penser au Quidditch à une heure aussi matinale ?_ Pensa Rogue._ Elle est cinglée._ Il resta obstinément dans le lit et Samantha vint le tirer par la jambe. Il dû s'accrocher à la tête du lit pour éviter de tomber par terre.

"Allez ! Debout ! Sinon je ne vais pas hésiter à voir quels motifs vous portez sur vos boxers !" Et elle ne plaisantait pas : elle commença à descendre son pantalon de pyjama en le tirant par en bas. Rogue, stupéfait, lâcha le rebord du lit, libéra sa jambe et se redressa en une position assise en remontant son pantalon et lui jeta un regard noir. S'il aurait pu parler, il lui aurait dit sa façon de penser, mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un imbécile à beugler des paroles incompréhensibles. Samantha éclata à nouveau de rire.

"Ne me regardez pas comme ça !" Dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je blaguais !" Elle ramassa les draps, les mit au bout du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. "Madame Pomfresh a dit que vous devriez être remis sur pieds, pour la pratique de Quidditch, avant dîner," l'informa-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. "Alors, je vous conseille de manger et de vous reposer ensuite. Il est midi et demie, en passant. À plus tard !" Elle lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de l'infirmerie.

_Quoi ? Midi et demie ?!_ Pensa Rogue._ Ils auraient pu me réveiller plus tôt; ils vont me prendre pour qui, à dormir si tard ? Ils vont vraiment ruiner ma réputation, si ça continue comme ça ! _Un bruit lui vint aux oreilles et il releva la tête. Ça venait de la pièce adjacente et ça ressemblait à du verre qui s'entrechoquait.

Son regard se posa sur une porte entrouverte et il se leva en grimaçant : ses blessures n'étaient pas encore tout à fait guéries. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la pièce et arrivé à la porte, il l'ouvrit et, voyant qui était à l'intérieur, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa contre le cadrage.

Il observa pendant un moment l'infirmière s'affairer à nettoyer et ranger des instruments et des fioles de potions. Avait-elle fini les tests ? Avait-il été infecté ? Rogue sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta. Il se retourna et vit Dumbledore lui sourire, cette fois, sincèrement.

"Bon matin, Severus. Ou devrais-je dire bon après-midi ? J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux." Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Madame Pomfresh remarqua Rogue.

"Severus !" S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur en le faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. "Que fabriquez-vous ici ?! Vous êtes censé être au lit, pour l'amour du ciel ! Retournez immédiatement dans ce dernier sinon, je ne vous laisse pas aller à cette pratique de Quidditch. Allez ! Et plus vite que ça !"

Rogue était assez content de lui. Mettre Pompom Pomfresh en colère était une des rares choses qui l'amusaient.

"Et puis épargnez-moi ce sourire idiot ! De toute façon il est à moitié réussit," dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en faisant allusion à sa lèvre encore engourdie. Dumbledore le ramena au lit et quand Rogue fut allongé, le directeur s'assit dans la chaise qu'il avait occupée cette nuit-là.

"Bonne nouvelle, Severus," dit-il toujours en souriant. "Pompom a fait les tests. . . "

". . . et vous n'avez pas été infecté," termina cette dernière en lui souriant également depuis le pied du lit. Rogue poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Vous avez été très chanceux que Samantha passe par-là, Severus," dit Dumbledore. "Elle semblait très inquiète par votre départ précipité et cette nuit, elle est descendue aux donjons pour voir si vous étiez revenu." Il y eut un silence et Rogue détourna le regard, fixant plutôt ses pieds.

"Vous devriez être plus amical avec elle, Severus," dit Madame Pomfresh. "Elle ne veut que votre bien et c'est évident qu'elle espère avoir votre amitié. . . peut-être même plus," ajouta-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec Dumbledore.

"Hou ahez hini de he haire la lehon quand hou hahez que he heux has harler !?" Dit-il avec colère. (Traduction : "Vous avez fini de me faire la leçon quand vous savez que je ne peux pas parler ?!") Madame Pomfresh pouffa de rire.

"Oh, mais il faut bien en profiter Severus."

"Et huis he ne rehens rien hu hout hour hette hemme !" (Traduction : "Et puis je ne ressens rien du tout pour cette femme !")

"Bien sûr, Severus, bien sûr," dit Dumbledore avec un sourire en le fixant intensément dans les yeux. "Bon, que diriez-vous de manger quelque chose, à présent ?"

---

"Des yeux de poissons ?!" Dit Rogue, pris au dépourvu. Il avala sa gorgée de soupe avec peine.

Rogue avait évité de croiser le regard de Lupin, quand Dumbledore l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie afin d'élucider le mystère de la potion fautive. Il savait bien qu'à présent, Lupin ne pouvait lui faire de mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Lupin avait également de la difficulté à se trouver près de lui. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Rogue réussit enfin à fixer l'homme visiblement épuisé devant lui dans les yeux.

"Vous en êtes sûr ?" Demanda Rogue qui, à présent, avait les deux sourcils levés.

"Enfin, Severus," dit Lupin avec un geste exaspéré des bras. "Je crois que je sais reconnaître des yeux quand j'en vois." Il fit une pause et, regardant le pied du lit, afficha une expression dégoûtée. "Je crois même en avoir avalé un." Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

À ces mots, la cuiller qui était à mi-chemin vers la bouche de Rogue s'arrêta. Sans quitter Lupin des yeux, Rogue déposa la cuiller dans son bol à moitié plein et déposa ce dernier sur la table de chevet, ayant quelque peu perdu son appétit. Il se racla la gorge.

"Eh bien, je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Avec tous mes encouragements, songez donc à envoyer une Beuglante à ce triple idiot de Londubat." Lupin parut surpris.

"Neville Londubat ? Qu'est-ce que ce garçon a à voir, là-dedans ?"

"Ce demeuré avait une retenue et je suppose qu'il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de foutre le bordel une fois de plus." Rogue ignora le léger raclement de gorge de Dumbledore mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air inconfortable et de détourner rapidement le regard quand ce dernier lui jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire : "Voyons, Severus ! Montrez un peu plus de respect envers les élèves, tout de même !"

Quelle que fut la remarque que Rogue s'en allait dire à propos du "message télépathique" du directeur, elle fut interrompue par un gros chien noir qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. L'animal regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce, puis prit sa forme humaine. Il s'approcha de Lupin et lui donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos.

"Ça c'était vraiment génial Lunard, " dit-il avec un sourire. "J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir cet abruti plaqué par terre et mouiller son pantalon," termina-t-il en regardant Rogue avec un visage qui exprimait de la pure aversion.

"Sirius !" Dit Dumbledore en fixant ce dernier intensément par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

"Désolé, Professeur," répondit Black en n'ayant pas l'air pour le moins du monde désolé. Il se tira une chaise à côté de Lupin et se laissa tomber dedans. "Mais tout de même. . ." chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Lupin, "tu n'aurais pas dû le rater, cette fois-ci."

"SIRIUS!" Black sursauta et se retourna vers Dumbledore.

"Désolé," marmonna-t-il une nouvelle fois en se grattant derrière la tête.

"Ce n'est pas la peine Albus," dit calmement Rogue. "J'imagine que ce n'est pas sa faute, si ce sac à puces dégénéré n'a aucune matière grise dans le cerveau," termina-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

"HEY !" Sirius s'était levé d'un bond et s'approchait déjà de Rogue, un poing brandi.

"Comme c'est Gryffondor," dit Rogue avec un léger rire sarcastique. "Se servir de la force quand on n'a pas la moindre trace d'intelligence. C'en est presque –" En un éclair, Sirius avait une bonne poignée du collet de la chemise de Rogue dans sa main et le soulevait du lit.

"SIRIUS ! ÇA SUFFIT !" s'écria Dumbledore. "Je dois vous demander de reprendre votre forme Animagi !" Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore et un dernier regard dégoûté à Rogue, Sirius lâcha ce dernier et se transforma en chien. Il s'installa aux pieds de Lupin et fixa intensément Rogue tandis que celui-ci tentait de défroisser sa chemise avec de lents mouvements délibérés.

"Ça compte aussi pour vous, Severus," ajouta Dumbledore en sachant très bien que Rogue cherchait à provoquer Sirius en faisant ces gestes. Rogue cessa son défroissement de tissu et s'apprêtait à faire une remarque, mais ravala ses paroles en voyant la touche d'avertissement dans le regard que lui lançait le directeur. Il y eut un silence quelque peu gênant avant que Lupin ne prenne la parole.

"Enfin. . . je suis sincèrement désolé, Severus. Je –"

"Oh, ce n'est rien Lupin. Après tout, je suis habitué à l'immaturité des Gryffondors," dit Rogue en jetant un regard mauvais au chien. "Non. . . .Vraiment, il faudra seulement que je redonne cet examen. Ah, et. . . Monsieur le Directeur, je vous laisse vous arranger avec la sentence de Londubat. Je refuse de laisser cet imbécile une fois de plus ans mon bureau," dit-il en levant un doigt.

"Très bien Severus. Bon, à présent, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux vous laisser vous reposer. Je vais vous revoir à l'heure du dîner." Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, Lupin et Black le suivant dans son sillage.

"Oh, Severus ?" Dit Lupin en se retournant.

"Mmmmh ?" Répliqua Rogue avec mauvaise humeur, les yeux fermés.

"Je peux vous emprunter ceci pour quelques jours ?" Rogue rouvrit les yeux pour voir Lupin sortir de sa poche _Bilbo le Hobbit_.

Rogue grogna.

"Emmenez donc cette abomination avec vous et disparaissez de ma vue !"

"Merci !" Répondit Lupin avec un large sourire. Il sortit de l'infirmerie sans quitter le livre du regard. Rogue roula les yeux et essaya de trouver le sommeil.


	12. L'art de se faire des enemis

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Jeudi)

---

Après avoir passé au moins quinze minutes à assurer Madame Pomfresh qu'il allait très bien après qu'elle lui ait enlevé ses bandages, Rogue se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sur son chemin, il croisa Madame Bibine.

"Ah, Severus," dit-elle, le souffle court. "Vous voilà enfin." Apparemment, elle avait couru. "Voici les clés du casier à accessoires. Vous y trouverez les balles et les balais de votre équipe," l'informa-t-elle en lui tendant les clés. "Je vous conseille de bien vous entraîner," ajouta-t-elle en portant une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil et se tournant vers le terrain de Quidditch, comme si elle y voyait déjà le match.

"Ça fait belle lurette que je ne vous ai pas vu sur un balai. Faites gaffe pour ne pas vous écraser au sol; vous aurez besoin de toute votre énergie si vous voulez battre les Gryffondors, d'après ce que je les ai vu concocter."

"Alors maintenant on espionne les stratégies des équipes?" Dit Rogue avec un rictus.

"Pas du tout Severus," dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. "Mais. . . vous comprenez," dit-elle en abaissant légèrement la voix, "j'avais besoin de garder un oeil sur Minerva au tout début : elle avait quelques difficultés à rester sur son balai."

"Oh, voyez-vous ça," dit Rogue en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.

"Mais ne vous en faites pas, Severus," dit-elle avec un grand sourire en lui donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule. "À présent, elle vole comme une championne!" Sur ce, elle s'éloigna et prit la direction du château.

Rogue se hâta d'atteindre le casier à accessoires afin d'avoir le plus de temps possible pour lui seul avant que les autres membres de l'équipe n'arrivent. S'il devait lui-même tomber de son balai, il ne voulait que personne en soit témoin.

Il pénétra dans la petite pièce et s'empara d'un balai. En l'amenant à la lumière du jour, il jeta un coup d'oeil au manche.

'_Nimbus 2004_'

"Malefoy," murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Hochant la tête, il enfourcha le balai et prit les airs. Aussitôt que le vent vint lui fouetter le visage et lui ébouriffer les cheveux, tout le stress des événements du début de la semaine le quitta.

Alors qu'il testait la vitesse et les virages du nouveau balai, sa cape se rabattit soudainement par-dessus sa tête. Avec un cri de panique étranglé, il essaya de la ramener en arrière sans foncer en piqué vers le sol. Dès qu'il pu enfin respirer à l'air libre, il vit Samantha devant lui en train de pouffer de rire.

"Ne refaites jamais ça!" Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

"Oh, je me demandais simplement comment vous faisiez pour voler avec tout cet attirail," dit-elle en pointant sa longue cape. "Vous devriez peut-être l'enlever."

"Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude, mais je peux vous assurer que je serai en parfaite sécurité tant que vous n'essaierez pas de faire de moi un rouleau au printemps," dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

"Wow! Severus Rogue qui fait de l'humour," dit Samantha, agréablement surprise. "Le dernier arrivé à l'autre bout du terrain est un Véracrasse!" dit-elle soudain. Elle passa à côté de Rogue dans une bourrasque de vent, le faisant presque tomber de son balai. Il fit alors volte-face et arriva bientôt à la hauteur de Samantha.

Il regarda à sa gauche et la vit se tourner vers lui, un grand sourire dans le visage. Ses longs cheveux châtains volaient au vent et ses yeux bleus étincelaient.

_Ce qu'elle est jolie comme ça,_ pensa Rogue. Ça lui prit un bon moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de penser, et qu'il la regardait toujours avec un de ces regards rêveurs que les étudiants avec un surplus d'hormones arboraient quand ils fixaient une fille dans leurs cours.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? _Pensa Rogue. _Ça ne peut pas être de l'am. . . Non! Ça doit être à cause de tous ces coups que j'ai reçus au nez. C'est ça. . . ça a dû atteindre mon cerveau d'une quelconque manière,_ pensa-t-il avec une vague de soulagement.

"Severus! Devant vous!" Cria Samantha. Rogue regarda enfin devant lui et vit un Cognar froncer droit sur lui à toute allure. Avec un cri de surprise, il réussit à monter en chandelle au dernier moment. Il regarda ensuite au sol pour voir les autres membres de l'équipe. Drago Malefoy porta ses mains à sa bouche en porte-voix.

"Désolé, Professeur!"

_Il est temps de retourner sur terre, Severus_, pensa Rogue.

---

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Rogue constata que Dumbledore lui avait gardé une place à sa droite. Il s'assit et bava presque en voyant toute la nourriture devant lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas et il était affamé, suite à la séance de Quidditch.

"Vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux, Severus," fit remarquer le directeur avec un sourire.

"Mmmh?" Fit Rogue. Il avait déjà commencé à remplir son assiette et à manger. Il avala sa bouchée avant de répondre. "Ah. Oui, beaucoup mieux," dit-il d'une voix absente.

"Et cette pratique, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé, avec Samantha." Rogue sentit de la couleur lui monter au visage en entendant ce nom. Il tenta un regard vers Dumbledore et nota avec une pointe d'agacement que ses yeux étincelaient. Avec un autre "Mmmh", il retourna rapidement à son assiette. Mais, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix, car McGonagall, qui était assise de son autre côté, prit la parole.

"Severus? Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien? On dirait que vous faites de la fièvre. Vous avez les joues rouges." Rogue marmonna quelque chose à propos de la chaleur et continua de manger en essayant d'ignorer Dumbledore qui le regardait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres.

Après un moment, le directeur se résigna à essayer de croiser le regard de Rogue et commença son dîner, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'oeil à Rogue. Au milieu du repas, Rogue, n'en pouvant plus, déposa ses ustensiles et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"Bon. . . qu'y a-t-il, Albus?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité. Dumbledore regarda Rogue et afficha une expression innocente.

"Quoi? Mais je n'ai rien dit, Severus. Où avez-vous été chercher l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas?" Mais, bien entendu, Rogue savait par expérience que Dumbledore était un terrible menteur et que ce dernier ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lui faire perdre son temps avec des balivernes.

Dumbledore fit exprès de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'autre bout de la table juste avant de retourner à son assiette. Rogue leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Dumbledore avait regardé pour voir Samantha le fixer. Il croisa également le regard de Chourave et de Bibine qui étaient flanquées à ses côtés et remarqua avec colère qu'elles avaient l'air amusé. Elles lui firent un signe de la main et Rogue montra les dents, mais elles ne firent que glousser bêtement.

"Vieilles folles," murmura-t-il. McGonagall parut grandement offensée à ces mots.

"SEVERUS ROGUE! Quel est votre problème? Je ne vous ai rien fait du tout! Et je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieure!" Rogue entendit Dumbledore échapper un rire et s'étouffer dans son verre de jus de citrouille, mais il fut très vite assisté par Madame Pomfresh qui lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos. Rogue détourna le regard du spectacle désopilant et s'adressa à McGonagall.

"Je ne parlais pas de vous, Minerva, mais de ces deux. . . bonnes vieilles sobres," dit-il en cherchant ses mots et fixant Chourave et Bibine. Dumbledore, qui venait juste de se libérer la trachée de son jus de citrouille, s'étouffa à nouveau avec un morceau de salade.

"Ah, vraiment?" Dit McGonagall, sceptique. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle observa Dumbledore virer au rouge, au mauve, puis au bleu.

"Toussez, Albus, toussez!" Ne cessait de lui répéter l'infirmière. Voyant que le directeur n'allait pas s'en sortir pour bientôt, Rogue le fit pivoter vers sa gauche où était assis Remus Lupin. Rogue pointa sa baguette sur Lupin et murmura un sortilège.

"HA HA HA HA!!!" S'exclama alors le directeur, provoquant le morceau de salade à se déloger de ses voix respiratoires. "HI HI HI HI HO HO HO HOOO !!!" Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers lui pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si tordant.

À l'endroit où était assis Lupin se trouvait maintenant un clown aux cheveux de toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avec un gros nez rouge en mousse. En voyant cela, la table des professeurs éclata de rire et elle fut immédiatement suivie des élèves. Lupin leva les yeux, sembla enfin se rendre compte de son accoutrement et rougit sous son maquillage blanc.

"ON DIRAIT RONALD MCDONALD," hurla Samantha en s'effondrant de rire sur la table, tapant du poing cette dernière. "Bien réussi Severus," arriva-t-elle à articuler. Lupin se tourna vers Rogue.

_Oh-oh_, pensa celui-ci en se levant. Lupin se leva également de sa chaise et pointa sa propre baguette sur Rogue. Un jet de lumière en sortit et atteint Rogue à la figure. Ce dernier se regarda de la tête aux pieds. Rien n'avait changé. Il regarda Lupin et leva un sourcil.

"Auriez-vous des problèmes avec la métamorphose, Lu-" Il s'arrêta quand il entendit Flitwick laisser échapper un petit rire aiguë. Il se tourna vers la table et constata que les autres enseignants tentaient de ne pas rire et faisaient tout pour regarder ailleurs.

Finalement, Samantha sortit un miroir de poche de sa robe et se dirigea vers Rogue. Elle lui planqua le miroir devant le visage. Rogue n'y vit rien de nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire une remarque mais la referma aussitôt en voyant sa réflexion: ses canines s'étaient allongées.

Rogue grogna et ne s'empêcha pas de montrer les dents à Lupin en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers lui. Malheureusement pour lui, Lupin l'esquiva et avec un léger ricanement, il envoya un autre charme vers Rogue. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire.

Rogue rougit de honte en se regardant. Il était affublé d'un pyjama rose avec des lapins blancs et des pantoufles en forme de lapins et il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait une gigantesque peluche rose de lapin dans les bras.

Après un long moment durant lesquelles Rogue réalisa toutes ces informations, il jeta le lapin à la figure de Lupin et sortit en trombe de la salle, ses pantoufles émettant des 'couic!' à chaque pas. Avec un grognement, il fit un geste des mains vers lui-même sans s'arrêter. Il retrouva alors sa robe noire et sa cape qui tourbillonnait derrière lui. Il se rendit directement à ses appartements et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dans sa rage, il s'empara du vase contenant la poudre de Cheminette et le lança contre la porte. Respirant profondément, il observa le vase voler en éclats et la poudre verte former un nuage. Il se tourna ensuite vers une chaise et lui donna un coupe de pied. Il poussa un juron quand son gros orteil connecta avec le bois. Hors de lui, il prit la chaise par les deux pattes et l'envoya également voler vers la porte.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma précipitamment avec un cri aiguë, laissant la chaise s'abattre contre cette dernière. Rogue resta sur place, les poings serrés à ses côtés, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à un moment pareil. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser entrevoir un oeil bleu.

"Ça va, maintenant? Je peux entrer sans courir le risque de me faire tuer par une chaise?" Demanda la voix de Samantha Highfield. Rogue poussa un soupir agacé et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix exaspérée.

"Parler. Quoi d'autre?" Dit Samantha d'un ton innocent.

"Entrez," finit par dire Rogue après un long moment de silence. Samantha ouvrit entièrement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos.

"Vous avez-" commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit dans une quinte de toux. Rogue remarqua qu'il y avait toujours de la poudre de Cheminette dans les airs et que Samantha avait dû en avoir respiré. Il sortit sa baguette.

"_Reparo_," murmura-t-il, Aussitôt, les morceaux du vase se recollèrent ensemble et la poudre revint à l'intérieur, le contenant se replaçant ensuite sur le manteau de la cheminée. Rogue répéta l'opération avec la chaise. Les larmes aux yeux à cause de la toux, Samantha reprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

"Vous avez oublié ça," dit-elle en sortant de derrière son dos le lapin rose en peluche. Avec un grognement enragé, Rogue l'arracha des mains de Samantha et le lança dans la cheminée. Il y pointa sa baguette.

"_Incendio!_"

"_Accio!_" S'exclama Samantha au même moment. Le pauvre lapin vola directement dans ses bras, échappant de justesse aux flammes. "Si vous voulez vous en débarrasser, moi je vais le garder, au moins," dit-elle en serrant la peluche contre sa poitrine d'un geste protecteur.

"Si vous êtes venue ici pour dire des idioties, vous pouvez aussi bien quitter, Miss Highfield!" Dit Rogue, furieux (son orteil était toujours aussi douloureux).

"Oh, décompressez un peu, Severus," dit-elle avec un sourire en s'approchant de lui. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Rogue sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

_Ces yeux_, pensa-t-il. _Ils sont aussi bleus que la mer. . . _

Rogue fronça les sourcils et se secoua mentalement la tête. _Bon sang, Severus! Arrête de la regarder comme ça ou elle va se poser des questions!_

_Mais tu les aimes bien, ses yeux_, dit une autre voix dans son esprit.

_Et alors?_ Dit la première voix.

_Eh bien, dis-le-lui!_

_Es-tu cinglé?! Il n'en est pas question!_ Répondit Rogue.

_Et puis il n'y a pas que ses yeux que tu trouves jolis_, dit l'autre voix. _Avoue que tu aimerais bien connaître la texture de ses lèvres. . ._

_La ferme!_ Répondit Rogue, se sentant rougir. Samantha lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Êtes-vous fiévreux?" Demanda-t-elle en plaquant une main sur le front de Rogue, tenant dans l'autre la peluche.

"N-non! Pas du tout!" Dit Rogue en reculant d'un pas et laissant tomber la main de Samantha, rougissant encore plus. _Maudites hormones_, pensa-t-il. Samantha fit un pas vers lui.

"Vous en êtes sûr? Vous avez le visage chaud," dit-elle en levant une nouvelle fois sa main vers son front.

"Non, tout va bien!" Dit Rogue, arrêtant sa main et la prenant dans les siennes. _Ce qu'elle a les mains douces_, pensa-t-il. . . _Oh non. Ça ne va pas recommencer!_

_Oh, si_, dit la voix de tout à l'heure. _Regarde comme elle est près de toi. Il te suffirait de te pencher un peu pour l'embrasser._

_NON! La dernière fois que je t'ai écouté, j'ai failli recevoir un Cognar en pleine poire!_

_Mais si tu fais ce que je dis_, répondit l'autre voix, _je vais enfin-_

_Me foutre la paix?_ Coupa Rogue.

(Grand silence dans la tête de Rogue.)

_Oui_, répondit l'autre voix, pas trop convainquante. Rogue grogna intérieurement et reporta son attention sur Samantha.

_Oh, et puis pourquoi pas?_ Pensa-t-il. Lentement, extrêmement lentement, il inclina légèrement la tête. . . Samantha, le regard toujours plongé dans ses yeux noirs, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ayant au moins une tête de moins que Rogue. Leurs lèvres n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres de distance, quand. . .

"Oh! Désolé!" Samantha et Rogue se retournèrent précipitamment vers la porte pour voir Remus Lupin et un gros chien noir dans l'entrée de la pièce. Rogue recula rapidement d'un pas, laissant tomber la main de Samantha et fronça les sourcils vers le chien, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence gênant qui régnait dans la pièce. L'animal, quant à lui, lui montrait les dents et grognait, regardant Rogue d'un regard plus que mauvais. On pouvait voir le blanc de ses yeux.

"Je suis vraiment désolé," répéta Lupin en mettant ses mains devant lui, paumes ouvertes et du rouge sur les joues.

"Je ne veux pas de ce chien bâtard ici!" S'exclama Rogue en pointant l'animal.

"Sniffle, dehors," murmura Lupin. Le chien quitta la pièce avec un dernier grognement.

Rogue s'apprêtait à dire: "Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez," mais pensa que c'était peut-être un peu trop cliché.

_Pense, Severus, pense!_ Pendant ce temps, Lupin était toujours en train de radoter des excuses.

"Je ne voulais pas. . . enfin. . . je suis venu pour vous parler et j'ai vu que la porte était entrouverte. . . " Rogue, lui, se creusait la tête pour essayer de trouver une excuse, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. C'était trop évident. Quoiqu'il était difficile de l'admettre pour Rogue, Lupin n'était pas un parfait imbécile. Rogue regarda Samantha, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de partir.

"À demain au match de Quidditch, Severus," dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu déçue en passant devant Lupin. Puis, elle sortit de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Lupin s'adressa à Rogue.

"Je. . . j'étais venu m'excuser pour vous avoir humilié dans la Grande Salle," dit-il d'un ton raide avec un léger sourire forcé. Il observa pendant un moment Rogue qui fixait le sol, puis quitta la pièce à son tour.

---

Ooooh. . . alors Lupin ressent quelque chose pour Samantha. Comment Sirius va-t-il réagir à savoir que son vieil ennemi a réussi. . .peut-être, à gagné l'amour d'une femme et par la même occasion à brisé le coeur de son meilleur ami? Que va faire Rogue à propos de Samantha? Et, par-dessus tout, Dumbledore va-t-il enfin apprendre à avaler correctement sa nourriture? Toutes ces réponses dans les quelques chapitres à venir. . .

Une petite parenthèse sur quand Madame Pomfresh donne des tapes dans le dos de Dumbledore : Ne JAMAIS taper quelqu'un dans le dos lorsqu'il s'étouffe. Sinon, la nourriture descend beaucoup plus rapidement dans les voies respiratoires, mais je l'ai quand même fait faire à Madame Pomfresh car je n'ai pas pu y résister ! Le plus efficace, c'est de faire _rire_ la personne.

Bon ben, après ce petit conseil, à bientôt!


	13. La haine de Sirius

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Jeudi)

---

Rogue s'effondra dans son fauteuil et mit son visage dans ses mains. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de remettre ses mains devant ses yeux. Il était 23 heures. Ignorant le message que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé dans la soirée lui conseillant de se coucher tôt à cause du match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu demain avant-midi, il s'empara de son livre _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ et se plongea dans sa lecture afin d'oublier temporairement ses problèmes.

Normalement, il aurait opté pour un verre de brandy mais, étrangement, Dumbledore semblait être au courant de ses intentions et lui avait également fait part, dans son message, de son inquiétude vis-à-vis sa santé s'il prenait trop de boisson en si peu d'intervalle de temps.

Alors que Rogue commençait à se vider l'esprit, une sorte de grattement provenant de la porte lui vint aux oreilles. Après quelques secondes de considération, il se leva et déposa son livre sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Même si cette personne était Dumbledore.

Au moment où il ouvrit enfin la porte, une silhouette noire et massive se jeta sur lui. Rogue tomba sur le dos sous la force de l'impact et aperçut les dents et les gencives du chien qui venait de lui sauter dessus. L'animal grogna et Rogue sentit non sans un énorme dégoût de la bave lui couler dans le visage.

"Descends de moi, Black!" Dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Le chien grogna davantage et planta sauvagement ses crocs dans l'épaule gauche de Rogue en secouant la tête. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et chercha sa baguette dans sa robe. La trouvant enfin, il réussit à repousser la bête avec un sortilège d'expulsion, la projetant ainsi à quelques mètres de lui. Rogue profita de ce moment pour se relever en tenant son épaule et pointa sa baguette sur le chien qui venait de se transformer en homme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici, Black?" Siffla dangereusement Rogue.

"D'après toi, espèce de vampire?" Répliqua Black.

"Si tu n'es capable d'agir qu'en bête et non en être civilisé, tu ferais aussi mieux de partir ou je ne serai pas responsable de mes actes," dit Rogue en indiquant d'un signe de tête sa baguette.

"Il te fallait absolument gâcher encore plus la vie de Remus, Rogue?" Dit soudain Black avec un regard méprisant. "D'abord, tu dis à tous tes ignobles petits Serpentards qu'il est un loup-garou, puis maintenant ça!" Rogue fronça les sourcils, confus.

"De quoi parles-tu, Black?!"

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, sale ordure!" Répliqua Sirius. "Tout d'abord, tu insultes Samantha de toutes les manières concevables devant tout le monde et, ensuite (on ne se demandera pas à quelles fins tu le fais, évidemment), mais tu fais en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi en utilisant un philtre d'amour quelconque. Tout cela seulement pour faire souffrir Remus encore plus! Tu es vraiment répugnant Rogue!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sale cabot?" Répondit Rogue. "Jamais je n'utiliserais un philtre d'amour pour en venir à de telles fins!"

"Oh, bien sûr, j'oubliais," dit Sirius avec un sourire écoeuré. "Tu préfères sans doute les prendre par surprise alors que tu es caché derrière un masque, n'est-ce pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

"Comment _oses_-tu?!" Rogue était blanc de rage. "Et puis pour commencer, je ne lui ai rien demandé, à cette femme! C'est elle qui me colle sans arrêt!"

"NE MENS PAS!" Hurla Sirius en s'élançant une nouvelle fois sur Rogue. Cette fois, l'impact fit perdre à Rogue sa baguette quand Sirius le poussa contre le mur. Ce dernier envoya ensuite un coup de poing à la mâchoire de Rogue. Celui-ci, chancelant, évita de justesse le prochain coup de poing de Sirius qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

Rogue s'éloigna rapidement de lui en cherchant des yeux sa baguette magique. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre Sirius si ce combat se résumait exclusivement par la force; Sirius était beaucoup plus musclé que lui. L'Animagus se tourna vers lui en massant ses jointures endolories.

"Tu n'es pas capable de te battre en homme, Rogue?" Dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur. "Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un squelette ambulant." Il fit une pause. "Ça va être ta fête!"

Rogue savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance en voyant Sirius s'élancer une nouvelle fois sur lui, mais ce n'était pas son style de le laisser faire sans broncher. Au moment où Black s'en allait fondre sur lui, il lui envoya de toutes ses forces un coup de poing dans l'estomac, ce qui fit échapper à Sirius un bruit étouffé; il se plia en deux.

Après un moment, il releva la tête, son visage remplit de haine, et envoya un autre coup de poing à la figure de Rogue en visant son nez. Rogue hurla de douleur et recula de plusieurs pas, couvrant son nez sanglant de ses deux mains. Les larmes aux yeux, il vit à peine Sirius avoir un sourire satisfait et prendre son élan pour s'acharner sur lui pour de bon.

---

Dumbledore marchait joyeusement dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier des donjons. Enfin. . . joyeusement n'était qu'une façade, pour l'instant, car il avait croisé Remus Lupin un peu plus tôt et ce dernier avait semblé anéanti.

Dumbledore savait que celui-ci avait été voir Rogue, car Remus ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lui faire des excuses inutiles et par ce fait, de mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve. Habituellement, après une conversation avec le Maître des Potions, il revenait toujours avec un sourire joyeux car il réussissait tout le temps à agacer Rogue.

Ce soir, pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore allait rendre une visite à Rogue : jamais il n'avait vu Remus si déprimé. Ce dernier ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui avait seulement répondu que tout allait pour le mieux avec un sourire, Dumbledore avait noté, _très _crispé, ce qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude de voir sur le visage de Rogue.

Non, il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait bien pu pouvoir se passer pour mettre Remus dans un tel état. Il s'approchait des quartiers de Rogue quand il entendit une voix vociférer :

"Remus aurait dû te tuer, salopard!"

C'était la voix de Sirius Black, suivie aussitôt d'un cri étouffé qu'il reconnu comme étant la voix de Rogue. Dumbledore accéléra considérablement son allure afin de savoir ce qui se passait. Il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée pour découvrir Rogue recroquevillé sur le sol et Sirius Black debout, qui lui donnait des coups de pied dans les côtes.

"SIRIUS BLACK!!!" Hurla Dumbledore. Black se retourna précipitamment en entendant la voix du directeur. "Éloignez-vous immédiatement de Severus," s'efforça-t-il à dire calmement, quoique sa respiration était précipitée et ses yeux bleus normalement étincelants de malice lançaient des éclairs.

"Il l'a mérité," dit Sirius à voix basse d'un ton méprisant. Il donna un dernier coup de pied à Rogue qui gémit faiblement, puis s'éloigna et s'installa à côté de la porte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, observant le directeur s'agenouiller auprès de Rogue.

Dumbledore mit tranquillement ses mains sur les épaules de Rogue et le retourna délicatement sur le dos. Les yeux du Maître des Potions étaient fermement clos et son nez visiblement cassé laissait couler une grande quantité de sang. Ses vêtement étaient déchirés au niveau de son épaule gauche et il entourait ses côtes de ses bras. Dumbledore essaya de dégager ses bras mais sans succès, car ça ne fit que le faire gémir. Il enleva ses mains maintenant tachées de sang de celles de Rogue et s'adressa à lui.

"Severus," dit-il. "Vous m'entendez?" Rogue acquiesça légèrement, entrouvrant enfin les yeux et fixant le plafond. Sa respiration était saccadée et Dumbledore remarqua qu'un mince filet de sang commençait à couler au coin de ses lèvres malgré la quantité qui maculait déjà la partie inférieure de son visage.

"Je . . . je crois. . . je crois que j'ai des côtes brisées," souffla Rogue dans un murmure à peine audible. Dumbledore réalisa que Rogue devait avoir un poumon transpercé par la pointe d'une côte fracturée; il se précipita vers la cheminée. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui n'avait seulement pour blessure qu'un oeil au beurre noir.

"Sirius," dit Dumbledore d'un ton dangereusement calme. "Quittez immédiatement cette pièce et attendez-moi dans mon bureau." Sirius jeta un dernier regard dégoûté à Rogue avant de se transformer en chien et de quitter la pièce. Dès qu'il fut parti, Dumbledore prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans le feu.

"Pompom," dit-il d'un ton empressé. "Venez tout de suite dans les appartements de Severus. C'est d'une plus grande urgence." Aussitôt, la tête de l'infirmière apparut dans les flammes.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Albus?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Gardez les questions pour plus tard et venez immédiatement!" Aussitôt, la tête de l'infirmière tourna sur elle-même et elle se matérialisa dans la pièce.

"Severus!" S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Rogue étalé par terre, immobile. Elle se précipita à côté de lui et s'agenouilla. Elle passa rapidement sa baguette par-dessus tout le long de son corps pour vérifier son état tandis que Dumbledore regardait intensément Rogue.

"Il a trois côtes fracturées." Murmura l'infirmière à Dumbledore lorsqu'elle eut fini son inspection des dommages. "Deux du côté gauche et une du côté droit. Il a un poumon perforé et des muscles déchirés dans l'épaule gauche; il a également le nez cassé, la mâchoire rudement blessées et d'autres blessures superficielles. Nous devons immédiatement l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il est en train de se noyer dans son sang," termina-t-elle d'une voix faible en fixant Rogue, dont le sang commençait à couler davantage de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

"Severus," dit-elle d'une voix douce en déposant ses mains sur celles de Rogue sans tenir compte du sang qui s'imprégnait ainsi sur ses propres mains. "Nous allons vous conduire à l'infirmerie, mais pour cela, je vais devoir vous pétrifier afin d'éviter que vos côtes n'entraînent d'autres dommages à vos poumons." Rogue acquiesça faiblement la tête. "Je vais tout d'abord déplacer vos mains." Ce qu'elle fit, puis elle pétrifia Rogue et fit apparaître un brancard.


	14. La merveilleuse histoire de Severus

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Jeudi)

---

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh déposèrent Rogue sur un lit. Cette dernière se hâta de déloger la pointe de côte qui avait pénétré dans le poumon, répara ce dernier et endormit Rogue à l'aide d'une potion. Elle soigna ensuite ses autres blessures, nettoya tout le sang et, épuisée, elle se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore.

"Albus, il est hors de question qu'il participe à un match de Quidditch demain avant-midi," l'informa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Rogue qui était profondément endormi. Il était maintenant recouvert de bandages à divers endroits de son corps, notamment autour de ses côtes. Son nez était enflé. . . enfin, plus enflé qu'il n'était sensé l'être dû au fait que cela faisait la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'il se le faisait casser, et sa mâchoire portait à présent un gros bleu du côté gauche qui commençait déjà à virer au mauve.

"La plupart de ses blessures seront guéries d'ici demain avant-midi, mais ses côtes seront encore sensibles."

"Serait-il en état de jouer, si je déplaçais le match en après-midi?" demanda Dumbledore d'un ton incertain. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Rogue mais il ne pouvait pas très bien reporter le match au week-end : le Personnel avait déjà beaucoup de choses à organiser,

ce week-end.

"Je suppose, oui," pensa Madame Pomfresh à vois haute. "Mais ce n'est que demain matin que nous le saurons." Elle fit une pause. "En attendant, vous pouvez toujours reporter le match en après-midi, comme vous avez dit," finit-elle avec un sourire, sachant à quel point le match tenait à coeur au directeur.

"Ah, parfait! C'est ce que je vais faire, Pompom. J'espère seulement que ça ne va pas trop l'exténuer," ajouta-t-il en fixant Rogue.

"Ne vous en faites pas," le rassura l'infirmière. "Il devrait être en parfaite forme d'ici là. . . à moins qu'il ne lui arrive un autre malheur, bien sûr. Avec toutes ces visites qu'il m'a faites, il va devoir renouveler mon stock de potions bien avant la date prévue," commenta-t-elle pour elle-même en fixant le vide. "Maintenant, voulez-vous bien me dire si vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

Pour répondre à cette question, Dumbledore dut faire appel à son incroyable imagination. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire à l'infirmière que Sirius Black se promenait en liberté dans l'école sous la forme d'un chien sous sa permission. Si c'était le cas, il serait enfermé dans un asile moldu avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de dire '_cinglé!_'. Voici donc l'histoire que Dumbledore lui raconta :

_Suite à l'incident qui s'était produit dans la Grande Salle avec Remus, Severus partit au _Trois balais _afin de se calmer un peu. En fait, 'un peu' était peut-être un sous-entendu, car quand il en sortit, il était déjà un peu pompette et il avait du mal à retrouver son chemin à travers Pré-au-lard. _(Ce qui n'était peut-être pas totalement faux, pensa Dumbledore. En fait, il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que Rogue avait ignoré son message et s'était ouvert un bouteille de Brandy une fois arrivé dans son donjon après sa confrontation avec Remus.)

_Enfin, Severus s'était donc aventuré dans une ruelle sombre et était tombé sur une bande de. . . de. . . il était tombé sur une bande de Goblins. Les Goblins, assoiffés d'argent et voyant que Severus n'était pas totalement 'là', lui demandèrent son argent. Celui-ci, bien sûr, était trop 'perdu' pour comprendre quoi que ce soit du langage Gobelbabil. _(En réalité, Dumbledore n'avait pas la moindre idée si Rogue parlait un seul mot de Gobelbabil.)

_Donc, les Goblins, furieux que Severus ne puisse dire autre chose que _'Faces de rat', _s'attaquèrent sauvagement à. . . _

(À ce moment, les yeux de l'infirmière s'écarquillèrent. "Non, non!" S'empressa de dire Dumbledore. "Ils se sont simplement attaqué à une poubelle et sont partis.")

_Suite à cela, Severus avait continuer d'essayer de retrouver son chemin. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il s'était retrouvé sur la colline de la Cabane Hurlante. Severus, chancelant, s'était adossé contre un mur de la bâtisse pour éviter de débouler la colline et de se faire atrocement mal. _

_Malheureusement, il n'était pas hors de danger: la bâtisse, étant en ruine, avait dangereusement penché sur le côté et. . . _

(À cet instant de l'histoire, Madame Pomfresh mit ses mains devant sa bouche. "Non, non," la rassura Dumbledore, "la cabane ne s'est pas effondrée sur Severus.").

En fait, en penchant sur le côté, une soudaine bourrasque de vent avait détaché une planche de la maison et était tombée sur Severus, enfonçant violemment ses clous dans son épaule. Après maints efforts à essayer d'arracher la planche de son épaule, Severus réussit enfin à s'en débarrasser et décida de s'en aller de cet endroit avant de se faire massacrer par d'autres planches.

Mais la chance n'était vraiment pas de son côté, car alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre prudemment la colline, il marcha sur une Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu. La friandise roula alors sous son pied et il déboula douloureusement jusqu'au flanc de la colline, ce qui expliquait ses blessures superficielles et sa mâchoire blessée, car c'était en fait une grosse pierre qui avait arrêté sa chute quand elle avait connecté avec sa mâchoire. Severus s'était alors relevé et avait continué son chemin, un peu étourdi.

Et, aussi peu probable que cela puisse paraître, il s'était rendu chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Il avait marché jusqu'au comptoir en ayant l'intention de demander au propriétaire quelle direction prendre pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Cependant, voyant sur le comptoir un morceau de parchemin disant 'De retour dans 10 minutes', il décida d'attendre le propriétaire tout en fixant une étrange boîte décorée de gros points jaunes, rouges et bleus. Intrigué, il la prit et, aussi incaractéristique de sa personne cela puisse paraître, il l'ouvrit en oubliant toute prudence.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut ouverte, une petite indication en sortit disant que dans cinq secondes, l'objet allait se désintégrer en une gigantesque explosion.

("Non, non," dit Dumbledore en voyant l'expression horrifiée de l'infirmière. "Severus a échappé à l'explosion.).

Mais, dans sa précipitation à sortir de la pièce, il s'était cassé le nez en fonçant dans la porte, ayant momentanément oublié l'usage des poignées de portes.

Donc, maintenant sorti de la boutique qui avait explosé derrière lui, Severus continua son chemin et, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, il se retrouva au comptoir postal, où il commençait déjà à être plus sobre.

Évidemment, il réussit à se souvenir du chemin qu'il fallait emprunter afin de se rendre au château. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le comptoir postale, il entendit un bruissement d'ailes. Se retournant, il vit cinq énormes faucons fondre sur lui à toute vitesse à travers une grande fenêtre ouverte.

("Non, non." S'interrompit encore Dumbledore en raison de l'exclamation que poussa Madame Pomfresh. "Il les a évités de justesse, mais c'était tout près.")

Cependant, en sortant à l'extérieur, Severus leva les yeux pour voir un albatros voler à toute vitesse vers lui. L'oiseau lui fonça alors dans les côtes, lui en brisant ainsi quelques unes.

Par chance, un hypogriffe passa par-là au même moment et Severus réussit à s'accrocher héroïquement à l'une de ses ailes alors que la créature planait juste au-dessus du sol avant que l'albatros ne s'acharne sur lui à cause du sévère déplumage qu'avait provoqué la collision. Severus se hissa donc sur le dos de l'animal et vola jusqu'à Poudlard.'

". . . et c'est peu après que je l'ai découvert sur le sol, dans ses appartements," termina enfin Dumbledore.

"Et il a eu le temps de vous raconter tout ça avant que vous ne m'appeliez?" Lui demanda l'infirmière, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Dumbledore cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu.

"Heu. . . non. En fait. . . c'est Sybille qui a vu tout ça dans sa boule de cristal alors que je prenait une tasse de thé et discutait amicalement avec elle dans sa tour," répondit Dumbledore, prenant note de convaincre le Professeur Trelawney de bien vouloir se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire. "Elle m'a tout raconté jusqu'au moindre détail ce qu'elle voyait et j'ai ensuite accouru aux donjons pour venir en aide à Severus."

"Ah vraiment?" Dit l'infirmière, toujours aussi perplexe.

"Oui, heu. . ." Dumbledore se racla la gorge, soudainement inconfortable sous le regard scrutateur de Madame Pomfresh. "Enfin. . . j'imagine que vous devez être fatiguée, vous devriez aller vous coucher," finit-il avant de céder à un long et faux bâillement. Il avait encore à parler à Sirius. "Bonne nuit, Pompom." Il jeta un dernier regard à Rogue et quitta l'infirmerie.


	15. Le réveil

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Vendredi)

---

Rogue cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ne devienne plus claire. Il voulut se redresser mais émit un faible gémissement quand une soudaine douleur lui traversa les côtes.

Il se recala donc lentement dans ses oreillers en essayant de ne plus bouger pour ne pas éveiller à nouveau la douleur. Il tourna cependant la tête pour voir où il était. Murs blancs, plafond blanc, draps blancs. . . pyjama blanc. Tous ces indices lui donnèrent une réponse: l'infirmerie.

Il ferma les yeux, se demandant si une malédiction ne lui était pas tombée dessus. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours dans cette maudite infirmerie? Son fil de pensées fut interrompu par des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta, ce qui lui arracha un autre gémissement; le visage de Madame Pomfresh n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Ah, je savais bien que vous étiez sur le point de vous réveiller," dit-elle. "Attention, évitez de bouger, vos côtes ne sont pas totalement guéries."

"Comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte," rétorqua Rogue d'une voix faible. "Et ne recommencez jamais ça," dit-il d'une voix qu'il réussit à imprégner de menace. Madame Pomfresh sourit.

"Je vois que vous êtes pratiquement guéri," ironisa-t-elle. Puis, sur un ton étrange, elle ajouta: "Vous ferez attention aux albatros, à l'avenir Severus. Vous avez failli y passer." Cette remarque laissa Rogue complètement confus, mais elle ne le regarda pas assez longtemps pour voir son regard perdu. "Allez, il faut que je vérifie votre épaule," dit-elle en prenant place de l'autre côté du lit.

Elle déboutonna le pyjama de Rogue et déroula le bandage qui recouvrait son épaule. Elle tâtonna longuement l'endroit où avait été la blessure, mettant Rogue inconfortable, puis reboutonna son pyjama.

"Voilà, elle est comme neuve," annonça-t-elle. "Vous feriez bien de pendre également garde aux planches avec des clous, tant qu'on y est." Rogue la regarda d'un air effaré. _Ça y est,_ pensa-t-il, _elle est folle. Elle a été pendant trop longtemps sous l'influence d'Albus._

"Quelle planche?" Demanda-t-il. "Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien?" Dit-il en la regardant attentivement. À ces mots, Pomfresh sembla avoir une étincelle de triomphe dans les yeux et elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de placer un seul mot, il se précipita vers le lit et, adressant un clin d'oeil à Rogue que l'infirmière ne vit pas, dit d'un ton évident:

"Vous savez, Severus: _**la** _planche. Ah, eh bien peut-être qu'avec toutes ces émotions, vous avez oublié quelques détails," dit-il en lui souriant. Le malice pétillait dans ses yeux.

_Bon sang,_ pensa Rogue,_ qu'est-ce qu'il lui a raconté?!_

En y repensant, il découvrit qu'il ne voulait même pas le savoir, sachant à quel point l'imagination de Dumbledore pouvait aller loin. Il y eut un silence gênant tandis que l'infirmière regardait alternativement Rogue et Dumbledore. Voyant qu'aucun des deux hommes n'allaient dire quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle serait dans la pièce, elle dit, les sourcils froncés:

"C'est bon, je vais vous laisser à votre petit complot. Mais," ajouta-t-elle en regardant Dumbledore, "ne l'exténuez pas avec vos discours énigmatiques. Et _vous_," dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers Rogue, "vous ne sortez pas de ce lit tant que je ne vous en aurai pas donné l'autorisation. Sinon. . ." Avec ses mains, elle fit mine de tordre son cou en émettant un bruit sec. Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce.

"Comme si je le pouvais," murmura Rogue. Dumbledore eut un léger rire et se tira une chaise à côté du lit. Une fois assis, cependant, il perdit son sourire et Rogue put voir qu'il arborait maintenant une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

"À propos de Sirius," dit-il, "j'ai fait en sorte qu'une chose telle qui s'est produite cette nuit ne se reproduise plus. Il est très peu probable qu'il vous attaque à nouveau." Rogue tourna la tête vers le directeur, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, et vit que ce dernier avait un regard quelque peu lointain. Une flamme semblait briller dans ses yeux.

_Il a dû lui passer un de ces savons_, pensa Rogue. Enfin. . . c'est ce qu'il espérait. Dumbledore changea soudain d'expression.

"Sirius m'a cependant raconté quelque chose de très intéressant," continua Dumbledore. L'habituel pétillement était de retour dans ses yeux bleus.

_Oh non_, pensa Rogue, _ne me dites pas qu'il l'a cru au sujet du philtre. . ._

"Monsieur le directeur," dit précipitamment Rogue, persuadé que Sirius lui avait raconté qu'il avait voulu prendre avantage de Samantha, "je peux vous assurer que – " 

"Ça va, ça va Severus," l'assura Dumbledore en levant ses deux mains avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de protester. "Il semble que Sirius ait sauté trop rapidement à de mauvaises conclusions."

"Vous. . . Vous ne le croyez pas?" Dit Rogue d'un ton plein d'espoir.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire entendu. "Je vous ai observés, vous et Samantha toute la semaine et je n'ai pas cru un instant à ce que Sirius vous accusait d'avoir fait. Pourtant, il m'a rapporté un fait bien intéressant," dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

"Albus," protesta une nouvelle fois Rogue. "Nous ne nous avons même pas. . . enfin. . ." Dumbledore ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu le Maître des Potions si embarrassé et il prit grand plaisir à le voir ainsi.

"Allons, Severus, sachez que ce qui se passe dans la vie personnelle de mes employés ne me regarde en rien. Pourtant, je dois dire. . . que je suis content pour vous. D'ailleurs, cela a apporté des couleurs à votre visage, ces derniers jours. . . " L'embarra de Rogue augmenta encore plus quand il se sentit rougir. Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire.

"Enfin, Albus! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout!" Rouspéta Rogue.

"Aaah, peu importe," dit lentement Dumbledore. "Je suis content que vous vous entendiez si bien. Cependant, veillez à ce que cette relation ne dérange pas votre travail et ne se montre pas devant les élèves."

"_Albus_!" Grogna Rogue. Son ton contenait une touche d'avertissement. "Il ne s'est rien passé du tout alors arrêtez d'insinuer des choses!"

Oh, Dumbledore savait bien que Rogue n'avait pas embrassé Samantha. Après avoir 'parlé' à Sirius (car il avait passé la majorité de la conversation à gronder Sirius), Lupin était venu le voir pour mettre certaines choses au clair après avoir remarqué que Sirius semblait très renfermé sur lui-même après sa rencontre avec le directeur.

Lupin lui avait alors versé tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur: ce qu'il avait vu dans les appartements de Rogue, son choc, sa jalousie. . . son obsession pour Bilbo le Hobbit. . . enfin, **_tout_**, quoi.

Dumbledore avait alors dû le consoler et le conseiller. Mais, très franchement, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire à Rogue d'arrêter toute relation avec Samantha simplement pour que Lupin ait la voie libre. Si ça aurait été à ce dernier que Samantha aurait succombé, il n'aurait rien fait pour arrêter cette relation non plus.

Que ce soit Severus ou Remus, la situation était la même; il y avait un bon côté et un mauvais. D'un côté, il y avait une personne heureuse et de l'autre, une personne malheureuse. Alors pourquoi la changer? Ça ne donnerait rien!

Et très sincèrement, il était profondément content pour Severus. Les souvenirs heureux de ce dernier étaient extrêmement rares. Ça ne lui ferait que du bien d'avoir une relation amoureuse. Dumbledore décida d'arrêter de taquiner Rogue, autrement il s'énerverait trop et Madame Pomfresh le réprimanderait pour avoir causé cela.

"Alors," dit Dumbledore pour changer de sujet, "vous sentez-vous prêt pour le grand match de Quidditch?" Tout d'abord, Rogue ne répondit pas. Puis, il sembla enfin analyser la question. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, ignorant la douleur, il se redressa soudainement dans son lit, la respiration précipitée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et, s'apercevant que le soleil approchait son zénith, s'exclama:

"Le match!!! Quelle heure est-il? Il faut absolument que vous convainquiez Pompom de me laisser sortir! Il n'est pas question de laisser ces Gryffondors gagner!" Il rabattit les draps et entreprit de descendre du lit mais Dumbledore l'arrêta en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

"Ça va, Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit-il d'une voix calme. "J'ai reporté le match à plus tard, cet après-midi. Pompom m'a assuré que vous serez en parfaite forme pour y participer, alors profitez de ce temps pour vous reposer." À ce moment, une voix hurla:

"SEVERUS ROGUE! Recouchez-vous immédiatement ou vous ne sortirez pas de si tôt de cette infirmerie, est-ce que c'est clair?!" Madame Pomfresh se précipita à côté du lit, replaqua Rogue sur le matelas et rabattit les draps jusqu'à en-dessous de ses aisselles et s'assura que les draps étaient bien rentrés sous le matelas.

"Voilà!" Dit-elle. "Et ne repensez même pas à bouger! Et vous," dit-elle à Dumbledore, "surveillez-le." Elle jeta un dernier regard menaçant à Rogue et sortit à nouveau. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Rogue baissa son regard vers les draps.

"Albus, vous pourriez me desserrer ça? J'ai du mal à respirer."


	16. Désastre à la bibliothèque

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Vendredi)

---

Il était deux heures quand Madame Pomfresh consentit enfin à libérer Rogue de l'infirmerie. Et par-dessus ça, elle lui avait interdit d'enseigner.

_Ça c'est génial,_ pensa Rogue._ Maintenant ces incompétents vont se demander pourquoi je suis absent si souvent, cette semaine. . . Bah, en autant qu'ils ne partent pas des rumeurs que je suis en manque de sang et que Dumbledore m'interdit d'enseigner au cas où je m'attaquerais à un élève._ Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées. _Ou peut-être pas,_ pensa-t-il._ Ça les inciterait peut-être à moins mettre ma patience à bout._

Enfin. . . bref, Rogue avait devant lui deux heures de libres avant le match de Quidditch et il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque se trouver un autre livre puisque Lupin lui avait raconté la fin de _Bilbo le Hobbit._

Quand il entra dans la bibliothèque, Madame Pince le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Depuis l'épisode des boxers à la table des professeurs, elle le regardait étrangement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il baisse son pantalon à tout instant. Rogue lui envoya un regard noir et, voyant qu'elle était revenue à sa pile de _Livres rudement endommagés_, se dirigea vers le rayon des romans.

À cet endroit, il scruta les titres à travers la poussière qui imprégnait les livres:

_La fiancée du désert, Un amour éternel, Les flammes de la Tendresse, Le Chardon et le Tartan, Vendange de l'amour . . ._ Rogue eut une grimace dégoûtée. Il était tombé sur la section 'Romans de Bonnes Femmes', comme il les appelait.

Il se déplaça un peu plus loin jusqu'à la section de livres pour sorciers. Il plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux. _Chapeau pointu et bottes cirées, Les tapisseries de Goblins, La merveilleuse épopée de Manchaba Lait, Moi, le Magicien par Gilderoy Lockhart _(qui était immaculé de poussière, nota Rogue avec dégoût)_, Le Complot des Vampires (Partie1), La Lutte contre les Gousses d'ail (Partie2), Les Gousses d'ail Contre-attaquent (Partie3) . . . _

Un soudain bruit tira Rogue de ses recherches. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit, dans la section 'Romans de Bonnes Femmes', Samantha Highfield. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'éclipser silencieusement (car il avait décidé d'éviter de la croiser depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille), elle se tourna vers lui et le vit.

Un grand sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Rogue, qui était à présent dos à elle et qui essayait de sortir du rayon sur la pointe des pieds, grimaça quand il l'entendit appeler son nom.

"Severus, quelle belle surprise!" Rogue se retourna lentement et afficha un sourire forcé.

"Ah, bonjour Samantha."

"Vous allez mieux? Ce matin je vous cherchais mais j'ai entendu dire que vous vous aviez fait massacrer par des planches et d'autres trucs du genre. . . Sacrée aventure, à Pré-au-lard," commenta-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main. "Je voulais aller vous voir à l'infirmerie, mais Albus m'a dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je vous laisse vous reposer afin que vous récupériez plus vite. Évidemment, je n'ai pas protesté, comme ça je pourrais vous voir plus vite en forme. De plus, il fallait que vous soyez remis complètement sur pieds pour le match de tout à l'heure. Avez-vous hâte? Moi je trépigne d'impatience! Pourquoi le temps ne passe-t-il pas plus vite? Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas que je veuille passer moins de temps avec vous, cela va de soit, vous faites une si bonne compagnie," dit-elle tout en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux châtains autour d'un doigt. Elle garda ensuite cette position, la bouche entrouverte et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

"Dragée surprise?" Demanda-t-elle soudain avec espoir en sortant de derrière son dos une petite boîte de friandises sortie littéralement de nulle part. "Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que le meilleur remède après avoir été malade c'est le sucre. . . Oh, désolée," dit-elle en portant une main à sa bouche. "J'oubliais que vous aviez de la mal chance avec ces dragées," se rappela-t-elle en faisant allusion à sa chute dans son 'aventure à Pré-au-lard'. Elle mit une dragée surprise dans sa bouche et s'exclama: "Beurk! De la bave de Pitbull!" Elle sortit un mouchoir, le porta à sa bouche et recracha la dragée. Elle regarda ensuite s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et jeta le mouchoir par-dessus son épaule. "Enfin, moi je me sens en parfaite forme. Et vous? Passez-vous un bel après-midi?"

Rogue cligna des yeux, déconcerté. Jamais il ne s'était douté qu'elle pouvait être un tel moulin à paroles. Samantha agita une main devant les yeux de Rogue quand ce dernier ne répondit pas.

"Hé-oh? La Terre appelle Severus. La Terre appelle Severus!" Rogue secoua sa tête.

"Hein? Pardon?" Dit-il en reportant son attention sur Samantha.

"Je vous demandais si vous passiez un bel après-midi," répéta-t-elle toujours en souriant.

"Oh, euh. . . oui. . . si on veut," répondit-il d'un air absent en se retournant vers l'étagère.

"Ah! Vous cherchiez un livre?" Réalisa-t-elle enfin. (À ces mots, Rogue pensa intérieurement: _Non, j'étais venu à la bibliothèque cueilleur des fleurs!_) "Je peux vous donner des suggestions, vous savez. Il y a _Le Chardon et le Tartan_," commença-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts, "Oh! _Vadrouille avec les Goules_ de Gilderoy Lockhart, _L'Être_, _La Malédiction du Reader's Digest_, _Bilbo le Hob– _"

"Samantha!" La coupa précipitamment Rogue. "Je crois que ça va aller; j'ai déjà trouvé mon livre." Sans quitter Samantha des yeux, il prit un livre au hasard dans l'étagère. Samantha jeta un coup d'oeil au livre, rougit et porta son regard ailleurs. Confus, Rogue retourna le livre dans ses mains pour y voir le titre: _Je m'accepte Gai_. Rogue rougit involontairement et manqua d'échapper le livre.

"IRMA!" Aboya-t-il en direction du comptoir de la bibliothécaire. "Vous ne pourriez pas classer vos livres correctement?!!" Il se tourna rapidement vers l'étagère et y enfonça le livre avec vigueur. . . avec un peu trop de vigueur, c'est-à-dire. Rogue et Samantha regardèrent avec une grimace l'étagère vaciller lentement sur le côté, puis s'effondrer par terre, les livres à présent plus en désordre que jamais.

Rogue détourna le regard de l'étagère, toujours en grimaçant. Irma allait le tuer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au comptoir en sortant sa tête de la cachette que lui offraient les autres étagères intactes. Voyant que la bibliothécaire n'était pas là, il sortit entièrement d'entre les étagères et s'assura que Madame Pince n'était pas dans les alentours, puis chuchota:

"Samantha! Samantha, dépêchez-vous, on va sortir d'ici," dit-il en fixant la sortie et faisant signe à Samantha de le suivre. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il se retourna vers elle. Elle était penchée par-dessus l'étagère renversée. "Samantha! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?" Dit-il avec impatience. "Dépêchez-vous avant qu'Irma ne revienne!"

"Justement Severus," dit lentement Samantha, "elle est toujours ici." Rogue soupira et marcha jusqu'à côté de Samantha.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que–" Il s'interrompit en suivant le regard de Samantha qui était toujours fixé sur l'étagère. "Oh. . . " D'en-dessous de l'étagère et de la pile de livres, on pouvait voir un pied dépasser. Et si l'on regardait de plus près et un peu plus haut, on pouvait également voir le nez de la bibliothécaire dépasser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" Chuchota Samantha d'un ton empressé.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Rogue d'une voix également basse. "On pourrait la laisser là?" Suggéra-t-il en haussant les épaules.

"Severus!" S'exclama Samantha toujours en chuchotant, indignée. "Aimeriez-vous que quelqu'un vous laisse sous une pile de livres poussiéreux?" Rogue pensa pendant un moment à cette question.

"En fait, oui. . . dans un sens. . . " Personnellement, s'il venait à se faire renverser par une étagère de livres et que quelqu'un en était témoin, il préférerait que cette personne ne soit pas là quand il retrouverait conscience. Ce serait beaucoup trop humiliant à son goût.

Samantha lui jeta un regard énigmatique, puis s'agenouilla et commença à retirer les livres. Rogue soupira, roula les yeux et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour l'aider. Une fois que tous les livres furent enlevés et que l'étagère fut redressée, ils se relevèrent.

"Bon. Et maintenant on fait quoi?" Demanda Samantha d'une voix normale. La bibliothécaire était bien évidemment évanouie alors pourquoi continuer de parler à voix basse?

"Heu. . . " Après un moment, Rogue sortit sa baguette. "_Mobilicorpus_." Il lévita la bibliothécaire et la laissa étendue sur une table. Samantha le regarda d'un air critique, les mains sur les hanches. "Quoi?!" Questionna Rogue avec impatience. Samantha soupira, puis jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Madame Pince.

"Rien," dit-elle enfin. Elle prit soudain Rogue par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque. Une fois dehors, elle le plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement. Rogue parut extrêmement confus pendant un moment au tout début, puis céda à ses sens et répondit au baiser de Samantha.

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils étaient là, plaqués l'un contre l'autre à échanger leur salive, quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Rogue brisa rapidement le baiser et tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers le bruit, le souffle également court. Devant eux se trouvaient Bibine, Chourave et McGonagall.

Rogue se libéra rapidement d'entre le mur et Samantha, puis tenta de défroisser ses vêtements où Samantha l'avait sauvagement agrippé par les épaules, faisant tout pour éviter le regard des trois plus femmes aînées.

"Ouais, je vois que vous avez vite récupéré, Severus," plaisanta Madame Bibine. Rogue ne répondit rien, ayant momentanément perdu la faculté de parler et se sentant affreusement rougir. Il souhaitait se trouver n'importe où sauf à cet endroit.

"Heum. . . " dit-il enfin, découvrant qu'il ne savait foutrement pas quoi dire pour justifier ce qui venait de se passer. Apparemment, Samantha avait également l'air embarrassé et tenta de changer de sujet, quoique pas exactement très subtilement.

"Vous savez, heu. . . pendant que nous, heu. . . que j'étais à la bibliothèque, hum, une étagère est tombée sur Madame Pince et elle a été assommée. . . vous devriez peut-être aller voir si elle va bien. On, heu. . . je l'ai laissée sur une table. . . " Les trois autres femmes échangèrent un regard. Chourave prit la parole.

"Oh, ne soyez pas absurde. Vous êtes pire qu'Albus pour raconter des histoires et cela seulement pour avoir un peu d'intimité." Ici, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue qui regardait ses chaussures avec intérêt. "Vous savez, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir été chassés de la bibliothèque; Irma le fait à peu près vingt fois par semaine. C'est vrai qu'elle ne connaît pas grands choses à l'amour, mais. . . imaginez si des élèves vous auraient vu. Ça aurait été–"

"Ça va, vous pouvez la fermer!" Coupa Rogue. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir. "Vous pouvez être certaines que cela ne va pas se reproduire." Il tourna les talons et s'engagea dans l'escalier d'un pas furieux. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Chourave hocha la tête.

"Ce qu'il peut être grognon, celui-là!" Elle se tourna vers Samantha. "Désolée Samantha, mais vous devriez sérieusement éviter de vous embrasser dans les corridors : quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu passer par-là et ça aurait pu être pire. . . Enfin, je ne voudrais pas vous faire la leçon, mais essayez d'être un peu plus discrets." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Bon! C'est bien beau tout ça," dit Bibine en claquant des mains, "mais le match est dans moins d'une heure. Tâchez de ne pas trop gaspiller votre salive d'ici là," elle fit également un clin d'oeil à Samantha, "parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu, les Gryffondors vont vous faire baver. Samantha, Minerva, à plus tard sur le terrain." Sur ce, elle partit à son tour.

"Bon. . . je crois que je vais aller me préparer," dit Samantha.

---

De son coin obscur, Rogue observa Samantha approcher son bureau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Rogue se précipita à l'intérieur derrière elle, la prit par les deux bras, referma la porte avec son pied et la plaqua au mur, tenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête par les poignets.

"Puis-je savoir de quoi cela s'agissait?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. "N'importe qui aurait pu nous voir!" Lui cracha-t-il à la figure avec fureur. Il était au-delà de la colère. Si un Serpentard les avait vus, voire n'importe quel élève, ça aurait pu atteindre le cercle des Mangemorts. Et là, Rogue aurait eu de sérieux ennuis: il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une faiblesse, c'était beaucoup trop risqué! Voldemort aurait pu se servir de cette information pour voir si Rogue lui était toujours fidèle, et son dernier désir était que Samantha se fasse torturer sous ses yeux. Jamais Rogue ne laisserait quelqu'un faire du mal à Samantha. Il resserra son étreinte sur les poignets de cette dernière. "Répondez-moi!" Dit-il entre ses dents.

Cette fois, Samantha eut peur. De toutes les fois où Rogue l'avait menacée, c'est la seule fois où elle le prit au sérieux. Elle avait intérêt d'ailleurs, en voyant la lueur presque démente qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça et elle gémit de douleur quand il resserra encore plus son étreinte.

"Lâchez-moi, Severus, vous me faites mal," souffla-t-elle. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle souligna ses propos en appuyant son genou contre l'entrejambe de Rogue et fit une pression. Elle le sentit se raidir aussitôt et son expression changer. "Je l'ai déjà fait, et je n'ai pas peur de le refaire," dit-elle d'une voix aussi menaçante que celle de Rogue. "Et croyez-moi, je ne vais pas vous épargner, et ça ne doit pas être beau, sur un balai. . ."

Il y eu un silence. D'un côté, si Rogue la lâchait, il n'avait plus le contrôle total. Mais de l'autre. . . disons simplement qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de jouer un match de Quidditch en souffrant le martyre tout le long. _Elle marque un point_, pensa-t-il. Il la lâcha lentement et Samantha délogea son genou tout aussi lentement.

"Bon, maintenant expliquez-vous!" Dit Rogue en s'éloignant d'elle, ne voulant pas être à sa portée au cas où elle mènerait sa menace à exécution.

"M'expliquer?! À ce que je sache, vous avez aimé ça autant que moi, si ce n'est pas plus, sinon, vous n'auriez certainement pas répondu avec autant d'enthousiasme!"

"Là n'est pas la question!" S'impatienta Rogue sans tenter de dénier ses paroles. "Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait? Sans compter que c'était dans un lieu public, bon Dieu de merde!" Samantha aurait ri à son choix de mots si ça aurait été en d'autres circonstances, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. . . c'est venu comme ça. L'envie m'est venue tout d'un coup. C'est peut-être le sucre?" _Et les hormones,_ ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

"Eh bien, je vous suggère de couper sur le sucre, Samantha. Ça ne doit pas se reproduire," dit Rogue d'un air sévère.

"Mais pourquoi?!" Dit Samantha, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il était si vexé. Aucun élève ne les avait vus, après tout. "Vous avez aimé ça, pour l'amour de Dieu!"

"Parce que!" Répondit Rogue d'un ton sec, souhaitant mettre un terme à la conversation. "Restons-en simplement là et ne recommencez pas ça," dit-il en détournant le regard. Samantha soupira.

"C'est bon. . . mais je ne comprends toujours pas."

"C'est mieux comme ça," dit Rogue d'un ton résolu. "Peut-être qu'un de ces jours je vous expliquerai. . ." Il y eut un silence gênant.

"Bon. . . on ne se dispute plus, alors?" Demanda Samantha après un long moment en abandonnant enfin, au grand soulagement de Rogue.

"Oh. . . ne comptez pas sur ça," répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Faisons simplement nous en tenir aux paroles et pas aux mains," dit Samantha d'un ton las.

"Marché conclu," dit Rogue après un moment et avec un léger sourire. Sur ce, ils se serrèrent la main.


	17. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

Alexandra md: Pourquoi je l'ai mise à PG-13? Ben, ya quand même un peu de violence, comme dans le chapitre avec Sirius. Et puis on sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver dans une fic quand elle n'est pas encore écrite au complet; c'est juste pour être sûre!

Alana Chantelune: Ouais, t'a totalement raison; Madame Pince va vouloir venger ses étagères!!! AH! Sauve-toi, Rogue!

Arna: Oui, j'avoue: Samantha est quelque peu instable, mais j'ai aucun contrôle sur elle! Et puis tu vas aussi te rendre compte un peu plus tard qu'elle peut être terriblement immature, hi hi hi! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est elle qui me contrôle! ( hey, ça commence à me faire peur, c'taffaire-là. . . )

Dumbledore: Mmmh. . . tu souhaite que tu-sais-quoi se reproduise sans les pies? Ça peut s'arranger. . .

Stefie: Lâche pas Steph! (Je sais qu'au moment où tu liras ce message, j'va avoir déjà faite d'autres chapitres mais continue!) Pis vive les Steph, ça fait rire les oiseaux et pis la p'tite tune de Starfox à flûte traversière que tu danse dessus!

Mymye-Potter: Toi aussi tu trouve que Samantha est chanceuse? T'as ben raison! Whoo!!!

Virgin Rogue: Sniff, ouais, pauve Sev; yé pas vraiment dans une bonne situation. . . et puis v'là le match que tu attendais!

---

(Vendredi)

---

À quatre heures, toute l'école se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux équipes se trouvaient dans les vestiaires et attendaient le signal pour entrer sur le terrain, avec le stress, et tout.

Rogue, dans son uniforme de Quidditch vert, tentait de se calmer, les yeux fermés et le front appuyé sur le manche de son _Nimbus 2004_. Samantha, elle, ne cessait de changer son poids de pied. Et le reste de l'équipe, elle, les regardait avec un certain amusement. Soudain, ils entendirent le commentateur, Lee Jordan, s'exclamer:

"Et c'est parti! Les Gryffondors entrent sur le terrain! Voyons voir quels enseignants se sont risqués à participer! Voici Weasley, qui est nouveau au poste de Gardien. Potter, qui joue toujours merveilleusement bien comme Attrapeur, Bell comme Poursuiveuse et les deux enseignants sont Lupin et McGonagall qui, apparemment, est Capitaine." Les Serpentards entendirent la foule les accueillir bruyamment.

"Et maintenant, voyons voir les Serpentards," dit Lee avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'équipe adverse entra également sur le terrain. "Apparemment, ils n'ont changé aucun joueur à part pour les enseignants. Malefoy est encore Attrapeur, mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre; il va nous donner des chances. . . et deux Poursuiveurs ont été remplacés par. . . oh!" À ce moment, il sembla plus intéressé. "Mais un des remplaçants est Highfield! Et," (son intérêt disparut aussitôt) "Rogue, qui est Capitaine."

"Les joueurs ont maintenant pris position et Madame Bibine s'avance vers eux avec les balles. Elle ouvre la caisse et ça y est, les Cognards et le Vif d'or se sont envolés. Le Souafle est lancé, et c'est parti!" S'époumona Lee.

Aussitôt que Rogue vit le Souafle arriver à sa hauteur, il fonça dessus à pleine vitesse. Il s'empara du Souafle et réussit à se faufiler entre les autres Poursuiveurs sans se faire percuter.

"Les Serpentards sont en possession du Souafle et Rogue se dirige à pleine vitesse vers les buts, Lupin sur ses talons." Rogue se retourna pendant une fraction de sconde et vit qu'en effet, Lupin le suivait de très près. . . d'ailleurs, il semblait gagner du terrain. Rogue eut un sourire en coin et freina brusquement, faisant changer Lupin de trajectoire au dernier moment avant de lui foncer dedans et lança le Souafle à Samantha qui passa à côté de lui. Cette dernière termina le trajet vers les buts et marqua, laissant un Ron Weasley ahuri.

"Oh non! Serpentard compte," commenta Lee d'un ton vexé. "Mais les Gryffondors ont maintenant la chance de prouver qu'ils sont bien meilleurs. Kathy Bell a le Souafle. Elle évite un Cognard et le lance à McGonagall."

Rogue repéra Lupin devant lui qui était tout près de la surface de but et eut une soudaine idée. Alors que McGonagall s'approchait des buts, il fonça droit sur Lupin. Ce dernier l'aperçut et évita la collision en pénétrant dans la zone du Gardien. McGonagall marqua mais Madame Bibine siffla.

"QUOI?!" S'exclama Lee Jordan. "C'est injuste! Rogue a fait en sorte qu'il y ait deux Poursuiveurs dans la surface de but alors que les Gryffondors marquaient! Madame Bibine siffle un penalty en faveur des Serpentards," grogna-t-il. "Mais Rogue a fait une faute en ayant l'intention de provoquer une collision!" Protesta-t-il à l'attention de Madame Bibine. Cette dernière siffla à nouveau alors que Lee terminait sa phrase et celui-ci sembla soulagé. "Ah, oui. Gryffondor a également un penalty."

Ce fut Montague qui tira le penalty et il marqua, faisant grimper Serpentard à 20 points. Les Gryffondors, quand à eux, n'eurent pas cette chance. Lupin semblait si fâché contre Rogue qu'il perdit sa concentration et rata les buts. Rogue ricana et Lupin lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

"Gryffondor a le Souafle. Il passe des mains de Lupin à Bell, McGonagall, et encore Lupin. Non! Highfield vient d'intercepter un lancer! Elle se dirige vers les buts des Gryffondors et. . . ouais! Les jumeaux Weasley ont envoyé deux Cognards dans sa direction et elle a échappé le Souafle, McGonagall le rattrapant. Elle le passe à Lupin, puis Lupin à – Oh non! Encore une interception par Rogue!"

"Apparemment, il sait voler sur un balai, celui-là! Il se dirige vers les buts et. . . allez, Ron. . . Non! 30 points pour Serpentard!" À l'entendre parler, il avait vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. "Évidemment, le Souafle revient aux Gryffondors et. . . " Il marqua une pause. "Mais est-ce le Vif d'or?"

Rogue regarda un peu partout avant de voir le vif d'or à une quinzaine de mètres de lui au-dessus d'une estrade de professeurs et, regardant à sa gauche, il put voir Potter s'approcher à tout vitesse. Rogue jeta un regard vers Malefoy qui était complètement à l'autre bout du terrain, cherchant toujours le Vif d'or.

_Bouge-toi!_ Pensa Rogue avec irritation en regardant Malefoy. Il reporta son attention sur Potter qui s'approchait toujours. Rogue devait faire quelque chose; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester planté là à regarder Potter attraper le Vif d'or alors que cet imbécile de Malefoy ne savait même pas encore où était le Vif!

Puis, il eut une idée. Réalisant qu'il était perpendiculaire à la trajectoire de Potter, il évalua rapidement la distance entre le Vif d'or et l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Au moment venu, Rogue fonça également vers le Vif d'or.

Les professeurs qui se trouvaient sous eux purent entendre un grand craquement quand Rogue et Potter se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Ces derniers tombèrent ensuite dans l'estrade parmi les professeurs. Heureusement, les professeurs Vector et Chourave s'étaient écartées au dernier moment avant que Rogue ne s'effondre sur le banc, roulant ensuite en bas de ce dernier sous la force de l'impact. Une fois immobile, Rogue resta étendu sur le dos à fixer le ciel, la respiration haletante.

"NON MAIS C'ÉTAIT QUOI, CETTE TRICHERIE?!" S'exclama Lee Jordan. "Bien fait pour lui s'il est blessé!" vociféra-t-il en faisant allusion à Rogue. "Ignoble Serpentard!"

Dans son champ de vision, Rogue vit apparaître plusieurs têtes contre le ciel bleu.

"Ça va, Severus?" Demanda Trelawney. Normalement, elle serait restée dans sa tour même pour un match de Quidditch, mais celui-ci était trop spécial pour qu'elle décide de le rater. Et puis elle avait vu dans sa boule de cristal que Potter allait percuter une énorme chauve-souris et ensuite se tuer suite à une chute. . . ou bien était-ce la chauve souris qui allait tomber? Sa boule de cristal avait été remplie de fumée lorsqu'elle l'avait consultée. . . Bref, ceci était une autre raison pour laquelle elle était descendue de sa tour. Trelawney hocha la tête et roula les yeux.

"Je le savais," dit-elle d'un ton évident aux autres, "je le savais bien que tout ça allait mal tourner. Mais m'a-t-on écoutée? Nooon. . ."

"Oh, fermez-la donc, Sybille," dit Rogue en roulant les yeux à son tour. "Je n'ai rien." En réalité, il avait mal partout, surtout aux côtes mais ne le montra pas. Il se redressa et aperçut Potter à quelques mètres de lui. Il était adossé à un banc et était également entouré de professeurs. Il semblait un peu abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer et il se tourna vers Rogue en lui lançant un regard noir. Rogue lui répondit par un de ses propres regards noirs et se leva.

"Madame Bibine fait une pause au jeu pour s'assurer que la victime et l'agres. . .heu. . . que Potter et Rogue ne sont pas grièvement blessés." Rogue se releva tranquillement et vit Madame Bibine se diriger vers l'estrade sur son balai. Une fois qu'elle mit pied à terre, elle s'avança vers Rogue.

"C'était quoi, ça, Severus?!" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec, les mains sur les hanches.

"Heum. . . un accident?" Répondit Rogue sans la regarder tout en tournant sur lui-même : il était occupé à chercher son balai. Sa collègue poussa un soupir exaspéré et porta son attention sur Potter. Rogue se pencha sur la balustrade et repéra son _Nimbus 2004_ sur le sol quelques 20 mètres plus bas.

"Ah!" Dit-il, soulagé de l'avoir enfin trouvé. "_Accio balai._" Son balai vola directement dans la paume de sa main ouverte. Quand il se retourna, il vit que Potter s'était lui aussi relevé et avait son balai en main, ayant eu la chance que ce dernier atterrisse juste à côté de lui. Potter regarda une nouvelle fois Rogue d'un air mauvais mais celui-ci n'y porta aucune attention; il se foutait bien de ce qu'un adolescent pouvait ressentir à son égard, et il s'en foutait encore plus si cet adolescent se nommait Harry Potter.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire!" Continua Lee Jordan. "Percuter un Attrapeur pour l'empêcher d'attraper le Vif d'or! Ça devrait valoir au moins 10 penalties!" Rogue lança un regard assassin à Lee, bien qu'il savait que ce dernier ne le voyait pas.

_Non mais tout de même_, pensa-t-il,_ un enseignant pourrait le superviser! Il influence les élèves et il m'insulte, nom de Dieu! _Il plissa les yeux de façon menaçante. _Oooh. . .je crois que les Gryffondors vont perdre quelques points à leur prochain cours de potion. . ._

Serrant les dents, il enfourcha son balai et retourna auprès de son équipe, les joueurs le regardant avec admiration.

"Ça c'était vraiment génial!" Dit Samantha, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal," ajouta-t-elle, son visage changeant d'expression.

"Oh, non, pas du tout," mentit Rogue en détournant le regard pour regarder Potter retourner sur le terrain. Il se frotta inconsciemment les côtes.

"Madame Bibine retourne sur le terrain et fait reprendre le jeu. Évidemment, les Gryffondors ont droit à un penalty suite à cette abominable tricherie. McGonagall tire . . . et compte! 10 points pour Gryffondor! Highfield a le Souafle, elle le passe à Ro– Oh! Lupin vient d'intercepter! Il se dirige vers les buts et Rogue et Montague l'encadrent et tentent de lui enlever le Souafle. . . Brillant! Lupin a fait une passe arrière à Bell. Elle termine le trajet de Lupin et. . . Whoo! Elle compte!" Des acclamation retentirent dans les trois quarts du terrain.

"Highfield a encore le Souafle. Elle le passe à Rogue, qui le passe à Montague, Samantha, Montague, Rogue. . . qui marque!" Finit Lee avec colère. "Les points sont maintenant de 40 à 20 pour Serpentard. Bell récupère le Souafle, le lance à Lupin. . . "

Rogue observa avec contentement Lupin se faire presque renverser par un Cognard. Il échappa le Souafle et Samantha s'en empara. Elle le passa à Rogue et ce dernier fonça vers les buts. Alors que Rogue filait à toute vitesse, il vit soudain un point devant lui qui grossissait à une vitesse alarmante. Le point devenait dangereusement proche et il le reconnu comme étant Lupin, quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante au nez.

Lupin venait de lui donner un coup de poing sur le nez! Sous l'impact, Rogue tomba de son balai. Il tomba. . . tomba. . . tomba, se rapprochant dangereusement du sol, quand il sentit soudain quelque chose le retenir par sa cape de Quidditch, l'étranglant par ce fait même.

"OH-HOOO!" S'exclama Lee. "Apparemment, le Tacle Transylvanien de Lupin a raté! Il a bel et bien négligé de s'écarter au dernier moment! Ah-ha! Je crois bien que Rogue a le nez cassé, regardez-moi tout ce sang couler," dit-il avec intérêt. "Malheureusement, Highfield l'a rattrapé. Elle aurait dû le laisser tom– quoi?! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Madame Pomfresh! De toute façon, les Serpentards auront droit à un penalty."

Rogue, qui avait les yeux fermés depuis sa chute, les rouvrit enfin pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait suspendu à environ 5 mètres du sol.

"Tenez bon Severus," entendit-il Samantha lui dire au-dessus de lui, quoique c'était plutôt elle qui tenait bon à la cape de Rogue. Elle s'abaissa lentement au sol et y déposa Rogue qui tomba assis sur la pelouse, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement et prenant de grandes inspirations. Samantha mit ensuite pied à terre et s'agenouilla devant Rogue.

"Ça va?" Demanda-t-elle en mettant une main sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête. Elle grimaça quand elle vit le nez de Rogue qui coulait le sang et qui était plus crochu que d'habitude. Rogue, les yeux remplis d'eau, les referma sous l'effet de la douleur.

"Et voici Madame Pomfresh qui se précipite vers le blessé," commenta Lee. Rogue rouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement en entendant cela. Il vit en effet l'infirmière accourir derrière Samantha et tenta de ne pas afficher qu'il avait mal. Samantha s'écarta pour faire place à Madame Pomfresh.

_Il est hors de question qu'elle m'empêche de jouer pour un nez cassé!_ Pensa Rogue avec colère.

"Non, tout va bien," dit Rogue d'un ton sec en voyant le regard interrogateur de l'infirmière quand elle fut en face de lui.

"C'est cela," dit celle-ci avec sarcasme en le regardant d'un air critique. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré tandis qu'elle réparait (encore une fois) le nez de Rogue. "Et vos côtes? J'imagine qu'elles se portent mieux que jamais après l'impact de tout à l'heure," continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il était inutile d'argumenter avec l'infirmière quand elle avait raison et qu'elle le savait. Il se contenta de détourner le regard et de fixer le sol tout en essuyant le sang de son visage avec la manche de son uniforme qui était déjà considérablement taché de sang à l'avant.

"C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller," dit l'infirmière d'une voix qui trahissait l'envie de vouloir le garder plus longtemps pour l'examiner. Rogue ne se fit pas prier et presque immédiatement se retrouva dans les airs avec Samantha.

"Wow!" Dit Lee, toujours émerveillé. "Heu. . . ahem. . .Donc, suite à ce **_si_** malheureux incident, (encore bravo, Professeur Lupin, c'était vraiment super!)," ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lupin, "les Serpentards effectuent leur penalty. Montague lance. . . et rate! Weasley est tout de même très bien, comme Gardien! Donc, les Gryffondors à l'attaque. Aïe! C'était tout près, un Cognard vient de frôler McGonagall, la faisant échapper le Souafle qui est aussitôt récupéré par Highfield."

Rogue se hâta de rejoindre la hauteur de Samantha et se plaça à droite d'elle, gardant environ trois mètres de distance avec elle. . . seulement pour que Lupin s'interpose entre eux pour empêcher Samantha de faire une passe à Rogue. De l'autre côté de Samantha, McGonagall s'approcha afin de l'encadrer avec Lupin.

Samantha regarda de chaque côté, puis devant elle pour voir Kathy Bell foncer vers elle. Puis, c'était comme au ralenti. Avec une expression désespérée, Samantha lança le Souafle vers Lupin. Ce dernier leva la tête, puis les bras, mais le Souafle passa entre ses mains et le frappa à la tête, rebondit, puis atterrit dans les mains de Rogue. Celui-ci se précipita vers les buts et marqua.

"Quoi?! C'est permis de se servir de la tête d'un autre joueur comme ça?!" S'exclama Lee. "Ah, c'est bon," dit-il en se rendant à l'évidence que les Gryffondors n'allaient pas avoir de penalty pour ce coup-là. "Serpentard en est maintenant à 50 points. . . Mais qu'est-ce que. . . ? Serait-ce le Vif d'or?"

En plein milieu du terrain, on pouvait voir Potter foncer en piqué vers le sol, Malefoy le suivant dans son sillage. Puis, au dernier moment, Potter remonta en chandelle. . . et Malefoy s'écrasa au sol dans un craquement sonore qui retentit dans tout le terrain.

"Aïe, aïe, aïe!" Commenta Lee. "C'est–vrai–ment hallucinant! Potter a effectué la _Feinte de Wronski_ et Malefoy est tombé dans son piège!!! Madame Pomfresh se précipite une nouvelle fois sur le terrain pour voir son état. Wow! Regardez sa jambe! Est-elle supposée être dans cet angle si exorbitant?" Questionna-t-il en s'adressant à personne en particulier en essayant de distinguer Malefoy parmi les mottes de gazons qui avaient revolé et l'uniforme vert quelque peu informe. Madame Pomfresh se pencha et passa sa baguette par-dessus la silhouette immobile de Malefoy.

"C'est pas vrai!" S'exclama Rogue d'un ton plus que colérique en voyant l'infirmière faire apparaître un brancard où elle installa Malefoy en le faisant léviter. Samantha vint rejoindre Rogue et lui dit, le souffle court:

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? On ne peut pas jouer sans Attrapeur, on aura aucune chance de gagner!"

"Je le sais bien!" Rétorqua Rogue, toujours fâché. Il réfléchit pendant un moment, ne voyant qu'une seule option. "Quelqu'un va devoir prendre le poste d'Attrapeur," dit-il d'un ton songeur.

"Mais qui?!" Samantha semblait désespérée. "Il faut quelqu'un de rapide, de grand, de mince–"

"Je vais le faire," dit Rogue en la coupant dans la description physique de _lui-même_.

"Oh," Dit simplement Samantha en se rendant compte que la personne qu'elle cherchait se trouvait devant elle. "Heum. . . vous avez déjà fait ça?" Demanda-t-elle après un moment, perplexe.

"Non," répondit Rogue, "mais nous n'avons pas tellement le choix et je vais faire de mon mieux." Sur ce, il se dirigea vers Madame Bibine qui était au sol. Il appela son équipe pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre et fit part de son intention à ses coéquipiers.

"C'est d'accord," dit Montague en faisant un signe de tête affirmatif. "Je crois bien que le Professeur Highfield et moi pourrons nous débrouiller. . . et puis on a 30 points d'avance."

"Pas de problème," dit également Derrick, un des deux Batteurs. "Comme vous dites, on n'a pas vraiment le choix et puis on peut toujours cogner plus fort," ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre Batteur.

Les autres joueurs approuvèrent et Rogue se dirigea vers Bibine qui observait Madame Pomfresh emmener Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Rogue se racla la gorge et elle se tourna vers lui.

"Heum. . . je vais prendre le poste d'Attrapeur jusqu'à la fin de la partie," déclara-t-il. Madame Bibine cligna des yeux, déconcertée.

"Et. . . vous êtes au courant que vous n'avez jamais fait ça?" Dit-elle d'un ton incertain en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. "Vous pourriez vous retrouver comme Malefoy, vous savez. Et vous pourriez vous ramasser avec plus qu'un nez cassé. . . "

"Oh, assez! Ne faites que l'annoncer," dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

"D'accord," dit-elle en se rendant, paumes levées. "Mais je ne serai pas responsable des conséquences." Rogue roula les yeux. Madame Bibine appela tous les joueurs au milieu de terrain.

"Madame Bibine appelle les joueurs autour d'elle pour je ne sais quelle raison," commenta Lee. "McGonagall lui tend le Souafle et. . . Les joueurs reprennent position au milieu du terrain? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?. . . Oh! On dirait bien que Rogue va prendre le poste d'Attrapeur : il est face à Potter! Les Serpentards se retrouvent maintenant avec un Poursuiveur en moins."

En face de lui, Rogue vit Potter lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Rogue lui jeta un de ses propres regards qu'il utilisait en classe pour décourager quiconque de le fixer dans les yeux plus de deux secondes. Comme il s'y attendait, Potter détourna rapidement le regard.

"Madame Bibine lance le Souafle, et c'est reparti! Rappelons-nous que le pointage est de 50 à 20 pour Serpentard."

Aussitôt que la partie fut repartie, Rogue ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre de l'altitude afin de repérer plus facilement le Vif d'or. Après avoir regardé dans la distance tout autour de lui, il se remit à arpenter le terrain à la recherche du Vif.

"Montague est en possession du Souafle. Il se dirige vers les buts, évite un Cognard, monte en chandelle? Oh! la feinte de Porkoff! Il laisse tomber le Souafle dans les mains de Highfield. . .et cette dernière compte. McGonagall le récupère et le lance à Bell, Bell à. . . Non!" Lee grogna. "Highfield a intercepté le lancé! Une fois de plus, elle file vers les buts. . .et marque!"

Il avait dit cette phrase avec tant de désespoir que les élèves et les professeurs n'auraient pas été surpris d'apprendre que ce soir-là, le Gryffondor s'était pendu. À ce moment, Rogue se tourna vers les buts et regarda avec horreur un Cognard se diriger tout droit vers Samantha alors que cette dernière avait le dos tourné.

"Attention!" Cria Rogue, qui était à quelques mètres de là. En entendant la voix de Rogue, Samantha se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit le Cognard foncer sur elle.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et le Cognard la frappa de plein fouet à l'épaule droite. Samantha fut désarçonnée de son balai et tomba à bas de ce dernier. Sans même y réfléchir, Rogue se précipita à toute vitesse vers la forme qui s'approchait du sol. . . et la rattrapa.

Il s'immobilisa dans les airs et jeta un coup d'oeil à la femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il la secoua légèrement. Toujours rien; elle était évanouie. Avec une certaine anxiété, Rogue atterrit au sol. Il s'avança vers Madame Pomfresh qui accourait, encore une fois, sur le terrain.

"Elle est évanouie," dit Rogue d'une voix basse, Samantha toujours dans ses bras. Madame Pomfresh lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fit apparaître un brancard à côté de Rogue.

"Déposez-la dessus," lui dit l'infirmière. "Je dois l'amener à l'infirmerie pour m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien de grave." Rogue déposa doucement Samantha sur le brancard et lui écarta une mèche de cheveux qui était dans son visage. Il laissa ensuite ses doigts glisser le long de ses cheveux puis, se souvenant subitement où il était, arrêta son geste. Il s'éloigna du brancard et fit un signe de tête à Madame Pomfresh. Il observa pendant un moment l'infirmière et Samantha s'éloigner.

"Wow! Quel match!" S'émerveilla Lee Jordan. "Comme c'est dommage, les Sepentards ne sont plus que cinq joueurs et n'ont maintenant plus qu'un Poursuiveur," dit-il d'un ton moqueur. "Donc, Rogue reprend les airs et la partie reprend également. Le pointage est de 70 à 20 pour Serpentard, mais attendons-nous à ce que cela change rapidement."

Alors que Rogue désespérait en observant les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor essayer de marquer sans cesse et le Gardien de Serpentard se fendre en quatre pour les empêcher de marquer, le Vif d'or lui fonça presque dans le front. Aussitôt après, Potter lui aurait aussi foncé dedans si Rogue ne s'était pas écarté au dernier moment. Ce dernier fit volte-face et se mit à la poursuite du Vif d'or à la suite de Potter.

"Ooh! On dirait bien que c'est le Vif d'or pour de bon!" S'écria Lee. Rogue se pencha sur son balai afin de prendre de la vitesse : Potter avait tout de même une bonne avance sur lui.

Après un moment, il arriva à la hauteur de Potter et put mettre toute son attention à essayer de saisir le Vif d'or qui ne cessait de zigzaguer. Soudain, Potter plaqua Rogue, le faisant dévier quelque peu de sa trajectoire. Rogue prit un peu d'élan, puis plaqua Potter à son tour.

Ce dernier dévia beaucoup plus que Rogue, puis revint avec considérablement plus d'élan. Rogue, s'y attendant, diminua légèrement d'altitude, laissant Potter passer au-dessus de lui et tomber presque de son balai.

Rogue retrouva sa hauteur originelle et tendit le bras vers le Vif d'or. Soudain, il entendit un 'TOC' et tourna la tête vers Potter, qui avait reçu un Cognard dans le haut du dos, le provoquant à se pencher vers l'avant sous l'impact, le bras toujours tendu.

Lorsque Rogue se retourna, le Vif d'or avait disparu. Il vit Potter s'arrêter dans les airs. Rogue en fit de même et regarda Potter qui, grimaçant légèrement, inséra sa main droite dans sa manche gauche. . . pour en ressortir le Vif d'or!

"HOURRA!" Hurla Lee. "Potter a attrapé le Vif d'or!! Et dans sa manche, en plus! Tout comme Roderick Plumpton en 1921! Les Gryffondors gagnent avec 190 points à 70 points!!! WHOO!!!"

Tout le terrain applaudit à tout rompre. . . enfin. . . presque tout le terrain. . . les Serpentards avaient l'air anéanti et Rogue atterrit brutalement au sol sous la colère, se cassant presque une cheville.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'équipe des Gryffondors. Kathy Bell, Ronald Weasley et les jumeaux Weasley ne cessaient de sautiller en cercle autour de Potter qui rougissait et avait l'air plus arrogant que jamais (enfin, selon Rogue), et qui brandissait le Vif d'or qui agitait ses ailes entre les doigts de son poing fermé.

McGonagall, quant à elle, épongeait les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir en souriant tout à la fois. Et Lupin, lui, se trouvait derrière McGonagall, le visage enfoui dans la cape de cette dernière; il pleurait de joie.


	18. Vengeance!

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J,K, Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Vendredi)

---

Rogue se précipita dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de se changer, sa cape verte tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il ralentit son allure en approchant les portes de l'infirmerie et les ouvrit sans faire de bruit.

Il pénétra silencieusement à l'intérieur, puis referma les portes derrière lui Il se tourna ensuite vers les lits et repéra celui de Samantha. Il s'approcha du lit et l'observa pendant un long moment; elle semblait profondément endormie. Rogue se pencha par-dessus elle et lui mit une mèche de cheveux qui était dans son visage derrière l'oreille.

Soudain, il sentit Samantha mettre ses bras autour de son cou et l'attirer vers elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et dit, en libérant son cou et entrelaçant ses doigts ensemble avec un regard rêveur:

"Oh, mon. . . héros." Puis, elle éclata de rire. Rogue roula les yeux et se tira une chaise à côté du lit, se maudissant d'avoir cru à son jeu. "Alors? Qui a gagné le match?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Gryffondor," répondit Rogue à voix basse.

"Maudit Potter!" Entendirent-ils du mur opposé. Rogue et Samantha se retournèrent pour voir Drago Malefoy dans un autre lit; il semblait avoir des bandages le recouvrant de la tête aux pieds.

Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de placer ses mains derrière sa tête en fixant le mur et d'adopter une position. . . euh. . . comment dire?. . . Royale? Rogue eut la soudaine image d'un César-Malefoy grignotant une grappe de raisins tendue par une servante en petite tenue. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

"Il devrait être défiguré davantage par un Cognard," continua Malefoy. "Saint-Potter et sa fissure dans le front," dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, le visage déformé par le dégoût à la simple pensée de Potter.

"C'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes écrasé au sol, Monsieur Malefoy? Pour avoir une fissure dans le front et être célèbre?" Dit Samantha en forçant un ton de pure innocence, quoiqu'elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Le teint de Malefoy rosit légèrement et il se redressa dans son lit pour lui lancer une réplique, mais s'arrêta net.

"Ouch! Ouille!" Se plaignit-il d'une petite voix. Rogue dû détourner son regard de Malefoy pour ne pas éclater de rire et tourna la tête vers Samantha pour cacher son sourire. Il vit Samantha détourner également le regard, un sourire en coin. Elle essayait visiblement de ne pas éclater de rire.

"Aïe! Infirmière! Infirmièèèèère!" Gémit Malefoy. Samantha mit le revers de sa main devant sa bouche et regarda Rogue dans les yeux, une expression désespérée dans le visage; elle allait craquer à tout instant. Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit et elle lui donna une tape sur le bras, le prévenant de ne pas rire sinon elle allait craquer pour de bon.

À ce moment, Madame Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie et derrière elle sur un brancard se trouvait. . . Madame Pince. Le souvenir de la bibliothécaire étendue sur la table de la bibliothèque revint à l'esprit de Samantha. C'en était trop. Elle craqua.

Madame Pomfresh regarda alternativement Samantha, qui était en larmes et ne cessait de rire, et Malefoy, qui gémissait comme une chèvre.

"Aaaaaïe! Mais faites quelque chose! On dirait que ma jambe va s'arracher!"

"HA HA HA HA!!!" S'écria Samantha de plus belle en entendant ces mots et redoublant de rire. "Pardon!" Dit-elle en s'adressant à l'infirmière qui la regardait comme si elle avait devant elle une détraquée, essayant d'arrêter de rire, mais en vain. "C'est juste que. . hi hi hi. . .que. . . j'imagine sa jambe. . . HA HA HA!!!" Samantha ferma les yeux pendant un moment et frappa du poing son matelas. "C'est juste que j'imagine sa jambe se détacher et marcher toute seule!" Réussit-elle à dire rapidement d'une voix aiguë.

Rogue cligna des yeux et décida de regarder à ses pieds, les sourcils levés et un sourire en coin, comme s'il avait honte d'elle. L'infirmière, elle, fixait Samantha, déconcertée, sans aucun doute, par son manque de maturité, puis se tourna vers Malefoy.

"Eh bien, vous n'auriez pas l'impression que vos membres se déchiraient si vous n'aviez pas pris la position d'un roi sylvestre," lui lança-t-elle. "Severus?" Dit-elle en se tournant vers Rogue qui effaça rapidement le sourire de son visage et afficha une expression de. . heu. . . enfin, il afficha l'expression qu'il affichait habituellement, c'est-à-dire. . . aucune expression.

"Pourriez-vous installer Irma dans un lit tandis que je m'occupe de Monsieur Malefoy avant qu'il ne réveille les morts?" Rogue soupira, se leva et sortit sa baguette. Il fit alors léviter la bibliothécaire et la déposa sur le lit à côté de celui de Samantha, puis reprit sa chaise. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière leur 'expliquait', en marmonnant et hochant la tête par occasions, ce qui était arrivé à Madame Pince.

". . . Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé," disait-elle. "Quand je suis entrée dans la bibliothèque, je l'ai découverte étendue et évanouie sur une table. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'elle faisait là, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Quoique j'ai moi-même mes suspicions. . ." Samantha et Rogue échangèrent un regard quelque peu alarmé à ces mots.

". . . Il y avait une étagère de livres renversée. J'imagine que ça a dû être un choc pour elle de découvrir ça et que c'en était trop pour elle. . ." Samantha et Rogue laissèrent échapper tous les deux un soupir de soulagement en apprenant qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était à cause d'eux (ou plutôt de Rogue) que la bibliothécaire s'était évanouie et qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur une table. ". . . Mais sur une table?!. . . Avalez ça, Monsieur Malefoy, ça va diminuer la douleur."

"Beurk! Infecte! Je crois que je vais être malade!" S'exclama ce dernier en portant ses mains à sa gorge après avoir bu la potion que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donnée. "Et vous laissez vos patients boire ça?!" Dit-il en s'adressant à l'infirmière. "Vous feriez aussi bien de les empoisonner au lieu de leur faire avaler ce truc! Ou bien alors achetez vos potions déjà faites à la place de les faire vous-même! . . . Quand je dirai ça à mon père!" Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse mais tout aussi haineuse.

"Sachez, Monsieur Malefoy," dit Madame Pomfresh, les lèvres pincées, "que les potions n'ont pas été créées pour goûter le chocolat au lait et que c'est votre Directeur de Maison qui les fait _lui-même_ avant de me les apporter ici."

Il y eut un silence gênant.

"Oh," dit simplement Malefoy puis, il tomba extrêmement silencieux après avoir croisé le regard d'un Rogue aux sourcils froncés et détourné rapidement le regard. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha du lit de la bibliothécaire.

"Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de la réveiller," dit-elle après avoir vérifié son état et constaté qu'elle était seulement légèrement assommée. Elle sortit sa baguette. Rogue se leva alors de sa chaise et recula de l'autre côté du lit de Samantha. Quoiqu'il ne le montrait pas, il craignait la réaction de la bibliothécaire, et Samantha également, d'après le regard qu'elle jeta à Rogue. _Elle va vraiment me tuer_, pensa-t-il en regardant l'infirmière lever sa baguette.

"_Enerva – _" Madame Pomfresh s'interrompit en entendant les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et elle aperçut Potter, Weasley et Granger entrer dans la pièce. Potter était soutenu par ses deux amis et il grimaçait légèrement.

"Madame Pomfresh," dit Granger, le souffle court, "Harry a mal au dos; ce doit être ce Cognard qui l'a frappé." Rogue soupira, soulagé pour la première fois de sa vie de voir le Trio Infernal se pointer. Pour une fois, ils arrivaient au bon moment; Rogue aurait peut-être la chance de s'éclipser avant que l'infirmière ne réveille Madame Pince.

"Vous auriez dû venir me voir immédiatement, Monsieur Potter," dit Madame Pomfresh en hochant la tête. "Faites-le asseoir là," dit-elle à Weasley et Granger en pointant un lit non loin de la porte. En chemin, ils virent Rogue qui se tenait à côté du lit de Samantha et ils eurent tous un regard interrogateur, mais détournèrent vite le regard en voyant le regard que Rogue leur jeta. L'infirmière s'approcha du lit de Potter une fois qu'il fut assis. Alors qu'elle vérifiait son état, Rogue chuchota à Samantha:

"Je crois que je vais y aller : j'ai. . . heu. . . beaucoup à faire. . . " Samantha fit un signe de tête affirmatif, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait évidemment qu'il essayait en réalité de s'enfuir de la bibliothécaire, et elle voulait sans aucun doute voir la scène lorsqu'il la rencontrerait à nouveau. Rogue lui jeta un regard disant: '_Si vous osez dire à qui que ce soit que je suis un lâche, vous le regretterez amèrement!_' Sur ce, il passa silencieusement derrière Madame Pomfresh, arriva à la porte, tourna lentement la poignée, et –

"Severus! N'essayez pas de vous enfuir de moi," dit Pomfresh d'un ton sec sans même se retourner vers lui. "Je n'ai pas oublié vos côtes, alors asseyez-vous là et attendez bien sagement," finit-elle en pointant le lit qui se trouvait à côté de Samantha. Rogue put juste voir les trois Gryffondors réprimer des ricanements et il leur lança un regard noir.

Il lui aurait bien répondu: 'En fait, ce n'est pas de vous que je m'enfuis, mais d'une certaine personne travaillant à la bibliothèque qui sera folle furieuse lorsqu'elle se réveillera,' mais se résigna à le faire. Et en plus il avait juste en face de lui les trois élèves qui se mêlaient le plus des affaires qui ne les regardaient pas. Rogue s'assit donc sur le lit que lui avait désigné l'infirmière avec un grognement.

"Et ce n'est pas la peine de grogner!" Ajouta cette dernière. Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma à nouveau, lançant un regard meurtrier au dos de l'infirmière. Il se retourna vers Samantha et vit qu'elle se retenait une fois de plus pour ne pas rire. Il lui jeta son éternel regard noir. Sa réponse fut une grimace

Rogue leva les sourcils, puis fit mine de l'étrangler. Samantha porta ses mains à sa propre gorge et fit semblant de s'étouffer; elle figea et retomba raide sur son lit, la tête dans la direction du lit de la bibliothécaire.

Puis, brusquement, elle se redressa, regarda Rogue et passa tranquillement un doigt sur sa gorge, comme pour lui faire dire que cette fois, il était cuit. Elle avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Rogue lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis s'immobilisa, ses yeux suivant quelque chose derrière Samantha.

Puis, très subitement, il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui. Madame Pomfresh se retourna vers la pièce où Rogue venait de disparaître.

"Oh non! Ne me dites pas qu'il a rattrapé la gastro!" S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. "On a assez eu de misère avec lui, mardi, comme ça l'est!" Puis, elle se tourna vers la personne qui avait fait fuir Rogue plus vite qu'un loup-garou ne l'aurait fait. "Ah! Irma, vous êtes réveillée," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Vous pourrez enfin nous expliquer le mystère qui –"

"Où est ce crétin?" La coupa Madame Pince. Elle regarda Samantha qui afficha aussitôt une expression innocente. À ce moment, Lupin entra dans l'infirmerie avec un large sourire. Il s'immobilisa en voyant tout ce monde dans la pièce.

"Euh. . . là?" Dit Samantha, répondant à la question que Madame Pince lui avait posée tout en pointant Lupin du doigt.

"Quoi?" Dit ce dernier, arborant toujours son habituel sourire idiot.

"Vous savez parfaitement de qui je parle," dit la bibliothécaire en ignorant Lupin. Samantha serra les dents et, involontairement, jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de la salle de bain. Madame Pince se tourna vers cet endroit et eut une lueur triomphante dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de la porte et tambourina dessus avec son poing.

"Severus! Sortez immédiatement de cette pièce!"

"Mais enfin!" S'exclama l'infirmière, outragée. "Laissez ce pauvre homme vider son estomac en paix!"

"Mon oeil qu'il vide son estomac!" Répliqua la bibliothécaire. "SEVERUS! Sortez ou je défonce cette porte!!!" Aucune réponse. "Vous l'aurez voulu!" Elle sortit sa baguette. "_Alohomora!_" Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce la regardèrent, bouche bée.

"Irma, je crois que vous ne devriez pas faire ça," la prévint l'infirmière. Potter, Weasley et Granger s'éclipsèrent, désirant pour le moins du monde voir un Rogue vraiment, mais vraiment furieux.

La bibliothécaire ouvrit la porte.

Samantha, Pomfresh, Lupin (qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait) et Drago (qui aurait voulu s'enfuir mais qui était toujours là (comment pouvait-il s'enfuir alors qu'il était recouvert de bandages de la tête aux pieds?)) grimacèrent.


	19. Fuite?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.

---

(Vendredi)

---

Madame Pince ouvrit donc la porte de la salle de bain.

Grand silence.

Pas de cris furieux, pas de nuage de postillons que l'on pouvait voir sortir de la pièce. . . pas de menaces de mort. Bref, quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, si l'on pénétrait dans la salle de bain, on ne pouvait voir personne à l'intérieur. Même pas si l'on écartait le rideau de douche.

La seule chose qui bougeait était le rideau de la fenêtre, se soulevant comme un voile sous la légère brise qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. . .

_La fenêtre. _

Madame Pince plissa les yeux. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Elle poussa un soupir enragé et sortit de la salle de bain.

---

Rogue soupira de soulagement en atterrissant au sol. _C'était tout près_, pensa-t-il. _Pour une fois que ce maudit miroir sert à quelque chose. . . _Il se dirigea vers le château, son balai en main.

(Reculons donc à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, selon le point de vue de Rogue.)

---

Rogue claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et resta figé au milieu de la pièce, la respiration précipitée.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais?!_ Pensa-t-il en paniquant tandis qu'il entendait l'exclamation incrédule que poussait Madame Pomfresh:

"Oh non! Ne me dites pas qu'il a rattrapé la gastro! On a eu assez de misère avec lui, mardi, comme ça l'est!" Rogue résista à la tentation de s'agripper les cheveux et de se les arracher de la tête, essayant en vain de trouver une solution pour échapper à la bibliothécaire.

"Où est ce crétin?" Entendit-il. _Oh non,_ pensa Rogue. Il se tourna vers le miroir et contempla sa réflexion, désespéré.

"Alors, on se sauve de quelqu'un?" Dit le miroir d'un ton moqueur.

"Ah, la ferme!" Siffla Rogue. "Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'argumenter avec vous!"

"Ça c'est une première," dit le miroir, surpris. Rogue résista une fois de plus à l'envie, cette fois, d'envoyer un coup de poing au miroir. Après tout, s'il le faisait, il n'aurait pas seulement des ennuis avec la bibliothécaire; il en aurait aussi avec l'infirmière. Un miroir magique ne se réparait pas simplement qu'avec un coup de baguette magique. Rogue entendit soudain la voix de Lupin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici?_ Pensa-t-il. Un instant plus tard, un grand tambourinement retentit contre la porte. Rogue se retourna vers le bruit et entendit Madame Pince crier:

"Severus! Sortez immédiatement de cette pièce!" Puis, l'infirmière s'exclamer:

"Mais enfin! Laissez ce pauvre homme vider son estomac en paix!"

"Coincé?" Interrogea le miroir. Rogue se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'objet en question. "J'aurais une solution à votre problème," réfléchit le miroir à voix haute. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un tente de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie. Enfin, normalement, c'est de l'infirmière qu'ils se sauvent, mais bon. . . comment dites-vous, déjà? 'Il y a une première fois pour tout'?" Rogue tapa impatiemment sa main sur la vanité, murmurant avec menace:

"Dites-moi comment sortir d'ici ou vous ne reverrez plus jamais les murs de cette salle de bain. . . Non. . . en fait, vous ne reverrez plus jamais rien du tout!" Se corrigea-t-il. Le miroir ne se fit pas prier.

"Par-là, par la fenêtre!" Se hâta-t-il de dire. Rogue se précipita vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, puis regarda en bas.

"_Accio _balai," dit-il, n'allant pas jusqu'à sauter deux étages afin de s'enfuir de la bibliothécaire.

"Mon oeil qu'il vide son estomac! SEVERUS!" Hurla de plus belle Madame pince. "Sortez ou je défonce cette porte!!!" Le balai de Rogue arriva dans sa main. "Vous l'aurez voulu!" Rogue enfourcha son balai et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, tardant juste assez longtemps pour entendre le '_Alohomora!_' de Madame Pince.

---

Rogue eut presque un sourire en arrivant dans la sécurité de son donjon. . . presque. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil mais n'alluma pas de feu : il avait considérablement couru pour se rendre le plus vite possible dans les donjons et il avait chaud comme le diable, avec toutes les épaisseurs de vêtement de Quidditch qu'il portait.

Néanmoins, il se félicita pour avoir échappé à Madame Pince, et si cette dernière venait tambouriner à la porte de ses appartements, il allait la laisser sécher à l'extérieur. . . ou geler. . . C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud dans les donjons pour quelqu'un qui n'y était pas habitué, même l'été.

Enfin, de toute façon, il lui faudrait le mot de passe et la seule façon de l'obtenir était de Rogue lui-même (ce qui ne se passerait pas, tant qu'elle ne lui ferait pas avaler du Veritaserum de force) et l'autre façon était du directeur (ce qui, d'après Rogue, ne se passerait probablement jamais).

C'était la seule autre personne à part lui qui connaissait le mot de passe de ses quartiers et qui pouvait entrer sans l'autorisation de Rogue. Mais ce cas était assez rare: Dumbledore laissait généralement Rogue tranquille quand ce dernier voulait avoir la paix. Celui-ci fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cognement à sa porte.

"Qui que ce soit, foutez-moi la paix!" Lança Rogue sans se retourner, irrité. Un instant plus tard, le directeur pénétra dans la pièce. Rogue se tourna vers lui. _Bon_, pensa-t-il, _ce n'est peut-être pas _si_ rare que ça. . . _

Il prit discrètement le livre sur la petite table à côté de lui et fit semblant de lire, le dos tourné au directeur, espérant que ce dernier s'en irait en voyant qu'il était occupé et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de bavarder. Voyant cependant qu'après un moment considérable, le directeur était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce, Rogue prit la parole d'une voix clairement agacé sans quitter son livre des yeux.

"Albus, vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé? On pourrait peut-être bavarder plus tard, voire. . . demain?" Rogue entendit le directeur s'approcher de lui et soupirer quand il arriva devant lui.

"Severus, vous n'êtes visiblement pas si occupé que ça : votre livre est à l'envers." Rogue leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, puis vers le livre qui, si on le regardait _réellement_, était effectivement à l'envers. Rogue jura intérieurement, ferma le livre avec un bruit sec et le déposa 'très' gentiment sur la table. Pour prouver ce fait, cette dernière craqua et la surface s'arracha de son pied.

"Que voulez-vous, Albus?" Dit Rogue alors que le directeur observait la surface de la table se détacher du pied et tomber au sol. Rogue, cependant, n'y porta pas la moindre attention. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

"Vous avez tendance à faire basculer les objets, aujourd'hui," remarqua Dumbledore sans quitter des yeux les vestiges de la table. Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à la table, sursauta à peine perceptiblement, puis se racla la gorge, ayant l'air très mal à l'aise et faisant tout pour éviter le regard du directeur. Il finit par le regarder dans les yeux.

"Basculer, vous dites?" Dit Rogue, feignant l'ignorance.

"Oui, basculer," affirma Dumbledore. Puis, il y eut un grand silence inconfortable. Celui du genre de quand vous demandez à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment comment ça va et qu'après, vous vous creusez les méninges pour essayer de trouver un sujet de conversation, mais que, malheureusement, vous n'en trouvez pas et que vous regardez ailleurs en prétendant que ce que vous regardez est très intéressant. Rogue se racla encore une fois la gorge.

"Vraiment?" Dit-il.

"Vraiment," répondit Dumbledore en faisant un signe de tête affirmatif.

"Ah bon," fit Rogue après un moment. Puis s'ensuivit d'un long silence. Se rendant alors compte que Rogue n'allait pas avouer qu'il avait renversé une étagère sur la bibliothécaire, Dumbledore soupira et prit la parole.

"Severus, vous savez où je veux en venir." Il fixa ce dernier de son regard de je-sais-tout par-dessus ses lunettes.

"Ah oui?" Dit Rogue. Dumbledore soupira encore une fois.

"Severus, vous savez très bien que je sais que c'est vous qui avez renversé cette étagère sur Irma."

"C'était un accident!" Protesta Rogue en se levant de son fauteuil. "Et puis elle n'avait qu'à ne pas nous espionner!"

"'Nous'?" Interrogea Dumbledore.

"Hum. . . Samantha était avec moi. . . mais elle n'a rien fait du tout!" Ajouta Rogue en prenant pour la première fois de sa vie la défense de quelqu'un d'autre, se sentant lui-même confus pourquoi il l'avait fait plus tard. Dumbledore sourit.

"Oh. . . Eh bien, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle vous espionnait, dans ce cas."

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Oh, rien du tout," répondit Dumbledore en s'éloignant de Rogue, disparaissant derrière le fauteuil et se dirigeant vers la porte. Rogue crut enfin comprendre.

"Non! Attendez. . . Nous ne. . . Non! Ce n'est pas _dans_ la bibliothèque que nous nous sommes embrassés!" Dire à voix haute cette information avait demandé tout ce que Rogue possédait pour passer ses lèvres et il le regretta aussitôt.

"Oh. . . " Le directeur parut surpris et amusé tout à la fois. "Non, en fait j'insinuais que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Irma vous espionne, car ce matin, elle a découvert dans un rayon un livre _'rudement endommagé'_ et voulait découvrir qui était le coupable, alors j'imagine qu'elle croyait que vous pouviez être complices. Elle m'a montré le livre en question et il était vraiment dégoûtant," commenta-t-il avec une grimace dégoûtée. "Il était trempé de bave; il en dégoulinait, ma foi. Sans parler des coins de pages qui étaient tous verts! J'en ai d'ailleurs perdu l'appétit et je n'ai pas déjeuné. Je me demande vraiment où ce livre a bien pu traîné. . . peut-être Hagrid a-t-il encore une fois laissé Crocdur en liberté dans le château?. . . Il faudrait que je le prévienne de ne pas recommencer ça, si je ne veux pas que ma bibliothécaire ne donne sa démission. . . Au fait. . . vous vous êtes vraiment embrassés?" Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête et retrouvant son sourire ainsi que l'étincellement dans ses yeux bleus.

Rogue se frappa mentalement, ayant laissé une telle information se faire savoir au directeur alors que ce dernier n'était _même_ pas au courant. Ça, c'était vraiment une première : Dumbledore n'était jamais ignorant des faits qui se passaient dans son école, aussi insignifiants soient-ils.

_Oh, et puis il l'aurait découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre,_ pensa Rogue. _Mais à présent qu'il est au courant, il ne va sans doute plus me lâcher, avec ça. . . _

"Albus," dit-il d'un ton désespéré, "au moins ne le dites pas à l'école entière."

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça," dit Dumbledore avec un geste de la main. "Motus et bouche cousue."

"Et puis ce n'était qu'un accident. . . ça ne se reproduira plus," dit Rogue.

"Comment cela?" Interrogea Dumbledore d'un un ton quelque peu déçu.

"Parce que c'était un accident, c'est tout," coupa Rogue d'une voix impatiente en détournant le regard. "Bon, eh bien moi je suis affamé," dit-il pour changer de sujet. "Pourquoi ne montez-vous pas tout de suite dans la Grande Salle? Je vais aller vous rejoindre, juste le temps de me changer," finit-il d'un ton catégorique en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Dumbledore soupira et tourna les talons.

---

_Oh, c'est pas vrai,_ fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Rogue lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle. _Non mais ils le font exprès, ou quoi?!_ La seule place libre était à côté de Samantha et de l'autre côté se trouvait Madame Pince, qui ne semblait pas s'être encore rendu compte de sa présence.

Rogue pensa faire demi-tour, mais Samantha le vit et tapota le siège de la chaise à côté d'elle avec un sourire, s'exclamant:

"Severus! Je croyais que vous ne viendriez jamais!" Ce qui résulta à faire tourner la moitié des têtes à la table des professeurs vers lui. . . incluant celle de Madame Pince. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter sans avoir l'air d'un lâche devant certaines personnes, il s'avança d'un pas résolu vers la table. Sur son chemin, il aperçut Dumbledore lui sourire d'une façon encourageante. Rogue décompressa un peu; Dumbledore avait alors convaincu la bibliothécaire de ne pas le tuer. Quand Rogue s'assit, cette dernière émit un 'Mmph!' et dit assez fort à McGonagall qui était à sa gauche:

"Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai encore _beaucoup_ de rangement à faire à la bibliothèque." Elle jeta un regard accusateur à Rogue et se leva.

"Profitez-en donc pour classer vos livres comme du monde," marmonna celui-ci sans même la regarder. La bibliothécaire serra les poings, sembla sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante, mais y résista et retrouva son sang froid. Elle fit un autre 'Mmph!' indigné, puis quitta la salle, le nez en l'air. Le dîner continua donc sans aucune autre embûche pendant au moins dix secondes.

Alors que Rogue prenait une gorgée du contenu de son verre, un grand 'HAH!' triomphant et soudain du directeur se répercuta dans toute la Grande Salle. Une quantité considérable d'eau passa dans le mauvais trou de la gorge de Rogue quand ce dernier fit le saut à l'exclamation du directeur, qui était malheureusement assis trois chaises plus loin.

Les larmes aux yeux, Rogue toussa pendant un bon moment, puis prit une grande inspiration.

"Ça va?" Demanda Samantha en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

"Oui. . . Très bien," répondit Rogue d'une voix rauque.

"Quand ce n'est pas Albus, c'est Severus," dit McGonagall, les lèvres pincées. Elle jeta un regard critique à Rogue au-delà de la chaise qui les séparait.

"J'ai entendu ça," commenta Dumbledore d'un ton léger, qui était à gauche de McGonagall.

"ENFIN!" S'exclama Rogue avec colère lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle. "C'est quoi l'idée de crier comme ça, Albus?! Vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, ou quoi?!" Dumbledore se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

"Oh, mais non, pas du tout, Severus. En fait, si je voulais tuer quelqu'un, ce serait avec un pétard surprise, quoique présentement, je n'ai de dent contre personne." Rogue frissonna à la mention des mots 'pétard surprise', se rappelant l'événement humiliant qui avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant quand Lupin avait enseigné à Poudlard.

Il était relié avec l'épisode de l'épouvantard qui avait pris sa propre forme avec les vêtements de la grand-mère de Londubat. Ce souvenir était encore très fraîchement gravé dans sa mémoire.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu personnellement, il en avait assez entendu parlé pour connaître les moindres détails. Et en plus, le jour même de Noël, Dumbledore avait osé lui faire éclater un de ses maudits pétards surprises à la figure et le même chapeau de la grand-mère de Londubat en était sorti. McGonagall avait dû se souvenir de ce même événement exactement au même moment, car un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en dépit du fait qu'elle essayait visiblement de le cacher.

"J'ai manqué quelque chose?" Demanda Samantha en remarquant le sourire de McGonagall, confuse. Le sourire de McGonagall s'élargit et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Oh, c'est seulement que Severus – "

"Vous, vous la fermez!" La coupa Rogue, le visage blême. "Et vous," dit-il en indiquant Dumbledore, "pourriez peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez crié comme si vous vous étiez heurté le petit orteil sur un cadrage de porte!" Sur cela, Samantha pouffa de rire.

"Parce que vous criez comme ça, quand vous vous frappez le petit orteil?" Rogue resta silencieux, quelque peu embarrassé, et évita son regard. Il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore, attendant qu'il s'explique, quoiqu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi il avait crié de la sorte. Il lui avait seulement demandé cela pour éviter que McGonagall n'ouvre sa grande trappe au sujet de l'épouvantard.

Rogue se demanda vaguement pourquoi il laissait toujours involontairement des détails de sa vie privée lui échapper quand Samantha se trouvait à proximité. Il reporta encore une fois son attention sur Dumbledore qui n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. En fait, il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Rogue commençait à s'impatienter.

"Albus?. . . ALBUS!"

Le directeur sursauta.

"Oh, désolé, Severus. J'avais momentanément oublié pourquoi je m'étais exclamé de façon si bruyante." Rogue roula les yeux. "Bon, où en étais-je? . . . Ah! Oui! C'est parce que j'ai enfin trouvé quelle punition infliger à M. Londubat." Il s'arrêta là et recommença à manger.

". . . Et?" Demanda Rogue après un moment, faisant un geste de la main, pressant le directeur afin d'avoir plus d'information.

"Oh, eh bien, en voyant Irma sortir pour retourner à la bibliothèque," (en disant cela, il sourit, se rappelant ce que Rogue lui avait raconté à propos de ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque avec Samantha) "j'ai eu la brillante idée de lui envoyer Monsieur Londubat afin de l'aider dans son rangement." Il y eut un long silence.

"QUOI?!" S'exclama enfin Rogue. "Vous l'envoyez classer des maudits livres alors qu'il a manqué de me faire tuer?!" Sa respiration se précipita et il sentit Samantha poser une main sur son bras. Rogue libéra son bras d'un geste abrupt.

"Allons, Severus," dit Dumbledore. "Classer des livres peut être extrêmement ennuyant et répulsif," commenta-t-il, se rappelant le livre trempé de salive qu'il avait découvert, plus tôt dans la journée, "et puis Argus n'avait plus le moindre plancher à faire étinceler. Sans parler que vous avez vous-même dit ne plus jamais vouloir voir Monsieur Londubat dans votre bureau, ce qui, d'après moi, inclus le voir dans les donjons en dehors des heures de classe."

Rogue s'apprêta à répliquer mais s'arrêta quand Samantha reposa sa main sur son bras et fit une légère pression. _Après tout, c'est le directeur,_ pensa Rogue. Il s'excusa et quitta la table.

---

Heaven2: Ça c'est bien être accro à des fics. . . surtout quand c'est la mienne. . . nia!  En tout cas; c'est bien courageux de l'avoir lu tout d'un trait. . . Oh, j'ai des larmes de joie, hi hi hi.

Straciatella: J'espère que tu a aimé la suite, arrête de me supplier autant, je vais tomber en petits morceaux sous la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir envoyée plus vite!

Alana chantelun: Merci! (ouf; ça veut dire que je n'ai pas perdu mon sens de l'humour!) Je suis contente que tu ai aimé!

Alfa: Lol! Ouais: pauvre petit Rogue! Il est vraiment pas chanceux!. . . Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me ramollir pour lui!

Mymye-Snape: Ouais! Abat les Gryffondors!!! (Enfin, quelqu'un qui est de mon avis!) Pis OUI, je te donne la permission de mettre ma fic sur ton site, c'est un honneur, pour moi de savoir que tu l'aime tant!

Antigone: Ben non; jamais je ne tuerais réellement Rogue, voyons! C'est bien trop amusant de le faire souffrir comme ça! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va quand même survivre dans les prochains chapitres!

Arna: Oui, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la passe des signes dans le dos des autres! Ils ont tellement l'air enfantins, des fois, ces deux-là ensemble, (soupir exaspéré) ils devraient agir davantage comme des adultes - Je crois vraiment que Samantha a une mauvaise influence sur Rogue. . .


	20. Combat de pantoufles

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté pour Samantha Highfield.  
  
***  
  
(vendredi)  
  
***  
  
En arrivant dans les donjons, Rogue entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna pour voir Samantha presser le pas afin de le rejoindre.  
  
"Vous avez quitté tôt," commenta-t-elle.  
  
"En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il?" Demanda Rogue d'un ton irrité. "Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que j'étais peut-être fatigué, après le match d'aujourd'hui?" C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, et il se doutait bien que Samantha ne le croirait pas. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit à trouver de bonnes excuses pour l'instant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tourna les talons, mais Samantha le suivit en trottinant à côté de lui. Rogue tenta de l'ignorer mais cette action se révéla vaine.  
  
"Je sais très bien que vous vous êtes éclipsé car vous étiez vexé," dit- elle d'un ton évident. Rogue s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.  
  
"Ah, vraiment? Bravo," dit-il d'un ton sec. Et il reprit son chemin. Samantha leva les yeux au plafond, poussa un soupir exaspéré et se précipita à la suite de Rogue, se postant devant lui pour lui bloquer la route. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pendant un moment, puis les rouvrit et la regarda de façon très agacée.  
  
"Vous savez que vous pouvez être vraiment agaçante, quand vous vous y mettez?!" Samantha prit un air faussement naïf et mit un doigt sous son menton.  
  
"Ah, vraiment?" Dit-elle.  
  
"Oui. Vraiment," affirma Rogue d'un ton catégorique. Il s'écarta pour poursuivre son chemin, mais Samantha se replanta devant lui. Rogue prit une grande et longue inspiration et fixa pendant un bref moment un point au- dessus de la tête de Samantha et dit:  
  
"Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Il reporta son regard sur Samantha.  
  
"Rien," répondit-elle d'un ton innocent. "Seulement vous embêter."  
  
"Bon," dit Rogue après un moment de silence, "j'ai compris." Il se tourna vers la direction d'où il était venu et se dirigea vers l'escalier, sans pour autant perdre Samantha en chemin.  
  
Elle va bien finir par me lâcher si je me rends jusqu'à la salle des profs, pensa-t-il. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance car elle le suivit jusqu'à cette pièce. Après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, il s'effondra dans un fauteuil devant une petite table où il prit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ouvrit celui-ci et le plaça bien en place devant son visage afin de cacher Samantha qui s'était assise devant lui sur une causeuse, de l'autre côté de la table.  
  
"Severus?" Demanda Samantha après un moment de silence. Rogue l'ignora et tenta de porter plutôt son attention sur l'article qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.  
  
'MEURTRE SANGLANT À L'ÉQUATEUR!  
  
C'est à l'Équateur que se passa un drame terrible, ce week-end, dans une  
forêt tropicale. Yvon Planter, homme de quarante ans et père de deux  
enfants, y perdit à vie de façon atroce.'  
  
Le coeur de Rogue fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Était-ce une attaque de Mangemorts? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi Voldemort l'avait-il exclu de cette mission? Avait-il délibérément décidé de ne pas en parler à la dernière réunion? Avait-il des doutes sur sa loyauté? Rogue lut rapidement la suite de l'article.  
  
'C'est dans la matinée de jeudi dernier que M. Yvon Planter ainsi que ses  
enfants et sa femme arrivèrent à la bordure de la forêt tropicale, 'La Banana Alegra,' à l'aide d'un Portoloin. Ils quittaient ainsi la ville de Nottingham afin de faire une simple petite excursion familiale en forêt. Ce  
qu'ils ne savaient pas, par contre, était que cette excursion allait  
tourner en une véritable boucherie.  
  
Alors qu'ils contournaient un marais, M. Yvon Planter s'est fait agrippé  
par une sorte de liane et a été entraîné derrière un buisson. Naturellement, sa femme, Ella, s'est précipité vers l'endroit où son mari  
était disparu et y découvrit un vrai cauchemar : Une gigantesque plante  
carnivore avait fait son mari prisonnier.  
  
"C'était affreux!" Commente Madame Ella Planter. "On ne voyait plus de lui que son bras qui dépassait de la bouche de la plante et qui se débattait."  
Évidemment, M. Yvon Planter a perdu la vie après avoir été régurgité et ravalé à maintes reprises par la plante, mais nous n'entrerons pas dans les  
détails sanglants dont sa femme a été témoin . . . '  
  
Rogue ferma les yeux, soulagé d'entendre la nouvelle (enfin. . . dans un sens) et lança le journal sur la table. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Samantha se trouvait toujours au même endroit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Rogue la fixa pendant un moment, puis dit:  
  
"Quoi?" Sa réponse fut un objet léger qu'il reçu dans la figure. Avant que Rogue n'aie le temps de réagir, Samantha prit la fuite derrière la causeuse qu'elle avait occupée avec un rire démoniaque. Rogue prit l'objet en question et roula les yeux. C'était une pantoufle. "Dites-moi, Samantha, quel âge avez-vous?" Dit-il d'un ton exaspéré en se relevant tranquillement, la pantoufle en main.  
  
"Est-ce que ça importe?" L'entendit-il dire de derrière la causeuse.  
  
"Quand l'immaturité vient en question, oui!" Dit Rogue d'un air sévère, brandissant la pantoufle et y jetant un regard dégoûté.  
  
"Disons simplement que je suis assez vieille pour enseigner," répondit- elle.  
  
"Vous en êtes sûre?" Questionna Rogue, un sourcil levé. Il évita de justesse une autre pantoufle qui lui frôla la joue.  
  
"HEY! Personne ne m'insulte!" Répliqua Samantha en se relevant enfin. Rogue laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule.  
  
"Dans ce cas, vos capacités à repérer les insultes sont minimes," dit-il. Il cligna des yeux, puis dit d'un ton soupçonneux: "Vous ne seriez pas apparentée à Lupin, par hasard?"  
  
"Quoi?!" Dit Samantha, prise au dépourvu. "Hé! Si ça c'était une insulte, ça ne me touche pas, car Remus est un homme très intelligent!" Rogue fit mine de s'étouffer en entendant ses paroles. "Et puis il a déjà enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal; ça prend des gens vifs d'esprit pour enseigner cette matière!"  
  
"Mmph," fit Rogue, se rappelant les dernières personnes ayant occupé cette position les quelques dernières années, notamment Lockhart. Soudainement, il lui lança la pantoufle qu'il avait toujours en main et elle la reçue en plein milieu du visage. "Vifs d'esprit, vous dites?" La moqua Rogue avec une touche d'amusement. Samantha tremblait maintenant de rage.  
  
"Vous l'aurez voulu!" Hurla-t-elle avec, cependant, un grand sourire. Elle prit du sol le panier de pantoufles et lança ces dernières les unes après les autres sur Rogue qui les lui relançait au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il se pencha dernière un divan pour éviter une pantoufle particulièrement grosse munie d'une semelle épaisse (qu'il soupçonna appartenir à Hagrid), il repéra sous le divan une pantoufle de laine carottée rouge et or recouverte de fils d'araignée.  
  
Il la prit, se releva, et la lança de toutes ses forces à Samantha. Malheureusement, celle-ci s'écarta à temps et la pantoufle continua sa trajectoire vers la porte qui s'ouvrit et atteignit la personne qui entrait alors dans la pièce en plein visage, c'est-à-dire Albus Dumbledore. Rogue pâlit considérablement en réalisant qui la personne était. Dumbledore, pensa-t-il. Je viens de frapper *Albus Dumbledore* avec une pantoufle!  
  
"M. . . Monsieur le Directeur," balbutia-t-il en essayant d'ignorer McGonagall qui se trouvait à côté de Dumbledore et qui lui lançait des éclairs presque aussi ravageurs que la fois où il lui avait offert de l'herbe à chat à un échange de cadeaux. "Mes plus sincères excuses. Je. . . je ne voulais pas. . ." Mais Dumbledore ignora ses excuses et se pencha plutôt pour ramasser la pantoufle qui était tombée à ses pieds.  
  
"Miséricorde!" Murmura-t-il en se redressant avec la pantoufle en mains. "J'ai cherché cette pantoufle pendant *des – mois*! Et moi qui croyais vraies les paroles de Sybille. Apparemment, Dobby ne s'en ai pas servie comme couvre-chef." Puis, il regarda alternativement Samantha et Rogue. "Qui dois-je remercier?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
Samantha pointa Rogue du doigt.  
  
"Merci," rétorqua ce dernier d'un sec et vexé. "C'est vous qui avez commencé ce jeu insensé!" McGonagall laissa échapper une plainte exaspérée.  
  
"Quel est le problème, avec vous deux? Un moment, vous vous embrasser et l'autre, vous vous querellez! Si vous pouviez seulement arrêter d'agir comme des enfants. . ." Rogue lui jeta un regard avertisseur, la mettant en garde de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain, puis dit d'un ton sec en clignant des yeux et se redressant légèrement:  
  
"Je ne fais rien de la sorte et s'il y a quelqu'un d'immature ici, c'est bien elle," termina-t-il en pointant Samantha à son tour, qui arborait une expression angélique.  
  
"Ne soyez pas absurde, Severus," répliqua McGonagall en roulant les yeux. Elle s'approcha de Rogue et lui enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine. "C'est bien vous que j'ai vu lancer cette pantoufle répugnante à Albus! Les jeunes ont de moins en moins de respect pour leurs aînés, de nos jours," soupira-t- elle pour elle-même et Dumbledore. La mâchoire de Rogue bougea de haut en bas presque imperceptiblement, comme s'il désirait répliquer une remarque insultante, mais n'osait pas la prononcer devant ses deux supérieurs.  
  
"Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est *elle*!" Insista-t-il en pointant encore une fois Samantha qui avait l'air totalement innocent. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air du genre à faire un combat de pantoufles à vos yeux?!" Dit Rogue en élevant la voix et mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine. McGonagall considéra ses paroles pendant un moment.  
  
"Je ne sais pas," finit-elle par dire d'un ton étrange. "Enfin. . . vous étiez assez immature pour avoir déjà changé mon dîner en un bac de litière pour chats," dit-elle, les lèvres pincée. Samantha essaya désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire en entendant ces paroles et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Les joues de Rogue se tintèrent légèrement de rouge.  
  
"J'étais en deuxième année!" Protesta-t-il. "Et puis on m'avait défié de le faire!" Puis, en y repensant, il ajouta d'un ton plus bas: "Au fait. . . Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous aviez su que c'était moi. . ."  
  
"Avec cette expression si soudainement arrogante que vous aviez d'affichée dans le visage après avoir passé la moitié du dîner le nez plongé dans ce livre de métamorphose avancée, c'était assez difficile de ne pas remarquer," expliqua-t-elle. "Sans parler de vos compagnons Serpentards qui avaient renversé pas moins de cinq pichets de jus de citrouille en s'écroulant de rire sur la table." Dumbledore laissa enfin le sourire qui avait menacé d'apparaître sur ses lèvres apparaître enfin.  
  
"Oh, allons, Minerva, ça fait déjà longtemps de cela. Pourquoi garder rancune quand ce problème si lointain a déjà été réglé?"  
  
"Oh, vous avez raison, Albus," dit-elle enfin en lui souriant. "Et puis j'avais enfin un élève en retenue pour décoller toutes ces Bulles Baveuses collées sous les bureaux." Rogue fut parcouru d'un frisson à la pensée de ce mauvais souvenir. Après ce soir-là, il en avait eu pour une semaine entière à trimbaler avec lui une potion anti-adhérente et de s'en servir pour décoller les bouts de parchemins qui restaient collés à ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'en toucher, c'est-à-dire un bonne cinquantaine de fois par jours.  
  
Samantha émit un "Eurk!" dégoûté et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer 'Sniffle'. Ce dernier s'assit devant la porte en fixant Dumbledore, comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose. (En réalité, il *voulait* lui demander quelque chose, sinon il ne resterait certainement pas dans la même pièce que Rogue.) Celui-ci le regardait d'un regard haineux; la bataille de la veille était encore cuisante dans sa mémoire.  
  
"Oh, Severus?" Dit Samantha. Rogue se retourna vers elle.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton las, de l'agacement clairement écrit dans les traits de son visage.  
  
"Je voulais seulement vous demander si vous vouliez m'aider à décoller les Bulles Baveuses d'en-dessous de mes bureaux, ce soir. J'imagine qu'avec toute cette pratique, vous devez être un expert dans la matière," dit-elle très sérieusement. Si le regard pouvait tuer, Samantha serait déjà enterrée six pieds sous terre par Rogue. Elle finit par éclater de rire en voyant son expression.  
  
"Non. . . c'était seulement pour rire," dit-elle. "Ce que je voulais vous demander était si vous étiez libre, demain matin, pour m'accompagner à Pré- au-lard, puisque je n'y ai jamais été." Rogue figea, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette question et ne sachant que répondre.  
  
'Sniffle' laissa si bizarrement échapper une exclamation de surprise et d'incrédibilité en entendant à qui Samantha demandait de l'accompagner que cette dernière se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir une boule de poil.  
  
"Heu. . . vous êtes sûr que ce chien n'aurait pas besoin d'un peu d'air?" Demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore d'un ton incertain.  
  
"Oh, non, pas du tout," répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en jetant un coup d'oeil au chien noir. "Il a l'habitude de s'étouffer avec sa salive; n'y portez pas attention." Samantha regarda le chien avec une certaine appréhension pendant encore un moment, puis se retourna vers Rogue qui était toujours figé devant elle.  
  
"Severus? Vous voulez bien m'accompagner?"  
  
"Heu. . . " répondit Rogue, recouvrant enfin ses esprits. "Heum. . . vous savez. . . je suis *très* occupé demain. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir aller chercher des ingrédients dans la Forêt Interdite, ce qui va sans aucun doute prendre une bonne partie de la journée. . ."  
  
". . . Et vous avez également mes friandises à aller chercher chez Honeydukes, n'oubliez pas, Severus," dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demies lunes. Rogue lui jeta un regard assassin, puis dit entre ses dents:  
  
"Oh. . . c'est vrai. Merci de me l'avoir fait si intentionnellement rappelé, Albus." Il se retourna vers Samantha. "Oui, ce serait un plaisir," dit-il en forçant un sourire et faisant une légère courbette. "Attendez-moi dans le hall d'entrée à huit heures précises demain matin. . . Et ne soyez pas en retard. Monsieur le Directeur, Mesdames," dit-il en faisant un léger signe de tête.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte en prenant bien soin d'écraser de tout son poids la queue de 'Sniffle' avec son pied, puis sortit de la pièce, souriant de satisfaction en entendant les glapissements de douleur qu'émettait 'Sniffle'.  
  
***  
  
Note: Juste une petite note comme ça. La forêt la Banana Alegra, ben je doute qu'elle existe, car 'la Banana Alegra' veut dire la Banane Joyeuse! C'est juste une stupidité sortie de mon imagination. Et puis pour le combat de pantoufles, ben osez surtout pas dire que Samantha c'est une folle car c'est de la bataille de pantoufles que j'ai eue avec mon père dont je me suis inspirée! ^-^  
  
Heaven2: Mmmh. . . je regrette de devoir te dire que je ne vais pas du tout avoir la mort des lecteurs sur la conscience si jamais ils venaient à s'écrouler de rire et se casser le cou en tombant de leur chaise. . . il n'ont qu'a se recouvrir de coussins des pieds à la tête! Lol, ben non! Merci pour ton review! ^ ^  
  
Alana chantelune: Ouais, j'avoue que Dumbledore est fort, c'est un de mes persos préférés, hi hi hi! Il va falloir que je pense à d'autres conneries à lui faire faire. . .  
  
Lunenoire: Désolée d'avoir fait enfuir Rogue par la fenêtre; je n'étais pas pour le laisser aux mains sans merci de Madame Pince, quand même! Je ne suis pas si cruelle!  
  
Antigone: Hi hi hi, oui; Albus est un taré. . . mais c'est pas grave, (cé pas de sa faute, tout de même. Enfin, il a quel âge? Au-dessus de cent cinquante ans? Faut le comprendre!)  
  
Mymye-Snape: Hon, cé poche, 1 heure par soir la semaine. Moi aussi j'ai des règles, comme ça, sauf que là c'est plutôt moi qui monopolise mon temps, avec le cégep. Et puis je te remercie pour avoir passé ton 1 heure sur ma fic!  
  
Gaina Katrea: Je suis contente que tu la suive encore! J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre autant que les autres! 


	21. En route vers Préaulard

Disclaimer: Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
***  
  
(Samedi matin)  
  
***  
  
Rogue fut réveillé par des cognements à sa porte. Il grogna et se retourna dans son lit, trop ensommeillé pour aller voir qui était à la porte. Il finit par enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller quand les cognements ne cessèrent pas après deux minutes.  
  
"Revenez plus tard!" Cria-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. Sa voix était étouffée par l'oreiller mais on l'avait sans doute entendu car les cognements cessèrent. Rogue poussa un soupir de contentement puis remit l'oreiller sous sa tête.  
  
Les cognements recommencèrent, plus bruyants, cette fois. Avec un grognement enragé, Rogue rabattit les couvertures et marcha d'un pas furieux hors de sa chambre jusqu'à la porte du salon.  
  
"QUOI?!" Vociféra-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour voir Samantha lever son pied et l'abattre avec vigueur sur son tibia. Rogue hurla de douleur et s'efforça de ne pas sautiller sur place, tenant déjà sa jambe à deux mains. Samantha porta ses mains à sa bouche.  
  
"Oh! Je suis désolée!" S'exclama-t-elle. "Vous sembliez ne pas m'entendre alors j'ai essayé avec mon pied et vous avez ouvert la porte et puis – "  
  
"Samantha," la coupa Rogue, "ça va." Il frotta sa jambe une dernière fois et se redressa. Il passa une main sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et vit passer derrière Samantha une Serpentard de première année qui pressa le pas après avoir jeté à Rogue un coup d'oeil stupéfait.  
  
Rogue se regarda de la tête aux pieds et jura : il était en boxers et en chemise. Il attrapa Samantha par le bras et l'entraîna dans la pièce. Il referma la porte.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à cette heure-ci?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée en frottant encore son visage et ignorant sa tenue vestimentaire. De toute façon, Samantha l'avait déjà vu dans cet état et à un moment bien plus humiliant. Samantha rougit légèrement en réalisant ce qu'il portait (ou plutôt ce qu'il ne portait pas) et fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué.  
  
"Severus. . . il est huit heures et demie," lui annonça-t-elle.  
  
"Et alors?" Répondit Rogue. "Raison de plus pour ne pas me réveiller," finit-il d'un ton grognon.  
  
"Severus, vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose?" Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.  
  
"Non, merci. Je ne suis pas morron au point de ne pas me rendre compte que je n'ai pas de pantalon," dit-il en élevant la voix. Il disparut dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
"Heu. . . en fait, ça je m'en doutais," l'entendit-il dire de derrière la porte tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit et enfilait des bas noirs. "Non. . . c'est par rapport à ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir. . . "  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire hier soir? Pensa Rogue en cherchant une paire de pantalon.  
  
"Vous pourriez arrêter de radoter et en venir au fait?" Lança Rogue, qui commençait à perdre patience.  
  
"Eh bien. . . vous étiez sensé venir me chercher dans le hall d'entrée à huit heures précises pour m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard. . ." Rogue figea. Comment ai-je pu oublier ce cauchemar? Pensa-t-il. Puis, il posa les yeux sur son réveil matin. L'alarme n'avait apparemment pas sonné à l'heure.  
  
"Encore défectueux, tas de ferraille?" Demanda-t-il à l'objet magique. Puis, sans prévenir, le réveil décida de fonctionner une heure en retard.  
  
"RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS, SEVERUS!" Hurla une voix féminine et criarde. "IL EST 7 HEURES ET DEMIE! DEBOUT! DEBOUT! DEBOUT! DEBOUT! DE – " Rogue s'empara du réveil et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce où il vola en plusieurs morceaux en connectant le mur.  
  
"Ha! Voilà un objet cinglé de moins dans cette école de fous!" S'exclama-t- il en attachant sa ceinture.  
  
"Severus? Est-ce que ça va, là-dedans?" Questionna la voix de Samantha.  
  
"OUI! MIEUX QUE JAMAIS!!!" Hurla Rogue à pleins poumons.  
  
***  
  
Rogue regardait intensément le paysage défiler lentement à travers la fenêtre de la diligence dans laquelle Samantha et lui se trouvaient. Il n'avait jamais aimé les moyens de transport fermés et présentement, il les haïssait plus que jamais.  
  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle mette autant de parfum? Pensa-t-il avec colère en jetant un coup d'oeil à Samantha qui était assise sur la banquette opposée à lui. La tête lui tournait. Il s'efforçait de prendre de profondes inspirations pour calmer sa nausée, mais l'odeur du parfum lui irritait les sinus.  
  
Foutu mal de transport! Et pourquoi faut-il que ces créatures passent sur toutes les bosses inimaginables? Pensa-t-il en étant presque projeté sur l'autre banquette alors qu'une roue passait visiblement sur une bosse. Pense à autre chose, ça va passer, se dit-il en avalant sa salive.  
  
Oh, et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien avalé ce matin?! Elle aurait pu attendre au moins cinq minutes de plus. . . NON! Pense à autre chose. Pense à autre chose. Pense à autre chose. . . Au moins j'aurais eu quelque chose dans l'estomac. . . Je t'ai dit de penser à autre chose, bon sang!  
  
***  
  
Samantha observait étrangement Rogue tandis qu'il regardait à travers la fenêtre – il avait l'air malade. Non seulement il était vert, mais il avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il essayait de respirer exclusivement par la bouche.  
  
Elle sourit en se rappelant la scène qui s'était passée plus tôt aux donjons. Ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle le prenait par surprise en boxers. Il avait l'air bien moins effrayant sans ses vêtements noirs et sa cape qui le suivait partout en tourbillonnant derrière lui. Et en plus, les boxers de ce matin étaient vert foncé. Son sourire s'élargit et elle détacha son regard de Rogue avant qu'elle ne se remette à rougir.  
  
C'est impossible comment ça peut sentir les écuries, ici, pensa-t-elle en sortant sa bouteille de parfum. Elle en vaporisa un peu partout dans la cabine et se réinstalla sur la banquette.  
  
Soudain, après quelques instants, Rogue ouvrit subitement la porte et se précipita à l'extérieur de la diligence, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Samantha l'observa sortir avec des yeux ronds.  
  
"Severus?" Appela-t-elle d'une voix incertaine en faisant arrêter la diligence. Elle débarqua et le trouva adossé à cette dernière. Il respirait profondément. "Severus? Est-ce que tout va bien?" Interrogea-t-elle.  
  
"Oui," répondit-il rapidement.  
  
À part que ton bordel de parfum va finir par me tuer, pensa-t-il.  
  
"Alors pourquoi êtes-vous sorti si précipitamment?" Dit-elle en croisant les bars.  
  
"Parce que je ne supporte pas ces trucs-là," dit-il en pointant la diligence derrière lui avec son pouce.  
  
. . . Et j'ai besoin d'air, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, alors, fais de l'air!  
  
"On peut toujours finir le trajet à pied," proposa-t-elle. "Nous sommes presque arrivés à la gare, de toute façon." Rogue expira longuement.  
  
"D'accord," finit-il par dire. Il décolla son dos de la diligence mais s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il?" Demanda Samantha.  
  
"J'ai. . . Je crois que ma cape est coincée après un clou," dit-il en passant une main dans son dos.  
  
"Attendez, laissez-moi faire," dit Samantha en se postant devant lui et mettant ses bras de chaque côté de lui. Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos et essaya de déprendre sa cape, se collant par ce fait même contre Rogue.  
  
Celui-ci devint rigide en la sentant l'entourer de ses bras et se coller sur lui. Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux bouclés lui chatouiller le menton tandis qu'elle agitait la tête en même temps que ses mains.  
  
Oh, ça. . . *ça* c'est du parfum, pensa-t-il quand l'odeur de ses cheveux lui vint au nez. Cela n'a rien à voir avec cet affreux parfum de grand-mère de tout à l'heure. . . mmh. . . de la vanille et . . . du jasmin?  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Samantha. Cette dernière cessa alors quelque peu les mouvements de ses mains dans son dos et releva légèrement la tête, ce qui causa Rogue à effleurer le côté de son visage avec ses lèvres jusqu'au côté de sa mâchoire où il s'arrêta.  
  
Samantha arrêta également de bouger. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux et subitement, il emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes.  
  
Rogue la sentit répondre avec fougue presque instantanément et sentit ses mains se déplacer pour se déposer dans le haut de son dos. Rogue approfondit le baiser et déplaça également ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Samantha, la collant davantage contre lui.  
  
Samantha enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Rogue, ignorant le touché huileux. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un siffler et la voix d'Hagrid s'exclamer :  
  
"N'oubliez pas de respirer, Professeurs!" Rogue se décolla rapidement de la diligence avec un bruit de déchirement, envoyant presque Samantha par terre. Hagrid marcha vers eux avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Ça va bien, Professeurs? Oh, question stupide," ajouta-t-il après un moment. Rogue et Samantha évitaient tous les deux de le regarder, ce qui se révélait être assez difficile, si on prenait en considération sa taille. "Alors. . . vous allez passer du bon temps ensemble à Pré-au-lard?" Dit Hagrid en souriant toujours. Rogue leva enfin les yeux vers lui avec une expression neutre dans le visage.  
  
"Oh, vous savez, Hagrid, la routine habituelle : acheter des ingrédients. . . faire les courses d'Albus," dit-il en serrant les dents. Il remarqua alors qu'Hagrid le regardait de façon étrange, comme s'il réprimait un fou rire.  
  
"Severus," murmura Samantha. Rogue tourna la tête vers elle. Elle passa une main sur sa bouche et Rogue lut sur ses lèvres : "Rouge à lèvres". Elle regarda ensuite ailleurs, l'air embarrassé. Rogue fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il tourna le dos à Hagrid et passa sa manche sur sa bouche en frottant vigoureusement pour y enlever le rouge à lèvres de Samantha qui y était resté. Après quelques instants, il se retourna.  
  
"Bon, heu. . . alors, je vais y aller, bonne journée, Professeurs," dit Hagrid. Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le château.  
  
"C'est ça, bonne journée," dit Samantha avec un sourire et agitant la main, même si Hagrid ne pouvait plus la voir. Elle se retourna vers Rogue qui avait une main dans le dos.  
  
"C'est pas vrai," dit-il. "Maintenant j'ai un trou dans ma cape."  
  
"Retournez-vous donc," dit Samantha en essayant de ne pas rire en le voyant presque se tortiller. Rogue se retourna et elle pointa sa baguette dans son dos.  
  
"Reparo," dit-elle. Le trou dans sa cape se répara instantanément.  
  
"C'est fou, mais je parierais que vous le faites exprès," dit Rogue avant de lui faire face.  
  
"Quoi?" Dit Samantha.  
  
"Que vous faites exprès pour que des gens nous voient quand vous me sautez dessus," dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
"Moi?! Vous sauter dessus?" Dit Samantha avec une expression incrédule. "À ce que je sache, c'est *vous* qui m'avez embrassée, cette fois-ci," dit- elle en enfonçant un index dans la poitrine de Rogue.  
  
"Vous. . . vous m'avez provoqué!" Dit Rogue en essayant de se défendre. "Ne me dites pas que vous deviez vous coller contre moi de cette façon pour décoincer ma cape!"  
  
"Eh bien, si!" Dit Samantha en fronçant les sourcils et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Et puis si vous n'êtes pas content, *vous* n'aviez qu'à ne pas me 'sauter dessus', comme vous dites."  
  
Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et continua le chemin à pied, laissant Rogue planté là où il était. Après quelques instants, Rogue se décida à la rejoindre et courut vers elle afin de la rattraper.  
  
"Samantha, attendez!" Cria-t-il en l'agrippant par le bras quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras à son tour, le regardant d'un air critique avec ses yeux bleus. "Écoutez. . . je suis désolé," dit-il en faisant un effort considérable pour s'excuser. "Je suppose que le matin, sans café, j'ai de la difficulté à penser clairement. . ." Ça c'est *très* fort, Severus, se dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. C'est très, très fort. . .  
  
"Je. . . J'ai. . . De toute façon, ça ne va pas se reproduire," dit-il. Mouais, c'est ça que tu as dit la dernière fois, pensa-t-il. . . Hey! Mais la dernière fois c'était *elle* qui m'avait embrassé, pas moi!  
  
"Bon, enfin. . . heu. . . on peu oublier ça?" Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise. Samantha considéra ses paroles pendant un bon bout de temps.  
  
"Mmmh. . . d'accord," dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire. Elle entre-croisa son bras avec le sien et l'entraîna vers Pré-au-lard.  
  
Ce que tu peut être bête, Severus, se dit Rogue. Tu lui mange dans la paume de la main.. . Elle *voulait* que tu t'excuse. . .  
  
***  
  
Gaina Katrea: Oh, merci de suivre ma fic! Et ouais, enfin quelqu'un pour décoincer Sev! Il a besoin de s'amuser, dans la vie!  
  
Alfa: Ouais, moi aussi je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Sev et Samantha seuls tous les deux à Pré-au-lard. . . enfin, tu a bien vu le début. . . mais tu verras, quand ils seront à Pré-au-lard: peut- être qu'elle va passer proche de le tuer. . .  
  
Gaeriel-Jedusor: Hourra! Quelqu'un d'autre qui aime Dumbledore! Mouais, moi aussi j'aurais aimé ça le voir se faire massacrer par une pantoufle!  
  
Alana chantelune: Cool! Je savais pas si mon article de journal aurait marqué quelqu'un . . . mais il l'a fait! Ouais! Merci!  
  
Mymye-Snape: Yeah! Snape rules! Telle est ma devise! Merci, et puis cool: t'as deux heures, à présent!  
  
Fortie-Times: Je te remercie d'avoir découvert ma fic et de la suivre! J'espère que tu vas autant aimer les prochains chapitres!  
  
Butterquifly: Ouais! Le passage de la bibliothèque est ma scène préférée, jusqu'à maintenant. Hé hé hé, es-tu contente d'avoir eu des 'petits fricotages amoureux', dans ce chapitre? ^ ^ 


	22. Barjow et Beurk?

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
***  
  
(Samedi)  
  
***  
  
Oh, je vais vraiment tuer Albus, pensa Rogue en jetant des regards venimeux aux élèves dont il croisait le regard.  
  
Il avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui, les élèves de Poudlard étaient autorisés à venir à Pré-au-lard pour le côté pratique d'acheter des accessoires de dernière minute avant que l'année scolaire ne débute vraiment.  
  
Il essaya d'ignorer les regards curieux qu'il sentait braqués sur lui et sortit le parchemin que Dumbledore lui avait donné.  
  
'-15 sacs de bonbons au citron  
  
-6 boîtes de truffes au chocolat  
  
-3 pommes au sucre (vertes)  
  
-1 boîte de Chocogrenouilles (celle de 80 unités)  
  
-2 sachets de souris glacées  
  
-10 barres de chocolat géantes Honeydukes  
  
-8 plumes au sucre  
  
-6 litres de crème à la glace au citon  
  
-3 litres de fondant au chocolat pour crème à la glace  
  
-1 boîte format moyen de sucettes au citron  
  
-Oh, et vous pouvez garder la monnaie pour vous gâter un peu,  
  
Albus'  
  
Rogue replia le parchemin avec dégoût. Il se demandait vraiment comment le directeur faisait pour ne pas avoir la moindre carie ou de ne pas souffrir du diabète. Il se hâta d'acheter toutes les friandises de Dumbledore (pour un grand total de 41 Gallions et sept Mornilles), commanda un café au propriétaire ("Non! Un café NORMAL, ce qui veut dire SANS arôme de chocolat et noisettes!") et partit à la recherche de Samantha (ce qui se révéla être relativement facile, puisqu'on n'entendait pratiquement qu'elle dans toute la boutique entière).  
  
"Oh, Severus! Vous avez vu ça?" S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui quand il l'eut trouvée. Elle était devant une étagère de muffins au chocolat frais du jour. "Il y a tellement de parfums! Il y en a même au 'chocolat et melon d'eau' et 'pêches et chocolat!' Ah, je ne sais vraiment pas lesquels prendre," dit-elle d'un air songeur, un index sur la lèvre inférieur. Rogue la trouvait plutôt mignonne, comme ça, mais il s'aurait lui-même tranché la gorge plutôt que de le dire à voix haute. Il se secoua mentalement pour se débarrasser de ces pensées.  
  
"Eh bien quand vous aurez choisi, vous irez me rejoindre à l'extérieur," dit-il en sentant sa pression monter. Il ne supportait pas les foules. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et réussit, tant de bien que de mal, à sortir de chez Honeydukes en se faufilant entre les étudiants sans renverser son café sur lui ou d'écraser les verre en styro-mousse dans sa main. Vingt minutes plus tard, Samantha sortit à son tour, les bras chargés de paquets et de sacs.  
  
"Vous savez, il existe un sortilège pour rapetisser les objets, Samantha," dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de café tout en la regardant avec amusement alors qu'elle manquait de trébucher. Après tout, c'est ce que lui- même avait fait; jamais il ne se promènerait dans Pré-au-lard avec 15 sacs de chez Honeydukes.  
  
"Non merci," dit-elle. "Je garde fierté à ne pas céder à la paresse. Mais si vous voulez le faire pour moi, vous êtes le bienvenu," finit-elle en déposant les sacs à ses pieds. "Tenez," dit-elle en lui lançant quelque chose qu'il réussit à attraper, sans renverser (encore une fois) son café. "Je viens de me rappeler que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de prendre votre petit déjeuner." Rogue regarda ce qu'elle lui avait lancé : un muffin au chocolat et bananes.  
  
"J'ai pensé que vous n'aimeriez peut-être pas à saveur de chocolat et cantaloup," dit-elle en sortant un autre muffin pour elle. "Oh, une autre chose," dit-elle en sortant quelque chose d'autre de sa poche. "J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez ça," finit-elle en lui crevant presque un oeil en brandissant une sucette pour vampire. Rogue roula les yeux quand il réalisa ce que c'était et Samantha éclata de rire.  
  
"Allez, venez," dit Rogue entre ses dents en rapetissant les paquets de Samantha pour les mettre dans ses poches. "Je ne compte pas passer la journée ici." Ce qu'il ne disait pas, aussi, était qu'il voulait foutre le camp le plus vite possible de devant chez Honeydukes.  
  
***  
  
"Barjow et Beurk?" Dit Samantha avec une expression inquiète dans le visage.  
  
"Vous avez bien entendu, Samantha," dit Rogue, à l'intérieur de la boutique de l'apothicaire après avoir acheté quelques ingrédients.  
  
"Vous vous rendez compte que c'est à Londres. . . Dans l'allée des Embrumes," dit Samantha d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
"Oui, j'étais au courant," dit Rogue d'un ton calme. "Prête?"  
  
"À quoi?!" Questionna Samantha, prise au dépourvu. Rogue commençait visiblement à perdre patience.  
  
"À la tornade qui va surgir d'un instant à l'autre!" Dit Rogue d'un ton tout à la fois évident et sarcastique. Samantha resta silencieuse pendant un bon moment, puis Rogue approcha soudainement son visage du sien et gronda d'un ton sans sarcasme, cette fois-ci : "À transplaner, quoi d'autre?!" Samantha sursauta au soudain changement de ton de Rogue. Celui- ci éloigna son visage du sien, assez satisfait de sa réaction.  
  
"Heu. . . il y a seulement un problème, Severus," commença Samantha.  
  
"Quoi donc?" Demanda Rogue d'un ton las sans la regarder.  
  
"C'est que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans Barjow et Beurk *ou* dans l'allée des Embrumes, alors je ne peux pas transplaner à cet endroit." Rogue expira longuement du nez, clairement à bout de patience. "Désolée," ajouta Samantha qui, à présent, pouvait presque voir du feu dans les yeux noirs de Rogue.  
  
"Très bien," dit ce dernier avec un soupir. "J'imagine que vous savez commet fonctionne la poudre de Cheminette? Où bien êtes-vous innocente au point de ne pas connaître ce nom commun?" La moqua Rogue en levant un sourcil. Samantha laissa échapper un grognement étouffé.  
  
"Bien sûr que je sais comment ça fonctionne!" Puis, elle ajouta d'un ton plus bas : "Ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes journées coupée du reste du monde à l'infirmerie." Les yeux de Rogue n'étaient maintenant que deux petites fentes. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée de la boutique et y prit le vase de poudre de Cheminette.  
  
"Incendio!" Dit-il en pointant sa baguette dans la cheminée. Un feu y apparut aussitôt et il se tourna vers Samantha. "Les dames d'abord," dit-il en forçant un sourire. Samantha prit une poignée de poudre en lui faisant également un faux sourire. Elle la lança dans la cheminée en prononçant :  
  
"Barjow et Beurk!" Et elle disparut dans les flammes. Rogue attendit quelques instants, puis prit lui-même une poignée de poudre et imita Samantha.  
  
Arrivé à destination, il fut projeté à l'extérieur de la cheminée, puis fonça immédiatement dans quelque chose de solide. Ce quelque chose tomba au sol sous l'impact, causant Rogue à perdre l'équilibre et lui tomber par- dessus. L'exclamation de surprise qu'il entendit sous lui, lui indiqua que ce quelque chose était Samantha.  
  
"Bon sang, Samantha!" S'exclama Rogue dans l'oreille de cette dernière. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le dos de Samantha. "Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de vous écarter du chemin lorsque vous voyagez par poudre de Cheminette?!" Finit-il en appuyant ses mains sur le sol de chaque côté des épaules de Samantha pour se relever. À ce moment, une voix froide et familière dit :  
  
"Tiens, tiens. . . mais qu'avons-nous là?" Rogue figea, jurant intérieurement de s'être fait prendre dans cette position par Lucius Malefoy. Mais son choc fut rapidement remplacé par de la colère quand il se rappela la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.  
  
À cause de lui, Rogue s'était presque fait déchiqueté vivant par un loup- garou et il avait été humilié devant les autres Mangemorts et Voldemort au duel d'épées. Il essayait de contrôler sa fureur pour ne pas sauter sur Malefoy et faire disparaître le sourire arrogant qu'il savait se trouvait sur ses lèvres, quand il entendit sous lui une voix étouffée grogner :  
  
"Severus. . . vous savez que vous êtes lourd?" Rogue se hâta de se remettre sur ses pieds et tendit une main à Samantha pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
"Tut, tut, tut," continua Malefoy. "Vous pourriez garder ça pour dans un endroit plus privé," plaisanta-t-il en faisant allusion à leur précédente position. Samantha rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux à ses paroles; Rogue, lui, posa enfin les yeux sur Malefoy, totalement indifférent à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
"Lucius," dit-il d'un ton froid en inclinant très légèrement la tête pour le saluer.  
  
"Je crains que cette magnifique demoiselle ne m'ait été présentée," dit Malefoy en ignorant Rogue et prenant plutôt la main de Samantha pour y déposer ses lèvres plus longtemps que nécessaire, toujours sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Samantha.  
  
"Ah. . . C'est vrai. Samantha, Lucius Malefoy. Lucius, Samantha Highfield," dit Rogue d'un ton raide, assez agacé par le geste de Malefoy.  
  
"Enchanté. . . Samantha," dit ce dernier en séparant enfin ses lèvres de sa main. "Mais. . . dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une jolie créature comme vous fait- elle ici?" Dit-il, la regardant de la tête aux pieds en la déshabillant du regard, ignorant les quelques taches de suie qui teintaient sa robe ici et là, en passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis, il posa les yeux sur Rogue qui, malheureusement pour lui, n'avait pas eu autant de chance que Samantha et était littéralement recouvert de suie.  
  
"Oh. . . je vois. Faites attention, Samantha," dit-il en reportant son regard sur elle, "cet endroit peut-être dangereux pour de jeunes femmes possédant un si éblouissante beauté telles que vous," dit-il en sortant un petit plumeau magique de sa poche.  
  
"Permettez-moi," dit-il en époussetant la suie de sur Samantha à l'aide de son plumeau. "Vous savez, vous feriez bien de prendre garde aux gens que vous rencontrez," poursuivit-il en jetant un regard à Rogue qui lui lançait des éclairs avec les yeux et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui enfoncer son plumeau dans le c**. ". . . Surtout dans des endroits tels que ceux-ci," finit-il en rangeant son plumeau.  
  
"C'est bien vrai, Lucius," dit soudain Rogue. "Tu ne voudrais sûrement pas inquiéter Narcissa un instant de plus en rôdant dans un endroit aussi infâme que celui-ci. . . Tu ne voudrais sûrement pas lui faire croire que quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé à son cher *époux*," dit-il en mettant l'accent sur le mot 'époux.' Malefoy serra les dents et se tourna vers Rogue.  
  
"Moui, tu as sans doute raison, Severus," dit-il en affichant un faux sourire et le foudroyant de regard, tout à la fois. "Mais de toute façon, elle sait très bien que je suis capable de me défendre de quoi que ce soit, alors elle se fiche bien de ce que je peux faire," dit-il en faisant bien savoir le double sens de ses paroles à Rogue et Samantha. Rogue serra inconsciemment les poings. "Mais. . . dis-moi, Severus. . . tu me sembles bien tendu. . . pourquoi cela?" Demanda Malefoy, son sourire s'élargissant. À voir son 'compagnion' Mangemort agir de la sorte, il pouvait facilement dire qu'il était jaloux. Rogue desserra les poings.  
  
"Essaie donc de relaxer quand il faut que tu surveille des jeunes énervés. . . Ah, cela me fait rappeler. . . nous n'avons plus le temps de bavarder; on ne sait jamais quelles sortes de bêtises ces morveux peuvent faire. . . " Mais sa tentative d'éloigner Samantha de Malefoy échoua.  
  
"Oh, mais tu peux faire ta course pendant que je parle à Mademoiselle Highfield, Severus," dit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin. Rogue afficha encore une fois un faux sourire, le corps raide.  
  
"Bien sûr, Lucius," dit-il entre des dents serrées. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et donna sa commande au propriétaire qui les avait regardés et écouté leur conversation depuis que Rogue et Samantha étaient apparus dans sa boutique.  
  
Quand l'homme disparut à travers une porte en arrière du comptoir, Rogue croisa les bras sur la surface de ce dernier et s'efforça de ne pas se retourner et de marcher jusqu'à Malefoy pour lui coller son poing à la figure. Il pouvait l'entendre déverser un flot de paroles sur Samantha et rire de temps à autres; il était clairement en train de la flirter.  
  
Rogue commença à tambouriner des doigts sur le comptoir. S'il avait su qu'il rencontrerait Malefoy chez Barjow et Beurk, il n'y aurait certainement pas été, et encore moins avec Samantha.  
  
Mais il y allait généralement pour se procurer des ingrédients assez rares dont la vente était étroitement surveillée par le Ministère de la Magie dû à certaines potions pratiquement illégales que l'on pouvait créer grâce à eux.  
  
Mais ici, chez Barjow et Beurk, n'importe qui pouvait acheter à peu près n'importe quoi sans se faire questionner. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Rogue venait ici et il pouvait souvent abaisser le prix de ses achats puisqu'il savait évaluer la fraîcheur des ingrédients et, grâce à son titre de Professeur et de Maître des Potions, il avait priorité sur les nouvelles commandes. Rogue poussa un soupir d'impatience.  
  
S'il ose la toucher, pensa-t-il avec colère, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire, mais il va le regr – Son fil de pensées fut interrompu par Samantha qui apparut soudain à côté de lui.  
  
"Ah, Samantha," dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait être désinvolte. "Je vois que Lucius vous a quitté assez rapide – "  
  
"Je lui ai dit de cesser de me déshabiller du regard, s'il tenait à ses yeux," lui expliqua simplement Samantha d'un ton amer en fixant le mur que Rogue avait fixé plus tôt, les sourcils froncés.  
  
"Ah," fit Rogue, surpris mais ravi d'apprendre que Samantha ne s'était pas laissée faire par Malefoy. À ce moment, le propriétaire revint avec les ingrédients de Rogue.  
  
"Tenez, Professeur. Cela fera en tout 13 Gallions et 4 Noises."  
  
***  
  
Mymye-Snape : Hé! Salut, toi! Je suis contente que tu sois toujours aussi fidèle à ma fic! Et puis quand tu parles d'une suite, tu parles tu d'une suite à 'Une semaine d'enfer?' Parce que j'y avais déjà pensé. . . mais ça risque d'être un peu sans but comme celle-ci car je n'aime pas trop essayer d'inventer ce qui est arrivé dans le passé de Rogue et tout ça. . . enfin, je vais voir ça lorsque j'aurai fini celle-ci. . . mais j'avoue que j'aime bien le personnage de Samantha et je trouverais ça triste de l'abandonner, et puis ça me donnerais plus de temps à penser à sa relation avec Rogue. . .hmm. . .  
  
Lunenoire : Je sais bien que les réveils qui ne fonctionnent pas ne sont pas très utiles, mais dis-toi que Rogue a dû le recevoir d'un autre professeur à un échange de cadeaux et que ce même professeur savait que Rogue ne l'aimerait pas à cause de sa voix et qu'il a ensorcelé le réveil pour ne pas que Rogue le balance à la poubelle ou dans le lac. . . mais ça veut dire qu'il n'a jamais pensé à le briser, alors. . . °_°  
  
Alfa : Moui, je crois bien, en effet, qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. . . sauf que tu dois comprendre Rogue; il ne veut pas mettre sa couverture en péril alors il ne veut pas trop s'approcher de Samantha. . . Voici encore une fois pourquoi j'ignore *encore* comment ça va finir entre eux. . . C'est pas drôle, hen, ça! N'importe quoi pourrait arriver! ^ ^  
  
Gaina Katrea : OUI! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir Rogue avec du rouge à lèvres. . .trop marrant! Oh, eh bien, je suppose que de simplement avoir une image mentale de lui avec du rouge à lèvre doit faire l'affaire, après tout. En fait, non, je crois que je ferais peut-être des cauchemars en le voyant comme ça. . . Il faut se dire qu'on va déjà être chanceuses de le voir avec les fringues de la grand-mère à Londubat, dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, hi hi hi!!!  
  
Forty-Times : Oooh, mais je crois que notre Sev est déjà en amour; il essaie seulement de le nier. . . Et puis pour la question de s'ils vont finir par sortir ensemble. . . eh bien. . . je ne le sais pas encore exactement. . . mais qui sait : peut-être pourrez-vous retrouver Rogue et Samantha dans une suite??? Oooo. . .  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Aaah! Je pense que j'aime mieux ne pas imaginer Rogue en 'slip blanc à poches'. . . ça fait trop peur. . . Mais s'ils étaient noirs, ce serait peut-être pas si pire. . . mais non, je pense que j'aime mieux des boxers; ça fait moins épeurant, et ça fait laisse cours à l'imagination! ^ ^ Et puis oui, j'ai vu la bande annonce; je l'ai même enregistrée et j'ai visionné plusieurs fois Rogue (ou l'Épouvantar, peu importe) avec les vêtements de la grand-mère à Londubat et il est trop chou!!!!  
  
butterquifly : Hé hé hé, ce n'est pas pour rien que je les fais toujours surprendre dans des positions gênantes; j'adore ça! Et je crois que je vais continuer comme ça, c'est bien trop amusant! Et puis on ne sais jamais, il y aura peut-être d'autres petits fricotages amoureux, je n'en sais rien, moi, je ne suis que l'auteur, et je le répète encore : je n'ai aucun contrôle sur eux! C'est eux qui me possèdent! ^_^ ("Aaah, au secours! Oh, ah, ok, c'est Rogue. . . Eh, salut Professeur, je peux toucher vos cheveux???")  
  
alana chantelune : Whaaaa, merci! ^ ^ Quel compliment de dire que mon texte est trop fort! Merci merci merci merci merci!!! Et puis ouais, vive Hagrid (seulement s'il raconte aux autres professeurs qu'il les a vus s'embrasser, par contre, car ce serait trop drôle et Rogue serait encore plus embarrassé, hi hi hi! Oh que je suis cruelle avec lui!)  
  
antigone666 : Lol! Ouais, ça remonte le moral de voir Sevie en boxers (pauvre lui). Et puis oui, vive Samantha car elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Rogue! Je sais que mes mises à jours ne sont pas très rapides mais présentement, j'ai un grand bloquage à une place (encore une fois) alors je ne veux pas envoyer mes chapitres déjà écrits trop vites pour ne pas être rendue à mon chapitre actuel et être stressée pour en écrire le plus vite possible et ainsi perdre ma qualité d'écriture! Il faut pas que ce soit trop sans queue ni tête, pour ce que j'ai dans la tête avec ce qui va leur arriver! ^ ^  
  
jennyalissime : Oh, mais il y en a donc bien beaucoup qui aiment surprendre Rogue en boxers! Ma foi, devrais-je lui faire faire un strip-tease sur la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle? Peut-être ainsi tout le monde serait-il satisfait? Lol, je crois que si Rogue ferait jamais ça, ce serait un signe que quelqu'un aurait illégalement fait du Polynectar dans le coin! Mais je crois que ça ne dérangerais pas beaucoup de monde, si c'était le cas!  
  
carabas : Je ne sais vraiment pas s'ils vont finir ensemble à la fin de l'histoire, pour être honnête. Mais il faut que tu comprenne Rogue : il ne veut pas bousiller sa couverture donc ne veut pas trop se rapprocher de Samantha. Mais, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, vous pourriez peut-être retrouver Rogue et Samantha dans une suite. . . *Peut-être*, j'ai bien dit! Mais ce serait bien, quand même. . .  
  
Asilys : Ah, mais le rire est bon pour la santé! J'espère que tu vas continuer à te marrer comme ça. Et moi aussi j'aime le passage avec Dumbledore et la pantoufle (je suis également soulagée que tu n'aies pas dit que Samantha était folle car cette bataille a été inspirée de ma propre bataille de pantoufles que j'ai eue avec mon père!) Bof, mais c'est pas grave si tu me traites de folle; ce sera pas la première fois, lol!  
  
Lome : Hon, t'as du chagrin? Courage, ça va passer, peu importe ce qui le cause! Et puis je te remercie pour ton review, ça m'encourage ^ ^ 


	23. Quand on en a marre

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
***  
  
(Samedi)  
  
***  
  
"Et vous connaissez cette charogne?!" S'exclama Samantha d'un ton incrédule mélangé à de l'irritabilité lorsque Rogue et elle furent de nouveau à Pré-au-lard et que Rogue se soit débarrassé de la suie qui l'avait recouvert plus tôt.  
  
Quelques élèves passant à côté d'eux dans la rue sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête dans leur direction au haussement de ton de Samantha.  
  
"Heu. . . oui, malheureusement," lui répondit Rogue, mal à l'aise. "Je l'ai connu quand j'étais étudiant, à Poudlard. . . il était à Serpentard. Désolé que vous ayez dû le rencontrer," dit-il sincèrement en la regardant su coin de l'oeil.  
  
"Je ne veux même plus en parler," dit-elle d'un ton irrité. Rogue eut un sourire en coin. Comment avait-il pu penser un instant qu'une femme comme Samantha aurait pu céder à Malefoy?  
  
"Très bien, cela est parfait avec moi," dit-il. "Où proposez-vous que nous allions, maintenant?" Samantha se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
***  
  
Deux heures et demie plus tard, Rogue et Samantha sortirent ensemble d'une boutique de robes pour toutes les occasions. Samantha avait l'air de passer le plus beau moment de sa vie alors que Rogue, lui. . . disons simplement qu'il souhaitait être mort et enterré.  
  
"Samantha. . . heu. . . vous ne voudriez pas arrêter manger un morceau?" Dit Rogue d'un ton rempli d'espoir, réajustant les paquets qu'il tenait dans ses bras endoloris. Il éternua.  
  
En réalité, son plus grand plaisir, présentement, était que Samantha cesse de le trimbaler d'une boutique à l'autre. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se plaindre, mais ça faisait au moins la vingtième boutique de laquelle ils sortaient, et Rogue en avait marre.  
  
Ils avaient marché il ne savait pas combien de kilomètres de distance en tout; il devait à présent porter dans ses bras les innombrables paquets de Samantha, faute de ne plus avoir la moindre place dans ses poches, sans oublier les poignées des sacs qui creusaient sans la peau de ses doigts, et sans parler de l'odeur des parfums de chez 'Du Lys à l'Oeillet, Parfums tous Frais' qui était encore resté dans ses sinus, le faisant éternuer par occasion et, par-dessus tout, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'attendre dans le coin d'une boutique à ne rien faire tandis qu'il attendait impatiemment que Samantha finisse ses emplettes.  
  
"Ah, oui!" Répondit immédiatement celle-ci. "Il est déjà midi et demie et j'ai une faim de loup. C'est fou comme le temps a passé vite, n'est-ce pas? Mais c'est vrai que le temps file toujours quand on s'amuse comme des petits fous!  
  
Rogue s'abstint de commenter sur sa dernière phrase et se contenta de changer de main le sac le plus lourd, ne sentant presque plus les doigts de sa main droite.  
  
"Au Trois Balais, ça vous dit? J'en entends souvent parler par les élèves, alors j'assume que c'est populaire," continua Samantha. En temps normal, Rogue aurait grandement protesté, car il savait que c'était à cet endroit que ses collègues de travail se réunissaient généralement pour prendre leur déjeuner et discuter lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard. Mais, malheureusement, le Trois Balais était présentement l'endroit le plus proche où il pourrait enfin reposer ses jambes et ses doigts.  
  
"D'accord. Ne perdons pas de temps," dit Rogue entre des dents serrées.  
  
***  
  
Quelle chance, pensa Rogue avec sarcasme en refermant la porte du Trois Balai avec son pied après avoir rapidement constaté que les seules places encore libres étaient à la table de ses collègues où ces derniers discutaient ensemble avec un grand enthousiasme.  
  
Il fit un signe de tête à Samantha, lui faisant signe de le suivre, et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs McGonagall, Bibine, Chourave, Vector, ainsi que l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh. Dès qu'il approcha la table, il put juste entendre McGonagall dire au professeur Vector et Madame Pomfresh :  
  
". . . allez avoir un choc, mais alors que nous passions par la bibliothè –" avant que Madame Bibine ne lui donne un grand coup de coude pas très subtil qui la fit taire et que Bibine ne lui indique Rogue d'un léger signe de tête.  
  
Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour deviner ce qu'elle avait manqué de dire à ses collègues. Elle s'était évidemment apprêtée à leur raconter *l'incident* qui avait eu lieu à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque avec lui et Samantha juste hier. Mais au lieu de lui hurler à la figure, il décida de jouer avec elle. . . juste pour la rendre encore plus nerveuse qu'en ce moment.  
  
"Severus," dit cette dernière comme façon de le saluer avec une voix quelque peu chevrotante, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Madame Pomfresh et éloignait de lui les sacs de Samantha le plus physiquement possible en les cachant en dessous de la table. Samantha s'assit en face de lui.  
  
"Minerva," la salua également Rogue de la même façon. "Dites-moi, je suis très curieux s'apprendre ce qui s'est passé hors de la bibliothèque, moi aussi. . . " dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la gauche, la bouche entrouverte et la fixant du regard.  
  
"Oh. . . heu. . . " bredouilla McGonagall. Elle *savait* qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça; il semblait toujours apparaître aux mauvais moments. Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Rogue haussa un sourcil, lui faisant signe de continuer.  
  
"C'est. . . c'est Irma," dit-elle enfin en fixant le dessus de la table. "Elle. . . Hier, elle a réussi à rattraper un livre qui s'était échappé de la section interdite. . . Et c'est en revenant du match de Quidditch que nous l'avons vu l'attraper à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque," finit- elle en détachant son regard de la table et posant ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue. Ce dernier prit un air pensif.  
  
"Mais. . . dites-moi, Minerva," murmura-t-il, "Irma n'était-elle pas évanouie à ce moment-là?" La table tomba affreusement silencieuse, à part pour les froissements de tissu que l'on entendait tandis que Vector et Pomfresh tournaient alternativement la tête vers Rogue et McGonagall, ne comprenant pas grand chose suite à cet échange.  
  
Rogue s'assura de croiser le regard de McGonagall, Chourave et Bibine, les défiant de répéter à quiconque ce qu'ils avaient vu à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Évidemment, chacune d'entre elles détournèrent le regard. Le silence gênant qui régnait autour de leur table fut momentanément rompu par Madame Rosmerta qui prit leur commande.  
  
***  
  
"Alors, Samantha," dit Madame Pomfresh après s'être éclairci la gorge et fini son repas, "comment votre première semaine s'est-elle déroulée?"  
  
"Heu. . . bien," répondit Samantha en déposant son verre de bièraubeurre. "Quoiqu'elle était assez. . . mouvementée," finit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Rogue qui ne semblait pas intéressé à la conversation et qui sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé en regardant ailleurs.  
  
"Mouvementée?" Répéta Vector. "Ne me dites pas que Fred et George Weasley vous ont donné du fil à retordre dès votre premier cours avec eux. Ces deux-là. . . " dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré en roulant les yeux et croisant les doigts sous son menton.  
  
"Oh, non, pas du tout!" Dit Samantha, surprise. "En fait, ils étaient comme des anges," dit-elle. "Ils étaient très attentifs et n'ont pas dit un seul mot de toute la leçon."  
  
"Étrange," commenta Vector, "ils préparent peut-être quelque chose; vous feriez mieux d'être sur vos gardes. Je ne les ai jamais eus comme élèves, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, en dehors des classes, et ce que j'ai entendu d'eux. . . "  
  
"Oh, ne vous en faites pas," dit Chourave à Samantha. "Après tout, je crois que vous vous êtes fait un protecteur. . . " dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil amusé à Rogue qui était toujours aussi occupé à regarder autour de lui.  
  
Samantha rosit légèrement et Pomfresh et Vector lancèrent un regard étrange à Rogue, ne comprenant pas tout à fait complètement pourquoi Chourave insinuerait que Rogue serait son protecteur.  
  
"Mais. . . dites-nous, Samantha. Que faisiez-vous avant d'enseigner ici?" Questionna Madame Pomfresh.  
  
***  
  
Me voilà coincé avec une bande de vieilles commères, pensa Rogue avec agacement en prenant une gorgée de thé. Enfin, pas toutes, se corrigea-t- il en jetant par-dessus sa tasse un coup d'oeil à Samantha qui avait le teint rose, tout d'un coup.  
  
Pourquoi est-elle aussi rouge? Pensa-t-il. J'espère que ces vieilles chipies n'ont pas encore insinué quelque chose à mon insu. . . Bof, je dois paranoïer. Ce doit être à cause de la chaleur; c'est vrai qu'il fait assez chaud, ici. . . Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que Peeves passe ici et me jette un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, pensa Rogue en tripotant le col de sa veste noire.  
  
Son regard se posa soudain sur la table voisine où Potter, Weasley et Granger bavardaient joyeusement. Depuis tout le temps qu'il regardait partout sauf dans la direction de Samantha, il ne les avait même pas encore remarqués.  
  
Il se redressa automatiquement dans sa chaise et afficha une expression irritée plutôt que celle d'ennui qu'il avait depuis un bon bout de temps d'étampée dans la figure. Il plissa de façon soupçonneuse les yeux quand Granger se pencha par-dessus la table pour chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Potter qui le répéta à Weasley. Ce dernier rougit de la tête aux pieds et Rogue l'entendit s'exclamer très clairement à Granger, par- dessus le brouhaha du pub :  
  
"T'es folle, ou quoi?! Jamais elle ne voudrait de cette vieille chauve- souris!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Le réprimanda aussi Granger, lui faisant signe de baisser le ton. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil neveux à Rogue qui leva un sourcil en retour. Elle rougit soudainement à son tour et détourna le regard pour dire à Weasley d'une voix assez forte et peu convainquante :  
  
"Oui, tu as raison, Ron; jamais Ginny ne voudrait d'une chauve-souris comme animal de compagnie." À ces paroles, ses deux compagnons échangèrent un regard confus, puis se tournèrent vers la gauche pour voir Rogue qui plissa davantage les yeux. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, blêmirent considérablement, puis se retournèrent vers Granger, entamant hâtivement une conversation sur le Quidditch.  
  
Cela ne me dit rien de bon, pensa Rogue. Ils préparent quelque chose. . .  
  
". . . verus?" Entendit-il dire la voix de Madame Pomfresh.  
  
Bon, ça y est, pensa-t-il, la voilà qui parle encore de virus. . . Elle ne pourrait pas un instant penser à autre chose? Ça coupe l'appétit, nom de Dieu! Il reçut un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et manqua de renverser sa tasse de thé toute entière sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un juron quand le liquide brûlant fit contact avec ses cuisses.  
  
"QUOI?!" Vociféra-t-il à la figure de l'infirmière. Cette dernière sursauta violemment.  
  
"Pas besoin de crier, Severus! Je ne suis pas sourde, contrairement à vous!" s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant des serviettes à la figure pour qu'il éponge le dégât. "Ça fait au moins trois fois qu'on répète votre nom!" Rogue lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui eut peu d'effet sur elle, puis épongea le thé de sur son pantalon.  
  
"Que voulez-vous qui soit si important pour me brûler au troisième degré?!" Dit-il d'un ton sec en se tournant vers elle. L'infirmière haussa les épaules et pointa Chourave.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui voulait vous parler." Rogue se tourna vers Chourave et leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
"Oh, ce n'est rien, Severus. C'était simplement pour vous taquiner un peu; vous sembliez être tellement rentré dans votre monde de farfadets," dit Chourave d'un ton amusé. Rogue grogna, furieux, puis se leva.  
  
"Excusez-moi," dit-il entre ses dents, "je sors prendre l'air." Il tourna les talons, sa cape faisant un effet dramatique derrière lui, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il venait juste de poser sa main sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le frappant violemment au visage et l'envoyant par ce fait même par terre, sur les fesses.  
  
De grands éclats de rires mêlés à des exclamations inquiètes retentirent dans le pub. Rogue, aveuglé par la douleur et recouvrant son nez sanglant d'une main, leva les yeux pour voir Lupin dans l'entrée de la porte.  
  
"Oh, Severus! Je suis désolé!" S'exclama celui-ci en découvrant ce qui avait donné un contre coup à la porte, lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte. "Je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez là!" Rogue rougit d'embarras, s'apercevant qu'il était l'attraction générale du pub, et sentit deux paires de bras le saisir sous les bras et le remettre sur pieds. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Lupin, puis se tourna vers la gauche pour voir Madame Pomfresh se précipiter vers lui entre les tables, une expression anxieuse dans le visage.  
  
Rogue se hâta de remercier les deux élèves Serpentards qui l'avaient aidé à se relever, puis sortit du pub, soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter tous les murmures et les regards des étudiants. Il s'adossa au mur extérieur de la bâtisse, ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête par en arrière, pinçant son nez sous l'espoir qu'il cesse de saigner aussi abondamment et s'attirant des coups d'oeil intrigués de la part des passants. Comme il s'y attendait, l'infirmière ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre et à protester contre comment les portes de pubs devraient être munies de fenêtres.  
  
"Vraiment, ça fait la cinquième fois, cette semaine," dit-elle à elle- même en retirant la main tâché de sang de Rogue afin de constater les dommages. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort qui fit aussitôt redresser le nez de Rogue, le faisant raidir et serrer les dents, tentant de ne pas crier de douleur. Comme il commençait à détester ce sort! Elle sortit ensuite des mouchoirs de sa poche et commença à essuyer le sang qui dégoulinait du menton de Rogue.  
  
"Ça va!" Rétorqua celui-ci en lui prenant les mouchoirs des mains tandis que Samantha et Lupin sortaient du pub et le repérèrent. "Je peux le faire moi-même!"  
  
"Oh, laissez-moi donc faire, Severus," protesta l'infirmière en lui arrachant les mouchoirs des mains, à son tour. "Vous allez laisser du sang partout." Rogue se retrouva donc impuissant, coincé entre le mur et l'infirmière qui lui épongeait le sang du visage tandis que Lupin et Samantha le regardaient avec intérêt; Samantha, avec une expression inquiète et Lupin, lui, avec un rictus. "Voilà," dit l'infirmière, quand elle eût fini. "Maintenant, je veux que vous retourniez au château et que vous mettiez de la glace sur votre nez."  
  
"Oh, ne soyez pas ridicule, Pompom," dit Rogue en roulant les yeux, rejetant l'idée d'un geste de la main. L'infirmière le regarda avec un air aussi mauvais qu'une louve protégeant ses petits.  
  
"Non, Severus! Vous allez m'écouter et traîner votre derrière jusqu'à ce foutu château et vous allez mettre de la glace sur votre nez en restant bien sagement là-bas! Vous avez tellement eu de fractures au nez en si peu de temps qu'il ne doit pas être négligé, est-ce que c'est clair?!"  
  
Après ces quelques phrases, Rogue semblait avoir rapetissé de plusieurs centimètres, mais c'était peut-être aussi dû au fait que Madame Pomfresh était maintenant sur la pointe des pieds et que Rogue avait fléchi les genoux et glissé légèrement contre le mur en voyant la lueur presque démente dans les yeux de l'infirmière. Il déglutit.  
  
"Oui, très clair," répondit-il enfin d'une vois faible; personne ne voulait s'opposer à l'infirmière, lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton avec ses patients.  
  
"Et Samantha," ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers cette dernière en retrouvant son ton habituellement amical, "j'aimerais que vous l'accompagniez au château, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. Je ne lui fait pas confiance du – tout!" Elle jeta un dernier regard menaçant à Rogue, les mains sur les hanches, puis retourna dans le pub.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça?!" Grogna Rogue de façon irritée à Lupin et Samantha, une fois que l'infirmière eût disparue dans le brouhaha du pub.  
  
***  
  
"Ha! Si j'aurais su que ça ne vous prenait qu'un nez cassé et Pompom pour vous remettre à votre place, je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus souvent," commenta Lupin avec un léger rire.  
  
"Oh, la ferme, Lupin!" Rétorqua Rogue d'un ton impatient en donnant un coup de pied à une roche alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée principale. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà assez humilié dans le pub, tout à l'heure?  
  
"Dommage que ça ne dure pas longtemps," murmura Lupin.  
  
"Voulez-vous bien la fermer?!" Hurla Rogue en s'arrêtant et se retournant vers lui. Il en avait vraiment marre de lui. "Et puis qui vous a dit de nous suivre?!"  
  
"Oh, mais on est de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui. . ." dit Lupin d'un ton amusé. Rogue fit un mouvement, comme pour se jeter sur Lupin, mais Samantha s'interposa entre les deux hommes et allongea ses bras vers chacun d'eux, les empêchant de se faire du mal.  
  
"Ça – suffit!" Coupa-t-elle.  
  
Il y eut une pause où Lupin et Rogue se regardèrent en silence. Lupin, de façon défiante, et Rogue, de façon meurtrière. Celui-ci finit par poser son regard sur Samantha pendant un moment, la regardant comme si elle l'avait trahi, puis il tourna les talons et entra dans le château, le dos plus rigide que jamais et la tête baissée.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, aujourd'hui?" Murmura Samantha, perplexe, tandis qu'elle et Lupin regardaient l'entrée où Rogue venait de disparaître.  
  
Lupin se contenta de sourire sournoisement dans son dos.  
  
***  
  
Lunenoire : Lol! J'avoue que Dumbledore a de la chance en effet, de ne pas grossir avec toutes les friandises qu'il ingère! Mais bof, j'imagine qu'avec tous les parcours qu'il fait dans le château, ça doit bien brûler des calorie! Ciao!  
  
alana chantelune : Ah, j'imagine qu'avec les nouvelles friandises de Dumbledore, elles vont bien lui durer, heu. . . une semaine, au moins? Et puis ouais, stupide Lucius! Elle a bien fait, Samantha! Vive Samantha! (Oh, et puis Rogue, bien sûr)  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Moi, abandonner cette fic? . . . Jamais!!! ^ ^ Inquiète-toi pas pour ça! Je commence même sérieusement à me demander si je ne vais pas écrire une genre de suite. . . Merci pour ton review!  
  
Malthus Rayne : Lol!!!! Ouais, on peut faire toutes sortes de choses, avec un plumeau, alors Lucius est mieux de rester sur ses gardes. . . ses elfes de maison pourraient se rebeller!  
  
Asilys : Ah, eh bien, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas peur de mourir de rire, car ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. . . mais j'avoue que des fois, j'ai de sérieux mal de côtes. . . en tous cas, merci et puis continue de cramper; n'aie pas peur de mourir de rire!  
  
Gaina Katrea : Hourra! T'as vu la bande annonce! Avoue que ça valait la peine de voir Rogue dans une robe, hen! Moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte au mois de juin pour qu'il sorte! Et puis j'espère que le nouveau réalisateur a eu le bon sens de mettre davantage de scènes avec Rogue ^ ^  
  
antigone666 : Ah, ben moi, l'affaire du plantage devant les boutiques, ça n'arrive pas juste à mon père! Je déteste ça quand tu es obligée d'aller magasiner avec ta mère et que tu n'as pas d'argent à dépenser! Il n'y a rien de pire que ça! Ou bien quand il faut que tu attende après quelqu'un qui essaye du linge! Lol, ouais, Rogue aurait dû aller faire savoir à Lucius ce qu'il pensait de son flirtage!  
  
Forty-Times : Ooooooui! Je vais continuer, ne t'inquiète pas ^ ^ Il y a trop d'atrocités que je peux faire subir à Rogue pour sauter par-dessus ça! Lol, et puis c'est cool, toi aussi t'écris 'Yo, toi!' Trop cool! C'est fffffffffffou!  
  
Baby_Chang : Wha, merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci beaucoup, encore, pour tes encouragements! 


	24. Inondation

Disclaimer : Voir les autres chapitres!  
  
---  
  
WHA! Désolée pour ce grand retard! Depuis que j'ai fait une légère 'dépression', j'ai perdu ma motivation à écrire cette fic (et les autres, d'ailleurs). Mais à présent, elle est revenue! :-) Merci à vous d'avoir attendu si longtemps et bonne lecture!  
  
---  
  
(Samedi)  
  
---  
  
"Parkinson, je me contrefiche de vos cheveux."  
  
"Mais Professeur, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est Peeves qui –"  
  
"Miss Parkinson!" Coupa Rogue en tapant sa main libre sur son bureau, ignorant sa plume qui se brisa en deux sous l'impact. "vous m'avez enten –" Rogue s'interrompit lorsqu'il leva enfin la tête pour la regarder pour la première fois, son expression d'horreur et de surprise cachée par le sac de glace qu'il tenait d'une main contre son nez enflé.  
  
Pansy Parkinson était entrée en trombe dans son bureau, se plaignant de quelque chose à propos de ses cheveux. Même si son entrée avait été bruyante, Rogue n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle, trop absorbé dans la recherche d'une potion sur laquelle il était en train de travailler et trop occupé à penser à sa dernière confrontation avec Lupin.  
  
"Vous. . . heum. . . que vous est-il arrivé?" Dit lentement Rogue en la regardant avec des yeux ronds, surpris. En fait, la voir avec ses cheveux habituellement si bien coiffés à présent dressés sur sa tête comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre était en train de lui rendre sa 'bonne humeur.'  
  
"Mais c'est ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis cinq minutes, Professeur," dit Parkinson, au bord des larmes et une expression de détresse inscrite dans le visage. "Je passais dans le Hall d'entrée quand Peeves –" Elle fut interrompue par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Drago Malefoy avait à peine fait trois pas à l'intérieur de la pièce quand il posa les yeux sur sa consoeur Serpentard et s'arrêta net en la voyant.  
  
"Pansy?!" S'exclama-t-il. "Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux?" Demanda-t-il en pointant la tête de la jeune fille, un sourire moqueur pendu aux lèvres. "Tu t'es lavé les cheveux avec le nettoyant Gratte-Sec de Rusard?"  
  
"Ah, la ferme, Drago!" S'exclama Parkinson. Mais Malefoy ne fit que rire de plus belle en la pointant toujours du doigt.  
  
"Je parie que Granger aimerait ça échanger sa touffe avec la tienne; au moins, elle aurait plus de style!  
  
Parkinson laissa échapper une longue plainte aiguë en s'entendant être comparée à Granger, puis fondit en larmes. Elle poussa Malefoy hors de son chemin, puis disparut par la porte. Rogue et Malefoy purent l'entendre pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût enfin pénétrée dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il y eut un silence, puis Rogue se racla la gorge et retrouva son air habituel.  
  
"Vous désirez quelque chose, Monsieur Malefoy?" Ce dernier détacha son regard de la porte, puis reporta son regard sur son Directeur de Maison.  
  
". . . Oui, en fait. . . Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre nez?" S'interrompit-il en regardant Rogue d'un air étrange. Rogue retira rapidement le sac de son nez, comme pour prouver qu'il n'avait rien (action vaine), puis dit rapidement :  
  
"Rien qui ne vous concerne, Monsieur Malefoy. Alors? Que désirez-vous?" Malefoy détacha son regard du nez de Rogue et reporta son attention sur ses yeux.  
  
"Heum. . . " Il cligna des yeux. Il y eut un long silence. "Attendez, ça va me revenir. . . " Il regarda le sol d'un air absent et se gratta la tête. Il y eut un second silence. "Heu. . . non, en fait, je crois que Pansy m'a fait un trop grand choc, avec ses cheveux, tout à l'heure. Je reviendrai plus tard, quand j'aurai retrouvé ce que je voulais dire. . . Au revoir, Professeur."  
  
"Au revoir, Monsieur Malefoy," dit Rogue en secouant la tête et reportant son attention sur le parchemin devant lui tandis que l'adolescent sortait de son bureau et refermait la porte derrière lui.  
  
Ces adolescents, pensa Rogue. Aucun respect. . .Ils entrent dans le bureau d'un professeur sans même frapper. . . Ils se croient vraiment tout permis. . .  
  
Rogue replaça le sac de glace contre son nez et répara sa plume d'un rapide geste de la main. Il venait juste de déposer le bout de sa plume sur son parchemin quand la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois.  
  
"Bon sang!" S'écria Rogue, cassant une fois de plus sa plume. "Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de cogner avant d'en –" Il blêmit lorsqu'il aperçu qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. "Oh, hum. . . je suis désolé, Monsieur le Directeur," dit Rogue d'une voix basse tandis que Dumbledore refermait la porte derrière lui.  
  
"Il n'y a pas de mal, Severus," l'assura-t-il avec un sourire. Il s'approcha du bureau de son Maître des Potions.  
  
"Vous voulez quelque chose?" Demanda Rogue en réparant sa plume à nouveau. "Une tasse de thé, peut-être?"  
  
"Oh, je dirais bien oui à une tasse de thé, mais je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage, pour l'instant; vous m'avez l'air très absorbé par votre travail. Je vais tout simplement me tirer une chaise et vous regarder travailler en silence. . . "  
  
"Accio bouilloire." Rogue fit bouillir l'eau avec un coup de baguette et versa une tasse de thé à Dumbledore. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son parchemin en essayant d'ignorer Dumbledore qui l'observait intensément. "Quoi?" Questionna-t-il après un moment.  
  
"Oh, rien," dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête et faisant un geste de la main. "Je me demandais seulement ce qui était arrivé à votre nez."  
  
"Malchance avec une porte," répondit tout simplement Rogue, souhaitant que cette information suffise au directeur. Elle sembla suffire car Dumbledore ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Rogue retira son sac de glace. Il toucha précautionneusement la base de son nez, grimaça, puis balança le sac dans la poubelle. Il reposa les yeux sur son parchemin et barra quelque chose.  
  
Non, le sang de dragon neutraliserait le suc gastrique d'Acromantula. . . Pensa-t-il. Peut-être du venin. . . ? Rogue essaya encore une fois d'ignorer Dumbledore qui avait commencé à regarder les accessoires de la classe se trouvant derrière lui; il pouvait entendre le frottement de tissu de sa robe contre la peau du directeur, quand celui-ci tournait la tête. Cela était assez pour distraire Rogue.  
  
Bon, reprit-il, alors. . . pourquoi pas –  
  
Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise.  
  
"Oh, continuez, Severus," dit-il avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. "Je vais me promener un peu dans la classe, en attendant que vous terminiez."  
  
Rogue retourna donc encore une fois à son parchemin, ne sachant pas trop si Dumbledore était au courant qu'il avait encore l'intention de passer au moins deux heures sur sa recherche avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il termine son travail avant de lui parler. Il retourna à son fil de pensées.  
  
Bon, où en étais-je?. . . Ah, oui. . . Donc, de la sève de fougère et. . . mmmh, ce soir je devrai aller chercher du napel. . .  
  
Il inscrivit une note sur un bout de parchemin traînant sur son bureau et retourna à son travail. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'il avait vraiment réussi à se concentrer sur son travail, quand il entendit un bruit ressemblant à du verre s'entrechoquant; il leva les yeux et vit Dumbledore replacer à leur place respectives deux fioles sur une table de travail.  
  
Rogue se frotta les yeux puis les reposa sur son parchemin qu'il ne quitta pas du regard pendant au moins cinq autres minutes. La prochaine fois qu'il leva les yeux, Dumbledore avait littéralement la tête dans un chaudron en étain de taille 4 qui reposait sur une table.  
  
Ça y est, pensa-t-il, il a enfin pété les plombs. . .  
  
"Albus?"  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
Oh, un retournement de tête dans le chaudron.  
  
"ALBUS!" S'écria Rogue.  
  
Dumbledore sortit soudainement sa tête du chaudron avec un cri, sa main posée sur le coeur.  
  
"Bon sang, Severus! Ne criez pas comme ça; vous n'avez pas idée comment c'est écho, quand on cri dans un chaudron! Vous voulez me donner une crise cardiaque?" Dit-il avec une expression effrayée.  
  
"Ou – non!" Se reprit Rogue à temps. "Enfin. . . Albus, êtes-vous vraiment obligé d'agir comme un han –"  
  
"Comme un enfant de quatre ans?" L'interrompit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.  
  
"Heu. . . Oui." En fait, Rogue s'était apprêté à dire 'comme un handicapé mental', mais remercia mentalement le directeur de l'avoir interrompu à temps avant que ça ne sorte.  
  
"Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, Severus. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à agir de façon étrange quand je suis en manque de sucre. . . mais je n'y peux rien. . ."  
  
Rogue resta silencieux. Il y eut un long silence dans lequel Dumbledore regarda Rogue comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui.  
  
"Vous savez que c'était un message subtil, Severus?" Dit Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans les yeux.  
  
"Un message subtil?" Interrogea Rogue en haussant un sourcil.  
  
"Mais oui, vous savez : vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné mes friandises. . . " Rogue laissa échapper un grognement enragé, maudissant Dumbledore de lui avoir fait perdre son précieux temps. Il fouilla dans sa poche, puis lui lança les paquets rapetissés qu'il avait achetés chez Honeydukes. Oubliant toute forme de politesse, il dit à Dumbledore :  
  
"Maintenant, amenez vos foutus bonbons avec vous et disparaissez de ma v –" Il fut interrompu par un cri lointain et aigu. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Murmura Rogue pour lui-même.  
  
"Oh, je ne sais pas," dit Dumbledore, comme si ça ne l'inquiétait pas. "Toutefois, je sais que j'ai vu Peeves rôder dans les donjons, lorsque je suis descendu à votre bureau. . . "  
  
"Si c'est encore Parkinson. . . " commença Rogue d'un ton agacé. Le cri se fit de nouveau entendre. Rogue sortit de son bureau et pénétra dans le corridor humide, sortant sa baguette par la même occasion, tandis que Dumbledore reprenait sa place dans sa chaise et s'ouvrait un sac de bonbons au citron.  
  
"Ah, ces sacrés jumeaux Weasley," dit-il pour lui-même en ricanant. Puis, il afficha un sourire. "Ah. . . l'amour. . . "  
  
---  
  
Rogue arriva enfin, à bout de souffle, à l'endroit où Peeves planait près du plafond des donjons, chantant d'une voix railleuse :  
  
". . . Mademoiselle en détresse.  
  
Mais voilà qui se presse,  
  
Au long du couloir le Professeur Rogue,  
  
Qui sera bientôt une loque,  
  
Sera complètement trempé,  
  
Sera clairement humilié,  
  
Car c'est double plaisir que d'asperger  
  
Le vieux croûton séché. . . "  
  
"PEEVES!" S'écria Rogue, furieux, se rendant compte qu'il était le sujet de la chanson, et réalisant à peine que l'esprit frappeur faisait tourner une baguette magique entre ses doigts translucides. "Qu'est-ce que cela signi –" Le cri retentit encore, mais cette fois, Rogue crut deviner qu'il venait d'une porte à sa gauche.  
  
Ignorant Peeves qui avait commencé à caqueter malicieusement dans son dos, Rogue mit son oreille contre la porte. Il enregistra vaguement un bruit étrange, mais ne put l'identifier. Il cogna sur la porte et dit d'une vois forte :  
  
"Il y a quelqu'un?"  
  
Silence. Puis :  
  
"Severus?" La voix était étouffée, mais Rogue la reconnue, néanmoins.  
  
"Samantha?" Il tourna la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvrit point. "Que se passe-t-il? Je vais tenter de vous sortir de là. . ."  
  
"Non, Severus! N'ouvrez pas la porte!"  
  
Trop tard.  
  
Un "Alohomora" plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue fut submergé par un gigantesque flot d'eau qui sortit de toute la hauteur de la porte. Rogue tomba sur le dos sous l'impact, englouti et aveuglé par l'eau qui coulait par-dessus lui.  
  
Un poids lourd atterrit soudain sur lui, lui arrachant un grognement, puis l'eau diminua son écoulement de par la porte ouverte; elle n'arrivait maintenant qu'au-dessus des oreilles de Rogue. Trempé et désorienté, Rogue put entendre la voix étouffée de Peeves se remettre à chanter, loin au- dessus de lui :  
  
"Mais voilà que sur lui se trouve  
  
Mademoiselle en détresse;  
  
Avoue qu'il aimerait bien  
  
Lui agripper les fesses.  
  
Le vieux croûton séché a coulé;  
  
Sur son épitaphe on pourra graver :  
  
Que j'aurais aimé lui agripper les fesses,  
  
À cette demoiselle en détresse –"  
  
"PEEVES!" Rogue sursauta : le poids se trouvant sur lui était Samantha. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son visage partiellement caché par ses cheveux mouillés, à quelques centimètres du sien, la tête à moitié tournée pour crier après Peeves.  
  
Ce dernier caqueta une dernière fois, laissa tomber la baguette dans l'eau à côté de Rogue et Samantha, puis s'éloigna, chantant le long du couloir une autre de ses chansons obscènes. Rogue, recouvrant enfin ses sens, rougit d'embarra et tenta de se redresser. Cette action résulta à frapper le front de Samantha avec le sien.  
  
Deux cris de douleur se répercutèrent contre les murs. Rogue laissa sa tête retomber dans l'eau avec un 'flop' en portant une main à son front, alors que Samantha roulait à bas de lui en mettant également une main sur son front, atterrissant à côté de Rogue dans les quelques pouces d'eau.  
  
Ce dernier entendit des rires étouffés et retourna sa tête à temps pour voir deux chevelures rousses disparaître derrière la porte d'un passage secret. Il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes.  
  
"Weasley! Retenue, dimanche soir! Tous les deux!" Et il laissa tomber encore une fois sa tête dans l'eau en fermant les yeux, reportant une main sur son front, ignorant les plaintes de Samantha. ("Vous savez que vous avez le front dur?")  
  
"Mon Dieu. . . "  
  
Rogue et Samantha tournèrent la tête pour voir le directeur venir de la direction du bureau de Rogue, marchant littéralement sur l'eau, un sac de souris glacées à la main.  
  
"Quelle inondation. . . Mais vous devez l'avouer : Ces jumeaux Weasley ont un goût assez exotique pour les plaisanteries," dit-il avec un sourire, observant un poisson rouge tournoyer autour du pied de Rogue.  
  
---  
  
alana chantelune : Bien sûr que je vais continuer à 'misérer' Rogue, comme tu dis! Et ça c'est bien, inventer des mots; continue comme ça! ;-)  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine : LOL! Désolée pour le coup de la charogne, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! . . . Mais hey! C'est Samantha, qui a dit ça, pas moi! Et puis j'aime mieux le look de Rogue, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et gras, comparé à Malefoy Sr, lol!  
  
Gaina Katrea : Wow, merci! Mais crois-tu qu'il est sage de dire que Rogue est brave? Je doute qu'il aimerait entendre cela; ce serait sûrement une insulte pour lui! (Ah, l'orgueil des Serpentards. . . :-) )  
  
spaz : Awww, j'aime ton nom! Est-ce que c'est en l'honneur du petit pitou dans Spawn? Si je déteste Rogue?! Jaaaamais, voyons! Sinon, il ne serait pas le personnage central de ma fic! Je le fais juste souffrir un peu car j'aime ça avoir pitié de lui. . . sniff, pauce p'ti pitt :-(  
  
sushi powa: Ah, eh bien merci de m'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente que tu aime! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite, ciao! 


	25. Accident de parcours

Dislaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
---  
  
(Samedi)  
  
---  
  
"Severus, vous réalisez que vous dégoulinez sur la table?" Dit McGonagall sur un ton de reproche en se servant de la purée de pommes de terre.  
  
"Oui, et alors?" Rogue ne s'était jamais séché les cheveux de sa vie; pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui? Et puis elle devait se compter chanceuse qu'il ait au moins décidé de changer ses vêtements au lieu de lui tordre sa veste au-dessus de la tête.  
  
Vieille pincée, pensa-t-il, elle n'est jamais contente de rien. . .  
  
"Et vous réalisez que vos cheveux dégoulinent dans votre assiette?"  
  
"Minerva," dit Rogue d'un ton sec en se retournant vers elle, "qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire si j'ai de l'eau sur mon steak? À ce que je sache, c'est moi qui le mange. . .et puis les elfes n'avaient qu'à ne pas autant le brûler!"  
  
"Vieille grébiche," murmura-t-il après un moment en se coupant un morceau de steak trop cuit.  
  
"Quoi?!" S'exclama aussitôt McGonagall, s'étouffant presque avec sa bouchée de haricots. Rogue, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que sa collègue entende sa dernière remarque, dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour se sauver de cette situation.  
  
"Je disais simplement que. . .Miss Highfield est aussi mignonne qu'un caniche, aujourd'hui," dit-il en fixant Samantha qui était du côté gauche de la table parallèle à celles des élèves. Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers lui et Rogue, pour jouer sa ruse jusqu'au bout, lui fit un clin d'oeil. Samantha rosit légèrement, puis reposa les yeux sur son assiette.  
  
"Severus!" Lui dit McGonagall en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, encore sur un ton de reproche. "Attention : les élèves. . ."  
  
"Minerva," dit Rogue d'un ton agacé, "qu'est-ce qu'un foutu clin d'oeil peut bien faire à ces demeurés? Tout ce qui importe à ces imbéciles sont leur ventre, le Quidditch, et le sexe." Mais Rogue n'avait pas remarqué, contrairement à McGonagall, Hermione Granger qui les avait regardés et été témoin de son clin d'oeil.  
  
"Mmmh. . .je n'aime toujours pas ça," dit McGonagall d'une voix basse.  
  
"Minerva," coupa Rogue, agacé, "si vous êtes jalouse à ce point, pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Albus de sortir avec vous?" McGonagall laissa échapper un cri étrange et écrasa avec vigueur le pied de Rogue en-dessous de la table, faisant crier ce dernier de douleur et heurter son genou contre le dessous de la table.  
  
"Severus Rogue!" Siffla-t-elle avec véhémence, son visage aussi écarlate que la banderole des Gryffondors, quoique Rogue ne pouvait déduire si ce soudain teint était dû à l'embarra, à la colère ou à la honte. "Si vous osez encore me parler comme ça. . ."  
  
"Quoi? Vous allez aller vous plaindre à Albus?" McGonagall resta bouche bée et Rogue prit une autre bouchée de son steak, totalement indifférent à sa réaction. "Oh, Minerva, tout le monde sait que vous trouveriez n'importe quel prétexte pour vous rapprocher d'Albus," dit Rogue. Et cela, même si c'est pour me critiquer. . . Filius, vous pouvez me passer le sel?"  
  
"Severus Rogue!" Dit McGonagall, outragée, ne sachant que dire. Elle se leva de sa chaise.  
  
"Oui, c'est bien mon nom," dit Rogue sans quitter des yeux son assiette. "Merci de me le rappeler."  
  
"Vous. . . vous osez. . . –"  
  
"Minerva, vous quittez déjà?" Dit la voix de Dumbledore, deux chaises plus loin. "Vous avez à peine touché à votre assiette. . . " McGonagall rougit davantage, puis se rassit maladroitement sur sa chaise, fixant son regard sur la table, essayant d'ignorer Rogue qui laissa échapper un rire dans son assiette.  
  
"Oh, la ferme, Severus!" Murmura-t-elle.  
  
---  
  
Ah, enfin la paix, pensa Rogue en inspirant profondément l'air frais de la soirée. Il resta un moment sur le seuil de l'entrée principale à observer le parc désert à la lumière du soleil couchant, puis descendit les marches et prit la direction de la forêt. Il n'avait même pas encore atteint la cabane de Hagrid quand il entendit une voix, crier derrière lui :  
  
"Oh-hé! Severus!" Rogue s'arrêta net et passa en revue toutes les insultes possibles qui pouvaient être mentionnées envers le directeur pour avoir choisi Samantha Highfield comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle pouvait vraiment être une épine dans le pied, quand elle s'y mettait, dans l'opinion de Rogue.  
  
Et moi qui croyais avoir la paix, pour une fois, pensa-t-il.  
  
Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa compagnie (bien au contraire), mais des fois elle s'avérait être tellement enfantine qu'il avait l'impression de baby-sitter un enfant de quatre ans. Et, bien sûr, il y avait aussi la question où il ne devait pas, aussi tentant cela pouvait être, de l'embrasser pour la faire taire.  
  
Non, ne pense pas à ça, Severus, se dit-il. Ne pense surtout pas à cela. . .  
  
Ce qu'il avait hâte que la guerre finisse et que ce taré de Voldemort soit mort une fois pour toutes! Il en avait marre de toujours devoir masquer ses sentiments. Si jamais Voldemort apprenait qu'il avait une faiblesse, comme l'était Samantha pour Rogue, en ce moment, il s'en servirait contre lui pour tester sa loyauté.  
  
Rogue se retourna et afficha une expression agacée.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore?" Samantha arriva enfin jusqu'à lui, à bout de souffle. Rogue se demandait vraiment s'il valait la peine qu'on lui coure après et il aurait bien voulu questionner les sentiments de Samantha, mais ne le pouvait pas. Il devait se tenir le plus loin d'elle que possible pour ne pas qu'elle découvre ses vrais sentiments.  
  
Merde, se dit-il, tu l'as embrassée deux fois, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle doit se douter de quelque chose?!  
  
Toutefois, pour l'instant, en ce qui concernait Samantha, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi Rogue agissait de la sorte envers elle et pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'expliquer convenablement sur son refus d'entrer en relation avec elle. Une seconde il avait une étincelle dans les yeux quand il la regardait, et l'autre, il se renfermait sur lui-même et il lui tournait le dos.  
  
De plus, il ne l'avait tout de même pas embrassée pour rien! Et puis elle avait bien vu les regards furtifs qu'il lui avait lancés aujourd'hui aux Trois Balais. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir pourquoi. . . Elle tenta de se débarrasser de ces pensées. . . pour l'instant, du moins. Elle n'était pas pour avoir l'air d'une adolescente qui ne rougissait à rien juste à lui parler. . . et puis elle était prête à lui donner plus de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt pour lui expliquer tout ça.  
  
"Où allez-vous?" Demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.  
  
"Chercher des ingrédients dans la forêt. Ne m'avez-vous donc pas écouté, hier soir?" Rétorqua Rogue.  
  
"Hey, pas obligé d'être si bête!" Répliqua Samantha, à son tour. ". . . Je peux vous accompagner?" Dit-elle d'un ton plus doux en joignant ses mains derrière son dos, la tête légèrement baissée, mais regardant toujours Rogue dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci eut l'impression qu'un chien battu lui faisait face. Il considéra ses paroles pendant un moment.  
  
C'est vrai que de la compagnie ne ferait pas de tort, pensa-t-il. Surtout si c'est avec elle. . . si elle peut se comporter convenablement, ajouta-t- il.  
  
"C'est d'accord, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop de moi, et surtout pas du sentier," l'avertit-elle. "Allez, suivez-moi," dit-il d'un air moins sévère avec ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire.  
  
Il reprit la route et Samantha le suivit, restant à sa droite. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt.  
  
---  
  
Alors, on va faire une petite excursion en forêt? Pensa sardoniquement Lupin en sortant de sa cachette derrière l'arbre où il venait d'espionner Rogue et Samantha. Au coucher du soleil, en plus? Non, je ne crois pas. . . Tu ne réussiras pas, Rogue. . .  
  
Et il prit, lui aussi, la direction de la forêt, quoiqu'avec un but totalement différent que de cueillir des ingrédients.  
  
---  
  
"Et celles-ci, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont?"  
  
"Ce sont des estragons, ou artemisia dracunculus," dit Rogue en coupant délicatement les petites fleurs jaunes près du pédoncule. "Cette fleur est originaire de Sibérie et des environs de la mer Caspienne. C'est une espèce d'armoise. Elle entre dans la composition de puissants somnifères tels que la goutte du Mort Vivant, quoiqu'elle peut également servir de condiment." Il se releva et mit les fleurs dans le petit sac de cuir qu'il avait attaché à sa ceinture.  
  
"Wow! Moi j'étais totalement médiocre, en botanique, sans parler des potions." Rogue réprima un sourire. Son innocence et sa curiosité lui plaisaient bien. Ça faisait bien une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elle le questionnait sur le nom des plantes et leurs propriétés, mais il ne s'en lassait pas; pour une fois qu'il avait la chance d'exprimer ses connaissances en dehors de ses cours où ses élèves ne l'écoutaient bien évidemment pas. "Je n'ai jamais eu assez de mémoire pour ce genre de théorie."  
  
"Ça je m'en serais douté," dit Rogue en faisant allusion à sa mémoire.  
  
"Hé! Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie?" S'exclama Samantha. "Ça fait la deuxième fois que je vous voie en faire!"  
  
"Contrairement aux rumeurs," dit Rogue ne s'approchant d'elle, "je ne suis pas une chauve-souris géante dépourvue de toute émotion." Samantha avait maintenant le dos accoté à un arbre et Rogue n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il plaça une main sur le tronc, par-dessus l'épaule droite de Samantha.  
  
'Dépourvue de toute émotion', pensa-t-il. Pourquoi ai-je choisi ce mot-là?  
  
Mais il décida de se débarrasser de ces pensées, pour une fois. Il posa momentanément son regard sur les lèvres de Samantha, puis le reporta sur ses yeux bleus. Ils avaient une lueur expectative. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, le silence brisé seulement par le bruit de leur respiration légèrement accélérée, puis Rogue reposa ses yeux sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Samantha. Elles étaient si invitantes. . .  
  
Oh, et puis au diable, tout cela, pensa Rogue avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Cependant, un bruit l'arrêta avant que ses lèvres ne viennent en contact avec celles de Samantha.  
  
"Ne bougez pas," murmura-t-il avec calme, son souffle chaud caressant le visage de Samantha. Il mit très lentement sa main dans la poche intérieure détenant sa baguette, et la ressortit.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, cependant, une force se jeta sur lui, l'éloignant de Samantha, et il tomba sur le dos, heurtant sa tête contre un tronc d'arbre. Malgré les étoiles qui obscurcissaient maintenant sa vision, il put distinguer une silhouette humaine s'approcher de Samantha. Il arriva maladroitement à se mettre à quatre pattes, la douleur traversant son crâne l'empêchant de regagner le moindre équilibre.  
  
Il entendit la voix de Samantha dire un 'Non!' définitif, mais fut incapable de distinguer les autres paroles ou même l'étranger qui se trouvait devant elle. La douleur lui empêchait de relever sa tête, menaçant de lui faire perdre son dîner, mais il put voir une paire de bottes d'homme entrer dans son champ de vision et s'approcher de lui.  
  
Sa seule pensée cohérente, avant qu'il ne perde conscience, fut son alarme en voyant le pied écraser sauvagement une fleur pas tout à fait innocente à quelques pouces de son nez, libérant son pollen volatil contenant un somnifère puissant.  
  
---  
  
May-Luna : Ah, eh bien je suis très contente que tu en aies ri un coup! J'avoue que moi aussi j'adore quand Dumbledore fait (tout innocemment) avoir l'air Rogue embarrassé. Je suis également contente que tu aies aimé la petite chanson de Peeves; vive Peeves! (Je suis sûre, qu'au fond, Rogue –voulait– agripper les fesses à Samantha!)  
  
dreyd : Ouais! Vive les conspiration, hein! Surtout quand elles sont contre notre pauvre Severus -) Ah ce que nous pouvons être méchantes. . . Mwahahahahaaaa!!!  
  
dragounette : Hon, j'aime ton nom, il est full cute!!! Bien pensé! T'en as, du courage, pour l'avoir toute lue durant 4h 12 et 35 secondes, ma fic! Je l'ai déjà fait pour d'autres, moi aussi, mais je suis très surprise et flattée que quelque l'ait fait pour la mienne! Merci!  
  
Lisandra : Merci pour ta review, as-tu aimé la suite?  
  
Kero : Dis donc, toi aussi tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un qui aime embarrasser et faire souffrir Rogue. . . parfait! Ciao :-)  
  
Lunenoire : Tu as bien raison, rien ne pourrait les séparer, ces deux-là; bonne comparaison, avec l'aimant! Et j'espère qu'Albus ne va jamais perdre sa mauvaise habitude de fourrer son nez là où il n'a pas affaire!  
  
Gaériel Palpatine : Wow, merci beaucoup de dire que ma fic est originale! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je compte taper très bientôt le prochain chapitre de Sev, Herm et Ron visitent la Terre du Milieu. Prochain chapitre : Grands-Pas est frustré contre Boromir qui est mort, Hermione se rend compte à quel point le Rôdeur peut être bête, Ron essaie de capter l'attention d'Hermione, Gimli parle pour la toute première fois, et Le Livre est préccccccccieux pour Harry.  
  
camilla : Oooh, ben merci! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes! Yeah! Snape rules! The Voice. . .  
  
Arna : Lol! Quoique si tu étais pour t'étouffer, je serais contente que ce soir en lisant ma fic! ;-) Et puis ouais, je suis sûre que Sev il doit avoir des problèmes au coeur; pauve p'tit pitt. . . Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous oublie pas! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!  
  
Gaina Katrea : Merci, je croyais que ma fic avait un peu perdu de son sens de l'humour : comme tu peux peut-être le voir, ça va devenir un peu plus dramatique, dans le prochain chapitre. . . Je compte finir la fic le dimanche soir (ou peut-être le lundi matin, sait-on jamais), mais elle a commencé le dimanche où avait lieu le festin de début d'année, alors. . . Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste, mais je crois bien qu'il sont en train de s'allonger, par contre. Ciao :-)  
  
TiteSevie : Wow, je te lève mon chapeau, pour tout avoir lu d'une traite! Et OUI, je crois que toute vraie fanatique de Severus a tendance à le faire souffrir pour ensuite pouvoir le réconforter! Que veux-tu : c'est la loi de la nature, je suppose, et c'est tant mieux comme ça!  
  
BabyChang : Mais c'est pas grave, voyons; au moins, tu l'as vu ;-) Es-tu contente d'avoir eu la suite si tôt? 


	26. EEEEK!

Disclaimer: Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
---  
  
Rogue avait l'étrange sensation d'être traîné sur le sol. C'était vraiment inconfortable, puisqu'il pouvait sentir des bosses (qu'il présumait être des roches) lui rentrer douloureusement dans le dos. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais craignait que cette action ne fasse exploser sa tête. Le dos de son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal.  
  
Il se concentra alors sur les bruits qui l'entouraient. C'était drôle, c'était comme si des dizaines de petites pattes martelaient le sol. Il pouvait aussi entendre des cris. . . des cris d'oiseaux, comme des aigles, mais pas forts, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas réveiller quelqu'un.  
  
Rogue se sentait encore une fois se rapprocher de l'inconscience. Et l'inconscience signifiait l'absence de douleur, ce qu'il accueillait avec joie.  
  
Mais un soudain tir sur le capuchon de sa cape qui menaça de l'étrangler lui fit ouvrir subitement les yeux. Il ne voyait rien du tout.  
  
Merlin, pensa-t-il, je suis aveugle!  
  
Dans sa panique, il tourna la tête de tous les côtés et après quelques instants, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité et il réussit à discerner des silhouettes autour de lui. Une douzaine de celle-ci appartenait à des animaux, il en était certain, quoiqu'il eut un choc lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était flanqué, à sa gauche, par Samantha, et à sa droite, par Lupin!  
  
Lupin?! Pensa-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que ce demeuré fait ici?  
  
Mais il oublia vite sa question lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur les créatures : c'était des griffons! Ils devaient sûrement être en train de les emmener à leur nid! Rogue se retourna vers Samantha et lui tapota la joue avec insistance en murmurant son nom d'une voix rauque. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et lui jeta un regard totalement confus après avoir découvert que Rogue se trouvait à côté d'elle et qu'elle semblait être traînée sur le sol.  
  
"Ne faites rien," l'avertit-elle en chuchotant. Puis, il se tourna vers Lupin et lui administra le même traitement, quoique ses tapes ressemblaient plutôt à des gifles. "À trois," murmura Rogue quand ce dernier fut également éveillé, "nous nous relevons et leur jetons des sorts, c'est compris?" Tous les deux acquiescèrent.  
  
"Un. . . deux. . . trois!"  
  
Et tous les trois se relevèrent subitement, causant les griffons à lâcher des cris d'alarme. Cependant, dès que Rogue fut sur ses pieds, une vive douleur traversa son crâne et il fut pris d'une soudaine nausée. Il tomba sur ses genoux et perdit violemment le contenu de son estomac. Samantha se précipita à son côté et mit une main sur son épaule.  
  
"Ça va aller?" Dit-elle une fois que ses spasmes furent passés.  
  
Rogue acquiesça faiblement et s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Samantha l'aida à se relever et quand il se retrouva enfin sur ses pieds, il constata que les griffons les entouraient, leurs petits yeux perçants et cruels les fixant avidement. Certains cambraient occasionnellement les reins et se dressaient momentanément sur leurs pattes de lion arrières, fendant l'air de leurs pattes d'aigle avants avec leurs serres acérées. D'autres claquaient leur bec de façon menaçante avec un bruit sec et d'autres déployaient leurs ailes pour avoir l'air plus imposant.  
  
Certes, ces griffons n'étaient pas plus grands que de gros chats adultes, mais vous ne vouliez pas tomber sur une douzaine d'entre eux pour qu'ils vous déchiquettent en morceaux.  
  
Rogue, se sentant mieux et ayant retrouvé sa présence d'esprit, tâta ses vêtements à la recherche de sa baguette. . . et ne la trouva pas! Il eut un soudain flash-back. Il avait – encore– sa baguette en main, lorsqu'il avait perdu conscience. Elle était restée là-bas! Et il ignorait sur combien de mètres (et possiblement kilomètres) les griffons les avaient traînés! Ces derniers refermaient maintenant lentement mais sûrement leur cercle sur eux, faisant reculer leurs proies.  
  
"Samantha," dit Rogue d'une voix basse mais pressante, "votre baguette!" Celle-ci tâta sa robe, puis s'exclama :  
  
"Je. . . je l'ai oubliée dans ma chambre!"  
  
"Oubliée?! Quelle sorte de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal êtes-vous?!" S'exclama Rogue à son tour. Il recula davantage jusqu'à ce que son dos connecte avec celui de Lupin. "Lupin?"  
  
"Je. . . Où est-elle?" Celui-ci était tellement nerveux que ses mains tremblaient. "Je. . . je l'ai. . . Ah, non, zut!"  
  
CRACK!  
  
Il y eut un silence que même les griffons ne brisèrent pas.  
  
"Lupin," dit Rogue d'un ton tout à la fois menaçant et hystérique, "dites- moi que ce bruit n'était pas ce que je crois que c'était?"  
  
"Merde," dit Lupin d'une petite voix.  
  
"Je suis entouré d'imbéciles!" Cria Rogue en portant ses mains au ciel sans s'inquiéter de baisser la voix, cette fois, et énervant davantage les bêtes qui les entouraient. "Bon." Rogue s'efforça de prendre quelques longues inspirations pour se calmer. "À trois, on les pousse du chemin et on s'enfuit le plus vite qu'on peut, c'est compris? . . . Dans ma direction," ajouta-t-il après avoir constaté que c'était devant lui qu'il semblait y avoir le moins d'arbres pour leur barrer la route.  
  
"Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait vous qui nous disiez quoi faire?" Demanda Lupin d'une voix agacée derrière Rogue.  
  
"Parce que je suis la seule personne censée entre nous trois et que c'est votre faute si nous nous trouvons dans cette situation, si je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas, Lupin?!" Rétorqua Rogue en faisant allusion au crétin qui avait écrasé la fleur ayant libéré son somnifère.  
  
"Ah, pas maintenant!" Coupa Samantha avant que les deux hommes avec lesquels elle se trouvait ne se débattent plus longtemps. À mon signal, courez!" Elle attendit que deux griffons libèrent un espace entre eux, puis cria d'une voix rauque : "Maintenant! Courez!"  
  
Et, courir, ils firent.  
  
Rogue dut donner un coup de pied à une ou deux créatures, mais se libéra de leur cercle et prit ses jambes à son cou. Lupin, lui, sauta par-dessus les griffons lui barrant la route et s'enfuit à la suite de Rogue.  
  
Ce dernier avait du mal à suivre Samantha. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait du mal à la voir (Heureusement qu'elle porte du blanc, et non du noir, pensa-t- il), mais ses longs cheveux volaient derrière elle donc, par conséquent, rentraient dans les yeux de Rogue.  
  
Lupin, quant à lui, ne voyait pas la moindre trace de Rogue (Pourquoi doit- il toujours porter du noir?!), mais se servait de son ouïe aiguisée pour détecter sa position.  
  
Le seul problème de Samantha, elle, était qu'elle portait des bottes à talons hauts. (Une chance que ce ne sont pas des talons aiguilles, pensa-t- elle), mais c'était les nouvelles bottes qu'elle s'était achetées aujourd'hui à Pré-au-lard et elle n'y était pas habitué. Elle avait donc la frousse de s'étaler de tout son long par terre et d'avoir le poids de deux hommes lui tomber dessus (elle avait expérimenté combien Rogue pesait lourd, aujourd'hui, avec l'incident de la poudre de cheminette, et elle n'osait pas imaginer combien elle se ferait écraser si Lupin venait à lui tomber dessus en plus!).  
  
Alors, elle courut, courut et courut, entendant les cris furieux des griffons qui les poursuivaient derrière eux en espérant de tout son coeur de ne pas trébucher sur une branche.  
  
Puis, soudain, devant elle, à la lumière du clair de lune et à travers le brouillard, elle vit une silhouette qui n'était décidément pas celle d'un griffon, apparaître au sommet d'une pente à une quinzaine de mètres. Une silhouette qui ressemblait étrangement à. . . une araignée!  
  
Ah, une araignée! Pensa-t-elle, horrifiée. Elle doit bien faire la taille d'un chien!  
  
Mais son horreur fut bien vite remplacée par de la pure terreur lorsqu'elle vit une quinzaine d'autres silhouettes semblables rejoindre la première. Un cri définitivement féminin s'échappa de sa gorge.  
  
"EEEEK!"  
  
Désirant davantage affronter des griffons plutôt que des araignées, Samantha fit volte-face, prête à changer de direction. . . seulement pour que Rogue lui fonce dedans à pleine allure, la faisant tomber par en arrière en entraînant Rogue avec elle. Ils venaient à peine de frapper le sol que Lupin tomba à son tour par-dessus Rogue.  
  
Ç'aurait été assez amusant de les voir ainsi, c'est-à-dire Samantha sur le dos avec Rogue à plein ventre par-dessus elle, sans oublier Lupin qui était également étalé de tout son long sur le dos de Rogue, mais la situation ne le permettait pas.  
  
Le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans l'air.  
  
Les griffons s'étaient arrêtés sur place lorsque leur dîner sur pattes s'était écroulé par terre. Les araignées, elles, n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Samantha, quant à elle, incapable de bouger sous le poids des deux hommes, s'était réduite à fondre en larmes, désespérée et persuadée qu'elle allait se faire dévorer vivante à petites bouchées.  
  
Rogue, pris en sandwich entre Lupin et Samantha, tentait de se débarrasser de Lupin, mais ne pouvait le faire sans faire atrocement mal à Samantha en se tortillant sur elle et risquer de mettre son poids sur ses mains qui étaient présentement à un endroit assez embarrassant et, croyez-moi, il ne voulait non plus recevoir un coup de genou à un endroit tout aussi gênant.  
  
Lupin, lui, était tout simplement figé de terreur, et pour combler le tout, il avait arrêté de penser.  
  
"Je vais mourir ici," pleurnicha Samantha d'une petite voix pathétique. "Je vais mourir ici et personne ne retrouvera les morceaux de mon corps."  
  
Rogue soupira.  
  
"Non, Samantha, vous n'allez pas mourir ici et vous êtes mieux de ne pas morver dans mes cheveux!" Il essaya de retirer sa tête du cou de Samantha, mais sans succès.  
  
"De toute façon," dit Lupin d'une voix lointaine en fixant les araignées, "personne n'aura besoin de retrouver les morceaux; ces bêtes les auront tous ingérés." À ces mots, Samantha gémit longuement et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.  
  
"Espèce d'enfoiré!" Murmura Rogue d'un ton sec et d'une voix sifflante. "Même moi, j'ai plus de tact que ça!"  
  
À ce moment, le silence devint plus pesant. Les griffons avaient cessé de crier occasionnellement et le cliquetis des pinces des araignées avait disparu; seuls les sanglots de Samantha pouvaient être entendus. C'était comme si les créatures attendaient un signal pour attaquer.  
  
Rogue retint inconsciemment son souffle. Le griffon le plus avancé lança un cri strident puis, une araignée se détacha des autres et fit quelques pas en avant.  
  
Rogue ferma les yeux.  
  
Il y eut un autre cri de la part des griffons, puis ce fut la cacophonie totale.  
  
---  
  
Hé hé hé, j'adore les suspenses! Mais ne soyez pas fâchés contre moi, c'est rare que j'en mette! -)  
  
alana chantelune : Lol, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le bout avec Sev et Minerva; je me suis fait du fun à l'écrire! ;-)  
  
Lisandra : Merci, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié!  
  
Blodauwen Cheisnepriour : . . . Mon Dieu qu'il est long à écrire, ton pseudo. . . c'est pourquoi je viens de me rendre compte que ça va beaucoup mieux d'utiliser le papier-coller, lol! Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas penser à ça avant. Ahem. Cool, moi aussi je pourrais relire des centaines de fois le passage avec le steak, ciao!  
  
Rogua : Hé, salut! Merci pour ta review!  
  
dreyd : Si je me rappelle bien, la raison pour laquelle j'ai retiré le chapitre 25 après l'avoir publié, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pris la position des fics updatées. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, et dans ce temps-là, (surtout dans le temps où il n'y avait pas les author alerts), peu de personnes savent qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre. Lol! Ouais, Sev et la joie de vivre. . . sais-tu que c'est la première fois que je vois cette expression-là rattachée à Sev? Ça fait bizarre! Tu me diras si ta supposition sur l'étranger du dernier chapitre était correcte! Et puis merci encore pour ton avertissement en ce qui concerne ma fic sur twwo! L'auteur en question ne m'a toujours pas répondu et ne l'a toujours pas retiré de ses fics, mais bordel, qu'elle se dépêche et qu'elle lisent mon message! Je veux la publier –moi-même– bon sang, mais je veux qu'elle la retire tout d'abord pour ne pas qu'il y ait de confusion! (Ahem, désolée pour m'être emportée, mais mil fois merci encore!!!)  
  
VirginRogue : Aïe, mes oreilles! Tu sais, si tu me rends sourde, je ne vais pas pouvoir la continuer, hein. . . enfin, OUI, mais je peux bien chialer, non? Lol, désolée pour le suspense du dernier chapitre; sinon, ç'aurait été un chapitre interminable et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le couper à cet endroit. Oh, et désolée aussi pour celui du chapitre présent! Merci pour ta review full émotive, lol!  
  
dragounette : Merci beaucoup!  
  
Kero : Lol, alors tu as deviné que c'était Lupin? . . . Mmmh, mais c'est vrai que c'était assez évident. Ouais, moi aussi j'ai tout mon respect pour Sev, même que j'ai fondé une secte de la vénération de Snape, mais on n'est que. . . 1. . . 2. . . 3 ? Hon. Mais on en retrouve pas gros, dans un cégep, hen!  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine : Lol! 'Gamine de 4 ans préférée!' Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que Remus l'a –agressée– ? Ben, Sev qui change de caractère, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? Il a un surplus d'hormones depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur Samantha!  
  
Spaz : Hon! À chaque fois que je lis ton pseudo, je pense au petit pitou dans Spawn. . . hooooon! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite!  
  
BoOtsy chan : Wow, merci beaucoup! Et je suis d'accord avec toi : personne dans son bon état d'esprit ne serait capable de résister au charme ténébreux de Sev!  
  
Kaorulabelle : Merci pour ta review!  
  
Asilys : Merci pour les encouragements, lol! Et puis merci aussi d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review, puisque tu la lis dans un autre site; j'apprécie beaucoup :-) 


	27. Des dépliants?

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!

---

(Repère de temps : Dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche)

---

Il y eut un autre cri de la part des griffons, puis ce fut la cacophonie totale.

Les créatures se jetèrent par-dessus nos trois victimes, et la forêt fut remplie de leurs cris. La pauvre Samantha fut encore plus écrasée, puisque les bêtes marchaient sur eux. Il y eut d'horribles bruits de déchirement.

Rogue ouvrit un oeil pour voir une patte d'araignée abandonnée à quelques centimètres de l'épaule à Samantha. Cette dernière avait arrêté de pleurer mais avait les yeux toujours clos. Rogue pouvait sentir son pouls terriblement rapide contre sa joue.

"Lupin, maintenant serait un bon moment pour bouger!" Cria-t-il. Lupin de bougea pas. "Lupin!" Continua Rogue avec pression.

Toujours rien.

Rogue espéra qu'il n'était pas évanoui.

"Remus, s'il vous plaît!" Implora Samantha, à son tour.

"Lupin, si tu ne bouge pas ton gros derrière de loup-garou de sur moi à cet instant, je te le jure, je vais traîner ta carcasse jusqu'en dehors de cette forêt jusqu'à mon laboratoire, te faire bouffer du nitrate d'argent, te rentrer la tête dans un chaudron d'acide, te faire ramper sous le Doloris, puis te délivrer en vrac au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il s'amuse un peu avec toi si, bien sûr, je n'ai pas déjà arraché tes yeux pour les donner comme dîner à Black, car tu ne pourrais pas voir ce qu'il ferait de toi!"

Ceci sembla remettre Lupin en action.

"Espèce de –" Il agrippa Rogue par les cheveux et lui tira la tête par en arrière.

"Quoi, Lupin?" Dit Rogue, le souffle quelque peu coupé. "C'est ton rêve de faire ça à Black, dans cette position?"

Lupin émit un grognement presque aussi digne que ceux de Black, puis se retira de sur le dos de Rogue, le tenant toujours par ses cheveux trempés de sueur et de sang, puis le tira sur ses pieds, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Ils étaient ignorants du fait que les créatures se battaient entre elles et qu'ils avaient enfin l'opportunité de s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer.

"Quoi, tu veux me bouffer, Lupin? Vas-y, je suis sûr que tu vas te régaler, puisque tu n'a pas eu cette chance depuis la sixième année." Ce qui avait simplement été une provocation pour rendre ses sens à Lupin s'approchait d'une bataille.

"À ta place, je ne parlerais pas, sale Mangemort!" Rétorqua Lupin en tirant davantage sur les cheveux de Rogue, lui faisant encore plus pencher la tête vers l'arrière. "Dis-moi, pourquoi vous appelle-t-on 'Mangemorts'? C'est un club de cannibalisme, ou quoi? Personne ne l'a jamais su; j'imagine que ce serait une bonne occasion pour que tu le dévoile, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, ça ne l'est pas!" S'écria Samantha qui venait de se relever et qui tirait maintenant sur la manche des deux hommes avec insistance.

Lupin ne montra aucun signe de vouloir lâcher Rogue, alors elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, puis une gifle dans la figure. Ceci sembla lui faire recouvrir un peu ses esprits. Il lâcha les cheveux de Rogue et le regarda s'éloigner de lui tout en le foudroyant du regard et essuyant soigneusement sa main sur son pantalon.

"Allez, on fout le camp d'ici!" Coupa Samantha d'une voix tendue et pressante.

Alors, ils coururent, ne sachant pas trop s'ils étaient poursuivis par quelques bêtes optimistes et désirant mettre le plus de distance que possible entre eux et la bataille. Après plusieurs minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière où filtrait la faible lumière de la lune, enfin assurés qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

Rogue s'adossa à un arbre et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver son souffle. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit Lupin à quelques mètres devant lui, également adossé à un arbre et à bout de souffle, les sourcils froncés. Rogue détacha son regard de lui et chercha des yeux Samantha.

Elle était assise en indien au pied d'un arbre, les bras entourés autour d'elle, fixant le vide entre Rogue et Lupin; elle tremblait comme une feuille. Rogue lança un dernier regard à Lupin qui le lui retourna avec mépris et se dirigea tranquillement vers elle.

"Samantha?" Dit-il d'une voix douce, une fois qu'il fût arrêté près d'elle.

Aucune réponse.

Rogue se mit à genoux devant elle pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux et déposa gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Samantha?" Essaya-t-il encore une fois avec le même ton. Cette fois-ci, Samantha leva ses yeux vers lui. "Vous êtes blessé?" Demanda Rogue.

"N-non," répondit Samantha en levant une main tremblante pour essuyer son visage trempé de larmes. Elle lui fit un faible sourire, puis détacha ses yeux de Rogue pour se remettre à fixer un point sur le sol. Rogue prit ses mains dans les siennes, la faisant reporter son attention sur lui.

"Vous êtes glacée," remarqua-t-il en regardant ses mains. Il détacha le fermoir de sa cape et la mit autour des épaules de Samantha.

"Merci," dit cette dernière d'une petite voix reconnaissante en resserrant la cape autour d'elle, se calant contre le tronc d'arbre et la chaleur que dégageait le tissu. Rogue se releva en vacillant presque imperceptiblement, sentant maintenant l'air frais de la nuit percer à travers ses vêtements.

"Lupin, il faut faire un feu," dit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

"Quoi? Mais on ne va pas passer la nuit ici!" S'exclama celui-ci d'un ton catégorique et incrédule, comme s'il se demandait où Rogue avait bien pu être allé chercher une idée pareille.

"Lupin," dit Rogue d'une voix lente. "Nous _allons_ rester ici. Nous n'avons pas de baguette," commença-t-il à énumérer plus rapidement, "nous n'avons pas la _moindre_ idée d'où nous nous trouvons, il fait nuit noire et nous pourrions être attaqués!" Termina-t-il en élevant légèrement la voix, lui faisant part de la gravité de la situation.

Lupin haussa les épaules.

"Vous êtes capable de faire de la magie dans baguette, n'est-ce pas?" Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Rogue baissa les yeux : il était vrai qu'il était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour en faire. Il avait seulement jeté un simple sortilège de réchauffement sur sa cape, quand il l'avait donnée à Samantha, et il avait été parcouru d'un court étourdissement. Ce genre de magie nécessitait beaucoup plus d'énergie que lorsqu'on utilisait une baguette.

"Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie," admit enfin Rogue.

"Pff, 'pas assez d'énergie' ", murmura Lupin en roulant les yeux, les bras croisés.

"Si vous avez une meilleure idée, faites-nous-en part!"

Lupin resta silencieux. Rogue poussa un long soupir et se mit à la recherche de bois.

---

_Non mais pour qui il se prend?_ Pensa Rogue avec colère en passant entre deux troncs étroits où il passa près de se fouler une cheville en posant le pied sur une grosse branche qui roula sous son pied. Il se pencha et la ramassa, jurant par la même occasion.

" 'On ne va pas passer la nuit ici!' " Murmura-t-il d'un ton moqueur en imitant les paroles de Lupin. "Qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Que tout va lui arriver tout cuit dans le bec? C'est bien un Gryffondor. . . Pas la moindre trace de bon sens. J'aurais dû le laisser aller se parader tout seul. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait pu tomber sur un troll. . ." _Un troll. Il ne nous manquerait plus que ça – j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de grotte dans les environs. . . _

Rogue se redressa et vit l'objet de ses sombres pensées devant lui. Il poussa un soupir irrité.

"Vous avez peur du noir, ou quoi?" Lupin se contenta de se pencher pour ramasser des brindilles, les sourcils froncés. "Je croyais que vous seriez resté auprès de Samantha; c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas loin, mais on est toujours mieux en groupe."

"Justement," dit Lupin, "c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu vous rejoindre : il est plus probable qu'une bête soit attirée par des craquements de branches et des jurons, plutôt qu'une figure immobile au pied d'un arbre." Rogue émit un faible grognement dans le fond de sa gorge, contrarié de ne pas avoir détecté la présence du loup-garou plus tôt.

Il était un espion, après tout.

Les deux hommes cherchèrent d'autre bois en silence pendant un moment, puis, Rogue, n'en pouvant plus de retenir la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, dit, sur un ton de reproche :

"C'est votre faute, si nous nous trouvons ici! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de nous suivre et de m'attaquer?" Lupin resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

"Je – J'ai cru que vous vouliez prendre avantage de Samantha," admit-il enfin d'une voix basse et non sans une certaine honte.

"Vraiment, Lupin," murmura Rogue en hochant la tête. "Me crois-tu aussi vile que cela?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit celui-ci d'un ton étrange." Peut-être que la marque sur ton bras peut répondre à ta question?"

Il y eut un silence.

"J'ai. . . j'ai changé," dit enfin Rogue d'une voix étranglée."

"Ça, on ne le saura sans doute jamais pour certain," dit Lupin avec regard tout aussi étrange. "Mais. . . si Albus Dumbledore te fait confiance, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison et. . . je lui fais confiance." Rogue, qui avait baissé son regard au sol, releva la tête pour fixer Lupin en entendant ces paroles. "Je. . . je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire, tout à l'heure," dit celui-ci après un moment. "Je sais que c'était seulement pour me faire défiger, ce que tu as dit. . . Et je dois admettre que tu as assez d'originalité," ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger et même amusé.

"Mmph," fit Rogue, évitant son regard. "Je dois dire que le club de cannibalisme était assez original, lui aussi. . ." Il se retourna et prit la direction de la clairière.

Lupin sourit, sachant que c'était la chose la plus proche d'une excuse qu'il recevrait de Rogue.

---

"Bon. . . et quelle est votre fabuleuse idée, pour allumer de feu?" Demanda Lupin, cette fois, non d'un ton haineux comme les dernières heures, mais d'un ton plutôt optimiste et joyeux.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus le tas de branches et de brindilles qui les séparait.

"J'ai entendu dire que les Moldus avaient l'habitude d'allumer des feux avec un rien," dit-il d'une voix basse qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il était lui-même sceptique, à propos de cela.

"Vraiment?" Interrogea Lupin. "Je ne vous aurais jamais cru être du genre à aller camper avec une bande de Moldus. . ."

"Espèce d'imbécile! Pourquoi irais-je camper avec une bande de Moldus?! J'ai mieux à faire que ça! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Albus, cet été, qui m'a proposé d'aller faire du camping avec cette bande de joyeux lurons qui voulait suivre cette femme qui enseigne l'Étude des Moldus. . . Il avait littéralement enterré mon bureau de dépliants d'information sur le camping. . ."

Il y eut une pause.

"Et. . . vous les avez lus?" L'interrogea Lupin.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

Samantha, qui avait écouté leur échange en silence en ne faisant rien d'autre que tourner la tête vers celui qui prenait la parole, s'approcha également du tas de branches, et s'assit à la droite de Rogue.

"Hum. . . est-ce que vous savez ce que sont des allumettes?"

Rogue prit un air pensif.

"Je crois avoir lu ce mot, quelque part. . ."

"Vous les avez vraiment lus!" S'exclama Lupin en le pointant du doigt avec un grand sourire.

"La ferme, Lupin."

"Eh bien," continua Samantha, "de toute façon, même si vous auriez eu cette idée, ça n'aurait servi à rien. . . À moins qu'un de vous ait des allumettes, ce dont je doute."

"C'est quoi des allumettes?"

"La ferme, Lupin," répéta Rogue, agacé.

"L'idée d'un briquet est aussi hors de question, je suppose. . ."

"C'est quoi un –"

"La ferme, Lupin, on essaie de penser!"

"Bon, d'accord, mais j'aurais bien aimé m'instruire un peu; on ne m'a pas offert tout un tas de dépliants, à _moi_." Rogue émit un long grognement, avertissant Lupin de lui foutre la paix avec l'histoire des dépliants.

"Peut-être. . . Quelqu'un sait comment faire du feu avec des roches ou un bâton de bois?" Suggéra Samantha.

"Quoi!" S'exclama Rogue, indigné. "Vous voulez qu'on agisse en primates?!"

"La ferme, Rogue," dit Lupin, à son tour. "Au moins, cette idée a du mérite. Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. . ."

"Je n'ai jamais lu ça dans les –" Rogue s'arrêta net dans son marmonnage.

"Je le savais!" S'écria Lupin d'un ton triomphant en lançant ses deux poings dans les airs, au-dessus de sa tête.

"Oh," soupira Samantha, "qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, s'il les a lus ou non, ces dépliants?"

"Rien, c'est juste que je trouve ça drôle. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui-même, il voulait y aller, avec cette bande de joyeux lurons."

"Lupin!"

"Bon, ça va, mais je pourrais toujours dire à Albus que vous seriez intéressé à aller faire du camping, cet été, si la bande de joyeux lurons y retourne."

"Lupiiiiiin. . ."

"D'accord, je n'ai rien dit! . . .Bon, il y a des roches, dans le coin?"

---

Après d'innombrables tentatives à essayer d'allumer un feu à la façon 'homme de Néanderthal', Rogue, Samantha et Lupin s'effondrèrent à nouveau sur le sol, désespérés. Rogue, qui avait passé une bonne quinzaine de minutes à rouler un bâton entre ses mains pour essayer de voir en vain une petite étincelle, avait les mains en feu et quelque peu ensanglantées.

"C'est sans espoir," murmura-t-il en s'adossant au tronc d'arbre qu'il avait dorénavant adopté. "On n'a plus qu'à passer la nuit au froid," dit-il.

"À moins qu'on ne se colle tous chacun contre les autres. . ." proposa Lupin. Rogue leva si vite la tête qu'il sentit son cou craquer. Il regarda Lupin d'un air dégoûté.

"Oubliez ça, Lupin."

"Oh, mais c'est vous qui allez geler : vous n'avez pas de cape."

"Je ne me collerais pas contre vous même si ma vie en dépendait," déclara Rogue. Puis, à son agréable surprise, Samantha s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit blottie contre lui. Elle ouvrit la cape de Rogue et la passa autour de ses épaules, soulagée qu'elle soit assez grande pour deux personnes.

Rogue regarda Lupin d'un air arrogant.

Cependant, après trois quarts d'heure, Rogue se rendit compte que les capes ne serviraient pas à grand chose : tous les trois grelottaient et il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit éveillé dû au froid. Ne trouvant plus aucune solution, il pointa son doigt sur le tas de brindilles. Trois petites boules de feu frappèrent le bois et un feu commença à prendre vie.

"Pff, pas assez d'énergie, hein?"

Ce fut la dernière chose que Rogue entendit avant que les ténèbres ne l'engouffrent.

---

dreyd : Si c'est Harry et Neville qui vont sauver notre Sevie adoré? Mmmh, je ne le sais pas encore, mais j'ai déjà une vague idée en tête. . . En tous cas, c'est réglé pour le site de twwo; il ne me reste plus qu'à publier mes chapitres, ce dont j'aurais intérêt à faire très bientôt!

Gaeriel Palpatine : Ah, la fidèle Gaeriel Palpatine. . . J'adore ta façon d'expliquer le comportement de Sev! T'es vraiment la meilleure! Surtout le discours full poétique que Sev aurait pu dire à Samantha! Bordel que t'en as, de l'imagination!!! Lâche pas! En passant, est-ce que tu as msn? Ciao, xox

Kaorulabelle : Hon, j'espère que ça s'est quand même réglé, entre toi et ton best; mais depuis le temps que tu as laissé la review, ça devrait s'être réglé, non?

Janna : Salut la nouvelle! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, et surtout mon interprétation du comportement de Dumbledore quand il n'est pas entouré d'élèves!

AngeS : Oh, j'imagine que tu as dû lire ma fic sur twwo ou dans l'antre de Severus Rogue, non? Ben merci d'être venu(e) pour la lire sur ce site et de m'avoir laissé un commentaire; j'apprécie vraiment!

Arna : Ouais, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans cette bien-aimée forêt où nos héros favoris peuvent aller vivre une aventure recherchée (ou pas)? C'est l'endroit parfait, voyons! Lol, j'aime ton jeu de mots avec le fait d'avoir Lupin sur le dos!!!

Maly : Meeeeerci! Hé, pourquoi je tuerais Samantha? J'ai besoin d'elle pour rendre la vie dure (ou belle) à Snape! Pis j'aime bien trop son immaturité pour vouloir me débarrasser d'elle! Faque ne t'inquiète pas : tu n'auras pas besoin de me tuer. . . P.S : Hey, savais-tu que Nico a rêvé à Nathalie crucifiée sur sa carotte géante? Trop marrant!!!

Kero Vs Sac d'OS : Bien sûr que tu peux entrer dans la Secte de la Vénération de Snape!!! Wow, on est rendu à. . . 4! Ouais! Hourra! Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi aussi, Sev c'est ton idole #1?

Gaina Katrea : Salut! Je te remercie pour ta review! Et ne t'inquiète pas : Lupin va rester tant que nos trois aventuriers ne seront pas sortis du bois!

gribouil : Wow, bravo, pour avoir lu toute ma fic d'une traite! Oh, merci beaucoup pour le compliment de bien respecter le comportement de Sev; je l'apprécie vraiment et je crois même que c'est la première fois que je me le fais dire. Moi aussi je n'aime pas vraiment les fic dans lesquelles Rogue n'agit pas comme lui-même, car on dirait que c'est un tout autre personnage, et non notre Maître des Potions favori. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis très contente que tu aimes les situations devant lesquelles je lui fait faire face!

Kikimette Malfoy : Merci pour la review!

Andromaque : Bien sûr, que je vais la continuer, ma fic! Il ne m'est jamais traversé l'esprit de ne pas la terminer, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela! Si ça prend du temps, c'est simplement parce que je ne veux pas écrire n'importe quoi, dedans, juste pour faire des lignes! Alors tu peux avoir la conscience tranquille

jujubt : Non, je n'ai pas d'excuses pour avoir pris du temps à envoyé ce chapitre; j'ai des raisons, par contre. Vois-tu, l'une de ces raisons est que je ne veux pas écrire n'importe quoi. . . et une deuxième est que je ne veux pas que mon DEC soit retardé en raison d'avoir négligé mes études pour mes fics. Et désolée, tu ne vas pas avoir la chance de m'achever, car peu importe le temps que cela prendra pour terminer cette fic, je ne vais _pas_ l'abandonner, sinon, j'aurais bien trop de remords sur la conscience et je n'aurais pas la satisfaction d'avoir mené jusqu'au bout ma première fic qui est aussi mon petit bébé, comme j'aime bien l'appeler! Enfin, merci quand même de m'avoir fait part de ton impatience!

Lilie Snake : Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes cette fic, et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!

a : Mmmh, un monsieur/madame x, hein? Heu. . . je veux dire a. Je répète : Pas de Panique! Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic!


	28. La boussole

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitre précédents!

Avant que vous ne débutiez votre lecture, j'espère que le fait d'avoir attendu en aura valu la peine! ;-)

---

(Repère de temps : Dimanche)

---

"C'était quoi, cette histoire de loups-garous et de Mangemorts?"

Lupin se redressa et baissa les yeux vers le sol, inconfortable. Il savait bien que Samantha aurait posé cette question tôt ou tard, suite à la prise de bec qu'il avait eue avec Rogue ainsi que ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. Son regard se posa sur Rogue, dont la tête reposait sur les cuisses de Samantha; il était profondément endormi.

Lupin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette dernière passait doucement ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux noirs. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire cela, seulement qu'elle n'osait pas à cause de l'apparence huileuse qu'ils détenaient. Mais Rogue était inconscient, et ses cheveux avaient quelque peu été lavés : plus tôt, Samantha avait demandé à Lupin s'il était blessé, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu du sang sur sa main droite. Celui-ci s'était alors rappelé avoir agrippé les cheveux de Rogue avec cette main et, en effet, ils avaient découvert une bonne partie de ses cheveux maculée de sang, ainsi qu'une bosse qu'ils imaginaient qui allait lui donner un mal de chien lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Heureusement, ils avaient trouvé un petit ruisseau non loin de la clairière et ils avaient nettoyé la plaie… ainsi que ses cheveux.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Samantha avait toujours l'air d'avoir confiance en Rogue après qu'il ait laissé échapper que ce dernier était un Mangemort.

_Elle est vraiment tombée sous son charme_,soupira-t-il dans sa tête._ Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là?_ Pensa-t-il après un moment. _Ressaisis-toi, mon vieux! Depuis quand Severus Rogue a-t-il du charme?_

"Oh, c'est un peu long à expliquer," dit enfin Lupin en voulant échapper à la question de Samantha.

"Ce n'est pas le temps qu'il nous manque," fit remarquer cette dernière. "On n'a rien d'autre à faire." Lupin laissa échapper un long soupir.

"Bon, d'accord. . . Heum, par quoi commencer?"

"Pourquoi ne pas commencer par vous?" Suggéra Samantha.

"Heu. . . d'accord. Bon, comme vous avez entendu Severus le dire. . . je suis un loup-garou." Il posa ses yeux sur le sol. "J'ai été mordu très jeune. On me refusait d'aller à l'école : ils disaient que c'était trop dangereux. Mais, fort heureusement, Albus Dumbledore m'a accepté sous certaines conditions. Lors de mes transformations, je devais rester dans la Cabane Hurlante."

"Mais comment –"

"Vous connaissez le Saule Cogneur, non? Il a été planté sur le terrain de l'école lorsque je suis arrivé. Quand on appuie au bon endroit, un passage s'ouvre et ce dernier mène à la Cabane Hurlante. J'allais là, les soirs de pleines lunes. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été sans danger. . ." Il indiqua Rogue d'un signe de tête.

"Il a failli y passer."

"Comment cela?" Dit Samantha, quelque peu horrifiée.

"J'ai. . . un ami qui. . . avait pensé que ce serait amusant de l'informer de l'endroit où je disparaissais, une fois par mois. Il lui a même expliqué comment emprunter le passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante."

Il fit une pause.

"Heureusement, j'ai un autre ami qui a été le tirer de là juste à temps. . . Mais Severus a quand même eu le temps de m'apercevoir sous ma forme de loup-garou. Dumbledore lui a formellement interdit de dire quoi que ce soit sur cela, quoique je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu lui dire pour le convaincre de ne pas dire un mot de ce qu'il avait vu à quiconque dans l'école. . ."

"Cet ami," l'interrompit Samantha, "a-t-il été expulsé?"

"Heu. . . non, mais il a eu des mois de retenues, cependant. Il va sans dire que Severus n'était pas très content. . . Enfin, après l'incident, il s'est mis à me haïr davantage."

"Il ne vous aimait déjà pas?"

"Eh bien. . ." Lupin fit une grimace. "Non. . . mes amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des mauvais coups. Moi, je ne faisais rien, non plus, pour les arrêter, alors il a décidé de me mettre dans le même paquet. Je ne l'en blâme pas, mais après toutes ces années. . ."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend puis, après quelques instants, il passa lentement une main sur son visage.

"Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de parler à un psychologue," murmura-t-il avec un mince sourire en hochant la tête.

"Ne vous arrêtez pas, Remus, ça fait du bien de parler," fit remarquer Samantha d'un ton doux.

"Enfin, je ne devrais pas m'attendre à plus de sa part, mais je fais _tout _pour qu'on puisse s'entendre et oublier le passé. . . Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a des blessures qui ne guérirons jamais, peu importe le temps qui passera." Il soupira et resta silencieux quelques instants, fixant le feu qui séparait Samantha, Rogue et lui.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu dans sa jeunesse, mais ça ne devait pas toujours être à l'eau de rose; je me souviens qu'à chaque début d'année, il avait toujours ce même air morne, dans le visage. C'était la même chose quand on revenait des vacances de Noël, et le reste de l'année, eh bien il n'était pas plus sociable, mais il gardait un air sinistre autour de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'a poussé à joindre les rangs de Voldemort. . . Peut-être avait-il tant de haine en lui qu'il voulait l'expulser sur les gens? Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Dumbledore est probablement le seul à connaître la vraie raison. Mais même à ça, peut-être qu'il ne la connaît pas. Il lui fait confiance, c'est tout."

"J'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos de la nuit où il est apparu au château et qu'il voulait absolument voir Dumbledore; plusieurs professeurs et quelques préfets l'avaient vu. Il avait l'air terrible. . . du sang partout dans le visage et sur les mains. Il paraît qu'on l'entendait pleurer à en fendre l'âme, depuis le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais on n'en sait pas plus. Et désormais. . . eh bien, vous savez comment il agit. Il s'est créé une carapace que personne ne peut réussir à casser. . . à part vous, bien sûr, ce qui est probablement un miracle," finit-il en levant les yeux vers Samantha et lui faisant un sourire.

En retour, Samantha lui fit un sourire navré.

"Je suis désolée, Remus."

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave. J'imagine que le fait d'avoir votre amitié est déjà une chose considérable : il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui socialiseraient avec un loup-garou. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas renié, alors j'en suis très reconnaissant. Merci."

"Remus, c'est la moindre des choses, voyons. Quiconque refuse de vous parler manque une admirable personnalité. Vous êtes l'un des hommes les plus remarquables que je connaisse. Vous avez eu le courage de passer à travers d'innombrables obstacles. J'ai entendu maintes fois parler de personnes qui avaient été mordues par un loup-garou s'enlever la vie, n'ayant pas le cran pour continuer à vivre dans leur nouvelle condition. Vous vous démarquez pour cela, Remus."

"Eh bien, merci encore," répéta ce dernier, l'air légèrement embarrassé. "Mais pour en revenir à Severus, il essaie toujours de se racheter. Vous voyez, il a rejoint ses 'copains' Mangemorts pour espionner sur eux ainsi que sur Voldemort. Il nous est incontestablement utile mais, malheureusement, il doit en payer le prix. Souvent, après ses rencontres de Mangemorts, il revient au château ensanglanté. . . Il s'amusent à le faire payer pour sa trahison d'il y a quelques années. Ils prétendent le punir car Severus n'apporte pas suffisamment d'information de son 'espionnage' sur Dumbledore (car c'est ce qu'ils croient qu'il fait, mais il espionne véritablement pour nous), mais Severus sait bien que ce n'est pas pour ce motif. Je suis au courant de tout cela car, des fois, Dumbledore en a trop dans l'esprit pour garder ses soucis pour lui seul. Il se confit surtout à Minerva, ça, je le sais. Mais s'il vous plaît, Samantha, gardez tout ce que je viens de vous raconter pour vous."

"Ça ne m'est jamais passé à l'esprit d'aller raconter ça à quiconque, Remus. Soyez rassuré."

"Bien. Bon, on devrait essayer de dormir. On doit absolument réussir à sortir de cette forêt, demain." Il changea de position et fronça les sourcils. Puis, il porta une main à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches, et en ressortit _Bilbo le Hobbit_. "Tiens! J'avais oublié que je l'avais toujours. Avez-vous sommeil? Car moi non, et si vous n'êtes pas fatiguée, je pourrais toujours nous lire un chapitre, non?"

Samantha hocha la tête avec un sourire, indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil.

Lupin s'approcha donc du feu pour continuer sa passionnante lecture de _Bilbo le Hobbit_.

---

Rogue ouvrit lentement les yeux, désorienté et confus.

Pourquoi sa chambre s'était-elle changée en ce qui ressemblait à une forêt? Et depuis quand son oreiller dégageait-il autant de chaleur? Il tenta de se redresser, mais une vive douleur au dos de son crâne le fit retrouver son oreiller anormalement chaud. Il referma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, tentant de faire disparaître la nausée qui s'était soudainement emparé de lui.

Un petit grognement féminin lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ça y est, il se souvenait! Il se trouvait dans la forêt Interdite et son oreiller devait être. . . Samantha!

Il se releva subitement et maladroitement, se supportant sur un arbre et respirant profondément, retombant sur ses genoux.

_Non, pas encore!_ Se dit-il avec alarme tout en rampant derrière l'arbre où était adossée Samantha, toujours endormie. _Tu as passé la semaine à vomir, aie un peu de retenue! _Mais, malheureusement, la nausée l'emporta et il vomit douloureusement de la bile et de la salive, n'ayant plus rien dans l'estomac.

Le bruit réveilla Lupin et il vint accourir au côté de Rogue, attendant que ses pénibles spasmes cessent. Quand ils furent terminés, Lupin porta une main sur l'épaule de Rogue, mais ce dernier la repoussa avec vigueur, s'éloignant de lui de quelques centimètres, la respiration précipitée et les sourcils froncés, fixant le sol.

"Ne t'approche pas de moi, Lupin," réussit à dire Rogue d'une voix faible et rauque.

"Je voulais seulement aidé," protesta le loup-garou.

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide," rétorqua sauvagement Rogue en s'éloignant davantage. Il se releva et marcha lentement hors de la clairière tout en titubant.

"Où allez-vous?" S'enquit Lupin, effrayé à l'idée que le Maître des Potions veule retrouver son chemin tout seul jusqu'au château.

"Pisser, si ça peut t'intéresser!" Et il disparut parmi les arbres.

Lupin resta là un moment et hocha la tête. Il semblait bien que la politesse dont Rogue avait fait preuve à son égard la nuit dernière avait disparue.

---

Rogue revint dans la clairière, soulagé de n'être tombé sur aucune créature alors qu'il se vidait la vessie. Il n'aurait pas supporté l'humiliation de devoir appeler au secours ou accourir à la clairière alors qu'il avait le moineau sorti.

Il retrouva Lupin et Samantha en train de converser, assis sur le sol.

". . . non, mais j'aime bien le personnage de Gandalf," disait Lupin. "Il me fait un peut penser à Albus : il sait toujours ce qu'il va advenir de Bilbo. . ."

Rogue roula les yeux.

"Pourrions-nous essayer de retrouver notre chemin afin de sortir de cette satanée forêt, ou allez-vous passer à journée à bavarder d'idioties?" Demanda Rogue d'un ton sec. Samantha et Lupin se retournèrent vers lui.

"Oh, nous attendions seulement que vous terminiez votre petite affaire," dit Lupin d'un ton léger. Rogue plissa les yeux de façon menaçante en direction de Lupin et s'approcha d'eux.

"Vous pouvez être sûr que quand nous rentrerons au château, la première chose que je ferai, c'est de vous prendre ce foutu livre afin de le brûler!"

"Vous vous sentez mieux, Severus?" Demanda Samantha d'un ton inquiet. Rogue fit un léger signe de tête affirmatif. "Si vous avez soif, il y a un petit ruisseau, non loin d'ici."

"Ce ne serait pas de refus," dit Rogue. Il avait la gorge affreusement sèche et il avait encore le goût du vomi dans sa bouche.

"Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer." Samantha se leva, enleva la cape de Rogue qu'elle avait toujours autour des épaules, l'épousseta et la lui tendit.

"Non, gardez-la, Samantha, vous allez avoir froid, sinon," dit Rogue en parcourant des yeux le corps de Samantha et voyant pour la première fois clairement la légère robe d'été qu'elle portait. Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes : elles ne s'habillaient jamais convenablement. . . à part pour les vieilles filles saintes ni touches comme McGonagall, quoique ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir si ce qu'il avait toujours avancé était vrai. Il dût faire un effort mental considérable pour se débarrasser de l'image cauchemardesque contenant McGonagall et une autre personne sans visage qui avait soudainement surgi dans son esprit.

Non, tout compte fait, il était définitivement satisfait que Samantha n'ait rien contre le fait de bien vouloir montrer ses formes. Il détacha ses yeux du corps de Samantha et ajouta : "Il fait encore frais."

---

"Merde, il est impossible de savoir dans quelle direction est le soleil," grommela Rogue en portant son regard sur le dôme que formaient les branches des arbres au-dessus de la clairière, l'empêchant de voir clairement le ciel. "Nous savons au moins qu'il est le matin, donc que le soleil est à l'est, mais comment nous orienter? Le château est au sud de la forêt. . . Nous devons trouver le sud." Il jeta un coup d'oeil au tronc des arbres en cherchant de la mousse, mais chaque côté en était également recouvert. Il soupira et fixa un point au sol, cherchant une idée.

"Heu, j'aurais une idée?" Suggéra Lupin, derrière Rogue. Samantha, qui était à côté du loup-garou, se tourna vers lui, attendant sa suggestion. Rogue, quant à lui, ne se retourna pas vers lui, les bras toujours croisés, l'air pensif.

"Nous pourrions fabriquer une boussole, j'ai déjà vu ça, dans un film." Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Rogue, il continua néanmoins. "Un film, c'est une sorte de documentaire moldu. . . enfin, c'est plus comme un livre, mais on peut voir l'histoire en image et –"

"Lupin, je sais ce qu'est un film!" Dit enfin Rogue en se retournant enfin vers lui. "Je ne suis pas désespérant au point de ne pas savoir ce que sont des allumettes, moi! Continuez." Maintenant qu'il avait l'attention de ses deux compagnons, Lupin se lança dans ses explications.

"Pour construire une boussole, il suffit de prendre une aiguille métallique, de l'aimanter, de la poser sur une feuille qu'on dépose ensuite sur la surface de l'eau, et elle est supposée pointer vers le nord."

Il y eut un silence.

"Lupin, est-ce que j'ai l'air de trimbaler avec moi un ensemble de raccommodage? S'il y a une personne qui serait sujette à traîner des aiguilles et du fil avec elle, ici, ce serait bien vous," termina-t-il en jetant un regard à la robe miteuse et rapiécée de Lupin.

"Severus!" Le reprocha Samantha d'un regard contrarié. Rogue reporta son regard sur le sol et Samantha reporta son attention sur Lupin.

"Ça n'a pas besoin d'être une aiguille en tant que telle," rassura Lupin. "Il faut seulement un objet qui pourrait lui ressembler. . ." Il posa soudainement son regard sur l'oreille droite de Samantha. "Samantha," dit-il lentement, "pourriez-vous me prêter une de vos boucles d'oreille?" Samanth parut surprise, mais lui en tendit une. Ses boucles d'oreille pendaient à peu près d'un centimètre et demi et au bout étaient accrochés de minuscules boules de plastique bleues. D'après Lupin, ce devrait faire l'affaire. "Vous permettez si. . ."

"Allez-y," l'autorisa Samantha à faire ce qu'il voulait de sa boucle d'oreille. Lupin arracha la partie contenant du plastique, seulement pour s'assurer que ça fonctionne vraiment, et regarda Samantha et Rogue qui, se sentant observé, leva la tête vers le loup-garou.

"Quoi?" Dit-il, d'un ton irrité.

"Quelqu'un de vous porte de la soie?"

"Lupin, est-ce que j'ai l'air de porter une robe en soie comme Samantha?" Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Lupin rougit.

"Ah, oups. Je ne suis pas très doué en ce qui concerne le tissu, voyez-vous. . ."

"Lupin, venez-en au fait pour qu'on en finisse enfin," dit Rogue. Quoiqu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, la théorie de Lupin l'intéressait grandement.

"Bien, Samantha, il faut seulement que je frotte un bout de notre 'aiguille' sur votre manche. Il s'approcha de Samantha, raidit du mieux qu'il put un bout de ce qui avait été une boucle d'oreille, puis frotta cette partie sur la manche en soie." Rogue le regardait faire avec intérêt, suivant intensément chacun de ses gestes.

"Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à prendre une feuille," (ce qu'il fit), " la déposer sur de l'eau. . ." il se dirigea vers le petit ruisseau, suivi de Rogue et de Samantha, ". . . et elle nous pointera le nord." Il fixa pendant un moment le cours d'eau.

"Lupin, le courant fera dévier la feuille," fit remarquer Rogue.

"C'est ce que je viens de réaliser," répondit Lupin d'un air pensif. "Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à suivre le ruisseau jusqu'à ce qu'il donne naissance à un cour d'eau plus large et doté d'une moins grande force de courant."

"Même si cela nous entraîne encore plus profondément dans la forêt?" Dit Rogue d'un ton détenant une touche d'avertissement. Lupin acquiesça pendant un moment, fixant le cours d'eau.

"Oui, nous n'avons pas le choix," dit-il enfin.

---

Rogue se frappa encore une fois la joue à l'aide de la paume de sa main.

"Foutus moustiques," marmonna-t-il d'un ton haineux tout en continuant de marcher.

"Mais c'est un bon signe, fit remarquer Lupin, qui était devant lui. "S'il y a de plus en plus de moustiques, un plus grand cours d'eau devrait se rapprocher de nous." Rogue entendit Samantha soupirer à côté de lui.

"Faites qu'on arrive bientôt. . ." se plaignit-elle d'une voix basse. Rogue était bien d'accord avec elle. Cela lui semblait faire plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient en suivant le ruisseau, et ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus. Au moins, ils avaient trouvé des baies à manger environ une demi-heure plus tôt, alors ils avaient arrêté de s'autodigérer mais, s'ils continuaient comme ça, il allait s'écrouler de fatigue par terre. La bosse sur le derrière de sa tête avait recommencé à lui faire mal, et un nouveau mal de tête s'amusait à jouer au tam-tam chaque côté de ses tempes. Mais, bien entendu, l'orgueil de Rogue l'empêchait de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant ses deux compagnons, alors il continuait de marcher en silence.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ils notèrent que le ruisseau s'élargissait pour faire place à un bassin d'environ vingt mètres de large. Plus loin, il se rétrécissait de façon considérable, c'est-à-dire deux ou trois centimètres, pour aller couler joyeusement entre la végétation. Rogue nota que les arbres poussaient même dans l'eau et que de la mousse verte recouvrait une bonne partie de la surface. Il porta les yeux au ciel et soupira : comme dans la clairière, les cimes des arbres empêchaient de voir clairement le ciel. Pourquoi les arbres devaient-ils être aussi tordus? Il tua pour la énième fois un moustique venu s'abreuver de son sang dans son cou.

"Foutues femelles," grommela-t-il en regardant avec dédain les vestiges du pauvre moustique dans sa main.

"Quoi?" Répliqua immédiatement Samantha, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

"Je parlais des moustiques," expliqua Rogue en se tournant vers elle. "Seulement les femelles piquent. Les mâles, eux, ne font que bourdonner pour appeler les femelles. . . Lupin, qu'attendez-vous pour faire votre truc avec votre 'boussole?'" Lupin sondait des yeux le cours d'eau qui ressemblait, tout compte fait, à un marécage.

"J'essaie de trouver un endroit où la déposer," dit-il. "Il y a de la mousse partout."

"Eh bien, poussez la mousse!" Répliqua Rogue avec un ton qui laissait suggérer que Lupin était un parfait imbécile.

"Figurez-vous que je l'ai déjà fait, pendant que vous vous querelliez avec les moustiques!"

". . . Et?" S'enquit Rogue en faisant un geste impatient des mains.

"Eh bien, au bord, la mousse est tellement épaisse qu'elle touche le fond. Il est impossible de la dégager pour avoir un peu d'eau, car aussitôt, il y en a d'autre qui s'entasse. Il faudrait aller plus loin que simplement sur le bord." Rogue se tourna vers l'eau et sonda le rivage avec une grimace de dédain.

"Pourquoi n'enlevez-vous pas tout simplement vos chaussures pour aller marcher dans du plus creux?"

"Hum. . ." Le teint de Lupin rosit légèrement, quoiqu'il était déjà rouge à cause de la chaleur et l'humidité étouffante de la forêt. "Je ne sais pas nager. Et même si j'avançais lentement, j'aurais peur de mettre le pied dans un trou ou à une brusque dénivellation et de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. . ." En disant ces mots, Lupin s'était progressivement éloigné de la rive.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Remus," le rassura Samantha d'une voix douce. "Un tas de personnes a peur de l'eau. Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas, Severus?" Elle lui fit un sourire suppliant. Rogue roula les yeux. Il se dirigea vers Lupin tout en se grattant le cou.

"Boussole."

Lupin la lui tendit.

"Je vous remercie, Severus," dit le loup-garou d'un ton reconnaissant.

"Et sachez que ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis sur le point me mouiller," dit le Maître des Potions tout en insérant la 'boussole' et la feuille dans la poche de son pantalon. Il jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à Lupin et revint vers la rive auprès de Samantha. Il regarda à nouveau l'eau sombre, puis la mousse avec dégoût, puis enleva ses bottes. Ensuite, il retira ses bas et roula le bas de ses jambes de pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux.

"C'est. . . totalement. . . dégoûtant," dit-il en posant le bout de son pied droit dans l'épaisse mousse verte et nauséabonde recouverte d'insectes aquatiques. "Vous allez vraiment me payer ça," ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lupin qui se rapprochait peu à peu du bord, alors qu'il posait son autre pied plus loin dans la mousse. Cette dernière émettait un bruit écoeurant chaque fois qu'il posait un pied dessus.

Tout en essayant de garder son équilibre, car il y avait plusieurs branches mortes et quelques roches pointues qui recouvraient le fond du marécage, Rogue s'avança dans la jungle de mousse en tuant les moustiques qui venaient quelques fois le piquer en chemin.

---

De la rive, Lupin et Samantha suivaient le progrès lent du Maître des Potion avec intensité.

"Il est vraiment courageux," murmura Samantha d'un ton émerveillé à Lupin. "Je n'aurais jamais osé m'aventurer dans cette mousse répugnante. . ."

"J'avoue que je dois lui donner ça," admit Lupin en grattant un piqûre de moustique sur son bras gauche.

Soudain, ils virent Rogue s'arrêter subitement alors qu'il était rendu à peu près à six mètres de la rive.

Il était toujours entouré de mousse.

"Des SANGSUES!" S'exclama Rogue. "Vous allez me le **payer**, Lupin!" S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers ce dernier en brandissant son poing.

---

"Oh, il va tellement me le payer," murmura Rogue pour lui-même en avançant avec plus de rapidité.

Au début, quand ses pieds avaient commencé à rentrer enfin en contact avec de l'eau, il s'était rendu compte que le fond était recouvert de vase. Il n'y avait pas trop porté attention; il avait seulement été persuadé de ne _surtout_ pas perdre son équilibre et de plonger face la première dans la mousse infestée d'insectes. Mais il avait toutefois commencé à s'inquiéter quand il avait senti quelque chose frôler sa jambe alors que la mousse lui arrivait juste en bas des genoux. Et maintenant, avec la mousse par-dessus les genoux et l'eau, au-dessous, lui arrivant à la moitié des tibias, il était persuadé d'avoir plusieurs quelques choses d'accrochés à sa peau.

Il accéléra l'allure, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et pataugeant avec plus d'ardeur dans la mousse.

Quand il fut enfin capable d'écarter de la mousse sans qu'elle ne vienne envahir la nouvelle surface d'eau découverte, il était trempé jusqu'au nombril. Il se hâta d'insérer son bras dans la mousse pour aller retirer la boussole de sa poche, puis il déposa la feuille et le brin de métal sur la surface.

Rogue resta totalement immobile puis, lentement, très lentement, la feuille commença à pivoter. Rogue retint son souffle. Elle continua de pivoter tout aussi lentement puis. . . un poisson bondi à la surface et avala la 'boussole'.

Rogue resta là un moment à fixer l'endroit où venait de disparaître la boussole. Puis, il hurla à pleins poumons.

---

Lupin et Samantha levèrent les yeux avec alarme en entendant le soudain cri désespéré et plein d'angoisse du Maître des Potions.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Dit Lupin à Samantha, inquiet, en essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!"

---

Rogue se retourna pour faire face à la rive, sa rage bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui. Son visage était un masque de marbre. Seuls ses yeux démontraient à quel point il était furieux. S'efforçant de prendre de profondes inspirations, il regagna la rive avec considérablement plus de rapidité qu'il n'en avait montré quand il s'était dirigé vers le milieu du plan d'eau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Répéta Lupin en voyant le Maître des Potions s'avancer vers lui avec fureur.

Il ne répondit pas.

À la place, il lui balança son poing à la figure. Le loup-garou tomba sur le sol, portant une main au côté de son visage, où Rogue lui avait fait un admirable crochet. Celui-ci s'en allait s'élancer de nouveau vers Lupin, mais Samantha l'arrêta en s'emparant de son bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A???" S'écria-t-il en imitant les paroles de Lupin. "VOTRE MAUDITE BOUSSOLE A ÉTÉ AVALÉE PAR UN MAUDIT POISSON, VOILÀ CE QU'IL Y A!" Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour reprendre son souffle. "Et moi. . . moi, j'ai perdu mon temps à patauger dans de la mousse puante et infestée d'insectes pour rien, et pour combler le tout, je suis en train de me faire dévorer par des SANGSUES!"

Lupin et Samantha abaissèrent leur regard sur les jambes du Maître des Potions. Six ou sept petites sangsues étaient accrochées à ses jambes pâles. . . et ils n'avaient pas de sel pour les faire lâcher prise.

Rogue était sur le point d'hyperventiler; Samantha crut sage de l'éloigner de Lupin et l'entraîna vers un tronc d'arbre mort couché sur le sol. Elle le fit asseoir dessus et prit place à côté de lui. Lupin, quant à lui, resta sagement où il était, massant l'endroit de son visage qui commençait déjà à enfler.

Rogue se prit la tête entre les mains, puis changea d'idée lorsqu'il se rendit compte que de cette façon, il avait une vue parfaite des bestioles qui étaient en train de lui sucer le sang. Samantha prit la parole.

"Je crains qu'on ne doivent –"

"Oui, je sais," coupa Rogue, ayant retrouvé son calme. "Je devrai attendre qu'elles aient fini de se nourrir." Il se tortilla inconfortablement sur le tronc d'arbre. Samantha le regarda étrangement.

"Est-ce que –"

"Quoi?" Demanda Rogue d'un ton sec. Samantha mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

"Heum. . ." Elle jeta un regard rapide mais appuyé aux alentours de son entrejambe.

"Non, je ne crois pas que ça ait monté aussi haut. . . J'en ai sur les cuisses, par contre," dit Rogue d'un ton résigné. "Si vous voulez bien vous retourner?" Samantha obéit, mais elle l'entendit enlever son pantalon mouillé et le secouer. Elle tenta un regard en coin et vit qu'il portait un caleçon qui lui arrivait environ à mi-cuisses et qui était. . . blanc. Rogue était dos à elle, et elle avait une très belle vue de son arrière-train. . . surtout si on tenait compte que ses sous-vêtements étaient mouillés. Elle détourna la tête quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge; elle avait oublié que Lupin se trouvait toujours là. Elle fixa le sol, les joues en feu, honteuse de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

"Pourrais-je avoir ma cape, Samantha?" Cette dernière tendit la cape soigneusement pliée qu'elle avait toujours dans ses bras par-dessus son épaule. Après un moment, elle se retourna et vit Rogue de nouveau assis sur le tronc; il avait recouvert son entrejambe à l'aide de la cape pliée. Samantha nota également qu'il avait retiré sa veste longue et qu'il n'avait gardé que sa chemise blanche comme haut. Elle reprit sa place à côté de lui et se mit à observer avec dégoût mais fascination les sangsues se nourrissant joyeusement du sang des cuisses de Rogue.

---

"Lupin, je vous ordonne de monter dans cet arbre et de nous dire dans quelle direction est le soleil," dit Rogue, les dents serrées en pointant un arbre. Il va sans dire qu'un Maître des Potions à nouveau culotté et vêtu de son habituel attirail était beaucoup plus menaçant qu'un homme déculotté en train de se faire sucer le sang par des petites bêtes.

Toutefois, Lupin croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi moi?" Questionna-t-il.

"Je crois que la réponse à cette question est évidente," répondit Rogue en articulant clairement chaque syllabe. "Et la plus évidente est que c'est _vous _qui nous avez mis dans un tel pétrin!"

Lentement et tout en soupirant, Lupin décroisa les bras et porta son regard sur le grand arbre que Rogue pointait.

"D'accord," dit-il enfin, la mâchoire crispée. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre puis, après un moment, commença à monter, soulagé, au moins, qu'il y ait d'innombrables branches : il n'avait jamais monté d'arbre de sa vie. Son progrès fut lent, mais cela satisfit Rogue.

_Je lui souhaite d'avoir autant de peine que moi_, pensa-t-il.

Une fois arrivé au sommet, Lupin cria à Rogue et à Samantha, plusieurs mètres plus bas :

"D'après ce que je peux voir, le soleil est à son zénith, donc il est environ midi. . . et le sud est. . . par-là!"

Rogue et Samantha constatèrent qu'il pointait dans la direction où ils avaient marché pendant des heures. Rogue émit un son quelque peu désespéré.

"Bravo, Lupin," murmura-t-il, sarcastique.

Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant que Lupin n'atteigne les branches les plus basses de l'arbre. Puis, rendu à l'avant-dernière branche, il perdit soudainement pied et tomba sur la dernière branche. . . à cheval. Il lâcha un cri muet et tomba au sol, se tortillant de douleur sur celui-ci, ses mains recouvrant son entrejambe.

Rogue passa à côté de lui sans le regarder et prit la direction où avait pointé Lupin.

_Quelle douce vengeance,_ pensa-t-il.

---

Kero : Ah, ben merci beaucoup! Et Sev mérite tellement d'être en première position, dans ma liste d'idoles!

maikie : Merci, et j'espère que tu as bien ri, dans ce chapitre!

Asilys : Mon Dieu, j'espère que t'as pas attendu pendant tout ce temps-là dans ta tente! Je suis désolée pour tout le temps que ça a pris, mais j'espère que le coup du semblant de marécage en a valu la peine ;-)

MalyBathory : Merci pour ta review, ô déesse des fanatiques de vampires! ;-)

Gaeriel Palpatine : Ah, eh bien je dirais que dans ce chapitre, Rogue et Lupin n'ont pas du tout déteints l'un sur l'autre, bien au contraire! Oh, et je t'ai rajoutée à ma liste msn. . . il ne reste plus qu'on se connecte en même temps. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine!

Lilie Snake : Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps ils vont passer dans la forêt, mais c'est sûr qu'ils seront de retour au château pour la nuit, en tous cas. Et puis j'espère que tu as bien aimé de chapitre, ciao!


End file.
